Found and Bound
by Verdelet
Summary: Non-masscare.I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS!: What happens when Sakura is send on a long mission only to return to Konoha and find that she's missed so much. What's more she catches the eyes of a certain Uchiha before being taken captive by Orochimaru
1. Chapter 1:Encounter

_**A/N: Okay so I've gotten some reviews on how some of my other Saku&Itachi hasn't had enough of Saku&Itachi therefore I hope that this is enough. Please don't forget to R&R Enjoy! **_

**Chapter One: Encounter**

Sometimes it amazed me by how out of the so many that were send to find me none had done so. What was worse and even more amazing was the fact that I would travel out in the open, that every now and then I'd walk up and talk to one of them in my weakest disguise and yet still nothing. Sighing I kept on my path and headed for the clinic when all of a sudden I smelled blood. It wasn't dry and it certainly wasn't of the small portion either. Looking around I made sure that I hadn't been spotted yet before running off in the direction of the scent at full speed. Mortals weren't used to people, let alone small built woman, to run as fast as any jet. Whoever was hurt was not only lucky that it was me who had been passing by but that when, or if, I found them, they were still alive. What was alarming was the scent of blood. It was strong in not only smell but in power as well. Then, just as I was turning the corner of a small, old, and hidden alley way I was met with a bloodied corpse. Instantly I went to his side, turned out the bloodied corpse was a he, and was thankful to find that he had a pulse. It was slow, steady but reassuringly strong. The man had a gash going across his stomach and back, small cuts on his face, a gash on his arm and a fractured leg. Not to mention there was a faint trace of some sort of poison coursing through his veins. As I worked on stopping the bleeding and killing the poison, I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't anyone I knew, but yet looked somewhat familiar. I knew him to be like me, to be inhuman but I didn't know him personally or by appearance alone. His eyes reminded me of someone, his skin was as pale as anyone one of our kind and his hair had a sort of familiarity to it I wasn't sure how or where to place. Shaking it off I got to work and moved as fast as I could.

As soon as I had stopped the bleeding I couldn't help but notice how much his blood screamed powerful, though I'd never seen his face before. Sure it had resemblance of people I knew, of beings I may have met but nothing certain. My memories too far suppress to even think of names to place his face to. Once double checking and making sure that I'd miss no wounds I picked him up and headed for the clinic where I worked at. His body scram strong, almost as much as his blood had, and yet as I carried him he felt light as a feather to me. Oh I could feel his muscles, his well defined abs, and toed biceps but he didn't feel heavy. Thankfully. Taking him to the clinic wouldn't startle anyone. It was common for me to walk in with a new patient in hand every now and then. It was a normal thing for me to do actually. Whenever I saw someone in trouble or hurt the medic in me would just take over and my body moved on auto-pilot. As I walked in Stacy, a kind nurse I'd met during my time at the clinic, smiled and waved a greeting.

"Picked up another stray I see." she taunted while signing off on a patients chart. Smiling I nodded and shrugged at the same time, all the while careful not to disturb my patient or his wounds. After all I didn't want him waking up any time soon, at least not while around mortals or myself anyway. Too much of a risk there.

"Yup Just couldn't leave him there. Poor thing got hurt pretty badly." I mocked before turning into a room and setting him down on a spare bed. As I gathered supplies in hand and got read I listened to his breathing amazedly. Despite the wounds he'd sustained, and the pain he must have been under, the mans breathing was constant, strong and most of all stable. In fact it wasn't until I'd taken his shirt off that I noticed how fast his wounds were already healing. Allowing my sense of smell to strengthen a bit my eyes widened. He wasn't like any of the others. He was stranger yes, but stronger and more experienced than anyone who had been sent my way. What was more confusing was that he was higher on the food chain. Not to mention that upon further checking I found he had some sort of blood limit. Which one I couldn't tell without risking waking him up with my own strength, so I let it go. Sighing I quickly dressed his wounds and left a note on the night stand beside him with a couple of kunai on top. He'd been out on a mission, there was no doubt about that (not one involving me clearly and thankfully), and so in need of not only healing but weapons as well. It was clear he had lost most of his weapons in the battle that caused his condition. Truth be told I hadn't wanted to help upon realizing what he was. I'd left that place so long ago. In fact the only reason I had helped was because hidden beneath his shirt and behind a seal he had the symbol of the lands I'd not only grown up in but the lands I had been born in as well. The lands I had trained to defend, to fight for and protect with my life. Something that even now, while living on mortal ground I secretly did. Sighing I silently walked out of the room and frowned as I turned the lights off.

"For your sake, as well as mine, I hope we never meet again." I muttered before walking out and toward the desk area. After all I had my duties to fulfill and other patients to tend to. Besides I didn't want to be there when he woke up and found himself in some foreign room of sort.

_**~sometime later~**_

When next I went back to his room I found a made bed, an empty nightstand and no kunai. Smiling I shook my head and walked toward the open window. It wasn't surprising to see, to know that a man from that world, from my home, could heal and disappear as fast and as silently as he had. It was simply normal to do so, almost second nature. As I closed the curtains I noticed a smaller hidden note and opened it. The handwriting was beautiful, elegant and most of all showed evidence of that whoever had wrote it came form a high standing family. It read:

To whom healed me,

I thank you for your help and should you ever need help I will repay my debt to you. To call upon me light this note on fire.

Sign,

Captain U.

There were so many things wrong with that note. First being the fact that not only had be been a part of Konoha's ANBU but he was also a captain! Which meant that should I call on him there was a chance he'd know exactly who I was and who may or may not have been looking for me. Sighing I made sure to fold the note and hide it before finishing my rounds. It was the only thing I could do at the time, especially considering that while at work I couldn't show what it was I truly was or where I came form. But most of all how it was that no matter what, all my, patients always healed. There was not one that came before me that worsened in condition or simply did not heal.

It was rare when I'd been forced into such a high risk and unpredictable situation but it happened every now and then. My wounds were deep and I knew then that if I didn't die from blood loss then I'd surely die from some sort of infection or another what with the poison in my blood. So stopping where I did may not have been the best thing I could do medically but it was the safest thing I could do. I needed time to rest, to heal some of my injuries before heading out.

None the less, I had taken out my intended target and his guard but I had no idea whether they send more or if they were already on their way. No matter, I'd deal with them in the same matter. What was troublesome was my condition and what made matters worse was that not only had I been seen but that I had apparently been treated by a mortal as well. Upon waking I had found myself in some sort of hospital room tended to and healing properly. In fact, what was more amazing was that my wounds had healed faster than my normal healing rate, and while I was inured. The poison in my body should have slowed my healing rate, should have kept me from stopping the blood flow. Despite that there were no signs of chakra use, I could feel none of it in my system the way a medic would do to extract poison back in the village. Slowly I took in my surrounding only to fine a kunai and small note right beside me. Upon opening it I found the handwriting to be female and proper. High class almost. It read:

You should be more careful while on a mission. I've left this weapon for you not only because you need it but because it seems you have none left. Your free to go when you wake or want. I will not sign you into this clinic as a patient. Remember to be careful.

-Dr.

Interesting. So my doctor had been female and one who knew of my world as well. The question was why would a mortal female carry any sort of weapon and how she knew of my world? True there were few who knew of us though they usually worked with, or for us. They were a sort of spy and weren't exactly normal in the eyes of human society. Thinking about it now however would get me no where. What was disturbing was that considering she knew our ways and rules I was indebted to her. Quickly I wrote a note of my own and hid t by the window. What else could I do. Waiting for her return would be worse, meeting her face to face against the rules. Besides, if she knew of our world, of our rules and our customs then she'd surely have no problem finding the note. If she didn't, well that was of no importance to me. After all, I had a mission to complete and a report to give so for the time being I did what I had to. I left the clinic and went for home to report in on my status and the mission success.

_**~sometime later~**_

Upon entering Konoha I was greeted by the usual guards before allowed up and into the hokage's office. The smart and reasonable thing to have done would have been to see a medic first and confirm that I had been treated properly; but missions always came first to a shinobi. That is unless one's team was at risk, then as a proper captain one would be required to change his/her priority. Though thankfully this mission had been a solo, therefore there no lives I would have needed to looked after.

"Enter." called the hokage upon my knocking. She had just succeeded the third hokage Sarutobi-san, who had passed while defending the village. The fifth hokage was one of the legendary sanin of our world and highly respected in the village due to her medical knowledge and abilities.

"Lady Hokage-sama."

"Report Captain." she said while looking up from her paper work and locking eyes with me. It was for that reason alone that I respected her. She, unlike so many, could meet my eyes and not falter upon seeing my kekki genkai, my blood limit power, head on without faltering.

"Target and guard have been eliminated." I noted she nodded with a grin.

"Always so clean, that's why I..."

"Iie." I said before handing in my written report. "Permission to speak hokage-sama?"

"Speak."

"I had been injured and taken into a clinic. The medic who tended to me left me a note and a weapon. She knew of us and knew enough to keep in mind that secrecy is important to us."

"What of the note?"

"I've filed it in the report hokage-sama." As I continued to relay my report I couldn't help but to notice her sudden interest and worry? I had not been captured or reported so what was there to worry about? As she read over the note her eyes widened.

"Are you positive that the one who wrote this was the one who treated you?" the hokage asked seriously.

"Hai." and in a blink of an eye she was standing in front of me.

"Have you seen one of our medic's?"

"Iie." The hokage smiled then as she herself checked my wounds and nodded approvingly. Once done she turned for her desk with a frown.

"Normally I'd give you a week off but seeing as its you, I'm sure I can intrust this mission to you. Tell me Uchiha-san. Are you willing to take on another mission now?" The fact that she used my name was telling enough. This mission would be a secret, off the records and done without my title as captain of an ANBU squad.

"Hn."

"I'm pleased to hear that. The mission is relatively simple. You may choose to call your team for said mission, in fact I recommend it." she said before taking the note the medic had written and burning it. "This will be done off the books. I want no leaks. The medic who treated you is my apprentice in hiding. However that's all you need to know for now. You are to watch her, keep tabs and should she be in trouble or Danzo's soldiers appear extract her and bring her directly to me. Is that clear?" she asked. Her tone of voice was serious, far more than any tone I'd ever heard her speak with. Was her apprentice perhaps also someone she kept close to her? No matter, the mission would be done and dealt with. As far as the answers to my questions, well I'd fine them all with her.


	2. Chapter 2:Tracking

**Chapter Two: Captured**

It had been a week since I had treated that captain and a week since I had felt as if though I were being watched. The morning after he'd left, and my shift was over, on my way home I couldn't help but notice the sudden silence about. The rookies that normally were running around playing on their first trip to mortal ground were serious and going by the book. That meant that their was a test of some sort taking place or someone of high ranking and standing had surfaced with his own team and or guard. The more hopeful, and less logical, part of me wanted to believe it was just a test but the captain in me warned me to be cautious. So, I was. Ignoring the medic in me, I stopped patrolling at night and picking up strays, I stopped looking for beings like me in need of help, of the rookies who got careless and injured, and most of all I stopped healing with power. Sure every now and then I'd slip but I always made sure that the amount of power I let out was as minimal as possible. Currently I was on my way in to he clinic when I caught sight of a tall, black haired, onyx eyed man following me. He had looked like a tourist at first, someone who was from home but with no fighting abilities, or chakra, so I'd let it ago. However as soon as I noticed that he had kept a couple of blocks behind I took a closer look and instantly felt the faintest of power, and chakra. Well shit. When had I become so sloppy? Checking my watch I noticed, and thankfully found, that I still had an extra half hour before my shift started so I slipped into the nearest coffee shop and ordered my favorite. A large cup of jasmine tea. Normally I'd ask for an extra large cup of black coffee but coffee forced my power to show and so upon noticing my friend I really didn't want to be found out with it. Plus, tonight was the night I'd be set free. As soon as I was done paying for my tea I took a seat at the farthest, most discrete table and watched the door. From experience I knew that a captain wouldn't allow his team to be caught, to slip up or to follow a target into a store if said member had been in charge of tailing on the street. A smart captain would switch out his men, would send in a new face to watch on the inside then switch out when back on the street. Sure enough, five minutes later a tall, pale skinned, dark sun glasses wearing, black and white trench coat wearing man walking in. Instantly a grin of taunt and of knowledge escaped my lips before I could stop it. Shino had been one of the many kids in my neighborhood whom I had grown up with and played. He was quiet but around those closes to him he was talkative and cool. He was also one of the many of the kids in my neighborhood who had decided to join the academy and train, to learn how to fight and protect the village in which we lived in.

_ 'When did he make ANBU?'_ I wondered silently as I carved a binding underneath the table I sat at. It would prevent his bugs from sticking to me while in the store. Shino was a shinobi who had a unique kekki genaki. He was able to manipulate bugs using his chakra alone. Whoever his captain was he was a smart one. Good. Should anything happen to Shino because of a reckless captain then said captain would have hell to pay the instant I got back to Konoha. Shino and I may not have talked much in the past but I did consider him a close friend, and a reliable one to boot. That being said, if his captain had a tracker, a bug planter and needed to switch out his tailer the smart thing to do would be to bug the target and track form a distance. There was less of a chance, of risk of being found out that way, and it just so happened that Shino was an excellent bugger. Even as kids he'd do it without so much as blinking an eye. For him to be in ANBU now meant he'd grown in skill since I'd left. Interesting.

Sadly though thinking back on those days made me think of Naruto and Sasuke. They had not only bee my friends, like brothers to me, but they had also been the best teammates a girl could ever ask for. Before I'd left Naruto had gone off to train with Jeriya and Sasuke left with Kakashi-sensei. They were the strong one's of the team but after a year of no word and of crying I had had enough. Soon I had gone off to train on my own and had even managed to find my own teacher. Shishou was a strong kunoichi and one of the legendary sanin of our world. Soon after completely my training with shishou, I accepted a secret mission from Sarutobi-san. Sarutobi-san had been like a father figure to me after losing both of my parents. I hoped he was doing fine, happy and nearing retirement. Sadly I smiled and shook my head, stopping myself form thinking more of the past, from causing tears to brim my eyes and showing some sort of weakness. Being followed, finding my self being tailed was helping me remember and switch back into my shinobi mode, back into the kunoichi that I was. At least one good thing had come of this, hopefully they wouldn't mess up my mission. That's right! I shouldn't have been so sad, as soon as my mission was over, as soon as I got what was needed I'd be allowed to go home and to everyone I cared about. First thing was first though. Get around and past Shino without being bugged or seen by his captain and teammates. _'Hmm, wonder how many they have on this squad.'_ I wondered while looking around. Upon doing so I found I had chosen correctly and beamed as I made my way for the bath room. Shino would probably be instructed to follow, to use the pay phone as some sort of decoy until I got out but that wouldn't matter. For one his bugs wouldn't be able to follow so he physically wouldn't be able to either. Two? Well lets just say I wasn't planning on leaving the way I'd come in.

Thankfully the bathrooms were empty and I able to lock the door. The window wasn't as low to the ground as I'd hoped but that didn't matter. This time I'd be able to use a little strength, to tap into what power lay within me and truly show what it was I was capable. Who knew, maybe soon I'd even be able to show my true power as well. _'Sorry Shino but I have my own mission to finish. You understand.'_ I thought wickedly as I slipped out of the window and into the alley way before heading toward the clinic.

Getting to the clinic hadn't taken long, and thankfully I had made it followers free. Instantly I got to my rounds and quickly finished what paper work I had left before signing over my position to the one who'd be taking over as the head medic. Finally, today, tonight I'd be able to stop working, to stop living under cover and most of all, it'd be my last day living a lie. So, once the last of my paper work was done and in order, as well as my patients cleared, I slipped into one of the lonelier bathrooms and worked on reverting back into my true self.

Sending Shisui in first had been the wisest move not only because he was good with mortals but because he looked too much like a tourist. We had been on mortal ground for a week now and still she hadn't slipped, leaked an ounce of information, nor had she attracted Danzo's followers attention. Not only was she mysterious but she was also strong and very smart. Perhaps trained to some degree considering watching from a distance hadn't been helpful. So in turn I send Shisui in; that had been my underestimation. An hour after Shisui had moved she'd spotted him and went into a coffee shop.

"Smart little girl isn't she?" Shisui mused as he walked around the block and looked for any and all possible exit routes. Smart? Yes, but also alert. Which could only mean she had in fact been properly trained not only in the medical field but in the shinobi way of life as well. She was a kunoichi no doubt about it.

"Switch. Shino follow after her."

"Hai, captain." and so thy switched.

"Shisui keep guard and keep walking. When she leaves your tailing again, but keep further back."

"Hai, hai."

Once the orders were given I myself kept watch. My eyes glowing crimson with my blood limit power. Looking into the coffee shop I noted she had taken a seat in the back of the shop. The one spot that was not only farthest but most discrete part of the shop as well. Yes, very well trained. Captain level possible, though I had to look her up in the register to make sure. Then when she noticed Shino, she smiled? Why was she smiling? Did she perhaps recognize Shino? If so how and was he in danger? Most vexing of all how was it that the more we observed her, the more we kept watch and gathered information, what little that was available, the more questions presented themselves rather than answers?

"Stay two tables back. She's watching you." I cautioned Shino. The level of the mission should have been a B-rank yet the more we watched, the longer we stayed, the faster it seemed to be turning into an A-rank.

She sat still, drinking her coffee and thinking. For the longest while she had been smiling, as if remembering something amusing or plotting something of sorts. Then her eyes had slightly watered and her smile faded. What could have saddened her? Then, all of a sudden she was beaming and smiling again before getting up and heading for the restroom. That building didn't have windows on the sides so the only way in or out was through the front. There was only one exit.

"Should I follow captain?"

"Hn."

As I watched Shino follow both he and I were surprised that upon reaching the table she had been sitting, Shino's bugs could not pass. Which meant that neither could he physically do so. His bugs stayed in his chakra channels, he housed them in his body safely and waiting to be used. It was his blood limit, something that only his blood and genetics' could allow to exists. Something I had taken interest for some time however upon finding the answers let go. To some degree the blood limit of his clan was useful. A bind of this kind was difficult to get rid of and find. Not to mention something only a high level shinobi not only would know but could do. She was probing to be quite a thought-provoking kunoichi.

"Shisui, Shino needs help. Go. I'll take perimeter."

"Hai."

She was fast, I'd give her that much but not fast enough. Before she got too far I was on her trail and hidden. Unlike Shisui I would allow myself to be discovered so easily. It wasn't a surprise when her trail had led me to the clinic. She was a medic after all, and with a job on mortal soil it wasn't surprising that she'd only get a day or two off out of the week. What was strange was that she hadn't gotten a single day off upon our arrival. Which meant that she was volunteering the whole time or she was the head medic of the clinic. Could she have possible been strong enough, skilled enough to be assigned as the head medic? She was the hokage's apprentice but still.

As I kept watch over our target, Shisui and Shino were inspecting the seal, checking to see if it had been the drawing itself that had stopped Shino or if it had been infused with power. Lady Hokage-sama had warned me of her, cautioned me of how wise and clever her apprentice was however it was much more believable upon witnessing. However there didn't seem to be anything special about her. She wasn't inhumanly beautiful, she wasn't tall, she didn't have a big built, she didn't seem to be all that older then me, in fact she looked young, and what was more was that she didn't have a blood limit of any sort. It was intriguing, and to some small degree annoying, not knowing who she really was or where she came from. It was as if she'd come from thin air. There were no traces to her past and hardly any information on her current way of life. Soon, several hours passed by and I'd allowed Shisui and Shino to rest. After confirming that the seal had been carved into the under side of the table, she used only her fingers, and had in fact been infused with chakra, which meant she wasn't completely mortal, rather she was more like us. Upon realizing so I thought of what it would be like to fight against her. After all her medical knowledge would be most useful in battle, eve more so with her techniques. According to Shisui it had been done using hardly any chakra at all and yet it was as powerful as any seal embedded with a days worth of chakra. This of course could only mean she had near, if not, perfect chakra control.

The strangest of people, of mortals, went in and out of the cliic constantly. Many with children, with one sort of disguise or another and many with minor injuries and colds. It never was surprising to watch how many, how easily mortals got ill and injured. Their bodies weren't as strong as ours, couldn't take so much punishment and so constantly needed checking. Weaklings they were. Out of all of the ones who walked into the clinic, the strangest of the group had been a short, pale skinned, pink haired woman who had walked out with a surgical mask on her face. That was another thing I could never understand. Why mortals felt the need to stand out was ridiculous. In our world if you stood out too much it meant certain death. Why did they not realize such truths? She'd walked out of the clinic fidgeting and complacent, a reck of anxiety. Why leave if she still felt so ill?

"Captain?" Shisui suddenly called through the head piece. Hadn't I told them to rest?

"Hn?"

"The targets home, its just been infiltrated and set a blaze."

"Did you see who started it?"

"Iie. It was chakra generated according to Shino." he answered. So Danzo had decided to move? "What are your orders?"

"Clear the area and get out. I"m on my way." Damn. Luckily for us our target was still at work, and a medic, so would be on an eight to twelve hour shift. There was plenty of time to deal with Danzo, the only problem would be getting her to follow us willingly upon putting him in his place. Then, about half way to the targets home a flame appeared before me, luring me, begging for me to follow its call. How could she be in trouble at the clinic? Turning around just as easily as running was, I followed the flame and called for Shisui and Shino upon noticing that the flame was going in the opposite direction of the clinic. How she had escaped without my noticing was beyond me, however upon catching her I would question her, demand to know what it was she may or may not have done.

_**A/N: I know there's not a lot of talking but bare with me, the fun will soon start. Reviews always welcome and I hope your all enjoying this. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3:Caught

**Chapter Three: Captured**

What was surprising was getting out of the clinic without being seen or detected by Shino, his captain or his teammates. (I still didn't know how many had been assigned to said team.) I guess that was the plus side of having such amazing, unique, yet oh so ridiculously colored hair. Once I was a couple of blocks away form the clinic I removed the surgical mask and threw it away while releasing the breath I had been holding and allowing the charms to completely fade. It had been years since I had last been able to stand as who I truly was, to be who and what I really was. God did it feel good. The power, my chakra supplies had doubled due to the clinical shifts I had been stuck with my first couple of years here but oh was all that hard work worth it. Not only had I been able to continue to practice, to heal like I so loved to do so, but I had been able to secretly train as well. As I walked down the dimly lit streets I could feel all of the mens stares. Could I blame them for their behavior? No. Our kind was always born different, paler, stronger and so much more beautiful than any of your average mortal ever would be born. It was one of the many reasons why we continued to live in secrecy, why we hid form mortal eyes and mortal planes. Grinning I gave a wink here and there, all the while keeping an eye on my surroundings and secretly making sure that I wasn't being followed. Then, as I neared my home I couldn't help but to falter in my step. My place was on fire, and not just a small fire. It was blazing, new years fireworks show blazing! Had I been found? No, I couldn't have been. I had kept my tracks clean, I had made sure not to show my true self and most of all I had stayed off of any and all security systems and radars. As I neared the building, unconsciously walking toward the entrance without so much as second thought of my surroundings, a police officer stopped me.

"Wow, you can't get past here. The fire is out of control." he informed me. I allowed my self a second more of shock before I turned a dazzling smile on the poor man and nodded. Only then did he truly look at me for what I was and how I looked like.

"What happened?" I asked, my tone of voice sweet and luring. The man smiled, grew closer to me but a shake of the head was all it took to stop him and get him to answer. As a kunoichi I had not only been trained in the medical field, and battle field, but I had also been trained how to use my body to retrieve information. It was one of the perks that came with being a kunoichi. Made everything so much more easier sometimes and boy was I thankful for it.

"It looks like a break in. The place was empty and there was no sign of anyone inside. So far no bodies have been found and there are no leads. The investigation is only starting thought." he reported. Well damn. This sure as hell wasn't Shino, not that he or his team had any motivation to do so in the first place. Well they may have tried to lure me out with it but a small fire would have been enough, why go through such extreme measures? Still, that didn't help with the who the hell was this part. Keeping my smile as kind, sweet and as innocent as possible I spoke.

"I see, thank you officer. You've been a wonderful help." I said before walking off. He'd remember talking to someone, some beautiful woman, but he wouldn't be able to remember my description let alone name. Had I given one that is. Some cops were just too damn easy to trance, though those that fought it and were able to keep it at bay had my respect. For a mortal it took a lot to stop one of us from trancing them, from getting them into our hold and manipulating them to our benefits.

After watching, from a fair distance, as my home burned to ashes I took in a deep breath and shook my head. That may have been my home for the last several years but tonight I was going home. I'd be going home with my mission complete and right into the arms of Sarutobi-san and my best friends. So, as soon as I was done completely fading back into my kunoichi role I took in a deep breath and took to the roof tops. Sure in the mortal world it was strange to see people running along roof tops but not unheard of. Hell some people even made a living off of recording themselves and sharing it with everyone around them. Then, about half a mile near my mission sight I took in a deep breath and completely hid my chakra. The guards would be changing shifts soon and that would be when I'd move in. All these years hadn't been for nothing. The clinic had been where Danzo's soldiers were send, a place where I worked at and most of all had access to everyone's files. Not to mention to the shinobi themselves, after all I had been the head medic. As soon as I saw an opening I rushed in and toward where the cameras wouldn't reach. Ino was one of my best friends and a kunoichi who's blood limit power allowed her to access others mind. Thankfully she had taught me some jutsu's to access the mind, and to defend my own when needed. _'I have to thank her when I get back.'_ I thought happily as I slipped into the building using one of the guards access cards. So far the coast looked clear, I'd be in an out just as I had expected to be. Everything was according to plan, thankfully.

"You shouldn't be here." I could suddenly here a soft whisper and instantly recognized it to be Sai's. He had been a substitute of sort, for Sasuke before Naruto left with Jeriya for his training and after he left. We made up a two man cell but there wasn't a mission that was given to us that we failed. He however had been recruited by Danzo long before we met and before either of us knew it he had been called back to serve Roots once again and back to Danzo's organization.

"I have a mission to finish." I hissed back as I made a clone and send it off to the opposite direction, getting Sai to follow it. Sighing mentally I kept my focus and walked down the hallway before using the access code and slipping into the scroll room. Danzo had been collecting scrolls of rare and forbidden jutsu's, and plotting against the council of Konoha for as long as we could remember. The fact that the opportunity came up to gather information and infiltrate his headquarters was a chance a once in lifetime deal. So, it was I who had been send in. Sai had always been a member of Danzo's soldiers but had been one who had been forced into it. When he was assigned to our team, when we had worked together he was quiet but he wasn't so distant. Every now and then he'd slip and I could see emotion and sorrow, he wasn't as heartless as he tried to appear and damn Danzo for using him. He was a comrade, a fellow shinobi and a teammate of mine. I'd set him free one day, even if it was the last thing I'd do.

His blood limit was interesting and deadly when need be. As I walked into the room I took in a deep breath and silently, and quickly, looked for the scroll I'd been send to fetch. What the scroll contained I wasn't sure and didn't want to know. I only knew that it was a forbidden jutsu and that Sarutobi-san knew it would be used against Konoha and the council, should Danzo ever decode it. _'This is taking too long._' hissed my inner voice, causing me to sigh. I knew it was taking long, that I wouldn't have much time to get the scroll and get out without being seen. Sighing I reached into my pocket for a weapon just in case when I was met with a piece of paper instead. That's right, there was a captain that owed me a favor and what better way to repay the debt than to help a fellow shinobi out in a battle. Once the scroll was in hand, and hidden among my weapons, I ran out of the room and for the exit. Instantly I was met with the sound of feet running after me, of shinobi performing jutsu after jutsu only to have me rid myself of the genjutsu. Trying to stop an intruder with a genjutsu was smart, if injured there wouldn't be much to do when trying to torture the information out of them afterwards after all. I was about to reach the exit when I was kicked back and forced to stop. Instantly I spun around and lit the small note on fire before attacking my attacker and sending him threw the opposite wall of me. Out of the many who had followed only one attacked, which meant that they had gotten what they wanted. They stopped me.

"Such a strong kunoichi, its a waste of your skills to heal and work for them. Why not join Danzo-san and..." but before he could finish his offer I threw a kunai and watched, satisfied, as a thin line of blood appeared on his cheek. As his anger showed, as his eyes narrowed I couldn't help to allow my self a grin. _'Hell yea! We still kick ass!'_ my inner yelled, causing my grin to grow.

"My loyalties are set." I growled as I blocked his attack and jumped out of the way of a large fire ball.

"Return what you have taken." he growled, anger in his tone of voice then. Damn, they had a tracking jutsu on the damn scroll. Mentally I sighed out and cursed my self for not properly checking the damn thing before taking it. It was basics to do so, and I was forgetting about my basics. Which in all reality was what got most shinobi killed.

"I've taken nothing. I just came to see if I could get in and out. Looks like I could get in, maybe you should better your guard." I lied and taunted only to hiss as I felt a gash go across my back. Instantly I send healing chakra into it, sighing as it numbed it before locking eye's with my enemy as I grew aware of the two that took to his side.

"You're outnumbered kunoichi." he taunted.

"Looks like it, but you know what? Your over powered." I growled and before they could reach me I punched the ground and created a crater. During the chaos I jumped out of the building and toward the gate. So close, I was so close but apparently they were good at recovering. I was three feet away from my exit when I was forced to stop as a guard held a katana to my neck. _'well shit...'_ my inner cursed and I agreed. I was about to try to fight, to push them back, even if it meant me taking another hit, when all of a sudden the two guards fell to the floor and before me stood a tall shinobi. He was dressed in black pants, standard shinobi footwear, a deep blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it? _'Well crap, captain U? Of course it would stand for Uchiha!'_ my inner scram angrily as I watched in amazement. He really had come. Which either meant that he had already known who I was or he was a man who kept his promises. Either way, it looked like I was home free. All I needed to do now was get the hell out and go for home.

"Move aside Uchiha, she is our captive." growled the head of Danzo's guard. Slowly I straightened my posture and reached for my own weapon.

"She is to return to Konoha. The hokage has send me to retrieve her." he said. Instantly I froze. Sarutobi-san was calling me back? Was that why Shino and his team had been following me? They were monitoring me, keeping track of me, finding my patterns before interrupting and taking me back without any fuss. Well I'll be damn, they were here to help and I was putting them off, making their job harder. But why had Sarutobi-san send them? Why had he assigned them to call me back when he himself couldn't have been sure that my mission was done, that I had successfully take the scroll and made it out unharmed?

"She has stolen something from us, we want it..."

"I told you I took nothing." I hissed back before sighing and shaking my head. "I had been send in to gather information. Not steal." As soon as the words had left my mouth Shino appeared on my left and another shinobi to my right, each of them had a guard in hand. They were unconscious, not dead thankfully. It would have been the death of Konoha shinobi, comrades I may have known or would have one day. In turn the man before Captain Uchiha glared at me. Sighing I moved to stand beside the captain and glared back. One I was mad that he hadn't been informed that I myself was a captain and two if he was aware that I was a captain, what he was doing was beyond rude. Ignoring one's rank was like taking a slap in the face, and to hell if I'd let anyone edit my title out. I had worked too hard and went through hell to get to where I was. There was no way in hell I'd let anyone disregard that, even an heir to some clan.

"Shino." the Uchiha warned, and in an instant Shino was closer to me. I nodded his way in acknowledgment but said nothing. First thing was first, get off of enemy territory alive and well. Faintly I could feel the wound on my back healing, slowly but surely. Damn, had there been some sort of poison on the blade?

"This way Haruno-san." he said, causing me to shake my head.

"I will stand with your captain Aburame-san." I said before sending a senbon needle into the bush and hearing the guard who had been aiming kunai's at me to fall from the tree he had been resting at. Even when I had back up with me, and clearly seeing that they were over powered, they were still trying to take me by force. _'Dumb-asses.' _ my inner hissed.

"We were send to retrieve you, it would be wise to follow my orders." he noted. Were all Uchiha men this way? So full of themselves and so confident that they would always be stronger than those around them?

"Enough. If you will not listen then we will take her by force." the guard declared. Big mistake. The instant his foot soldiers attacked I moved into action. Shino all the while kept to my side while the other, apparently second Uchiha, kept to the captain's, both fighting with their crimson glowing sharingan eyes. The captain and his guard took out ten men easily, most falling prey to the powerful genjutsu's the sharingan was capable of producing. Shino all the while fought off another three, while I knocked out another four. None of them would die form the injuries I was inflicting, they couldn't. After all the pressure points I was aiming for were all for knocking someone out, not killing. We were done in less than five minutes, all the while leaving the "leader" for the end.

"We will be leaving." Captain Uchiha-san said before he knocked the man out. And then just like that, we were suddenly teleported out of the headquarters grounds and standing inside a park I knew well. I had discovered it my first year on mortal plain. No one ever visited, which made the area a perfect spot for training. As soon as I looked everyone over, making sure no one was injured I couldn't help but to smile and lunge my self at Shino.

"Shino-kun! It's been so long!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. He gently hugged me back before letting go and facing his captain. The man beside him looked over me with curious eyes and was directing a genjutsu at me? Shaking my head I released it and locked eyes with him.

"I'm an alley, Uchiha-san. Not an opponent." I warned before turning to the captain and meeting his gaze. The sharingan no longer active in his eyes. "I am Captain Haruno Sakura." I introduced my self, causing the other Uchiha to laugh.

"You're a little young to be captain, besides I've never heard of you before." he challenged. He was trying to bait me, to get me to spill information without directly asking me. Shaking my head I smiled and laughed.

"Nice try but that's between me and the hokage." I said before turning back and looking at Shino. "Come one, lets go home Shino-kun." I said with a smile. He nodded before looking toward the captain. Once he had gotten his approval the four of us took at a run and ran toward where the secret entrance to Konoha would be. All the while we ran I kept up with everyone and asked Shino about everyone. Apparently Ino had learned some sort of medical jutsu's after I left, helping in my stead. Naruto and Sasuke had been home for a day and asking for me non stop, and most of all everyone was fine. Still I couldn't help but feel like there was something missing, as if there was something he wasn't telling me. Shaking it off I let it go, Satrutobi-san was sure to answer my questions. He'd tell me everything I'd miss and would hopefully give me time off. Spending years working on a mission wasn't so bad, but still. A couple of days off of active duty wouldn't hurt anyone.

When we reached Danzo's headquarters Shino and Shisui were instantly on guard and taking perimeter. It'd be easy enough for us to get in, however the flame had died down. Which meant that either the kunoich had been taken captive and knocked unconscious or we were within sight.

"Take care of the outer guards." commanded. Slipping into the base was easy, all of the guards had been called back inside. Upon activating my sharingan I found our target and watched as she was surrounded in the middle of a hallway, buying her self time before she ran out and toward the western gate.

"She's moving west." I informed my team.

"Hai." both responded before moving. Her strength was incredible. She was so small, petite and yet there was so much power in her. Where was is all coming form. Then there was the fact that she was dispelling high level genjutus's left and right. Perhaps she was captain, and should she not be then she would probe to be a valuable asset to the team. She was about to reach the gate, break her self free when she was forced to block an attack and forced to stop. Despite being out numbered she stood tall and calm.

"Such a strong kunoichi, its a waste of your skills to heal and work for them. Why not join Danzo-san and..." the shinobi chasing her began but before he could finish the kunoichi attack. Wondrously I watched as a thin line of blood appeared on the mans face, how enraged he grew and how amused she was. Truly she was lethal.

"My loyalties are set." she growled out. Her voice was soft, like velvet and yet in that instant deadly as could be. Intriguing. Who was this creature? What was her name? Where did she come form?

"Return what you have taken."

"I've taken nothing. I just came to see if I could get in and out. Looks like I could get in, maybe you should better your guard." she spoke, a taunting to her voice. Amazing. She switched through so many emotions in so little time, yet the way she showed emotion could not be defined as weak. Impossible. Then one of the leaders men in waiting slashed out at the kunoichi's back. She didn't scream, she glared and growled at the man who had injured her but did not falter in step.

"You're outnumbered kunoichi." he taunted.

"Looks like it, but you know what? Your over powered." she growled once more. Did she truly believe she had the power to stop them all. To escape on her own without a partner of sort? Then, before anything else was said she jumped and punched the ground beneath her, creating a large crater and shocking the shinobi before her. Instantly she ran for the gate.

"We're in place captain."

"Wait for my orders."

"Hai." they answered though I payed no attention. She was running, she was getting close to the gate and would made it if not for the snake that had been laying in wait by the exit. He was low level, one she could have taken if it weren't for her position.

"Move in." I called and before anymore harm could be done to her the man holding her was dealt with, placing myself before her.

"Move aside Uchiha, she is our captive." spoke. What a pathetic shinobi, he was weak if he couldn't deal with a single intruder. No matter the caliber.

"She is to return to Konoha. The hokage has send me to retrieve her." I informed the man calmly. My sharingan eyes active and noting the hidden ninja in the trees. I'd deal with him soon enough.

"She has stolen something from us, we want it..."

"I told you I took nothing." the kunoichi behind me hissed. Even after such a closer encounter with death she was willing to fight.

"Shino." I cautioned. It appeared that the two had in fact known one another. If they were acquainted then perhaps he could persuade her to corporate.

"This way Haruno-san." I heard him call to her. Haruno, I'd heard the name somewhere before. Where?

"I will stand with your captain Aburame-san." she declared boldly before sending a senbon needle into the bush and causing the guard who had been aiming kunai's at her to fall from the tree he had been resting at. Impressive. None the less.

"We were send to retrieve you, it would be wise to follow my orders." I cautioned the kunoichi.

"Enough. If you will not listen then we will take her by force." the man declared. What a fool. The instant he and his foot soldiers attacked we all moved into action. Shino kept to Haruno-san's side while Shisui kept to my side. It was beyond me why it was he felt the need to stay beside me however there was no room to argue when in a battle. Shisui and I easily took out ten men, most falling prey to the powerful genjutsu's our sharingan was capable of producing. Shino all the while fought off another three, while the kunoichi knocked out another four. She was wounded, her healing ability slowed, bleeding and yet she continued to press on as if there nothing wrong with her body at all.

"We will be leaving." I informed their leader before I teleported us all to a park we had passed on the way to the headquarters. It was abandoned, left to fend for its self and the safes place to check for injuries. Or rather the kunoichi looked over us all for injuries. Amazing, she was wounded herself and yet she put those around her before her well being. She much have been able to handle pain well.

"Shino-kun! It's been so long!" the kunoichi suddenly exclaimed as she proceeded to hug him. Slightly I turned to Shisui and noted his sudden chakra release. He was testing the kunoichi, how would she fair?

"I'm an alley, Uchiha-san. Not an opponent." she warned, seemingly unaffected by his attempt at trapping her, before turning to me and meeting my sharingan eyes head on. She was calm, collected, and confident in locking eyes. Much like the hokage was with meeting my gaze. "I am Captain Haruno Sakura." she introduced herself, causing Shisui to laugh. It was true that neither of us seemed to have heard of her, or remembered her rather, however it was unwise for Shisui to underestimate his opponent.

"You're a little young to be captain, besides I've never heard of you before." he challenged. Again Shisui moved to try and bait her, to get her to leak what information he could draw out of her without directly asking. She in turn simple laughed, how was she so amused by his actions after just fighting a battle?

"Nice try but that's between me and the hokage."she taunted him before turning back and looking at Shino. "Come one, lets go home Shino-kun." she said with a smile. Shino nodded before turning to face me. He was looking for my approval, and so silently I gave it to him. All the while we ran I kept up watch to make sure we weren't being followed while the kunoichi simply slipped into a pleasant conversation. She was relaxed and yet every so often I couldn't help but catch how her eyes scanned the area around her, keeping track just as any captain would do. What was more interesting was knowing, learning that she had gone completely off grid from Konoha for her mission, that she nothing of the disaster that had taken place in our home. Well, she'd learn soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4:Home

**Chapter Four: Home**

We arrived early morning and as soon as we were inside Konoha I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. It had been what, three, four years since I last was in Konoha, since I last got to see my home, my friends and most of all my teammates. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, I wondered what they were up to. Were they back on active duty or were they waiting for me to join them and Kakashi-sensei. It wasn't until we rounded the corner that I noticed the tale tale signs of an invasion, of an attack of sort and the devastation it left behind. Demolished buildings, broken streets and the faint scent of blood. Instantly my guard went up, my eyes narrowed and I turned to Shino. He avoided my eyes, knew why I was glaring and what I was silently asking but he would not answer. As we passed the ANBU tower the captain spoke.

"Shisui, Shino, your both dismissed. Your written report is due tomorrow morning." he spoke without breaking stride. Shino was the first to leave, no doubt to tell Ino and the others I was finally back. He may not have taken to actively starting conversations, or calling on people, but he did know when to do so. The other Uchiha, the one called Shisui, looked at me with a grin. He had sort black hair, pale skin and his eyes a deep midnight blue. They were nothing like Sasuke's, but none the less beautiful in their own way.

"Permission to follow captain." he asked, all the while looking me over.

"Iie." he said and in an instant he was gone. Sighing I looked up to the captain.

"I do not need an escort. I know how to get to the hokage's tower." I noted. He nodded but said nothing. He was truly annoying. Then when we neared the outside of the hokage's tower I saw a glimmer of blonde hair and deep jet black hair. It couldn't have been, I had just been in town for less than ten minuets. There was no way that they would have known I was already back and in route to the hokage's tower. Then, after the initial shock wore off, I smiled and realized that there was a way for them to know, that they, more than any other shinobi in the village, knew and could tell my chakra signature from any distance, even if I only have the tiniest bit left over. Not that I did, it was just that I had a tendency of keeping my chakra hidden. _'My boys, they really have grown.'_ I couldn't help but to think amusingly.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" I heard Naruto yell and instantly I knew it was him. Next to him, leaning in his usual non interested way, was Sasuke with a slight frown on his face? Was he not happy to see me? Had I done something to upset him? Not that that was possible considering I hadn't been in Konoha for over two years. Then, before I could ask, before I could confront him Naruto had me in a bear hug. I laughed. It was so good to be back, to be home and most of all to see my boys. Then, as he tightened his grip I hissed and realized that I had never healed the injury on my back. Sasuke smacked him and instantly Naruto let go, glaring at him. I smiled. Some things just never changed, and for that I was thankful.

"Oi, what was that for teme." he grunted before realizing there was blood on his hands. Instantly he and Sasuke looked at me with worried eyes. "Oi, what happened Sakura? Who did this to you?" Naruto exclaimed but I shook my head and once again dulled the pain. I'd get Ino to heal me later. Thinking that made me grin and shake my head. Who knew she'd have what it takes to be a medic.

"Watch it dobe." Sasuke warned, a hint of challenge in his eye. Nice to see their relationship hadn't changed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really." I said with a smile. However before I could go on to explain, to assure them I'd be alright and that we'd catch up soon my escort spoke.

"We have an appointment with the hokage." the Uchiha behind me reminded me. As soon as he spoke Sasuke turned to him with suspicious eyes.

"What happened to her Nii-san?" he asked. As soon as the words left Sasuke's lips I froze. That was why he had felt so familiar, why his sharingan felt different than that Shisui guys and probably why I hadn't immediately disliked him. I knew what Sasuke had to go threw with his family, facing his father and how that man treated him. I could imagine what he had done to Itachi-no I knew. He had turned his first born into the ultimate shinobi. It was also probably the reason why Sasuke had been frowning, me suddenly showing up, wounded and beside his older brother wouldn't sit well with anyone.

"You know better than to ask for information on an ANBU's mission." he lectured before encouraging me forward. Sighing I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll talk later guys. Ja ne." I called as I ran into the building and toward the hokage's office. How long had it been since I'd last seen Sarutobi-san, since we'd last talked and laughed. Uchiha-san kept pace next to me as if it were normal for him to move so fast but that didn't matter. Then, as I bursted into the hokage's office I froze. Sitting in the hokage's desk was Tusnade-shishou and standing beside her was Shizune-san. Both were surprised at first but soon after smiles spread across their face.

"Shishou? Shizune-san?" I asked in confusion. Shishou smiled at me before turning to Uchiha-san. To be honest I had completely forgot he was there as soon as I saw my teach and her assistant.

"It seems you did well, again." she noted while keeping her eyes on me before frowning and turning to him. "Though I specifically told you to assist her should she need it." she said before shaking her head. "Wait outside." she said and with a puff of smoke he was no more. Sighing I walked forward and bowed.

"You've become hokage shishou? Nice." I noted before smiling at her while shaking my head. "I wasn't aware they had been send to assist me, I may have paused them a few time." I admitted with a smile and producing the scroll. "Here's the scroll." I said off handedly.

"What's the scroll for Sakura?" she asked, true confusion in her tone of voice.

"Nani? Didn't Sarutobi-san tell you of my mission. I'm sure he explained it to you before he retired. He should have." I said before smiling. "In any case just call him and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to explain." I said. Shishou frowned then, sorrow and guilt in her eyes. In that moment, seeing her eyes so full of sorrow and guilt, I couldn't help but to suddenly remember the signs of an invasion and the destruction that lay throughout the village. "Hokage-san...what have I missed?" I asked seriously. Shishou took in a deep breath before meeting my eyes, there was true hurt in them. Shizune all the while held and hugged Tonton.

"Konoha was attacked by Orochimaru. Sarutobi-san sacrificed himself in order to save Konoha." she informed me, her tone of voice low. Instantly tears burned in my eyes before I forced them back and stood with a cold, stoic mask. It had taken me years to train my face, to show that mask and now of all times I had to show it. Silently I nodded before taking in a deep breath to make sure my voice would come out steady and calm.

"The scroll had been a special and secret mission assigned to me by the Third Hokage, Sarutobi-san himself. He said it was a forbidden jutsu Danzo would use against Konoha's council and himself." I said as calmly as I possibly could. Immediately switching into my ANBU captain mode and keeping all of my emotions at bay.

"Is that all you know of the mission and the scroll?"

"Hai."

"You'll be on active duty three days from now. Until then I advise that you have that wound treated." shishou said with a faint smile. Solemnly I nodded before looking out the window and meeting the mountain with all of Konoha's hokage's faces carved in them. Beside Sarutobi-san's was now Shishou's. Why had I taken the mission? If I hadn't, if I had stayed then maybe, just maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe I would have been able to heal him and save him, as well as the many who I was sure died during the attack.

"Hai. What of my teammates, Naruto and Sasuke." I asked.

"They have not taken the ANBU exam so are still listed as Chuunin."

"I am an ANBU captain, if I take full responsibility for their actions may they be assigned to me. I would also like for Hatake Kakashi to join and be reassigned as an active ANBU member?" I asked boldly, not wanting to lose my teammates after finally getting them back.

"Done. Dismissed." Shishou said. As soon as it had left her lips I was out of the window and running toward the memorial wall. Upon reaching it I saw flowers and candles lit, with a picture of Sarutobi-san. Slowly I walked up to the wall with the tears in my eyes finally falling. When I reached the place in the wall where his name was I went on to sob. What had I done by leaving? _'Its the fate of all shinobi, we too will die one day. Whether it be in battle or in surgery.'_ my inner self cautioned, though her tone was just as sad as how I felt.

"Gomen...gomen..." I couldn't help but mumble over and over again. After an hour or so I forced my self to stand before teleporting just outside the gate of where I lived. After my parents had died I had moved out of our home and rented an apartment. Sarutobi-san had promised to send my pay to my landlord, that it'd be kept while I was away. Silently I picked the key up and for the first time in almost four years I opened the door and walked in. The entire place was covered in a fine layer of dust, the cabinets were empty and there was no food in the fridge. Sighing I opened all the windows and got to cleaning. I may have been home but there was still so much to do. Whether it was work related or home, truth is I didn't care about doing the labor. I was just sorrowfully glad that I was home and along side the people I cared about the most.

_**~sometime later~**_

Once done with cleaning and making sure everything had been cleaned off, I put my weapons away and jumped in the bath. The water was soothing and despite my wound still being slightly open I didn't feel the pain. I had lost the closes thing to a father to me, had left him behind and taken that stupid mission for what? He had passed anyway, he had been taken from me, and the threat hadn't been Danzo! _'But you got the scroll and saved the rest of Konoha, that was the most important thing to do.'_ my inner voice spoke causing a small, cruel laugh to escape my lips. That may have been so, and she was right, but that fact didn't make the pain go away. Once out of the shower I sat at the edge of my bed with a towel wrapped around me, exposing the wound, before taking in a deep breath and allowing healing chakra to cover my hands. Once done I slowly and gently wrapped my arms around my self and gently placed them over the wound. Instantly I felt the wound begin to close, my chakra soothing out the pain and burning away any signs of infection and poison. The poison hadn't been lethal, it was meant to prevent healing, keeping my wound from closing as fast as it should have and keeping the blood flow constant. Damn bastards. Then, just as I was about to finish there was a knock on my door? Sighing I slipped into a robe and walked to the door with kunai in hand. It had been a habit to do so when I had been training to become an ANBU and so it had stayed. After all, it wasn't a bad habit to keep.

"Who is it?" I called hesitantly. I wasn't in the mood for visitors, for talking or greeting my friends. I was in mourning, and I wanted to mourn alone and in peace.

"It is Captain Uchiha." came a deep tone of voice. Why the hell was he at my place? How the hell did he know where I lived for that matter? _'Our file at ANBU headquarters.'_ My inner cursed and for once I didn't disagree with her. Why couldn't he have waited for a better time?

"Have I forgotten something Captain Uchiha?" I asked through the door. _'To hell if I'm letting him in.'_ I thought defensively. Not even my teammates had come into my home yet. Then, without so much as a second thought I spun around and threw kunai straight at the Uchiha. The only sound I heard was the loud sound of metal against metal as he deflected my kunai with his own. Huh, show off much.

"Hn." he said before putting his weapon away. The sorrow I had been feeling earlier was gone in that instant. Instead all I could feel was anger and rage. Anger at the man before me for interrupting my mourning and rage at the man who had taken Sarutobi-san from me._ 'Orochimaru will die and he will die by my hand!'_ I scram mentally while glaring at the Uchiha. He kept calm, as if what I had done and how I was glaring at him made no difference to him. It probably didn't, but it was still as annoying as hell.

"It's rude to come in uninvited Uchiha-san." I growled while walking away and toward my room. Before he could follow I shut the door behind me and started getting dress. The entire time there was nothing but silence, no words left his mouth and by what I could hear he hadn't moved but I could tell that he was moving. His chakra suppression was amazing, he was good but I was better at chakra detection. "There is nothing in the kitchen other than an empty fridge and empty cabinets." I called slyly before shaking my head and opening the door. It was probably best not to taunt or to bait this captain. "What is it that I have forgotten?" I asked while walking out in my normal training attire. It was the same outfit I'd worn since my genin years, short black shorts with a red knee length kimono slit at the sides. It was simply and easy to move in.

"The hokage has asked me to accompany you to the ANBU tower. You are not required to submit a report because of the secrecy of the mission. However she has asked that you begin the paper work needed to take Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke into your team." he said dryly. Though faintly I could see the uncertainty of having his brother on my ANBU team. Did he think that Sasuke was not up to the challenge, that he shouldn't become an ANBU yet or did he doubt me as a leader? Damn all Uchiha men, they always held what they really thought or what they really wanted to say at bay.

"Must I do this today?" I asked, clearly annoyed and tired. It had been a long night, the news of the death and destruction was a lot to take in, and if I had paper work to do then I knew it'd be an even longer day. All I really wanted to do was to sleep. Sleep my sorrow all way.

"Hn." sighing I nodded before reaching for my weapon's pouch and gloves. When going to the ANBU headquarters one should always expect the unexpected, especially those of us who were captains.

__As we walked into ANBU head quarters I wasn't surprised to find that Shikamaru, Genma, Anko and all of the other, veteran ANBU captains were in as well. Anko smiled my way, a wicked and all knowing smile on her face.

"Captain Uchiha, Captain Haruno." she greeted.

"Hn." Itachi replied before heading off in his own direction. Clearly he had done what he had been instructed to do therefore there was nothing else for him to do. Why would there be? Ass.

"Good afternoon Mitarashi-san, it's been a while." I responded while holding back a yawn.

"Oi, is that anyway to talk to former sensei? Who the hell do you think helped you get into this tower?" she teased, causing a smiled to spread as I heard Genma's retort.

"Like she improved much from studying under you. The most she learned was how to throw those fancy kunai of yours." he said, instantly blocked what had been thrown his way.

"You three are always so troublesome when put together." mumbled Shikarmaru, causing all three of us to burst into a laughing fit. True I was tired, all I wanted to do was go to sleep and stay there for a couple of days but being around them, listening to their taunting words and laughter somehow gave me strength.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, when you wake up?" I called, causing the others to grin. "Here I thought you were still in the middle of your afternoon nap."

"Hai hai, have you just got back Sakura-san?" he asked, instantly changing the topic and thus placing the attention back on me. I hated being the center of attention! Damn him.

"Hai. Was on vacation ya know." I taunted with a wink to all three before stretching and easily catching what weapons Anko had thrown my way. "But for now I have paper work to get started on. How about we all get together to train sometime before I get back on active duty." I noted, causing Genma's eyes to gleam and Anko to smile her wicked smile again.

"Now that's something we can all hold you to."

"So troublesome." were the last words I heard before smiling and walking off toward my old desk. Of course it wasn't surprising to find it as empty and as covered in dust as I found my home but it didn't matter. If I could finish the paper work today then I'd have two days to rest before we resumed training as team seven again. Smiling I got to work and effortlessly wrote down the names of my fellow teammates. We would be fighting along side each other again. _'Finally.'_ muttered my inner and I laughed.

_**~Itachi's POV~**_

We arrived early morning. The kunoichi had continued to talk to Shino, and amazedly the normally quiet shinobi responded. Then as we rounded the corner she noticed. The kunoichi picked up on all of the small signs of an invasion left over, noticed the proof of an attack, and finally she noticed the devastation it had left behind. Demolished buildings, broken streets and the faint scent of blood, they were all things a shinobi and a kunoichi were trained to look for, to spot miles away. Instantly her guard went up, her eyes narrowed and turned to Shino. She didn't need words to ask, to demand that he tell her what had happened, what she had missed and what he had been refusing to tell her. Shino avoided immediately avoided her eyes. He knew why she was glaring and what she was silently asking, what she was silently demanding but he would not answer.

"Shisui, Shino, your both dismissed. Your written report is due tomorrow morning." I instructed as we passed the ANBU tower. Shino was the first to leave, no doubt that he was off to share the news of her arrival with further acquaintances. Shisui on the other handed looked at the kunoichi with a grin.

"Permission to follow captain." he asked, all the while looking her over.

"Iie." I answered and as usual he was gone. Smart of him to do so.

"I do not need an escort. I know how to get to the hokage's tower." the kunoichi noted, her tone of voice seemed annoyed. Angered almost. Interesting.

Then as we neared the outside of the hokage's tower I felt Sasuke's and his teammates, that kyuubu's, chakra signatures. As soon as I met their eyes I remembered where I had heard the name Haruno. The kunoichi was the third to Sasuke's genin team.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" the kyuubi container yelled annoyingly, though I paid no attention to him. What had caught my eye was the sudden disdainful look my ototou was giving me. A sort of protectiveness to his eyes. This kunoichi was proving to be a true enigma. It wasn't until the kyuubi caused the kunoichi to hiss that my ototou's eyes snapped in their direction. Fool. He had acted without seeing, without taking in his surrounding or the condition of others. Then, even more surprisingly, Sasuke smacked his teammate.

"Oi, what was that for teme." he grunted before realizing there was blood on his hands. Instantly he and Sasuke looked at her with worried eyes. "Oi, what happened Sakura? Who did this to you?" Naruto exclaimed but she shook my head dismissively. As if it were nothing.

"Watch it dobe." Sasuke warned him, a hint of challenge in his eye.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really." Haruno-san assured them. Enough was enough.

"We have an appointment with the hokage." I reminded her off handedly before turning back toward the entrance of the hokage's tower.

"What happened to her Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Foolish little brother. He was showing emotion again.

"You know better than to ask for information on an ANBU's mission." I reprimanded him before moving on.

"Don't worry, we'll talk later guys. Ja ne." she called to her teammates before running off before me. She seemed excited to see the hokage despite the fact that she was completely away. Strangely, the sudden urge to stop her, to warn her that something had happened came over me but the instant it showed itself it was gone. Emotions were for the weak, a shinobi could not afford to care. Then, as she bursted into the hokage's office she froze.

"Shishou? Shizune-san?" she asked in confusion. Lady hokage-sama smiled at her, as did her assistant.

"It seems you did well, again." she noted while keeping her eyes on the kunoichi before frowning and turning to me. "Though I specifically told you to assist her should she need it." Lady hokage said before shaking her head. "Wait outside." she said and with a puff of smoke I was out of the room. It was remarkable, how easily she changed, how she felt no need, was not compelled, nor had the kunoichi tried to hid any of her emotions. Soon an hour went by and finally I was called in, the kunoichi was nowhere to be seen.

"Who hurt her?" were the first words our of the hokage's mouth.

"One of Danzo's followers. He came up behind her just as we had arrived."

"Was he taken care of?"

"Hn."

"Good." she said before turning to her assistant. As soon as their eyes met the blinds her office were down and there was a concealing jutsu surrounding us. "These symbols, do they mean anything to you?" she asked while handing me a scroll. The paper was old, ready to fall apart and yet still well enough to see what was on it. The scroll was written in code though upon seeing the symbol for the sharingan I knew immediately why she had asked me.

"Iie."

"Can you read it?"

"Iie."

Sighing the hokage nodded before turning and handing the scroll over to her assistant.

"Shizune, put this in the safe and then call Sakura. Tell her I'm sorry but that she'd going to have to head over to the ANBU tower and start on the paper for her new team request." lady hokage said. Was she really going to take responsibility for my ototou? Could she hold all of their lives in her hands and know, guarantee that she'd lose none.

"Hai, I'll..."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yea?"

"If you would like, I would accompany Haruno-san to the ANBU tower. I must finish my own report as well." I offered before I could stop my self. It was strange, wanting to speak to her, to see where she lived, the place she had left behind during her mission and how she was coping with the truth that had finally been given to her.

"This is strange of you Uchiha, but none the less that would be better. I need Shizune to go to the hospital." the hokage spoke.

"Hn."

"Well that's all, dismissed." and with that I was off. Her chakra was easy to find, and even easier to follow. Upon arriving at a small apartment complex and finding the right door I noted how there was no signs of protection within her home. True she had only just returned but for a shinobi traps were important in one's home. There were sometimes what kept a shinobi alive. Quickly I locked.

"Who is it?" she called hesitantly, her tone of voice annoyed and low.

"It is Captain Uchiha."

"Have I forgotten something Captain Uchiha?" she asked through the door. It appeared what she had in intelligence she was lacking in manners. Instantly I allowed my self in and blocked the kunai she'd thrown my way. Without even turning, without so much as a second glance she had reacted and known where it was I had appeared. Her sense's were strong.

"Hn."

"It's rude to come in uninvited Uchiha-san." she growled while walking away and toward her room. It was only then that I realized she was wearing nothing but a bath robe. Confident, strong and hard to embarrass. Unlike most woman. When she closed the door to her bedroom I turned walked around the apartment. The place wasn't big, but it was well enough for one person to maintain. "There is nothing in the kitchen other than an empty fridge and empty cabinets." she suddenly called. Impressive, she was able to tack my chakra signature even when hidden. "What is it that I have forgotten?" she asked as she stepped out of her room in the same attire she wore when she picked Sasuke for their training days. How little she seemed to have change and yet it would be wrong to say that she was as she used to be, that she was the same weak link that she was in Sasuke's genin days. She was not only an enigma but she was also a contradiction. Fascinating.

"The hokage has asked me to accompany you to the ANBU tower. You are not required to submit a report because of the secrecy of the mission. However she has asked that you begin the paper work needed to take Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke into your team." I explained, again unsure as to whether or not Sasuke would be more of a help or of a hinderance.

"Must I do this today?" she asked, sorrow, anger and annoyance all in her tone of voice. It was clear she was in need of rest. The mission had been one of prolonged existence. Gathering information, setting her traps, keeping off radars, yes any shinobi would be in need of some sort of rest.

"Hn." and with that she followed. When we reached the ANBU headquarters there some who greeted her, who stopped to talk and question the kunoichi but I had done what I said I would do. I'd escorted her to the tower, it was now up to her to finish her duties and I mine. Perhaps I'd be able to read her file later, look at her mission ratios and determine whether or not it's be best to request her as the medic for my own team every so often.

As we walked into ANBU head quarters it wasn't surprising to find that there were so many still stuck at their desks writing reports or reviewing mission information. ANBU headquarters was rarely empty.

"Captain Uchiha, Captain Haruno." Mitarashi-san greeted.

"Hn." I replied before heading off in toward my down desk. I'd done what had been instructed of me to do therefore there was nothing else that should have been expected of me.

"Good afternoon Mitarashi-san, it's been a while." greeted Haruno-san, despite her weariness and mood. She had manners.

"Oi, is that anyway to talk to former sensei? Who the hell do you think helped you get into this tower?" Mitarashi-san teased, causing a smiled to spread on the kunoichi's face upon listening to Shiranui-san's retort.

"Like she improved much from studying under you. The most she learned was how to throw those fancy kunai of yours." Fool. Mitarashi-san was well trained, and powerful considering who her ex-sensei was. Instantly Shiranui-san blocked what had been thrown his way.

"You three are always so troublesome when put together." mumbled the Nara Captain, causing all three of them to burst into a laughing fit. Where did she get so much energy from? Clearly she was running on will power alone, and yet that seemed to be more than enough.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, when you wake up?" Haruno-san called, causing the others to grin. "Here I thought you were still in the middle of your afternoon nap." She knew the Nara kid well? Perhaps they had worked together, they did seem to be on first name basis though. Was it possible that she was closer to him than merely just coworkers? No matter, it was none of my business and didn't matter.

"Hai hai, have you just got back Sakura-san?" he asked, instantly changing the topic and thus placing the attention back the kunoichi. For the fraction of a second she scrunched up her face. Could she perhaps hate being the center of attention?

"Hai. Was on vacation ya know." she lied easily, all the while taunting them with a wink before stretching and easily catching what weapons Mitarashi-san had thrown. "But for now I have paper work to get started on. How about we all get together to train sometime before I get back on active duty." she offered, once again easily moving the attention from herself and placed upon the group. She was effective with causing others to forget their topics. Perhaps I should request her for a mission every so often. She knew most of the ANBU, clearly, worked well with them and was skilled enough to fend for her self. She would not be a hinderance.

"Now that's something we can all hold you to."

"So troublesome." were the last words she had allowed before walking toward her desk. I would need to talk to hokage-sama about her being assigned to my team.


	5. Chapter 5:Training

**Chapter Five: Training**

There was nothing like venting out all of your sorrow, your anger, rage and wrath on a good round of sparing. Especially after having to hide your power, your strength and your true self for so long. The paper work I'd done two days ago have been exhausting and draining but now? Now I'd finally be able to train out in the open and best of all along side my teammates, my best friends-my boys. Normally we trained before noon or late afternoon but considering today I'd start my rounds back at the hospital we went with early morning, dawn really. As I was stretching I couldn't help but smile as I felt Naruto and Sasuke closing in. The sky was still dark, slowly lighting up with the red's and pinks that came with sun rise. I was just as tuned into their chakra as they were into my own. What was new was that they were trying to sneak up on me. _'So they want to start early huh?'_ I thought while silently, effortlessly and tauntingly left a clone of myself stretching on the ground as I hid. From a distance I watched as Naruto circled around my clone, as he and Sasuke neared it, and then, finally, as they both froze with shock and realization that the me on the floor was a clone.

"Damn."

"Hn." they said as the clone disappeared and each blocked the sudden rain of kunai I send their way. All the while Naruto created shadow clones of himself and Sasuke's eyes glowed with the deep crimson that always appeared when he used his sharingan. Once out of weapons and making sure they were out of breath, I smiled to my self and jumped from my spot in the tree.

"Nice try guys but your gonna have to try harder than that." I mocked. Naruto frowned.

"Oi, when you get so sneaky Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"She's ANBU captain now dobe, of course she's sneaky." Sasuke snapped at him. I'd hurt his pride too, and by the looks of it just as much as I'd hurt Naruto's, eh? Well good. It was about time they realized I wasn't the weak link of the group, it was time they joined me in ANBU and team seven reunited.

"I know that teme!" Naruto snapped back, taking Sasuke's bait as he stood into a stance of sort. Those two, they would never change. They were the best of friends yet always fighting, but I guess I wouldn't want it any other way. Then, before Sasuke could continue there was a puff of smoke all around.

"Yo." greeted Kakashi-sensei and instantly I smiled. It'd been too long a while since I last had seen him. It was good to see that he was alright, though I wasn't sure that I would get used to his tardiness again. I was so used to things being on time now.

"Your late sensei." I tried to lecture but it sounded more of a statement than anything else. I smiled warmly of course, whether he was late or not didn't matter. The important thing was that he was with us, that we were all finally together and about to train together for the first time in years.

"It's good to see you Sakura-chan." he said before turning to the boys. "You both ready?"

"Let's get started!" exclaimed Naruto while Sasuke simply gave a nod of the head. I smiled, the fun was about to begin.

"Before that, I have some rules to put in play." I said with a wicked grin on my face. All three men before me turned with eyebrows raised. "Rule one, no jutsu's. I have to start my rounds today and I can't afford to start off with no chakra. Rule two, no killing blows, and rule three. Well so long as you keep the first two in mind then anything goes. Clear?" I asked.

"Hai."

"Hn."

"Just say go!" Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto all answered. I smiled.

"Hai. Then go." and with that all four of us disappeared. Kakashi-sensei would be a challenge. Simply because I knew he would be able to hide his chakra more effectively than Naruto and Sasuke. Sighing I jumped into a tree and took in a deep breath. For several minutes I stood on a tree branch with kunai in hand. I hadn't said no weapons. Then I frowned, why had I used up almost all of my weapons on them before starting?

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto, looking around for me and knowing that I'd keep to the trees. Damn I guess they still knew me well enough to know where I was most likely to hide. Then before I could move I was forced back and out into the clearing by Kakashi-sensei's kick.

"Nice block." he noted before charging in.

"Thanks." I said with a smile before bending now into a crouch and taking in a deep breath. I didn't need chakra to create a small crater, and I sure as hell didn't need it to stop them all in their tracks. But not yet. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei both were charging at me, confusion yet confidence in their eyes. Then, as soon as I felt Sasuke charging toward my back I giggled and before they had time to react I hit the ground and send them all into the air. Easily I dodged what kunai were send my way before flipping in the air and and sending my kunai back at them.

"Sneaky sneaky Sa-ku-ra-chan." Naruto taunted from behind me. _'Damn'_ my inner muttered as I was kicked and send toward a tree. Instantly I snapped my hand out and grabbed onto a branch, using it to swing my self over and back toward Sasuke. Which in turn allowed me to effectively kick him back, away from me and straight into a tree. _'Ha!'_ my inner scram as a grin spread across my face. Yes, they had grown, a lot and now I was finally matching, if not surpassed, their level.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered while closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, keeping himself from using his sharingan. After all no chakra was allowed and the sharingan used chakra as power.

"What's wrong? Can't hold on without your sharingan?" I taunted only to curse as I was forced to jump and avoid not only Naruto's attack but Kakashi-sensei's attack as well.

"Don't let your guard down." sensei warned and taunted, knowing that I was already beating myself up for it. Smiling I nodded.

"Hai, hai." I muttered as the sun came up and we all grinned. "Okay guys, suns up. You can use your jutsu's." I mocked while instantly slipping my gloves on. We had spend the last two hours jumping, hiding and kicking. It was time for the real fun to begin.

"Sakura..." warned Kakashi-sensei but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. We're here to get them up to ANBU level sensei. I'm captain, I'll be able to handle them no problem." I taunted. Instantly there were ten Naruto shadow clones all around me and Sasuke was standing with sharingan glowing eyes. Kakashi-sensei nodded before lifting his headband and revealing his own glowing sharingan eye.

"If you get hurt no paybacks." Nauto spoke with a grin on his face as his clones all reached for a kunai and Sasuke disappeared.

"Hai ha, I promise. Now. Go." and with that they took off.

_**~Itachi's POV~**_

Even with Sasuke back the mornings were still quiet. Normally on days off I'd be in search of Shikimaru-san in hopes of a shogi game or intelligent conversations but he was off visiting lover in sand.

"Your up early Itachi. Off to train with Sasuke?" Ka-san asked as she happily started on a pot of tea. Why would I train with my little ototou? There was no doubt he'd grown under Hatake's instruction however he was still no challenge for me. Shisui was entertaining at the very least, though more so vocally.

"Nani?"

"Sasuke left just before dawn. I assumed you left with him." she informed me. We were shinobi, there was no reason for her to worry as a mother now. However this did catch my attention. Sasuke only ever trained with four people. First being myself, then there was the kyuubi container, Hatake and who else...

"That's right. Once of his teammates just got back from a mission. Perhaps they're all out together training." There it was. Haruno-san was his teammate and the last name form my list. Indeed. The kunoichi had been in konoha for three days. Surely that was more than enough time to rest.

"Morning!" cheered Shisui as he walked into the house. His actions were annoying more than half the time, especially show in the morning.

"Shisui, welcome and good morning. You and Itachi off to train again?"

"Nani? Iie, I was..."

"Hn. I will be back Ka-san." Upon informing Ka-san she smiled and nodded. How she could be so care free yet deadly at the same time was amazing. It reminding me of, of that strange little kunoichi. She was small, looked completely defenseless and yet could cause certain death should she want it. As we walked down the compound gates I could feel Shisui's eyes on my back, surely he was grinning as well. Such a fool he was.

"Out with it Shisui." I warned, causing him to laugh.

"I didn't know we were scheduled for training today. Did the great Itachi Uchiha forget to inform his team of the training?"

"Iie." Shisui's face scrunched up then.

"What are we doing?" he asked. Keeping my face I shrugged my shoulders. After several moments of silence Shisui frowned. "What of that brother of yours? How about we see what he's learned?" he asked. Ah there it was.

"Sasuke is out training with that kunoichi on his team." I informed him. Should Shisui drag me along to watch my ototou train with that intriguing kunoichi then the only thing to appease him would be to comply.

"Then what are we doing here. Let's go see that kunoichi in action!" he cheered before we were both off at a run. It was easy too manipulate Shisui. As we approached Sasuke's and his teams training ground both our chakra's disappeared. Sasuke was moving, his chakra suppressed and unused? Were they not training?

"Doesn't look like they're training. They're just..." but before Shisui could finish we saw the kyuubi container walk out through the clearing.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" he yelled mischievously. How could he have been given the title of shinobi when he was so loud? The kunoichi was resting on top of a tree branch, silently watching her fellow teammate. Her chakra was barely noticeable. Hatake was close to her, practically on top of her back. When in range he struck out and kicked. As if it were second nature the kunoichi twisted in midair, all the while blocking Hatake's attack.

"Nice block." Hatake praised the kunoichi.

"She's something, ne Itachi?" Shisui said as we watched. Shisui's eyes were glowing sharingan bright, intently watching her movements and how she'd react. I didn't need my sharingan to see she was out numbered and in the worse place possible. Sasuke was stalking, about to jump out for the attack.

"Thanks." the kunoichi spoke. All the while keeping her eyes on those before her. She was being careless, leaving her back exposed for Sasuke to attack. Then, as soon as Sasuke charged forward she giggled? Then, before any of them had time to react the kunoichi crouched down and hit the ground, sending them all into the air. Easily she dodged what kunai were send her way before flipping in the air and sending her only weapon out toward her opponent.

"She'll give you a run for your money." Shisui noted, his hands trembling with anticipation.

"Hn."

"Sneaky sneaky Sa-ku-ra-chan." The kyuubi taunted from behind her, instantly catching her off guard. Soon after his taunt she was kicked and send toward a tree. Instantly, almost as if second nature to her, the kunoichi snapped her hand out and grabbed onto a branch, using it to swing herself over and back towards Sasuke. Sasuke had been off guard as well and so was effectively kicked in the back straight into a tree. Foolish ototou, why wasn't he using his sharingan?

"Sasuke's quite the gentlemen to not use the sharingan on her, ne?" Shisui taunted.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered while closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. Why was he still refusing to use his sharingan?

"What's wrong? Can't hold on without your sharingan?" Haruno-san taunted only to forced to jump and avoid not only the kyuubi's attack but Hatake's as well.

"Don't let your guard down." warned Hatake though she only smiled. She was her movements, her smiled and taunting, everything about he resembled that of a feline of sort.

"Hai, hai." she muttered, but as soon as she noticed the sun coming up her grin widened. "Okay guys, suns up. You can use your jutsu's." she instructed. She was the captain, an ANBU captain and she was training her team. It wasn't that Sasuke was giving her a handicap, no. She was the one giving them.

"Ho ho, seems like she's asking for it now."

"Hn."

"Sakura..." warned Hatake.

"I'll be fine. We're here to get them up to ANBU level sensei. I'm captain, I'll be able to handle them no problem." she taunted. Then, just as soon as she'd spoken the words, there were ten kyuubi shadow clones all around her, while Sasuke stood before her with sharingan glowing eyes. Upon taking a closer look Hatake nodded before lifting his headband and revealing his own glowing sharingan eye.

"If you get hurt no paybacks." the kyuubi spoke with a grin on his face as his clones all reached for a kunai and Sasuke disappeared. Sasuke always went for the distant attacks, he was never any good at close combat. It was his weakness and apparently not one he had improved during his time training with Hatake.

"Hai hai, I promise. Now. Go." she instructed before she herself got into a stance.

"Ne, Itachi? How about we help the little ANBU captain train her new team?" Shisui called, a gleam to his eye that told me whether I'd agree or not he would run in and join in the spar. There was no merit in my getting involved, however it would give me some sort of answers. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out I activated my own sharingan before turning to Shisui.

"Hn."

_**~Sakura's POV~**_

Sasuke had always been weaker at hand to hand combat, always chose to fight from a distance and apparently that had stayed. Naruto's clones were easy to take care of, none of them were aiming to kill but their speed wasn't up to where I thought it would be. Guess I'd need to come up with a training schedule for them to follow. As I thought and kept my eyes open. Then, instinctively I spun around and was deflecting three of Kakashi-sensei's kunai's and two of Sasuke shuriken.

"Hn." Sasuke responded before he jumped out and started with hand to hand combat. That was new. He never used close range attacks. Sighing I went along with it, easily keeping up with his attacks until I noticed his eyes. His sharingan was darker, a deeper sort of crimson and then finally the silence hit. I couldn't hear Naruto or Kakashi but I could feel their chakra signatures and I could feel two others. _'Damn.'_ inner muttered, annoyed that someone had jumped into our training session and had seen me as the weakest of the group. Instantly I jumped back and stood facing off with Sasuke, placing my kunai away to free my hands.

"What's wrong Sakura? Tired?" he taunted and instantly I knew I was right. I'd fallen into some sort of genjutsu. Sasuke wasn't one who taunted during training, he took it as seriously as he did any fight. Whoever casted the genjutsu obviously didn't understand how well we understood one another, how close we were as not only a team but as friends as well.

"Enough." I muttered. "Release." and the instant I was out of the genjutsu I was kicking Shisui Uchiha back and into a tree. Also, I could hear Naruto grunting but he wasn't moving. The baka had fallen into the same type of genjutsu but hadn't realized it yet. _'Probably wont'.'_ My inner mused smugly. The only one's who hadn't fallen were Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

"Well well, aren't you a smart little kunoichi." he taunted, sharingan eyes glowing bright. "Strong too." he noted, all the while looking me up and down. _'Pervert much!'_ my inner scram and I agreed.

"What do you want hentai?" I asked angrily. All the while my tone of voice annoyed. How dare he! What right did he have to interrupt my teams training?

"Nothing, just thought you could use some help training the kiddies for your ANBU team. Though if you ask me all of you should stick to Chu..." but before he could finish a clone of mine and punched Shisui with chakra filled fists and into the clearing where Naruto stood stuck in a genjutsu and where Kakashi-sense and Sasuke were fighting against none other than Itachi Uchiha. Their fight paused the instant Shisui flew between all of them. As soon as he'd hit the tree Kakashi's eye gleamed like it usually did when he smiled and Sasuke smirked. Uchiha-san simply looked toward his friend before turning his gaze back to me. Good to know how he reacted when his friend or teammate got hurt.

"Oi, that hurt kunoichi." Shisui called while trying to stand up only to wince and stay in place when pain exploded across his chest. Grinning I walked over to Naruto and released him of the genjutsu, causing him to instantly stand beside me as if to protect me. "Calm down baka. I can't believe you fell into that genjutsu." I lectured him, earning a frown. Shaking my head I turned back to Shisui. "Stay down, you have four broken ribs." I informed him, causing all of my boys to wince. They'd all been on the receiving end of my punches at least on one occasion or another. Glad to see they remembered what it felt like.

"Captain Uchiha-san, how may I help you?" I asked, challenge clearly in my tone of voice.

"Sakura, don't." warned Sasuke but I shook my head. I was captain here, I was in charge when on a mission or in the presence of another captain. To hell if I was going to stand down to some spoiled Uchiha heir!

"Hn." he said while directing a genjutsu at me. Instantly I got rid of it and glared. Secretly thankful that I'd always had a knack for catching and dispelling genjutsu's.

"You are interrupting my teams training." I growled. He rose an eyebrow.

"Nii-san, don't!" Sasuke exclaimed before Uchiha Itachi disappeared and was suddenly behind me. Sighing my clone allowed to be hit with Itachi's kunai. As soon as my clone was gone I was fighting hand to hand against Itachi Uchiha. As we moved I faintly saw Kakashi holding back both of my teammates, keeping them from the fight and from getting hurt. Good, at lease he understood that neither of them was ready to face another ANBU captain, not even in a spar. Don't get me wrong, I had complete faith in them, in fact I knew that if it had been anyone else they'd excel and probably grow just from the experience alone. But this wasn't just any other ANBU captain, Sasuke knew this, and though neither of them may have accepted it, at the moment I was probably the only one who could last long.

"Too slow." Uchiha-san cooed as he disappeared and reappeared behind me. However once again he was met with my clone before stopping and watching as I was beside Shisui, healing the wounds I had caused. Meanwhile Naruto snickered, Kakashi grinned and Sasuke looked upset. Too bad. He'd have to get used to me defending him from others until he himself became ANBU.

"I really don't want to waste chakra when I have my rounds to deal with soon." I mumbled to no one, all the while silently cursing at the Uchiha heir in my mind. Damn bastard.

"Oi, Sakura-chan why'd you stop. You could have..."

"Shut it teme." Sasuke growled. Sighing I walked to where the rest of my team stood and turned to face both Uchiha's.

"Next time you want to join on **MY** teams training I suggest you ask before hand, after all the Uchiha clan is supposed to be known for their high class and manners." I growled before giving them my backs. "We'll resume training tomorrow. Kakashi?" I called, excluding the sensei so that the other two behind me wouldn't think I was still only a child.

"Hai?"

"Can you come up with a chart and some exercises to focus on all of our weakness? I'm sure you saw. In return I'll make yours." I instructed. All the while keeping my guard up and listening as the two Uchiha's behind me moved.

"Consider it done, captain." he noted, silently mocking though thankfully keeping his tone of voice serious. Good, he'd caught on to my actions.

"Arigatou." I noted before standing so that I'd be facing them all. "Then I'll be leaving. Naruto, Sasuke, take the rest of the day as free training. Tomorrow the real work begins." I mocked before shooting one last glare toward Shisui Uchiha and that smug heir.

As soon as I was out of sight I formed my hands into fists and continued to curse that Uchiha heir. Damn him! Who the hell did he think he was? Just because he was some prodigy, some spoiled, rich little brat, didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. Ugh! As I walked into the hospital I took in a deep breath and allowed the medic in me to take over. Allowing my emotions to cloud me at the hospital was inexcusable, after all there were lived in my hands every day.

_**~Itachi's POV~**_

It was impressive to see that my little ototou had grown enough as to avoid one of my genjutsu's. His eyes met mine, sharingan bright and anger in them. However, it wasn't surprising to find that the kyuubi contain had been easily caught in one of Shisui's genjutsu's. He had always wanted to fight the container, though apparently now that kunoichi was higher on his list. That had been surprising, watching and feeling as she herself fell into the genjutsu. Perhaps I have given her far much more credit than what she deserved. The genjutsu was a relatively simple one.

"What are you doing Itachi?" growled Sasuke as he tightened his hold on the kunai.

"Itachi-san, we're in the middle of training." Hatake said. Did he perhaps think I had failed to notice such oblivious things?

"Hn."

"Heh, of course you knew. Why did you interrupt?" Sasuke asked as he charged. It was easy to block his and Hatake's attacks. There sharingan's were weaker compared to that of my own. However before I could strike Shisui flew in the middle of our fight and into a tree. With impact alone I knew he had at least two broken ribs. The idiot was smiling. As soon as he'd hit the tree I noticed Hatake's eye gleam with approval while Sasuke smirked. There actions were fitting, she had broken Shisui's genjutsu's, while his sharingan active. That all on its own was a feat of its self. Shisui's sharingan was one of the more powerful, prominent one's of the Uchiha clan. It was rare when one had the ability to break it.

"Oi, that hurt kunoichi." Shisui called while trying to stand up only to wince and stay in place. Yes, he had several broken ribs. Turning my gaze I saw Haruno-san grinning as she walked over to the kyuubi and released him of the genjutsu. How pitiful, such a weakling surely wouldn't be allowed into the ANBU ranks, why she desired a team with weaklings was incomprehensible. "Calm down baka. I can't believe you fell into that genjutsu." she lectured him, as if lecturing a child, while shaking her head before turning back to Shisui. "Stay down, you have four broken ribs." she informed him, causing all of her teammates to wince. Did they know how Shisui felt, had ever been on the receiving end of her punches before? Knowing that she'd hurt Sasuke before angered me and yet also pleased me. However instantly I rid myself of such emotion, such interest for the kunoichi.

"Captain Uchiha-san, how may I help you?" she asked, the challenge clear in her tone of voice.

"Sakura, don't." warned Sasuke but she shook my head. Even more interesting, she was not like so many of Sasuke's fangirls, she would not listen to him when she power and rank. Nor did she seem to be submit to myself. She was either a very foolish kunoichi or a very brave one, it was hard to tell which was more dominant.

"Hn." I said, unable to keep myself from directing a genjutsu at her. Perhaps dispelling Shisui's genjutsu was simply a trick. After all it wouldn't be beyond Shisui to underestimate his opponent and hold back the force of his sharingan. Maybe with this he would have learned his lesson.

"You are interrupting my teams training." Haruno-san growled, easily riding herself of the genjutsu.

"Nii-san, don't!" Sasuke exclaimed though his words were useless. Instantly I'd disappeared and was suddenly behind her only to hold back a smile of interest. Truly she was amazing. Easily I struck her clone with a kunai and watched as it disappeared. Then, in a matter of seconds she and I were in hand to hand combat. Powerful she was, her attacks were precise. She was fast, but not fast enough.

"Too slow." I warned as before disappeared and reappearing behind the kunoichi. However once again I was met with her clone before stopping and watching as she stood beside Shisui, healing the wounds she had caused. She was smart, though I couldn't call her strong. It was difficult to call someone who held back in a fight strong. No, I'd need to fight her, truly fight her to determine whether she was simply seemingly strong or if she held true strength.

"I really don't want to waste chakra when I have my rounds to deal with soon." she mumbled to herself. Such an intriguing woman and yet she was still childish in certain aspects. Helping her rid of such habits would be...interesting.

"Oi, Sakura-chan why'd you stop. You could have..."

"Shut it teme." Sasuke growled.

"Next time you want to join on **MY** teams training I suggest you ask before hand, after all the Uchiha clan is supposed to be known for their high class and manners." she growled, insulting me using the clan. Impressive, she even knew how to fight with words without cursing. "We'll resume training tomorrow. Kakashi?" she instructed before calling out to Hatake. Meanwhile Shisui stood from his spot, rubbing his ribs due to the soreness of the wounds he once held. Apparently she had seen no point in numbing the pain for him.

"Feisty, isn't she Itachi?" he taunted silently while watching as Haruno-san proceeded to instruct her team. It was clear that regardless of what many thought of her decision she would not go back on her words or abandon her teammates. In truth they were the longest team to stay as a team I'd ever seen. Were their bounds that strong? Impossible, the more emotional bounds a shinobi had the more weakness that came. Had Sasuke learned nothing? Finally she turned to us all.

"Then I'll be leaving. Naruto, Sasuke, take the rest of the day as free training. Tomorrow the real work begins." she mocked, and silently warned her team, before shooting one last glare toward Shisui and I. Amazing, the fact that I was the heir to the Uchiha clan did not phase her. She treated everyone around her equally, with no prejudice and no favoritism.

"Oi, what was all that about?" called the kyuubi container, causing Hatake to once again pull his pupil back. Sasuke continued to glare but that didn't matter. I'd seen what I wanted now I need to get what I wanted. A spar, a mock fight with the apprentice of the lady hokage, the missing captain of ANBU and most of all with the captain to my little brother's new ANBU team.

"Naruto."

"Calm down will ya kid, we were just having fun. Ne, Itachi?" Shisui mocked.

"Nii-san..."

"Ka-san was asking about you, I suggest you inform her before you leave next time Sasuke. Come Shisui." and so we left.


	6. Chapter 6:Unexpected Delays

**Chapter Six: Unexpected Delays**

**A/N: So sorry it's been long since I last updated but I really want to make sure each chapter is captivating and has some sort of ItaXSaku. Anyway hope you enjoy the update and once again thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Don't forget to R&R ^^ Now, on with the show ^^**

Unbelievable! I'd turned the paper work in on time, had gotten the signatures needed and yet still I had to wait? Why did Ibiki have to leave, and with Anko-san as well? The only two people who were qualified to make this sort of decision, to grant me what I wanted, and they were both out on a mission. Angrily I sighed as I placed the files back where they belonged. This shouldn't have happened, I should have already had my team! We should have all been out on our fist mission as ANBU together damn it! After all, Sasuke and Naruto had improved, they were up to ANBU level without a doubt and yet still we had to wait? Ugh! Stupid red tape.

"Calm down Sakura-chan." called Shizune, causing me to look down at the cracking wood in my hands. Sighing I let my grip go and moved to place the file in place.

"Gomen." I mumbled, afraid of how my tone of voice may have come out. Office work wasn't my favorite thing in the world to do, much less when I was already in an irritable mood.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ibiki or Anko will be back before you know it." she tried to cheer me up but that didn't matter.

"Hai, hai. Where is Tsunade-shishou?"

"She's talking to Uchiha-san about Sasuke moving into ANBU. He still insists that Sasuke should be given his own team." she noted dryly, though a little unsure. That damn Uchiha leader, he was so arrogant! It was bad enough he had turned his first born into an emotionless killer but now he wanted to dictate his youngest sons life?

"I take it that he's not sure about letting Sasuke in on my team, he wants him to be captain like Itachi?" I asked mockingly yet scornfully. Didn't he know that the inexperienced, especially captains, usually not only got themselves but others killed as well?

"Iie. He wants Sasuke to be transferred to Konoha police, he want's him with Danzo." she finally finished. As soon as the words left her mouth I froze. That couldn't have been possible. Danzo was a evil, vile man who was out for power for his own benefit, and damn anyone who got in his way. Didn't that man know it? Surely he had to have known.

"Nani?" I scram, causing Tonton to shiver and Shizune to sigh. But could either of them blame me? I mean come on, Danzo was the root of all evil. Sighing I shook my head as I finished placing the files away. _'Shishou would never allow that to happen, she knows the truth.'_ my inner tried to sooth me but still I couldn't help but to be on edge. She wouldn't allow it but every now and then she couldn't help but to submit, to give the clan heads what they wanted so as to keep them calm and content. They were all the same, a bunch of spoiled little children fighting for what wasn't theirs to keep in the first place.

"Sakura, calm..." but before she could finish my legs had a mind of their own, running at top speed toward the meeting room down the hall and to where I knew that wretched man would be with a sulking Sasuke, a cold Uchiha heir and that monster that they called a father. As I neared the door I couldn't help but to slip my gloves on. I wouldn't cause the building any harm, at least I'd try not to, but I wasn't sure what was about to happen and how it would all end. Taking in a deep breath I slammed the doors open and was met by a wide eyed Sasuke, an indifferent Uchiha heir, a frowning clan leader and a smiling hokage. At least she was on my side, that was one. Truth be told I knew if push came to shove Sasuke would be on my side as well but that didn't mean it'd end well for him. So, as far as I was concerned he sided with them, I would make him side with them until it was alright not to.

"Pardon my intrusion hokage-sama but this matter concerns my team and I would like to be apart of this meeting." I spoke, tone of voice empty, cold and most of all strong. I needed to be if I was going to stand a chance let alone win against one of the most arrogant and stubborn clan leaders in all of Konoha.

"Sakura, you..."

"This concerns my team." I spoke again before turning to the leader of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku Uchiha. He was a cold, stoic man who constantly wore his shinobi mask. Hell I doubted if he even knew how to take it off anymore. "Sasuke has been my teammate since our genin days, we've completed more missions under the highest risk possible of all of the genin teams combined. Our team has the best corporation than any other." I said, all the while meeting his eyes head on. His sharingan wasn't showing, though even if it had been I doubt that it'd mattered. I'd gotten so used to staring into crimson and black swirling eyes that it didn't really effect me anymore. It was natural.

"You must be the kunoichi in charge?" he spoke, all the while ignoring my title. Damn, rude much? _'Talk about a slap to the face.'_ my inner spoke, growling all the while.

"Hai, I am Captain Haruno Sakura, Fugaku-san, and I will be in charge of the ANBU team seven."

"It is impressive what your team has accomplished over the years, however,..."

"However," I cut in, my eyes narrowing and showing a bit of my boiling anger. "the fact that you want to force Sasuke into the Konoha police department is unwise. He is a good shinobi, better than most and would do more good under the ANBU ranks." I spoke. To hell with it, even if I couldn't get him on my team, at least we'd all be ANBU together, and most of all at least we'd still be able to train with one another again. "He's grown, you may not see it, you may not care but he has. His place is in ANBU." I declared that time. All the while the mans eyes stayed locked with mine, his own anger slowly seeping out and into the open. _'Well well, looks like even the leader of all the Uchiha's has some sort of weakness.'_ my inner taunted but I kept the smirk at bay. I'd celebrate after I'd gotten this done.

"You are merely a captain within the ANBU rank, you are not qualified to judge, to dictate and to recommend who can become an ANBU let alone who would be fitting." he spoke, his tone of voice then somehow icier, colder and dead serious. Mentally I scram at the man, using words I knew my mother would come back form the grave just to beat me if I ever spoke them out loud, while taking in a deep breath and keeping calm. However before I could speak, shishou spoke up.

"She is not only an ANBU Captain, a high standing one at that, but she is also my apprentice. Do you doubt my judge of character, Fugaku-san." she said. _'Ha!'_ inner scram. _'One us and zero Uchiha!'_ she cheered.

"No, I was merely stating the facts." he responded, allowing his anger, and his sharingan, to show then. All the while directed at me.

"She speaks the truth." suddenly spoke Uchiha Itachi. Everyone's eyes turned to meet with him then, all in the room just as surprised as I was. He had never spoken up to defend his brother, at least not since he'd entered the academy anyway. So why now? Was he sick? Shishou was the first to recover, she smiled and nodded before turning taunting, knowing eyes to Fugaku-san. She was clever and much more better with the politics that came when dealing with the leader to a clan than I was. She had to be, she was hokage after all.

"Will you doubt the word of your son, of the highest standing captain in the ANBU now Fugaku-san?" she asked. Though in truth her tone of voice held more challenge than anything else. Silence claimed the room for what felt like eternity before Fugaku-san gave the slightest of sighs.

"Very well, however I do demand that before he be permitted into ANBU ranks none other than Morino-san and Mitarashi-san test him. Should the two find that both members in question are qualified I will have no objections." he answered. His tone of voice sounded calm, indifferent but by the way his eyes narrowed and by how his sharingan darkened I knew his anger was directed at me. He knew I'd gotten what I wanted and what he wanted had been delayed. Uchiha leader zero, Team Seven two. '_Ha! Take that you Uchiha bastard!'_ my inner scram triumphantly.

"That goes without saying, now if you would excuse us Captain Haruno." shishou said, tone of voice full of finality. Fine with me, I'd gotten what I wanted.

"Hai, I've finished the filing, will it be alright if I excuse myself for the day and resume training with Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hai hai, go. You too Captain Uchiha."

"Thank you Hokage sama." I said, hearing two distinct, yet completely different, hn's behind me as we walked out. As soon as we were out in the hallway Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me off, away from the door before snapping.

"What the hell were you thinking? Charging in there like that? And talking to my father like that? Sakura what the hell?" he snapped, all the while I could feel a set of eyes on us, I could feel his brothers stare and knew that he was listening, and watching. '_Comically probably.'_ my inner and me couldn't help but think. After all I was a captain and here I was being yelled at by a Chunin. 

"Calm down Sasuke, I was only..."

"You acted without thinking! What if he had challenged you, for gods sake what if he had attacked you as a test? I wouldn't have been able to stop him!" Sasuke growled out. Enough was enough! Did he really still see me as a defenseless little girl? How could he? Why? He knew I had trained under Tsunade-shishou, or did he think I only learned how to heal? After several silent moments passed by I lifted a brow at him, anger in my own eyes.

"Are you done Sasuke?" I asked calmly, almost too calmly.

"Hn."

"Good. First things first though." I said before swallowing my pride and turning to face Sasuke's brother. I swear if I hadn't seen it, even for that one split second, I would never have known that Uchiha Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha clan, perfect shinobi of Konoha, could show so much amusement on his face. "Thank you Uchiha-san, for supporting Sasuke and my decision in there." I said. Behind me I could feel Sasuke glaring, silently demanding what it was I was doing. Well tough shit if he didn't like what I was doing. The truth was that in the end if it hadn't been for his brothers words he wouldn't have been given his chance. So, completely letting go of my pride I sighed.

"Should you ever need assistance I would be happy to repay the favor." I mumbled quickly before turning back to Sasuke. If he heard me good, if he hadn't well too bad, I tried. To hell if I was going to give him the pleasure of seeing, or hearing, how much my words annoyed me.

"Sakura, what..."

"Listen Sasuke. I don't know what the hell is up your ass and I don't want to know. I went in there to keep you on my team, to keep team seven together. If that's not what you want then by all means you can march right back in there and tell Tusnade-shishou and your father your self. I don't care if I look like a fool. Do what you want, I was just trying to help." I growled before shaking my head. "Training starts in two hours, that should give me enough time to get Kakashi and Naruto." I said before slightly bowing my head toward Sasuke's brother. "Uchiha-san." and with that I left. Damn it! After all these years, even after getting moved up to ANBU captain, captain! Sasuke and Naruto still treated me like the weak link of the team, they still insisted on protecting me? Men, who the hell understood them. First I was too weak to be a kunoichi, to be able to stand along side them on a mission and fight with them. Then, now that I had worked my way up the ranks, had grown so much in strength they refused to see it. They continued to, or chose I'm not sure which, to see me as the weakling of the group. Sighing I headed to the ramen stand, the one place I knew I'd always be able to find Naruto at before looking for Kakashi. Kakashi was easier to get a hold of, he was always at his apartment, visiting the memorial wall, or walking the streets of Konoha with that damn book in his hand. It didn't matter in the end though. I was just thankful that we were training because right now, I really needed it.

_**~Itachi's POV~**_

It wasn't surprising to listen to fathers expectations and plans for Sasuke but it was irritating. A shinobi should chose his own path, not have it carved out before him, before he, or she, could have the chance to chose. To think even. In truth I wasn't sure what Sasuke would do upon hearing father's orders, however one thing was for sure. His team would be broken, and the kunoichi free to be teamed with another. However, before I could formulate a plan to request her, to ask that Haruno-san be made the second in command to my own team, she bursted through the doors. Her eyes held anger, she had heard of fathers plans eh? I suppose working for the hokage had it's up sides. She would know a little about everything. Useful most definitely.

"Pardon my intrusion hokage-sama but this matter concerns my team and I would like to be apart of this meeting." she spoke. Her tone of voice was cold, empty of emotion, surprisingly enough, and most of all strong. Even before the leader of a clan she would not show weakness or submission. Stubborn little kunoichi.

"Sakura, you..." lady hokage tried to call to her, to instruct her to leave but she would not hear it. She had even managed to ignore her master. Persistence and stubbornness were two qualities that annoyed me, yet seeing them in her was somehow different. They were no longer annoying or wrong, simply right. It suited her in some weird way.

"This concerns my team." she spoke again before turning to father, meeting his gaze without so much as flinching. Truly she was like no other. Father was a cold, stoic man who constantly wore his shinobi mask, even when around family. In fact I doubted that it was a mask anymore. Perhaps the truth was it was his true face, his true self.

"Sasuke has been my teammate since our genin days, we've completed more missions, under the highest risk possible of all of the genin teams combined Our team has the best corporation than any other. " she announced, naming the feats she and her team had accomplished. True that they were impressive but after having mastered the sharingan myself at such a young age and going into ANBU soon after there was nothing much that impressed father anymore. It was one of the many reasons why he deemed it fit to take charge of Sasuke's life, of his shinobi role and where he should or should not be place. In truth if it had not been for him, my own shinobi life, my current ANBU position and the power I held in the ANBU tower wouldn't have been if not for him. He was a demanding father, one who knew nothing about children or how to treat them. From the instant we were born we were not children, we were Uchiha; we were shinobi.

"You must be the kunoichi in charge?" he spoke, all the while ignoring her title. Father had insulted her. Interesting. How would she react?

"Hai, I am Captain Haruno Sakura, Fugaku-san, and I will be in charge." she declared, no hesitation in her voice, no anger and most of all under control. She was holding back, making sure that no violence came from the situation unless it was absolutely necessary. It seemed as if though she knew some, even if few, manners and lessons in politics.

"It is impressive what your team has accomplished over the years, however,..."

"However," she cut in. Maybe a part of her had some sort of death wish her conscious was not aware of? As she spoke Haruno-san's eyes narrowed as she allowed herself to show a bit of anger. "the fact that you want to force Sasuke into the Konoha police department is unwise. He is a good shinobi, better than most and would do more good under the ANBU ranks." she spoke. "He's grown, you may not see it, you may not care but he has. His place is in ANBU." she declared. The way in which she stood up for those she cared about was impressive indeed, more so than the fact that she had not only stood up to my father without flinching at his now sharingan glowing eyes, but that she had subtly insulted the man. No one insulted Fugaku Uchiha and got away with it. Perhaps I should keep an eye out for her? No, she was a shinobi, a tue kunoichi, and thus did not need it. A weakling would need help, the strong didn't.

"You are merely a captain within the ANBU rank, you are not qualified to judge, to dictate and to recommend who can become an ANBU let alone who would be fitting." father spoke emotionlessly, allowing himself to show a hint of anger then.

"She is not only an ANBU Captain, a high standing one at that, but she is also my apprentice. Do you doubt my judge of character, Fugaku-san." Lady hokage-sama challenged herself. It was clear then that the bound the two shared was stronger, stronger even than the one Haruno-san and Hatake shared.

"No, I was merely stating the fact." father quickly corrected himself. He may have been the head to a clan but she was the hokage. She was one of the legendary sanin of our world and she demanded respect. As did Haruno-san. She was worthy of the title she carried, and anyone who defended Sasuke the way she did, was someone I could not deny respect to.

"She speaks the truth." I spoke. Instantly everyone's eyes turned to meet me. It was understandable why all in the room would be surprised at my actions and words. However, as far as I was concerned staring was still considered ill mannered. Lady hokage-sama smiled soon afterwards, upon recovering, before speaking.

"Will you doubt the word of your son, of the highest standing captain in the ANBU now Fugaku-san?" she questioned father. For anyone who was not of the Uchiha blood, who was not close to the man beside me, they would have been unable to see how his anger burned, how he so wanted to use his own sharingan against the kunoichi before him for stopping his plans. _'He will not harm her.'_ I suddenly thought, mentally frowning. Why would I feel the need to protect her. Clearly she was capable of taking care of herself. Not to mention that emotions were weak, they were what, most of the time, caused many shinobi their lives.

"Very well, however I do demand that before he be permitted into ANBU ranks none other than Morino-san and Mitarashi-san test him and his partner. Should the two see fit that both members in question are qualified I will have no objections." Otou-san answered. His tone of voice sounded calm, indifferent though I knew how angry he was, how he wanted to lunge at the kunoichi before him and teach her what happened to those who opposed Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan.

"That goes without saying, now if you would excuse us Captain Haruno." lady hokage spoke, her tone of voice tired and annoyed herself. No doubt that she'd be drinking tonight.

"Hai, I've finished the filing, will it be alright if I excuse myself for the day and resume training with Naruto and Sasuke?" Haruno-san asked, her tone of voice just as calm and confident as it had been the instant she walked in. Still no emotion in her tone.

"Hai hai, go. You too Captain Uchiha."

"Thank you Hokage sama." she dismissed herself.

"Hn." and so I left, I walked out and after the kunoichi. The impressive kunoichi. However, upon walking out Sasuke took hold of her wrist, causing my eyes to narrow, and pulled her further away from the door we'd exited only moments ago. Why it irked me so much to see him touch her was beyond me, and why it angered me was puzzling. Though what was entertaining however, was watching as he snapped. Foolish little brother, he always lost control of his emotions. He still refused to let go of such weaknesses. Could he not see there was no need for his over reaction? She was strong, the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha most likely, and therefore would have been able to stand her own against our father. Even if just for a short while.

"What the hell were you thinking? Charging in there like that? And talking to my father like that? Sakura what the hell?" Sasuke scram. He sounded like an angry father scolding his child, though in this case it was pointless. Sakura had been well aware of her actions, of what she had been doing and clearly had been unaffected during the course of the events. Was he perhaps afraid that she would have been harmed? Silly boy, that wouldn't have happened, even if father had tried to act, lady hokage would have stopped him the instant he tried. I would have stopped him.

"Calm down Sasuke, I was only..."

"You acted without thinking? What if he had challenged you, for gods sake what if he had attacked you as a test? I wouldn't have been able to stop him!" Sasuke growled out. As soon as those last words left Sasuke's mouth I knew it was all over. True anger burned in her deep emerald eyes, darkening the color of them and causing a sort of wild, unpredictable look to claim her. It suited her, so much. It surprisingly brought up the urge to take her and keep her for my self. To make her mine and not allow anyone, any other man to lay their eyes on her.

"Are you done Sasuke?" she asked calmly, almost too calmly. Would she hurt Sasuke herself despite having just defending him?

"Hn." Sasuke answered vaguely, and surprisingly enough she had understood his answer.

"Good. First things first though." she said before turning to face me. As soon as she had met my gaze, turned to me with still angry, though calmer, eyes and tense body my face betrayed me and showed the amusement I was feeling. However, just as fast as it had shown it was gone. I would not show weakness, I would not show emotion. I was a shinobi and shinobi did not show emotion.

"Thank you Uchiha-san, for supporting Sasuke and my decision in there." she thanked me. Instantly I saw Sasuke tense, anger flooded his eyes and my amusement increased. Yes, such a foolish little brother indeed. "Should you ever need assistance I would be happy to repay the favor." she mumbled quickly, expecting that I'd hear her every word. Of course I did, however it was...diverting to see her speak so shyly, so lamenting at the fact that she had offered to repay me. In truth I'd done nothing that deserved repayment, however I was not about to let her go. No. She would be mine, one way or another she would.

"Listen Sasuke. I don't know what the hell is up your ass and I don't want to know. I went in there to keep you on my team, to keep team seven together. If that's not what you want then by all means you can march right back in there and tell Tusnade-shishou and your father your self. I don't care if I look like a fool. Do what you want, I was just trying to help." she growled out angrily, with a small hint of sorrow in her tone of voice, before shaking her head. How she could be so strong and still show emotion without seeming weak was outstanding. "Training starts in two hours, that should give me enough time to get Kakashi and Naruto." she instructed Sasuke before slightly bowing her head toward towards me. Her manners had returned, even upon being angry, and clearly unstable, the kunoichi could remember to, and act accordingly.

"Uchiha-san." she said, biding me fair well. As soon as she was gone Sasuke turned to me, anger and suspicion in his eyes.

"Nii-san, why did you speak up for me?" he asked. That was a good question. Why had I spoken up for him when I wanted her for my self, when she could do, and improve, so much more along my side. A sort of possessiveness took over me then, one that scram at me to claim her, to keep her for myself and keep her form the world around. She was interesting, constant and yet ever changing. A drug that I now, somehow, had become so addicted to. Yet just as strong as that feeling may have been, the desire to give her what she wanted, whatever it may be, was greater at the time and so I'd spoken without thinking. Most importantly of all what had she done to me?

"Hn." was my only replay, and with that I was gone. She would be walking the town, she would be training but she was on active duty, as was I, and had no team. Perhaps there was a mission I could pull her into. Yes, there simply must have been. Her permeant recruitment to my team was an unexpected delay, however she would be mine; and soon.

_**~POV change~**_

_A hiss escaped his mouth as the pain ran up his arms and spread. Blood tricked down the tips of his mouth as a man ran into the room and toward his side. Instantly the mans hands glowing green before being placed over the arms full of pain. _

_ "Orochimaru-sama. You mustn't push yourself." the medic tried only to receive a kick to the stomach. The medic didn't flinch, he didn't move, he simply took the kick and continued to numb the pain of his masters arms. _

_ "Tell me Kabuto, what good are you if you can not heal my arms." he growled while wincing and shaking his head. Damn that Sarutobi, what did he do to my arms? Orochimaru thought angrily as the pain completely faded from his arms. He had already gotten help and changed bodies ten times, but every time the pain would overwhelm him before the jutsu was effective. Instead his hands remained motionless, weights at the end of his motionless, lifeless arms. _

_ "My pardons Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto spoke, his tone of voice low and soft. He knew what his master was capable of, what he'd receive if he didn't find a way to help him soon; to recover his masters arms. _

_ "What's wrong with them?" he asked, causing Kabuto to wince. He didn't know how to explain it. He could dull the pain but he didn't know how fix his arms. Everything was dead, no blood flowed through his arms, no tissue was left alive and most of all the nerves were all severed. It was as if there was no soul to them, as if the parts of his soul that represented his arms was gone, ripped out and taken by death himself. _

_ "It is hard to say Orchimaru-sama. To put it simply, your arms have no life. There is no blood flow, no signs of ever being cured and..." but before he could finish his explanation Kabuto was hit with the full strength of Orochimaru's power and send flying across the room. Instantly he recovered, flipping in the air so as to stand and keep himself form hitting the wall. He received, could feel the two ribs his master had broken but made no face, no sign as to show the pain. It didn't matter to him, no. He knew that soon his body would begin healing himself, that the pain would dull and he able to walk back to his masters side. Damn that Sarutobi-san, he took arms! Orochimaru snarled out mentally only to glare at his subordinate. _

_ "You disappoint me Kabuto." he growled, causing Kabuto to bow while hiding a frown. _

_ "There is one who might be able to cure your arms Orochimaru-sama. Your former teammate, Tsunade-sama." he noted, causing the snakes face to turn amused eyes toward his subordinate. _

_ "And how do you expect to convince Tsunade to come heal my arms, hmm? She is the hokage of Konoha, she will not betray her village." the snake hissed, true anger in his eyes. Kabuto bowed lower, not willing to stand before ridding his master of the anger that had caused his kick, that had send him flying across the room. _

_ "I've been training a kunoichi of sound, she wanted to be a medic, one worthy enough to serve you directly." he spoke. "She is prepared to infiltrate Konoha and gather what information needed to force Tsunade to heal your arms, or the information needed for I to perform the healing myself." he said. Orochimaru raised a brow then. There were many in sound that wanted his death, that feared him far too much to want to work directly with him. Amused he chuckled. _

_ "Stand up Kabuto, and tell me more about this kunoichi." he instructed. Kabuto nodded and walked back within striking range of his master. Finding it safe enough to approach him. _

_ "She is a chunnin, master. Her skills are well enough to pass as a foreign medic. She will be most useful for she is an expert in infiltration and recovery." he informed his master. Orochimaru smiled before nodding. _

_ "Call her Kabuto, let us meet this little kunoichi of yours." he said. Kabuto nodded before turning to the guard at the door, signaling him to open the door. As soon as the door swung open a small, fairy like kunoichi walked in. Her skin was fair, her hair long and blonde with deep blue-grey eyes. Immediately she bowed, showing respect for not only her instructor but for the man she was vowing to serve. _

_ "Good evening master Kabuto-sama, Orochimaru-sama." she greeted, all the while Orochimaru looked her over, watched the kunoichi with weary eyes. After all it was hard to trust someone who wanted to work with the evil legendary sanin, and even then not all were always loyal. Not like Kabuto. _

_ "Your name girl." Orochimaru said harshly, looking for any signs of challenge or fear. Yet she stood calm, collective and relatively pleased that she had finally been called in to see him. She bowed lower then. _

_ "My name is Chika, and it is an honor to serve you Orochimaru-sama." she said, tone of voice high pitched and innocent yet deadly at the same time. Orochimaru smiled, looked over the girl before locking eyes with her. _

_ "Tell me, why do you wish to serve me directly? Do you wish to take over Sound? To get rid of me and take power onto yourself?" he asked, challenging the girl yet again. _

_ "Iie. I am simply drawn to power, particularly men." she said, a sort of gleam in her eye. Orochimaru broke into a laughing fit before sighing and nodding. _

_ "You've chosen well Kabuto." he praised before turning to the kunoichi. "You are aware of your mission?" _

_ "Iie, Kabuto-sama informed that you wished to see me, and that maybe, should I please you, I'd be allowed to assist you myself." she answered hopefully. _

_ "You are to infiltrate the village hidden in the leafs, and attain any information that might drive my former teammate to me or information that Kabuto may use to heal my arms himself." _

_ "Hai, Orochimaru-sama." she said, bowing once. _

_ "Kabuto will give you the papers you'll need to get into Konoha. That is all, leave us." Orochimaru sad. Chika bowed and nodded. _

_ "Good evening." she said once more before walking off and out of the room. All the while a large, wicked smile graced her lips. She'd finally be able to serve her lord directly, to put her skills to the test and most of all she would now, finally have the chance to learn and to see just how good the apprentice to the legendary sanin was, and what she had to offer with her own medical skills. Once left alone Kabuto turned to Orochimaru. _

_ "Have I pleased you Orochimaru-sama?" he asked upon taking a knee. Orochimaru all the while kept himself from striking out at the man before him. He had been truthful, done what had been asked of him to do and despite not being able to heal his arms had managed to find a solution. He supposed he did well, however after that battle, after having failed, once again, at destroying Konoha, he was met with yet another unexpected delay. _

_ "For the time being, now leave me." and with that Kabuto left, leaving the evil snake sanin to think and sulk over his indisposed arms. _


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Night Out

**Chapter Seven: Girls Night Out**

It had been so long since the last time I'd gone out with Ino and the girls. Too long of a time, so when Ino had suddenly shown up after training and told me that I had to get ready because she, Hinata, Tenten and Temari, who had just gotten to town with Shikimaru, were all taking me out I was excited. Though in truth at the time I didn't really want to go out, all I wanted to do was to stay at home and sleep. I wanted to crawl underneath my covers and stay there until it was time for work the next morning. What was more was that apparently, or so shishou had said, there was a new medic arriving and that I'd need to show her the ropes before she'd assign me a mission. Oh how I longed for a mission, any sort of mission. C-rank, B-rank, hell I didn't even care if it was an impossible A-rank. I just needed to get out of town, to travel along side my boys and fight without holding back! As I waited for my toe nails to dry I looked at my closet. Being gone for years at a time had apparently put a damper on my wardrobe. Therefore the question was, what the hell was I going to wear? Would I have time to go on an emergency shopping trip? Doubtfully.

"Hey, forehead! Open up!" suddenly came Ino's voice. Sighing I stood and carefully made my way to the front door, all the while trying to make sure I didn't mess my nails up.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming." I called, opening the door only to meet a wickedly grinning Ino, Temari and Tenten with a bashful Hinata. A part of me felt sorry for Hinata. She was never really any good with these types of situations and in all reality she didn't care much for going out. She already loved Naruto so much. '_If only that baka would see it! '_ My inner scram, annoyed by how naive he could be sometimes.

"Hey guys, come on in." I welcomed with a smile.

"You look dead on your feet." Ino noted happily. She was holding up a large, dress and a bag that looked like it was meant to safely carry another dress in. Figured. Only Ino would think about bringing two outfits just in case she didn't like one after all. Once everyone was in I shut the door and went for the kitchen.

"Tea?" I offered, causing Ino to laugh.

"Oh come on Ino, leave the girl alone. She just gets back from vacation and is instantly swarmed with work. Not to mention has to deal with everything else." Tenten said with a smile.

"Whatever." she mumbled while taking a seat, picking up one of my nail polishes and starting on her own nails. _'Sure help yourself.'_ my inner mumbled annoyed but I let it go. Ino was the type of girl who got what she wanted when she wanted it. It was just who she was.

"Umm, did everyone come over to get ready at my place? The smallest apartment of us all?" I couldn't help but ask. Ino smiled, Tenten walked over to Hinata and started on her hair while Temari simply approached me.

"Hai, it looks that way. Besides, it's the closes place to all the good bars." she said with a wink. Smiling I shook my head. She had a point, but that didn't mean I was going to admit it.

"So then what are the plans for tonight. I don't have much to wear so..."

"You should be thankful you have such an awesome best friend." Ino quickly interrupted with a grin before pointing toward the bag she'd hung on the door to my bedroom. "I had a feeling that you weren't really out on vacation considering no girl, no kunoich, on vacation would pass up the opportunity to shop for new civilian cloths while away." she said, silently telling me that not only had she caught on to the lie, but that the others had as well. Well I'd be damn, they'd gotten better. Good. They needed to be if they wanted to last long in our world and in our profession. "Besides you needed to update your wardrobe even before you left, on vacation I mean." she taunted, causing the other's to laugh.

"Ha ha. Now, if we're done making fun of me how about we all get to getting ready. I have no idea how I'm wearing my hair, where we're going or what that dress looks like." I said while walking toward the door to my bedroom. The girls laughed softly then, all waiting to see what I'd have to say about my new gift. Ino had a good sense of style, she always had and I trusted her judgement. However, with the way they were all looking at me I wasn't quite sure what to say or what to make of it all. Had they gotten me some funny looking dress as pay back for lying to them? No, even they weren't that cruel, but still. Their stares were worrying me.

"Sh..she'll love it." Hinata struggled to say with what I knew was a soft smile on her face. That was somewhat comforting.

"Hai." Tenten agreed. Then, as I slowly opened the bag and moved the sides away I was speechless. The dress was long, black with pink and crimson sakura petals falling from the top to the bottom. Not to mention the two, long slits, that I assumed would reach mid thigh, made the dress look stunning on the hanger alone! _'Now imagine is one us'_ my inner taunted with a grin of her own. My eyes widened all on their own, surprised and appreciation for my friends and for Ino. They knew what I liked and damn were they good at tracking down what would look stunning on me while keeping in mind what I liked.

"You should know that that was hard to come by." Ino said, walking up and standing beside me with a smile. "I found it while out on a mission to Mist." Ino said in a matter of fact tone of voice all the while a grin on her face.

"It's beautiful." I said before turning around and hugging Ino. She smiled and hugged me back for a couple of seconds before pushing me back.

"Okay, okay, I know I'm awesome. Now lets finish getting ready." she noted with an amused tone of voice.

"Hai!" we all cheered before all of us started with our hair or make-up before slipping into our cloths. By the time we were done getting ready Ino wore a tight purple dress that did wonders to show off her breasts with black heals, Tenten wore a short deep blue skirt and a black tank-top that allured the men to her body by showing her stomach with heels to match her shirt, Hinata wore a silver knee length dress with matching heels, and Temari wore a mid thigh length, maroon colored dress with black heels. With the dress Ino had graciously given me I wore black heals that made my legs look longer in a subtle sort of way. On our way out of the apartment Ino smiled before she bound off in the direction of where our friends and teammates were waiting at. Instantly Ino smiled at one of the shinobi she hadn't seen or met, flirting like there was no tomorrow. Tenten took to Neji's side, happily slipping her arm around his. _'So they finally got together huh? About time.'_ I couldn't help but think happily before turning to Naruto and Hinata with wide eyes. He'd finally seen it! They were together and man was Hinata blushing by how Naruto was looking at her! Temari had greeted Shikimaru with her own taunting grin of sort. Sasuke was with them but I only nodded my head his way, sure there had been a point in time, before we became teammates, that I thought I loved him but now I knew better. It was all just puppy love, he was more of a brother to me than anything else. That however didn't mean I would be talking to him much tonight, after all I was still fairly annoyed with him for what he had said and done. But not as much, it was hard to stay mad at him, or at Naruto, for very long. It was like trying to stay mad at two two years olds. Simply not possible.

"So we all ready to go?" asked Temari with a grin while holding onto Shikimaru's hand.

"Hai, looks like it." I said as we walked off and into our favorite tavern. It was one of the few I knew shishou never visited, thankfully. Every time she'd listen to stories that involved me and sake she'd lecture me on how bad sake was and then take a shot herself. I didn't think she was a hypocrite, I simply thought that she was trying to look out for me, to keep me from truly ever following her path, and so I couldn't get mad at her.

Upon walking in all of us got grins and stares form the men inside though most stuck to me after meeting with my friends escorts. However I didn't care. As soon as I got to the bar I ordered a bottle for all of us before chugging down a cup. The sake went down smooth, it always did, and man did I love the way it felt! Soon hours passed us by and I couldn't take the sight of the couples all around me cuddling. Sasuke had left an hour or so after midnight, mumbling on how he'd been assigned a mission, along with Naruto, early the next morning before their ANBU test and he didn't think getting wasted the night before was smart. Smart man, Naruto wasn't, then again he'd never been the brightest of them all. Shaking my head I took one last gulp before marching out of the bar. I knew I was drunk, I normally was whenever I made up my mind to go visit my parents memorial. The cool wind of course didn't make things easier as it hit me in the face, causing the sake to fully kick in. Thankfully my ninja training usually kicked in right about this time so it was easier to walk and not fall. I wondered how civilians did sometimes be usually just let it go. Not everyone was fit to be shinobi, or wanted to live as one for that matter.

"Hey there beauty, want to have a good time?" I heard a civilian call. His words were slurred, he looked wasted and was old enough to be my father. Ugh, old perverted men were the worst.

"Get lost tubby." I warned while turning and heading the other way only to sigh as I saw his buddy appear from the alley way. I knew I had been gone for a while but seriously. It was kind of hard to forget that the hokage's apprentice was a pink haired kunoichi. After all how many more pink haired kunoichi's were there in the village other than myself? None, that's how many.

"Come on honey, lets have a party." he cooed. Annoyed I shook my head before walking forward and ignoring him. As soon as his hand was around my wrist however I threw him over my shoulder and straight into a wall.

"Don't mess with a kunoichi." I warned while shaking my head before puffing out of sight. Shishou would be mad at me in the morning but as soon as I'd explain to her what it was that had happened she'd understand. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she herself gave them a couple of punches. Upon getting to my parents memorial a solemn feeling overtook me then. It had been years since I'd last come, gotten the courage to visit my parents grave. Hell the only reason I was here was because I was drunk, it was hard to visit them sober. It was hard to stand before them sober and know that when I went home they wouldn't be there, that when I woke up it wouldn't turn out to be some sort of nightmare; that they were really gone.

"Hey Ka-san, Otou-san. How ya been?" I asked while shaking my head. Talking to the dead was on my things to stop doing list. "I only recently found out about Sarutobi-san, I hope he's with you guys. Take care of him for me, ne?" I went on ranting before finally falling to the ground and laying in the cool grass. My tears were suddenly endless then. They had been killed in action, defending their village. They were true shinobi, and no matter what anyone else said they were the strongest shinobi I'd ever known. Hiccuping I looked to the stars, thinking back to the night my mother had told me the stars were our ancestors looking down upon us. Were they looking down upon me now? Watching proudly as I accomplished whatever I set my mind to and more? I hoped so.

"I'm still an ANBU captain. Sorry it took me so long to come see you, see I was on this secret mission and...well you can ask Sarutobi-san all about it." I mused lightly. My parents and the man who had taken over guardianship of me, I hope they were all happy and at peace. Then, before I could admit to them how lonely I was, how much I missed them I sighed and took to my feet, holding on to the closes tree for support. To hell if I fell in front of the man who had just appeared.

"It's rude to ease drop." I noted annoyed. "What is it you want Uchiha-san." I said sarcastically. _'Why do you call the hottest ANBU captain by his last name? He's a god, take him to bed!'_ my inner roared but I ignored her. In truth Itachi Uchiha was good looking, hell he was hot! But he was my best friends brother, my teammates brother and most of all an Uchiha. I knew all too well what a girl had to go throw to get accepted by a clan and their leader. What a kunoichi would have to give up upon marring and conceiving with an Uchiha. To hell with that. I was already having enough trouble with keeping Sasuke on my team why would I want any more complications involving his brother?

"Hn." he answered.

"What's with all you Uchiha men? Always answering with a hn? What does that mean?" I suddenly ranted on, not caring that the Uchiha heir before me was staring at me, was looking me over like all men did, except he was using his sharingan, and that I was being so casual with him. Though that I somehow felt it was okay.

"I suppose it's a habit." he answered, surprising me. So much so I couldn't help the laughing fit that suddenly took over. They may have been related but at least Itachi answered from time to time. Sasuke would have probably hn'ed at me again. Trying to get me to ignore and give up on the question before hand but Itachi had answered. He'd let go of his Uchiha mask and actually answered.

"I'm...sorry..." I answered between laughs while walking to where my parents names were written and smiling as I felt their names.

"Are they comrades names?" he suddenly asked me.

"Iie...parents." I answered. Truthfully I wasn't sure why I answered, I guess it was the alcohol, but more than that I just needed to talk, to finally let my sorrow out. Soon my tears were ever flowing again. A comfortable silence took over the air then, and after a couple of minutes I found my self turning and facing the Uchiha heir. "Itachi?" I called, unsure as to what he'd make of my sudden casual way of addressing him.

"Hn."

"I miss them. I miss going home to parents, to a mother and father who would greet me and praise me. I miss Sarutobi-san because he was the only one who had never thought of me as weak..." I cried out, suddenly pouring my heart out to the man, all the while getting closer and closer. "I'm so lonely and it's killing me but I'm a kunoichi, I'm a shinobi and shinobi do not show emotion." I stated, trying my best to stop the tears but they just wouldn't stop. Then, I tripped and suddenly I was in the mans arms. They were warm, strong and god did they feel so good! My body soon had a mind of its own, I was pressing my self up against him. "Itachi?" I called again, tone of voice soft and unsure.

"Haruno-san, I..."

"Sakura." I found my self saying. "My name is Sakura, it's alright to call me by my name." I mumbled as I spoke into his shirt. Suddenly feeling embarrassed for what might have happened.

"Sakura, you smell of alcohol." he stated. It wasn't a question, of course it wasn't. Anyone who was a foot in front of me could smell I was intoxicated. Suddenly I giggled.

"Hn." I answered while looking up to him. Itachi's eyebrow was lifted. What he was looking for was beyond me but enough was enough. I had been visiting with my parents, who the hell was he to suddenly intrude. Slowly I stepped back and walked toward the memorial. "Leave." I suddenly said, tone of voice soft and guilty. It wasn't his fault he'd found me in a foul mood, it wasn't his fault I was drunk and it wasn't his fault that he'd found me in the first. I was out in the open, the memorial area. True no one in their right mind would visit this late at night but still.

"Iie."

"Why?" I asked while turning angry eyes on him. It was weird, one moment I felt content and at peace beside him and the next I was angry at him. Did all Uchiha men bring out these outrageous mood swings me. "I'm visiting my parents, **MY** parents. What business do you have here?"

"Hn."

"Gee, that explains a lot. Why don't...you...just..." but before I could finish my body reminded me of how fatigued I'd been lately, at how much sleep I'd lost and most of all demanding that I start catching up now. The last thing I saw before hitting the cold floor was a small, faint, the faintest of faint, smile cross the mighty Uchiha heirs lips before my world went dark.

**~Itachi's POV~**

Sasuke had gotten home an hour or so after midnight. He'd looked angry and dressed as if though he had gone out for drinks. Upon closer inspection he I noted how he had been drinking though he seemed stable enough not to need help. Why men and woman chose to poison their body with the substance was beyond me but to each their own.

"Ka-san left dinner for you in the fridge." I informed him, jumping down beside him and walking along side him as we both walked in.

"Hn."

"Are you drunk?"

"Iie." Our conversations were never so emotional, they never had been but at least we talked.

"Hn."

"Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"What was your ANBU test like?" he asked. Interesting question. He never showed any signs of worrying, of thinking over the exam he would be taking. In fact if I wasn't mistaken the ANBU exam with his teammate would be tomorrow. If was keeping to his word then they had permission to skip most of the exam process. Instead they'd be tested by Morino-san and Mitarashi-san directly. There would be no judge panel.

"Our situations are different. You have been exempt from the exam, I took it with several others. However, should it be anything like what I went through then I'm sure your well prepared." I informed him. Perhaps scaring him would be an unwise decision, after all Haruno-san would be upset and if I wanted her on my team, if I wanted her to be mine, then I could not afford to upset her. She'd instantly decline after all.

"Itachi..."

"It's getting late, you should sleep. I hear you've been assigned a mission before your exam. That in its self is probably part of your exam. Rest." and with that I was gone. For some reason I felt the need to look for her, for the pink haired captain and check for my self, see with my own eyes that she had not been injured or intoxicated while on the street. There were far too many old men just itching to take advantage of young, beautiful women. Upon thinking such things, my feet suddenly found a pace of their own as it picked up. However, it was upon arriving outside of the bar that I allowed my self the satisfaction, the action of grinning. There, just outside of a hidden alley way were two men, one bleeding and unconscious while the other looked and fussed over the man. Surely, and no doubtably, the two had come across the pink haired kunoichi and thought little of her. Which meant that they were over confident or she had been mistaken for a civilian. Interesting. There was a faint trace of chakra left over, something of a teleportation jutsu of sorts. Instantly I followed the chakra, her chakra. The trail was long, for a while I'd thought she had gone out of Konoha. However upon nearing the memorial walls I hid my chakra completely and hid in the shadows. After finding a branch to rest on, I turned down to the kunoichi and allowed my eyes to widen for a fraction. She wore a long black dress with pink and crimson sakura petals falling from the top to the bottom, the dress had slits up to her thighs and showed off all of her curves. Instantly I found my sharingan on, taking in every inch of her body, how it flowed, how harmless it looked and yet still I knew how deadly of a woman she could be.

"Hey Ka-san, Otou-san. How ya been?" she spoke, asked while shaking her head side to side. Almost as if reprimanding her self silently for what she was doing. "I only recently found out about Sarutobi-san, I hope he's with you guys. Take care of him for me, ne?" she went on ranting before finally falling to the ground and laying in the cool grass. Was she actually talking to her fallen parents or was she possibly using code words for comrades she'd lost, to people, fellow shinobi who had at one point been closer to her than anyone else? At that thought my anger rose, however as soon as I saw her tears I could not be angry. Those who lost their lives defending their village were not to be hated or disliked. They were to be honored for the service they performed and the sacrifice they made. They were true shinobi. Hiccuping Haruno-san looked up to the stars.

"I'm still an ANBU captain. Sorry it took me so long to come see you, see I was on this secret mission and...well you can ask Sarutobi-san all about it." she mused lightly. Secret mission? I'd known she was in hiding, that Danzo was after her but nothing of a hidden, secret mission. Had she submitted the report simply orally? If so what had she been assigned to do, why send her on a mission that lasted so long without a form of communication with the village? Then, suddenly she sighed and took to her feet. All the while holding on to the closes tree to her for some sort of support. She looked annoyed, almost upset but at what? Was she not just talking to her loved one's, to those who were now lost to her?

"It's rude to ease drop." she said, her tone of voice truly annoyed. "What is it you want Uchiha-san?" she asked sarcastically. She was mocking my last name, the Uchiha name and symbol. Did she perhaps resent the Uchiha name that much? Did she blame it for something? Wasn't surprising truth be told. After all the trouble my father had given her, after the other days confrontation, and everything he had put her team through in the past, it wasn't hard to get angry at the head of the clan and the clan its self.

"Hn." I answered, unsure as to what to say. I hadn't shown up with any plan in hand, which was rare for me to do. All I had wanted was to watch from a distance, to make sure she was fine and well. Her chakra detection and control was amazing, especially to have been able to detect my own hidden chakra while under the influence of alcohol. Then again my sharingan had gone off on its own, taking in every single curve to her body and it's positioning. Still, her skills were something to take notice of.

"What's with all you Uchiha men? Always answering with a hn? What does that mean?" she asked, suddenly ranting on, and seemingly uncaring at the fact that the Uchiha heir before was not only standing before her but staring at her as well. Even while using my sharingan she was unfazed, she was relaxed and almost at peace. Was she somehow used to staring into the crimson and black swirls of the sharingan? The tears from before were still making their way down her cheeks, silently though.

"I suppose it's a habit." I answered honestly, which was surprising. Apparently it had also surprised Haruno-san because suddenly she was in some sort of laughing fit. After a while, and after having taken control of her self she shook her head and started to breath in at a somewhat normal pace.

"I'm...sorry..." she answered between laughs while walking toward the memorial wall and placing her hand over a couple of names.

"Are they comrades names?" I asked, wanting to know who on the wall, who's names in the memorial had been so close to her. Who's names were causing her so many tears and so much sorrow. If she truly had been speaking to her parents. Shinobi couldn't afford emotions, however the manner in which she was dressed didn't show a shinobi, it showed a civilian woman who had lost someone close to her.

"Iie...parents." she answered. Truthfully I wasn't sure why she had answered. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system. Would she even be able to remember anything that was happening in the morning? Would she remember the two men she had beaten outside of the bar? Soon though, her tears were ever flowing again and a comfortable silence took over the air. After a couple of minutes however, Haruno-san found some strange new resolve, turned and faced me head on.

"Itachi?" she called, unsure as to what I'd make of her sudden casual way of addressing me. Truth be told I didn't care what she called me. However the way my name left her lips was too alluring, was impossible to ignore or to dislike. In fact I was slightly aware of how I liked it a little too much. She truly was an enticing woman, one full of mystery, strength, emotion and lure.

"Hn."

"I miss them. I miss going home to parents, to a mother and father who would greet me and praise me. I miss Sarutobi-san because he was the only one who had never thought of me as weak..." she cried out, suddenly pouring her heart out. All the while getting closer and closer. A small, the child, part of my mind suddenly wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, sooth her sorrow but that would have been showing emotion. And emotions were weak. Still, it was so wrong to deny her, it felt like a crime to do so. "I'm so lonely and it's killing me but I'm a kunoichi, I'm a shinobi and shinobi do not show emotion." she went one before suddenly stating my thoughts. She was trying her best to stop the tears then but they just wouldn't stop. Then, as she was slowly walking towards me she suddenly tripped and before I could think, before I thought of my actions I was holding the woman in my arms. She was small, felt so fragile and yet as she gripped, held on to me and pressed her self closer I was reminded of the strength that hid beneath that body. No, she was no civilian. She was a kunoichi, a shinobi and a powerful one at that.

"Itachi?" she called. Once again the way she called my name having the strangest of effect on me. What was she doing to me?

"Haruno-san, I..."

"Sakura." she suddenly corrected me. "My name is Sakura, it's alright to call me by my name." Her words were mumbled as she spoke into my shirt. Almost as if suddenly aware and embarrassed at her actions. Where was her confidence then? In the face of danger she would stand, snarl and fight yet before a man she was unsure?

"Sakura, you smell of alcohol." I found my self stating. Of course it wasn't a question, how could it be when she smelled so strongly of it. In fact I doubted that anyone who was a foot in front of her wouldn't be able to smell that she was. Suddenly, and once again, she giggled.

"Hn." she answered while looking up to at me. Despite the fact that my eyebrow was lifted and showing no humor, mentally I was smiling. She was smart, and even while drunk had the ability to take one's words and use them against them. Though the situation in which she had done so had not been important it was still somewhat of an impressive feet for an intoxicated woman. Slowly she stepped back, out of my arms and away from me before walking back toward the memorial wall.

"Leave." she said, tone of voice soft and a slight trace of guilt to it. Was she giving me orders?

"Iie."

"Why?" she asked annoyed, angrily, while turning her angry eyes on me. Almost as if her angry eyes would push me away, as if she thought she'd truly get me to move and to do as I had been told. "I'm visiting my parents, **MY** parents! What business do you have here?" she scram when I didn't answer. Challenging my actions and why I would not give in to her will.

"Hn."

"Gee, that explains a lot." she stated, though as she spoke I could see how weary her body was, how much she needed sleep. The sharigan saw everything and forgot nothing. "Why don't...you...just..." but before she could finish her body fell for the ground. It was only then, seeing as how tired she was and yet how much she was fighting that I finally allowed for my smile to show. She was light, not that I expected her not to be, but lighter still. Her home was a ways off for walking. Running would stir her, would wake her and after just having her moment of sorrow, she needed rest, not more stress. So I walked, slowly, and carefully, making sure that she wouldn't wake.

Every so often someone would see me, a guard would widen his eyes and think he was dreaming. When I reached her home I puffed us both inside and sighed. It had been too easy to get in, there wasn't even the trace of a trap in her apartment. Not even by the door. And she called her self a captain? Silently I put her into bed and covered her up. When laying her down I found that the dress was too revealing. It wasn't in a bad way, though, but it was in a manner in which I wanted no other mans eyes to ever see her. Her home was simple, practically empty, as if it had been the first time I'd entered it, though I was sure that now she had some sort of food in her fridge. Once she was safely in bed I picked up some trip wire she had on the floor, several kunai and some shuriken before getting to work. If Sakura felt no need to set her own traps then I'd set them for her. Once done setting the traps and a couple of genjutsu's I checked on the sleeping kunoichi. Asleep she looked at peace and in bliss. It was hard to believe that when awake she would be struggling, that she was pushing herself so as not to show the sorrow or pain that lay in her heart. Strong. It was the only word that came to mind before I left her in bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Mission

**Chapter Eight: Mission**

It was weird, the last time I'd fallen asleep, drunk, in front of my parents memorial stone I'd woken up freezing and with a small fever. As sleep slowly fled, as my consciousness grew I was completely aware of how warm I was. It felt as if I was at home, tucked into bed and surrounded by blankets. That would be nice. Waking up to my home, my bed and knowing that I was safe and that I'd finally been strong enough to go back home alone. So for the smallest of moments, for a fraction of a second I thought I'd gone straight home, that I had found the courage in me to keep away from my parents memorial wall and move on with my life. Sadly I knew where I had gone last night after beating those perverts up and that I had in fact cried in their presence yet again. Sighing I slowly sat up and stretched. However before I could stand up, before I could make the proper hand signs to take my self home, the sound of the alarm clock on my nightstand went off and gave me the worst headache of my life. Instantly I snapped my hand out and shut the thing off before allowing for my chakra to appear in my hands as I soothed the pain from my head and all of the side effects a hang over came with. Ah, the perks of being medic. Besides, if I showed up to work with a hangover shishou was sure to give me extra rounds and a good beating. However, before I could jump into the show and fully wake myself up, my eyes widened as I heard something snap. It sounded strangely familiar, like the sound of trip wire going off. Before I could go and investigate I heard the proof of what I had assumed it had been.

"Sakura!" Naruto scram, in pain and tone of voice annoyed before I heard the front door of my home open and shut. Sighing I stood and quickly put a robe on before walking out into the living room. The dress was revealing and not something I'd like to show off first thing in the morning.

"Okay, this had better be good because...I...have" but I couldn't finish. There, in the middle of my living room stood Naruto with a kunai in arm and stuck in a genjutsu? Beside him stood Sasuke, his eyes angry and annoyed. At least he'd been able to...wait. I didn't set traps, I never set traps in my apartment so how set Naruto get caught and set off a trap? Hell the most I did before going to sleep was set a kunai under my pillow and one under the lamp on my nightstand.

"The dobe needs healing." Sasuke noted angrily. All the while looking me over as if looking for some sort of sign, and answers of sort. What the hell? Instantly I pulled my robe closer to my body, hiding whatever he might have been staring at.

"Right." I sighed before releasing him from the genjutsu and yanking the kunai out.

"Oww! That hurt!" he complained but I didn't care. I'd just woken up with a hang over and was apparently going to be running late to work. So excuse me if being lady like was not my top priority at the moment.

"It's your own fault for not checking." I muttered while healing his cut. "Don't you guys have a mission to get to soon?" I asked, hoping they'd leave just as swiftly as they had came. It's not that I didn't like them here, as if I minded the visit, but we were all busy. They had their exam to get done and I had my rounds to do. Work before social life, that was the way of a shinobi. The village came first, and the orders of our hokage were absolute, no matter what.

"Hn."

"Well you see, we decided to stop by before going. Sasuke thinks that this mission is part of our test this afternoon." he said happily as the cut was closed. Truth be told it hadn't really needed healing. With the kyuubi in him the wound would have closed on its own in a couple of hours, but Naruto was already annoying. Why listen to his whining so early in the morning.

"That makes sense, there's normally three parts to the test." I noted while walking to the kitchen and putting some tea to warm. "So again, why stop here?"

"Oh, well I wanted to see if you got home okay. We were all pretty drunk and then you disappeared." he said sheepishly. I smiled. He was a true friend, both of them were. Sasuke would have probably stayed and walked me home if he hadn't already known that whenever I drank I usually made it a note to visit my parents memorial. He had found me once, seen me crying and stood by me silently. It wasn't the sort of comfort I thought I'd get but then again Sasuke wasn't the comforting type. Besides he probably knew I was still mad at him last night and so decided it was best not to follow after me. Smart man.

"Hai. I'm fine." I said, but Sasuke looked as if he didn't believe me. Which was strange because he knew where I'd gone and where I had disappeared off to. So why worry? Just because he wasn't around to "protect me" didn't mean I wouldn't be alright. I was a kunoichi for crying out loud! I didn't need a baby sitter, even if I was drunk.

"When did you start putting traps on your place again?" Naruto suddenly asked, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow. It was then that I checked for the chakra signature, that I realized that the traps hadn't been my doing. In fact Uchiha-san's chakra was all over my home, small traps here and there, with stronger one's on my bedroom window.

_ 'What the hell?'_ my inner scram immediately but I kept the panic off my face. Years of training my face to become the perfect ANBU captain payed off. Naruto already had enough to worry about and by the looks of it Sasuke had already figured it out, well had already came up with some sort of assumption or another, so it was probably best to leave this discussion for later. Though truth was I wasn't sure what it was that had happened or how the hell his brother had gotten me home. Much less why he would set traps for me.

"I only do it when I'm drunk." I lied, locking my eyes with Sasuke's and silently asking him to wait for later. Naruto didn't have to know the truth. After all, he'd only make things worse on him self and harder for me. That was something none of us wanted, whether Naruto realized it or not.

"Smart."

"Hn." both boys replied. One buying the lie and the other giving me time. Good. Because I was going to need time to get answers before I even started answering questions or correcting others assumptions of the evidence left in my home. Damn it all. This was not a good wake up call, especially so early in the bloody morning.

"Don't worry, you guys will do fine. Now get to your briefing. I have to get ready for my rounds and then for a quick mission." I said with a grin, lying and hoping that if they got back early from their mission and test they wouldn't come looking for me right after. After all I doubted it'd take me a day to gather the answers Sasuke would be asking for.

"But Sakura..."

"Move it dobe." Sasuke snapped and with that they were gone. As soon as they left anger took over. Who the hell did that damn Uchiha think he was? Then, with the anger, came memory, and everything that I'd said the night before. What I'd done and how I had acted with Sasuke's brother. I felt my blood run cold and my body freeze. Strangely though a smart part of me approved of my actions. I blamed it on my inner and her damn hormones.

"Shit." I said while my inner simply nodded her head silently, knowing that silence was probably best at the moment. However before I could panic I noticed the time and shook it off. My social life could wait, but at the moment I needed to get ready and head for the hokage's tower and meet this new medic. Hopefully without running into the Uchiha captain.

_**~sometime later~**_

As I neared the hokage's office I could hear shishou talking and questioning the new medic. Apparently the new medic had arrived, and shishou had started her questions, great. I was somewhat late. Taking in a deep breath I knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." she called, tone of voice strictly business like. Yup, she was clearly in hokage mode, she usually was when dealing with new medic's of sort. Even more so when dealing with messengers from another village.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." I greeted while walking in and taking my place to her right. Shizune stood on her left with Tonton in arms, sleeping. Apparently it was still early for the small pig to wake up, and so he was still sleeping. Lucky him.

"This is Sakura Haruno, the medic in charge in my absence." Tsunade-shishou said while looking over a file. Quickly I looked down and scanned over the file my self.

"Hai, it's a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san." the young girl spoke as I took a look. Looking over her I found that she was a small, fairy like kunoichi with fair skin, long blonde hair and had deep blue-grey eyes. She looked just like any other average medic would, and her chakra seemed normal. Her file also stated that she'd studied under a master of sort but didn't name said master, simply that she'd passed the appropriated tests, and training, and so had earned the title as a medical ninja. We'd just have to see about that.

"May I ask a few questions?" I asked Tsunade-shishou. Instantly she nodded while closing the girls file.

"Have you dealt with poisons before or do you simply deal with wounds?" I asked. She smiled before answering.

"A couple of poisons, mostly from the sand area." she admitted. Interesting, there weren't many who knew the types of poison the village hidden in the sand dealt with. Especially how careful they were with using poisons and handing out the antidote.

"How long did you train before taking the exam?"

"I studied for several years." she said, a slight frown on her face. Everything I was asking was written in her file, was documented and printed. In truth there was no need for my asking her but I couldn't help it. Besides it was easier to tell if someone was lying when they were speaking their answers and not writing them down. After a couple of more questions I sighed and nodded before turning to Tsunade-shishou.

"Will she start today?"

"Hai, I leave her in your care. Dismissed." she ordered. There was a couple of ANBU waiting outside of Tsunade-shishou's office, all waiting to report on a mission by the looks of their torn uniforms and scratched masks. Ignoring them I continued to face and move forward.

"Hai, Chika-chan, follow me." and with that I lead her out and toward the hospital. _'It is going to be a very, very long day.'_ I mentally frowned as we walked into the hospital only to find two teams in need of medical treatment and a couple of civilians who needed checking.

_**~Sasuke and Naruto's Exam~**_

The mission was simple enough. Escort a lord to the land of waves and leave him with his guard there. Sasuke knew it was a relatively simple mission but truth be told the last time they had gone to the land of waves it hadn't ended very well. He, Naruto and Sakura had ended up doing an A-rank mission while still being genin. Sasuke supposed it could have turned out worse. He could have died if Haku-san really wanted him to. Sakura had been keeping watch over the bridge builder the whole time. Thinking back to that day he couldn't help but to think of that young, genin girl as an error in his memory. Sakura was nothing like how she was then and yet she was the one who had changed the least out of team seven. Well there was Kakashi but no one every really saw him, saw his essence so Sasuke wasn't sure if he had or hadn't changed much.

"We're not too far off." Naruto said happily, all the while keeping an eye out and on his surroundings.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said, not sure if he had been glad that Naruto had brought him back from his memories. _'Well at least he's taking this seriously for once.'_ Sasuke thought before his brows furrowed. Thinking of serious topics. Upon walking into Sakura's apartment that morning, hell as soon as they'd reached the door step, Sasuke had felt his brothers chakra, felt his genjutsu's and traps. _'What the hell was he doing there at night?'_ he thought angrily. Sakura had already made it clear of what she thought of the Uchiha clan, she was annoyed with it. Angry to some degree, Sasuke knew that much. It was evident. So why was his brother at her apartment? And at night for that matter. Were they talking about a mission? Was it ANBU related or had they just found if comfortable to be around one another. _'Impossible, Itachi likes no one's company.'_ thought Sasuke seriously while scanning the surrounding area for the third time. _'Besides Sakura would never give Itachi a chance...would she?'_ However, Sasuke didn't have too much time to think about it though because the next thing he knew he was blocking kunai left and right while Naruto was protecting the lord. Great, they'd been spotted. Sighing Sasuke activated his sharingan while Naruto created some shadow clones.

"Don't drop your guard." warned Sasuke before he lunged forward and toward two of the hidden rogue ninja. Instantly he had sliced through one while kicking the other back.

"You don't have to tell me that teme." Naruto grunted as he punched a third rogue ninja away from their client and sending out another wave of shadow clones to clear the perimeter.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said as he kicked two more shinobi before jumping back and watching Naruto's and the lords back. After all Naruto's clones could only do so much, could only keep their eyes on so many things. In the end, and between the two of them, they had easily kept the lord safe before rushing him to the land of waves.

"Thank you." the lord had spoke upon meeting his guard. Sasuke and Naruto both bowed before turning. They were about to head back to Konoha when they had come face to face with none other than Ibiki and Anko themselves. _'So aniki was right.'_ thought Sasuke. _'the mission was apart of our test into ANBU.'_

"So you two brats can handle an A-rank mission alone huh? Well lets see how you do against us now." Ibiki spoke, all the while looking over the two. Sasuke cursed himself for using his sharingan so soon while Naruto frowned. They hadn't forgotten the possibility of the mission being a part of the test but they had needed to use their chakra to make the mission a success. Which now meant that not only did they need to go up against the two high ranking shinobi, but that they needed to do so with little chakra at their disposal. Naruto mentally cursed while Sasuke kept his guard up. Thinking of ways to attack and how long he should wait before using his sharingan and chakra.

"But we haven't eaten anything yet." Naruto wined. Anko smiled as she nibbled on a piece of grilled fish. Taunting the young ninja and his childish ways. In truth Anko didn't see how he would, or could for that matter, one day become hokage. But she knew how much faith Sakura and Tsunade-sama had in the man before her. Could they see something she didn't? _'Iie.'_ she thought finally before focusing at the task at hand.

"Too bad kid, because the test stars now." she said before going into a series of hand signs. Instantly Sasuke jumped back, put distance between he and his opponents while Naruto frowned and once again summoned some shadow clones.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, holding a kunai in hand. _'He is going to run out of chakra.'_ he thought bitterly before remembering about the kyuubi in him and grunting.

"Long range huh? That's fine with me." Ibiki taunted as he threw a series of kunai and shuriken toward Sasuke. Easily Sasuke blocked while sending exploding tags his way, all the while keeping track of where Ibiki was. However, as soon as he heard Naruto hit a tree he groaned. _'He's being careless.'_ he thought.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called while making his way toward Naruto. Before he could get to him Ibiki was throwing kunai at him again, before heading straight for Sasuke with a katana in hand. However before he could get too close one of Naruto's shadow clones pushed Ibiki back just as Naruto appeared and covered Sasuke's back.

"What's up teme?" he taunted with a grin. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath on how Naruto was taking this too likely and that he should be focusing more. Naruto being Naruto didn't pay any attention to him, he simply kept his eyes on their opponents and smiled like there was no tomorrow. It was fun, it was like a game to him but most of all it was a chance to prove what he was capable of doing.

"Don't underestimate them." Sasuke warned while withdrawing his own katana.

"Hai hai, how about we show them the teamwork we're capable of, ne?" Naruto said before the both suddenly smiled and disappeared. Anko grinned, keeping her guard up and looking through the trees. Ibiki all the while began on a series of hand signs but before he could finish she was ambushed was a series of fire balls while Anko was pulled underground by one of Naruto's shadow clones.

"They have team work down." Anko noted, slipping out of the clones hold before taking in a deep breath and activating a genjutsu. Instantly Sasuke released himself and Naruto before he and Naruto both charged in. _'If they're this deadly with just the two of them imagine the four together...'_ Thought Anko seriously as she moved and dodged the in coming attacks.

Their battle went on, all the while Sasuke was making sure and keeping in mind that he and Naruto were not pushed into a defensive position. They needed to stay on the offense, they needed to push through. When they ran out of chakra Sasuke kept to his katana while Naruto used a combination of kunai, exploding bomb tags and throwing spikes. Then, after several more hours Ibiki and Anko smiled as they stopped and nodded. Showing that they were done. Sasuke stopped, keeping his guard up while Naruto quickly hid in the shadows, making sure that if it was some sort of trick he'd be ready to jump in and cover Sasuke's back in the blink of an eye.

"Enough, you've both passed." Anko said while pulling out a candy bar and smiling as she munched on it.

"I will send word to the hokage and the council." Ibiki declared before he met Anko's eyes.

"Welcome to the ANBU rank boys." both said at the same time with a grin. Sasuke sighed, and hned before turning to Naruto in the shadows. There was a large grin on his face, a wicked grin of sort. He looked tired and he had a couple of scratches here and there, just like Sasuke had, but somehow he seemed less drained. Then, before Sasuke could ask him about his wounds Naruto was jumping and yelling like a crazy man.

"Ha! Take that! We made it to ANBU! Now your father can't say anything! Team seven is back! Hell yea! Believe it!" he yelled over and over to no one in particular.

"Shut it teme." Sasuke called before turning to Anko and Ibiki. "Are we to return to Konoha now?" he asked.

"Hai. The mission is completed and you've passed your test. I see no reason not to." Anko said while shaking her head. "We have to get going. We've given them the test, now to finish our mission." she said while slipping on her ANBU mask back into it's place.

"Right." and with that the two were gone. Sasuke sighed before taking a soldier pill. They weren't supposed to encounter any sort of trouble on their way back to Konoha but it was always best to be safer than sorry.

"Can you believe it? We did it!" exclaimed Naruto as he fell into step beside Sasuke. However all Sasuke could think about was why his brother would go into Sakura's house and set traps for her. He hadn't expected Naruto to notice the chakra signature and by the look in Sakura's eyes she wanted to keep it like that. _'Feh, the dobe would probably just get himself into trouble and give me and Sakura a headache.'_ thought Sasuke dryly. _'Doesn't matter, as soon as I get the chance Sakura and me are talking.'_ Sasuke mentally declared while silently picking up his pace. Naruto, being completely oblivious, thought it was because he couldn't' wait to get back to Konoha and share the good news with Sakura. So Naruto kept pace, all the while grinning and every now and then yelling out to the world on how they had just become ANBU.

_**~Sakura's POV~**_

Once Chika was settled in at the hospital and I had finished entering her file and information into the system, Tsunade-shishou had called me into her office. Inside stood three more ANBU members along with Shizune. Sighing I knew the mission was a fast one because I had been requested as the medic for the team. It wasn't surprising. Every now and then an ANBU team would be assigned a mission in which the captain thought he'd need a medic. It was all for just in case purposes but none the less they'd always request a medic and most of the time they'd request the best. Lucky me.

"You called Tsunade-shishou?" I asked passively.

"Hai. You've been requested for a quick mission. You should be back by morning." she said, tone of voice tired and annoyed. My guess was that she was ready for a drink. Who wouldn't be after a long day at the office.

"By who's team and what is the mission for?" I asked. Usually I took on the mission regardless of the circumstances but Naruto and Sasuke were due any minute now and all I wanted was to know whether or not they'd passed the test. They had to have passed it. _'Knowing those two idiots it wouldn't be surprising if they messed up.'_ my inner noted dryly but I ignored her. No. They passed, there was no mistaking that. Whether they had done so without injury was the real question. And if they passed covered in injuries then I wanted to be around to help them, to heal them the way I always did.

"The mission is an A-rank, a quick assassination of the rogue ninja that's been circling Konoha. He was send in by our enemies from sound." she said before sighing. "And if your basing your decision on whether or not you'll be here to meet Naruto and Sasuke don't bother. They passed." she said. It was then that I noted how annoyed, how upset her tone of voice was. Either this person had pissed shishou off or he was really that big of a threat. Which meant she was really, really in need of a drink; and soon.

"Hai, I'll take the mission shishou. Who will I be working with." I said while bowing and slipping my gloves on. I hadn't used that much chakra while at the hospital, and though I wasn't running on full with chakra, I knew what I had left would be enough. Either that or I'd make it so that it would be enough.

"Captain Uchiha, she's all yours. Now go." she instructed and with that we all puffed out of her office and reappeared out in front of Konoha gates. As soon as I'd heard his name a part of me wanted to decline, to take back what I said but I did owe him one. Not to mention denying shishou anything right now was definitely not the best, or wises, thing to do.

"Well if it isn't the little kunoichi." spoke Shisui, causing a groan to escape my lips. Damn it, why did he have to be everywhere Uchiha-san went?

"Come on now Shisui, leave her alone. It's been a long day." that voice I knew and I liked. Genma had been one of the few who knew I was strong, who respected me as a captain but who continued to defend my honer as a woman. He was a sweetheart, any woman in her right mind would be lucky to have him. However I wasn't interested and Genma and I had a brother sister relationship, almost as strong as the one I held with Naruto and Sasuke in fact.

"Thanks Genma." I said with a smile before turning to Shisui. "However if Shisui-san has forgotten what it feels like to break four ribs all at the time I would be more than happy to demonstrate again." I said viciously, causing the Uchiha to stand back. He looked at me with sharingan eyes then, almost as if he truly saw me as a threat. At that thought I laughed. So he wouldn't underestimate me again huh? Good.

"Perhaps we should continue on with the mission before you harm one of our own Sakura." suddenly spoke the Uchiha heir. The instant my name left his lips I froze. The way he had said my name wasn't like anything I'd ever heard before. It was soft and gently yet compelling and demanding. Hell everyone froze upon hearing him call me by name, but my eyes were the only one's as wide as any owls. After several minutes passed us by I pushed my shock back and allowed the captain in me to take over yet again. I had found that when dealing when any Uchiha, other than Sasuke, being formal and showing my captain side was the best way to handle the situation.

"Perhaps it would be best to keep this professional Uchiha-san." I said, instantly addressing him by his last name. A flicker of amusement showed itself in his eyes but just as quickly as I'd seen it it was gone. What the hell was going on? I was drunk when I told him he could call me by name, didn't he know that was void? It didn't count damn it!

"Hn." he said before looking over his team. "Shisui, head west and keep your eyes open. Genma go east. I'll take the perimeter in front. Should you encounter the rogue dispose of him." he instructed before turning to me. "You should stay at the center point and hidden should..."

"I am a captain and I am a medic Captain Uchiha-san. I know the protocol." I hissed before I took off and went for my post. The nerve of that man! The man had my gratitude for taking me home instead of leaving me out in the could, I appreciated that he'd placed traps in my home for me, but enough was enough. While on a mission he could at least address me by title and rank. Not to mention he should have known he didn't need to lecture me on protocol! Shaking my head I made sure my chakra was undetectable and set several traps around my area, before keeping still in the shadows and then finally, went on to look out around me from where I stood. There was a twenty-five percent chance that I'd come across the rogue my self, and at the moment I was hoping I did. I needed to let out some of my pent up frustration.

"Should I have offended you, I give my apologies." suddenly came his voice. Just as quickly as I'd heard his voice a growl build up in the back of my throat but I didn't let it out. When I turned to look beside me I wasn't all that surprised to find a clone. I tried to ignore him, kept silent and kept my self from responding but after several silent moments went by and I said nothing his clone spoke again.

"You are upset." he stated. _'Well look at that, that sharingan of his is good for something.'_ my inner said, her own anger growing and adding to my own. This was beginning to prove to be difficult.

"Though I do appreciate what you did and understand why you did so. It is rude set up traps inside someone else's home without their approval, Uchiha-san. Therefore how can I not be upset." I retorted through my teeth, again barely managing to keep my growl at bay.

"You had no defenses and in your condition I thought it..."

"Regardless of what my condition may have been you shouldn't have set them. I thank you for what you did for me and I apologize for my behavior but that is all." I said before turning toward the west and noticing the slight flare of chakras. One was familiar and easy enough to recognize while the other was foreign. "Shisui has encountered the rogue. I'm moving." and with that I got rid of his clone and moved. Men. Who the hell understood them.

As I neared Shisui I could smell blood, a lot of it. Sighing I picked up my pace and noted that not only had Shisui been bleeding from a gash on his stomach but the rogue was bleeding from a gash on his back.

"Genma, get in there." I called from the shadows, noticing that he was closer to Shisui than Ita..Uchiha-san had been.

"Hai." he said. When he jumped in the rogue laughed.

"Well well, looks like the Uchiha needs back up huh?" he taunted before throwing up some blood. "No matter, I've done what I came here to do. The bonus is taking an Uchiha brat with me." he hissed. As soon as the words left his mouth I couldn't help but to jump down and instantly begin my healing. The mans eyes widened before they hardened with hatred toward me.

"Shisui-san, stay with me." I instructed, all the while stopping the bleeding and focusing on closing the wound.

"A medic. Doesn't matter, his wounds are beyond your powers. Only the legendary sanin Tsunade herself could save his life." He said evilly. Genma was about to move in for the killing blow, was about to slice his throat when all of a sudden a katana pierced the mans stomach with a sickening sound. It widened his already existing wound and caused blood to gush out and down like a waterfall on top of a tall cliff would. Still I didn't turn, I didn't show how much it disturbed me for fear it might have been seen as a weakness.

"An Uchiha would not die from such a low wound." Uchiha-san cooed with sharingan glowing eyes. "And you should not underestimate the apprentice to the sanin Tsunade." he warned before suddenly the mans life was cut out of him. Instantly I turned away, Genma winced and Uchiha-san walked completely out of the shadows. Okay, I could take the sound of mental breaking bone, a water fall of blood, burned flesh, dead bodies but I could not take that! To hell with the weakness, it was only human to turn away from such an act before it was done.

"Will he be alright?" asked Genma, worry in his tone of voice. The bleeding had stopped, infection cleared and as far as I could tell there was no sign of any poison of sort.

"Hai. He'll need to be off of active duty for a couple of days but nothing major." I instructed before smiling down at the man. "The bleedings stopped, you can go to sleep now Shisui-san." I cooed. He looked up at me with sharingan glowing eyes and a slanted smile. He almost looked nice, almost. It wasn't for the fact that he was an Uchiha who though woman were toys he could exchange every other day.

"Hai, whatever the doctor wants." He said, words somewhat mumbled and full of sleep.

"Turn that sharingan off." I instructed and with a nod he turned off his sharingan and fell to sleep. Shaking my head I finished healing his wound before sighing and standing. "He needs to be taken to the hospital." I said while slipping my gloves off and getting ready to carry him. Genma stepped in then.

"I'll take him. Besides it's nearly dawn and the hokage wanted us to report as soon as the mission was done." he said.

"Then it'd be wise if you and Captain Uchiha-san go to inform her yourselves. I'll look after Shisui. I am the medic." I noted, and desperately tried to get out of having to report in to shishou.

"Iie. She'll need to know your side of the story." he said before taking off. Sighing I stood and headed for Konoha gates. I was tired, annoyed and out of chakra. Therefore sadly there would be no poof-ing in and out of Tsunade-shishou's office. As we walked to the tower there was a comfortable silence, that is until once again he spoke.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked. The way he said my name send a sort of shiver down my spine. It was nothing like when he called out to me in front of everyone, and it was so weird! It wasn't a bad feeling, it wasn't annoying or disgusting. It wasn't even demanding. Rather it caught my attention and caused me to want to hear it again. Shaking it off I raised a brow but said nothing, fearing that my voice would betray me. "You are near chakra exhaustion." he noted.

"Hai, I am a medic. I am aware of that." I said while slightly picking up my pace.

"Hn." was his only response. However, just as we reached the outside of the hokage tower he paused. "Haruno-san. I will be requesting that you become a permeant member of my team." and with that said he was gone. Shock over took my body, followed by confusion and finally anger. Was he nuts? I had a team already, and one ANBU team didn't need two captains! Not to mention I wasn't about to be let, or accept, the fact that I'd need to be demoted in rank for that to happen. Once I was over the initial shock I ran and found that I'd arrived just in time to give me report. By the time we were done giving our reports the sun was raising and my body was screaming for sleep.

"You'll be off active duty, then team seven will be put back on active duty within a weeks or so time. However should something come up I will call for your team." Shishou informed me, causing a weak smile to spread across my face. At least something good had come from all of the commotion.

"Hai." and with that I walked out. The only thing I was capable of thinking of then was my bed, blankets, and the happy thought of being able to sleep in. Then, just as I was about to open the door to my apartment I felt their chakra signatures. So before they could get too close I let out a loud sigh.

"It's been a long night, too long. I'm going to sleep. We'll celebrate later." and with that I walked into my home, shut and locked the door before going to my room and stripping myself of my shinobi gear. Once I was left in nothing but a bra and my underwear I picked up one of Sasuke's training shirts that he'd left at my place, slipped it on and went to sleep. Forcing my subconscious and conscious to forget and ignore what Itachi had said and what I knew I should be expecting of Sasuke when next we were left alone to "talk".

_**~POV Change~ **_

_Chika was surprised by how tight things were run at the hospital. The medics in Konoha may not all have been able to compete with her self, the sanin, or her apprentice, but they were good at following orders and protocol. Once she was given a schedule of when to report and when not to Chika had been instructed to stay at the hospital for a while longer before she was allowed to go. Upon exiting the hospital Chika went toward her apartment and instantly placed a genjutsu on her self before leaving once again. Her meet up spot with the rogue was just outside of the village gates. He'd been send and instructed to give her supplies and what plans she needed to get into the hokage's tower and to the file room. Not to mention what extra instructions Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto-sama had for her. It was after all the ideal place to hide and to look for information needed to force the hokage's hand. Upon arriving Chika sighed. She was low on chakra, was tired from her rounds at the hospital and now needed to deal with the most arrogant of all the sound ninja. _

_ "I don't have time for games. Just finish your mission and be off. I need to do mine." she hissed while blocking a kunai and jumping up into the tree tops. There she was met with the sound ninja. He was one of the many who thought he was the strongest, who praised him self on his looks, and most of all who thought that all women wanted him. 'Pathetic.' thought Chika annoyed with the man. He may have been good but couldn't they have send someone less, she didn't know, moronic? _

_ "So feisty, interesting. Perhaps when your done with your current mission you and I could..." _

_ "Don't even think about it." she growled while snatching the files out of his hands and sighing. She needed to get moving, she needed to get back into Konoha before she was seen or found. Sure she was keeping her chakra hidden but that didn't mean that they weren't out doing patrol rounds as they spoke. _

_ "Tell Kabuto-sama and Orochimaru-sama that I'm in. I will send a report of my findings as soon as possible." Chika informed the man before shaking her head and sighing. "However considering ANBU have just appeared I doubt you'll live long enough." she said. _

_ "Don't think little of me missy. I'm the..." _

_ "Yea yea, you're the strongest of them all. Whatever." she taunted before jumping off the tree and running back into Konoha and toward her apartment. She'd known it was going to be a long mission, that she'd have to be away form what friends she had and what people she considered to be tolerable but more than anything Chika wanted to serve and to please her master. Power to her was like a drug, something she just couldn't get enough of. So as she looked over the plans, the structure of buildings and what information her leader had send her Chika couldn't help but to smile. The information was accurate, it described the hospital the way it was now, the emergency procedures and all. Quickly she started to think of a way, of when she would start the next stage of her plan and how to go on with it. All the while a malice filled smile spread across her face. 'This won't take me long.' _


	9. Chapter 9: Discoveries

**Chapter Nine: Discoveries**

_Chika was up and down the hospital hallways, tending to patients and seeing to civilians when needed. She had read the file that her master had send her. It informed her that should she wish to impress him she should be done within a weeks time, that and he had also send her all the information she'd need to get her mission done. After all it would have been reckless to go in without any information. 'He makes it sound so easy!' Chika scram mentally, while smiling at a young boy before handing him a lollypop. He was a civilian little boy, he'd gone out to play and was so into catching the small rabbit that had gotten his attention that he hadn't been looking where he was going. In the end he didn't catch the rabbit and had tripped only to cut his knee deeply. Something that would have needed stitching if it weren't for medic's. After all, it was child's play healing his wound. _

_ "Thank you nii-chan." he cheered happily and amazedly. _

_ "Any time." she cooed before helping him off of his seat and sending him off on his way. 'I mean this place has tighter security than any prison I've ever seen!' she complained silently, all the while keeping the anger and frustration from showing on her face. 'Their rounds are heightened, do doubt from his failed attempt.' Chika thought with a smile on her face. She couldn't afford to slip, to show the annoyance on her face while at work or in front of others. She was a shinobi, a sound shinobi and as a sound shinobi she'd be damned if she failed her mission. Especially one that had been assigned by her lord himself. _

_ Shaking it off Chika took her break and headed for the offices on the third floor of the hospital. It was the floor where not only were the records kept but most of the medical charts of shinobi who had been injured in a mission and brought back to be treated kept as well. Not to mention that the third floor was also where most of the operations were held. Which was why it was the best place to look for answer. However, before she could walk into the archives room medics ran down the hall and toward one of the largest operating rooms in the hospital. _

_ "What's going on?" she called, causing on of the medics to stop. _

_ "There was an ambush, there's a team in critical condition." he informed her before the medic frowned. "What are you doing here? You are stationed on the first floor if I'm not mistaken." he said. He had been one of the higher standing medics on duty that day. 'Shit!' thought Chika, silently cursing her self for her slip up, before she smiled kindly and innocently at him. Hoping to keep him from asking any more questions. _

_ "Just looking around, I'm on break. I thought it'd be best if I got used to the hospital as fast as possible." she cooed. The medic shook it off as he heard the doors burst open and none other than Shizune-san and Haruno-san yelling out orders. _

_ "What are you standing around for? Get to prepping!" Shizune called while Haruno-san was already working on the shinobi. His wounds were still bleeding and Chika could slightly smell a sort of poison. It wasn't one from sand, that much she could tell without having to check for herself. Mentally she grinned. The guy was too far gone, he'd already lost too much blood and the poison was attacking his respiratory system. However, before they got into the operation room and with the waiting medic's the shinobi's breathing stabilized and the poison was extracted. He was going to push through. He'd be out of work for a while, definitely off of active duty for at least a week but he'd be fine. 'Haruno-san...the hokage's apprentice. Perhaps she will prove to have a weakness easier to find.'_ thought Chika as she made her way back down to the first floor and back to her rounds. 'I'll look into her file tonight.' she thought wickedly before turning with a innocent smile and heading for her next patient.

_**~POV Change~**_

It was near dawn and yet the youngest of the two Uchiha heirs was already up and dressed. Their test had gone without too much trouble and despite wanting to have seen Sakura and telling her the good news themselves he was disappointed to find that she'd been send out on a quick mission just as she had stated. Then, just as they were about ready to give up they felt her faint chakra signature. Of course before he or Naruto could get too close she felt them and told them that they'd celebrate later and that she was going to go to sleep because she was tired. Not only did their celebration had to wait but the answers Sasuke wanted as well. Sighing Sasuke picked up a piece of fruit before turning to the door way.

"I want to know what you were doing with her aniki." he said, tone of voice serious and protective. Itachi raised a brow, all the while slipping on his shinobi boots.

"That is none of your concern." he stated, causing Sasuke to turn around and glare at his brother.

"She is my teammate!" Sasuke snarled, anger evident in his tone of voice. "I don't care which girls you mess with or play with but leave Sakura alone." he said before his eyes changed from charcoal grey to a deep crimson color. Itachi stood, unaffected by his younger brothers clear challenge.

"If you are concerned for your teammates honor then perhaps you should begin with yourself. You and that kyuubi container constantly underestimate her. However now it seems she is your captain." Itachi said, all the while keeping his voice distant, calm, and emotionless yet clearly reprimanding him. Not to mention the clear mocking his words were insinuating.

"Now that is none of your business." Sasuke said, fighting against his desire to reach for a kunai.

"Hn."

"What were you doing in her apartment?" he scram, mentally sighing. All the while silently thankful that his parents had been out late the previous night and would not wake upon his screaming. Though Sasuke was sure that if they woke up to a destroyed house then it'd all be blamed on him and not his brother. After all he was the perfect shinobi, he never lost control over his emotions.

"She was drunk and laying out in the cold field. I simply took her home and set traps for her protection." Itachi finally answered before standing up and strapping his katana into place. It was standard issue, though captains weren't required to carry them at all times, Itachi did. He liked the feeling of the katana on his back.

"You will leave her alone from now on then." Sasuke stated more than asked then. All the while his eyes still crimson colored.

"We are both ANBU captains Sasuke, our paths will continue to cross."

"Aniki, you..." but before Sasuke could finish his brother was gone and nowhere to be seen. Mumbling to him self Sasuke stalked out of the house, fuming and eyes continuously crimson. He and Naruto had agreed to train in the morning. They were off of active duty until Sakura was rested and ready to take on a new mission as the ANBU captain of team seven. It had been a long night and yet Sasuke couldn't help but to feel as if it had been an even longer morning, and though he wasn't certain if his brothers silence had been a sign of his accepting his statement, or the ignoring of it, he did know one thing. It had been a long morning, an irritating morning, but most of all it had been a morning of discoveries. Whether or not Itachi had realized it or not, Sasuke had seen his interest in her, had seen that he was curious and knew that no matter what he said Itachi would continue to peruse Sakura. Now he'd need to talk to Sakura, warn her to stay away form his brother and to keep her distance from him. He wasn't sure how far Itachi was willing to go, if he was serious or if he was simply playing one of his little mind games but he knew one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to let his older brother hurt or play with Sakura the way he did with others.

When Sasuke got to the training grounds he found Naruto running laps around the grounds and Kakashi-sensei reading his Icha Icha paradise book. Some things never changed, and he was hoping that the situation between Sakura and his brother wouldn't either. Upon noticing Sasuke, Naruto stopped with a grin.

"Oi teme you're late."

"Shut it dobe and lets start." he called aggressively. Kakashi put his book down then and looked over his two students.

"Hey, what's got you all grumpy so early in the morning?" Naruto asked defensively.

"Just start." and with that Sasuke took off, not only targeting Naruto but Kakashi as well. He was frustrated, annoyed with his brother and more importantly silently worried for Sakura's sake because he knew that if his brother wanted to play games with her, if he was suddenly truly interested in Sakura, then there was nothing he could do to stop him. And that was what scared him the most.

**~Sakura's POV~**

When next I opened my eyes it was late afternoon and my body felt better. God how long had it been since I'd last been able to have a good, rest filled sleep? Too long. Sighing I sat up in bed before stretching and heading straight for the shower. Naruto and Sasuke were probably out training with Kakashi-sensei and had probably avoided waking me up. They had their smart moments alright. Smiling I walked to the shower and walked in. Letting the warm water cover my body and calm me more than what I'd already been. Being home, back in Konoha and living **MY **life, not the life of an allies, of a made up person or the life a mission required of me, was so unbelievably blissful. I was me, and damn was it good to be back. Once out of the shower I got dressed into my training cloths before making myself a cup of instant ramen. Normally I wouldn't tolerate it but considering Ibiki-san and Anko-san had arrived last night I knew they'd be calling on me for our sparing. Once done with my ramen I was half way toward the door when there was a knock.

"Coming!" I called as I got to the door.

"So your finally up huh sleepy head?" taunted Genma as I opened the door. Smiling I nodded.

"Hai, just a while ago. You look like you could use more sleep though." I noted with a frown. The mission we'd gone on last time had lasted through most of the night and who knew how he had been doing on his chakra reserves before that. Smiling sheepishly Genma laughed.

"Yea well I stayed with Shisui until one of the Uchiha's were send in to stay with him." he answered honestly. "I just stopped by to drop this scroll off. Asuma-san said he found it while on a mission. It's a jutsu of sort but he wasn't able to perform it. He thinks it needs to be done by someone with perfect chakra control or something." he said with an all knowing grin. It wasn't any secret that out of all the rookie nine from our genin days I was the one with perfect chakra control. Instantly I took the scroll. "Besides I'm pretty sure he still feels guilty about missing your birthday. Even though you weren't technically here." he said with a taunting tone of voice. Learning new jutsu's of sorts had become like a hobby to me. Besides, the more jutsu's I knew, the more knowledge I'd have to pass down to my own kids some day. Upon opening the scroll I noted how I'd need to do some research before trying the hand signs, not to mention how complicated it was.

"Tell Asuma-san I said thank you if ya see him." I said with a smile on my face before placing the scroll in my pack and smiling. "You gonna go train?"

"Iie. Like you said, I could use some more sleep. Why don't you go off and train with your new team? They're still on the ANBU training grounds." he said before yawning. Smiling I shook my head. It would be nice to train with them, but not today. Training alone was fun sometimes, especially when I was learning a new jutsu. Besides, I was still a little annoyed and I would be damned if I hurt them while taking my frustration on someone who hadn't caused it.

"Hai hai. Then off to bed with you. I'll see you later." I said as he walked off and I shut the door. Genma-san was nice, and Asuma-san was one of the many who had supported me while Naruto and Sasuke were gone. In truth if it hadn't been Asuma-san's curiosity, he never would have found me training, he would never had run into me while working on my ninjutsu and he wouldn't have ever invited me to train with he and Shikimaru. It was nice out, not hot but not cool, and the clouds blocked the sun's harsh rays. It was still bright out but not as bright as it was on really hot days. The weather showed the early days of august and the comfortable whether it would bring.

It hadn't taken me long to get to my favorite training spot. It was just outside of the gates of Konoha, hidden behind several large trees and at least a dozen of sakura trees. It was calm there, refreshing and most of all empty. There was no one to look at me, to correct me or tell me how weak I was, at least according to them. Truth was I was strong, I'd worked too far and too long to get to where I was and I wasn't about to start acting weak just to make those around me feel better. While thinking, reminiscing back to the old days, and of others thoughts, my body moved on its own and started to warm up. I ran several laps around the large field before going into taijutsu set after taijutsu set. Once done I stopped and took in a deep breath before retrieving the scroll from my pack and looking over it once. It didn't look like a ninjutsu scroll or a genjutsu, so it had to have been a storage jutsu or a hidden jutsu. Taking in a deep breath I tried a quick release only to be surprised as I found that a genjutsu faded and revealed a hidden warning. It read:

To whom has come across this scroll and seen behind the unseen. This scroll is not for those who's hearts are dark. We will not serve those who think of vengeful thoughts. However we do guide those who are of pure heart, we teach the warm hearted and serve one who can save a life as well as end one. Strong one must be to protect those they cherish, even more so should you try to call upon the pack. Think wisely before you give your call, for once we meet we can not promise you your safety.

Once done reading the inscription I thought over the words. It was clear it was a summoning scroll of sort. What it summoned or what I'd let out was beyond me but I did know I wanted to release it. To see for myself what it was that lay inside, and most of all what the scroll referred to as a pack. After all there were a lot of animals that traveled in packs. Dogs, horses, etc. One thing was for sure though, this thing was old and so there would be no information on the scroll in any of the archives. Anywhere. Sighing I took a seat underneath one of the sakura trees and took in a deep breath. Some things were better left alone, were better left undisturbed and better left unsaid. Like, for example, the fact that I was about to receive my own summoning animal. One that I didn't learn from shishou, and hopefully one that was like no other. Taking in a deep breath I looked over the hand signs and frowned. If beginning a contract was anything like what I'd done when achieving Katsuyu then I'd be in a trance of sort form the start. Shaking off what little fear I had left in me, I quickly went through the hands signs. Just as instantly as I had finished the hand signs everything was covered by a sudden wave of white light. At first it burned my eyes, I felt uncomfortable and my hand had instinctively grabbed a kunai in hand. When it had slowly started fleeting, showing the area around me I frowned. Had I done something wrong? Was my chakra control not as good as what I thought it was? Sighing I stood only to block a wave of kunai that had been send at me and jump into a tree. Listening closely I heard rustling, I could hear a slight purring of sort and the sound of several large animals moving about. _'Be careful what you wish for.'_ my inner muttered annoyed before going silent and allowing me to focus.

"You've summoned us kunoichi, now you fight to prove your worth." a purr like voice called, all the while calm and kind. Could someone, something with such a kind voice truly be a threat? Yes, yes it could and I wasn't about to underestimate my opponent.

"Who is it that I've summoned?" I asked while setting several exploding bomb tags and slipping my gloves on. I wasn't going to let myself get hurt and I'd fight if I needed to. However if I hurt an animal, anything that I'd summoned, I'd make sure to heal it. After all it wasn't their fault that I'd summoned them without knowledge, without knowing what it was I would be summoning.

"You need not know unless you win." another, harsher, purring voice spoke before a large tiger jumped out of no where and toward me. Instantly I blocked and pushed the large animal away form me while leaving a clone in my place.

"You are a rare one indeed. Tell me, what is your name?" the calmer tone of voice spoke while slipping up behind me in the trees and slashing out with her tail. I jumped over her tail and instinctively kicked, kicking her back and out into the center of the clearing.

"She can keep up." a third voice called, her tone taunting more than purring. "Perhaps she is worthy enough." she said before the tiger I had kicked stepped down, bowed before me. Her coat was a deep black, a black so deep that as the sun hit it you could see shades of blue stand out. The other, harsher toned of voice tiger had a deep amber, almost burning color colored coat. She stood to the left of the black-blue coated tiger. _'Wow,...they are so beautiful!'_ scram my inner though all I could do is stand still and watch.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." came a forth tone of voice. This one was deep, calm and most of all her tone of voice was full of wisdom. Instantly I moved, dodging the attack of a orange colored tiger's attack and kicking. She dodged it just as easily before flicking her tail. As she did so a sires of kunai had been thrown my way. Damn. I blocked what I could before spinning and heading for the ground.

"Great, she's.." but before the taunting tiger could finish her words, I hit the ground and send all of the tigers into the air. It was then that I noticed the largest of all the tigers. She was beautiful. Her coat was a deep crimson sort of color with hints of black spots here and there. All of their eyes were a deep emerald color, one similar to my own.

"Enough." the apparent leader spoke as we all landed on the ground. The black-blue coated tiger looked me over, almost as if looking for any signs of injury. Even if they didn't agree to become my summon animals, even if I'd gone though all of this for nothing, at least I would have discovered something and be able to keep the scroll safe. Several silent seconds passed us by then, all the while my body stayed tense and ready for anything while the tigers before me simply looked over me.

"What is your name young one?" the leader of the pack spoke as she stepped forward and before the other three. Instantly the three behind her bowed, all the while keeping their eyes on me. Creepy much?

"Haruno Sakura, it is a pleasure to meet you." I answered, all the while keeping manners in play.

"Tell me, how did you discover our scroll?" she asked.

"It was a gift, a fellow shinobi of my village found it and tried to use it but he couldn't see the genjutsu or break it." I informed her. "In the end he thought I'd be able to make use of the scroll, more so than he had."

"I see." she said before turning to the other three and locking eyes. As soon as they locked eyes the tiger with deep amber colored coat stepped forward with glowing emerald eyes.

"My name is Rage, it is a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san." she said before jumping over me and standing slightly to my right. The next to step forward was the black-blue colored tiger. She bowed before she spoke.

"Greetings to you Haruno-san, my name is Hikari." she said before she moved to stand to my left. Then the third tiger truly showed herself. By the gleam in her eyes I knew she had been the one to taunt me but said nothing. After all it'd be unwise to taunt a summoning animal before a contract was made. Though even with a contract in play that didn't necessarily mean they wouldn't fight against if they felt offended. Her coat was a silver that reminded me of Kakashi-sensei's hair.

"I'm V, nice to meet you." she said before moving and standing to my right. They were taking posts of sorts, as if guarding me already. Then, before I could ask what it was they were doing the leader stepped up and looked me in the eyes. A part of me though I should be afraid, that I should fear the animals before me but I couldn't. I felt too safe around them and it felt too right to be surrounded by them.

"It seems you've accepted us already." she noted. I nodded but said nothing. "You summoned us not knowing what we'd be, correct?"

"Hai."

"Should we have been a threat to your home, what would you have done?" she asked, and as soon as the words left her lips my body froze and my blood ran ice cold. Were they a threat? Damn it, I hadn't even thought about the possibility of that! So I answered honestly.

"I would have fought you all in hopes of stopping you from your attack. However, seeing your strength I supposed I would have had to take my own life to save the lives of those I love." Upon hearing my answer she nodded, causing the rest to take to her side once more. As soon as they all stood beside one another they all growled, each a different pitch and soon, right before my eyes, a large scroll appeared. It looked ancient, old and yet so powerful I was afraid to go near it for a second.

"Should you wish to forge a bound with us, this is what you need to sign. Sign it in blood when your ready Haruno-san and when you do we will be but a call away." she answered before all four of them left with a puff of smoke. A sigh I hadn't known I had been holding left my lips before I picked up the large scroll and tied it to my back. _'Sign it when I'm ready...am I ready?'_ I thought as I started to walk back for Konoha. The whole while thinking over what had happened, the beautiful animals I had summoned and how they had accepted me. The feeling was indescribable but good. Then, just as I had walked in through the village gates Shizune appeared.

"I've been looking for you." she said, a bit out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately going into medic mode. Normally Shizune would only come to me for a medical emergency, then again that was before Tsunade-shishou had become hokage.

"We need your help at the hospital. Can you..."

"Hai." and with that I ran after her. All the while trying to keep their offer, my actions and my solidifying decision from coming to the fore front of my mind. First thing was first. Save the shinobi who's life was at risk.

_**~Itachi's POV~**_

After having had to listen to Sasuke's foolish words my morning had become somewhat of a dull one. Though at least when dealing with Sasuke's little rant I'd have something better to do. Shisui was still being hospitalized, so there was no one with whom I could spend my time with. Perhaps the Nara captain would be available, I thought. The sun was out but not as hot as it was on summer days. Disappointedly though, as I walked pasted his home I found him to be absent. Sasuke had been dressed for training, he like I had been given some time off before returning to active duty as an ANBU member. Father may have been against it and in truth I had been at first but watching Sasuke train, watching as he had been able to escape my genjutsu, he had proved to be capable. No doubt he still needed training, what shinobi didn't, but what was there to do now. He was ANBU and I had helped.

'_Why?'_ I thought as I found myself by the ANBU training grounds. Sasuke was dodging his teammates attacks before using his clones to attack while moving around and setting tracks. Yes, Sasuke had grown, but had he grown enough as to where he'd be able to come back from an ANBU level mission alive? Perhaps it would be best to request him on my team rather than leaving him on his pink haired captain's team. He clearly wasn't a captain, and Sasuke wouldn't be making officer any time soon. Therefore there was no doubt that Sakura would pick Hatake as her second in command. After all, she had to go with the experienced, not the new. After several minutes went by, and upon feeling I'd watched enough, I took my leave and went for the gates. Running patrol wasn't my responsibility but it would help me if I ran into any rogue ninja. There was nothing to do and somehow I was feeling strangely annoyed.

As I ran through the tree tops in the west, I noticed the area where Shisui had been injured. The ground was still covered in blood, both from Shisui and the rogue ninja. Sakura had moved in so fast. She didn't like Shisui, she would much rather had done the mission without them, it was clear that she would have preferred it as such. Yet still she moved in and healed Shisui effortlessly. Instantly my sharingan was active, taking in the surrounding area, looking for anything that may have been of importance to the rogue ninja. Slowly I walked the path the rogue had taken, all the while letting my sharingan take in everything it could. Then, just off the path we had followed him down was a faint trail of chakra and the remnants of a genjutsu. It was design to fade, and to last for a certain length of time. Immediately I went for it, taking katana in hand while slowing heading east. Upon walking up to the eastern wall I found a small opening, on covered by a high level genjutsu. It was a tunnel of sorts, one that lead straight into Konoha. _'It appears we have a spy.'_ I thought while walking through the tunnel.

When I found the other end I found that it started at the end of a hidden alley way, closes to the hokage tower and hidden beside a bar. Anyone who knew of the legendary sanin, who was now our hokage, knew of her preference for sake. Whoever had infiltrated the village knew a lot more than any other rogue ninja did. Using a bomb tag I closed the entrance to the village and headed for the ANBU tower. ANBU captains had access to all of the shinobi in the village and those that I didn't, well I was a shinobi. I knew how to gather information without looking for files. Half way to the ANBU tower however, a messenger appeared before me. His face was hidden, all messenger faces were, and he appeared to be trustworthy. None the less, it would do me no harm to look into the messenger's files as well. Whoever had known, whoever had snuck in had to have had enough information and power to not only sneak into Konoha and contact their team without being detected, but had to have had help. Which also led me to believe that whoever had gotten past our defenses was a formidable opponent and not one to be taken lightly.

"The hokage wants a word with you." he informed me. Nodding I took the paper and went on my way. There had been no missions assigned to me the previous night, and none that I could think of that would be so important as to call for me, but none the less. There was no ignoring the hokage. Thinking of the hokage suddenly brought up the image of a certain pink haired kunoichi to the fore front of my mind. She had been given some time off as well, perhaps she would be assisting the hokage with her paper work and filing. Though I knew that was doubtful. Sakura wasn't the type of kunoichi who'd take pleasures in such actions. She was a fighter, a healer, and one who could not stand still for too long. However, upon arriving at the hokage's office there was no pink haired kunoichi. Simply the hokage and myself. Therefore the question remained. Where was Sakura? She had not been training along side her teammates, those she had fought for so hard. Sleeping? Iie, she did not seem like the type who would sleep in on her days off when she could be spending it training, growing in power and strength.

"Captain Uchiha." Lady hokage greeted.

"Hn."

"The mission in which you were sent on the night before. I'm sure that you've noticed it. There's something off about the rogue." she stated. It wasn't a question. I had in formed her of such in the written report, the information hidden in code but none the less there. She was hokage, she knew the code ANBU used after all. At the time I had simply been warning her, however upon my earlier trip I now had something to inform her of.

"Hn."

"Care to share your discoveries." she asked. She seemed tense then, almost as if though she was at her limit and simply looking for an excuse of sort to take out her anger on the first one to anger her. It would be unwise to ignore her demand.

"I would need to look at the report of the rogue that had been compiled to prove my deductions, however I had noticed he was sporting his headband. Taking note of his headband, it was evident that it had not been slashed. Rather, there was a genjutsu to hide its insignia. I am assuming he was from sound." I informed the hokage. Instantly she hissed and balled her hand into fists.

"Orochimaru." she growled out.

"Hn."

"Did anyone else notice?"

"Iie. I allowed Shisui to fight however he was injured. Haruno-san immediately moved in to heal while Genma guarded her back and I got rid of the ninja."

"I suppose you don't have a theory as to why he was so close to Konoha with his master at home and in pain?" she asked sarcastically, though I knew it was not directed at me. She was angry at her former teammate, at the results and the devastation that had been left behind by the snake. In fact it was clear to everyone, even non shinobi, that she was itching to kill her former teammate. That, however, would be impossible. Orochimaru would die at my hands, he would no longer continue his pointless attacks or attempts at convincing Sasuke to join him. Sasuke was foolish however, he wasn't foolish enough to leave his village, betray his teammates and clan to go serve the snake. That bastard however was capable of taking him by force and that was not something I would allow.

"I believe he was a messenger send to deliver." I answered, causing the hokage's brows to furrow. She was thinking now, and no doubt feeling in need of a drink.

"And what was he delivering, and to whom?" she challenged.

"Upon taking a closer inspection of the site we had found the rogue ninja in, I found a tunnel leading into the village. It was hidden behind a high level genjutsu. He was delivering information to a spy in Konoha." As soon as the words left my lips she pound her hand down onto the desk, a small cracking sound was all that filled the room for several seconds.

"Has anyone else discovered the tunnel?"

"Iie. I've caused it cave so that it will no longer be of use. I suggest that security be heightened however."

"Hai." the hokage sighed before looking up from the papers before her with serious eyes. "On top of your other missions, I want you to look over this and look for the spy that's infiltrated Konoha. This is a secret mission and no one is to know of this other than myself. Understood?" she spoke, tone of voice tight and tired.

"Hn."

"If there is anything you need, access of any kind let Shizune know and she'll get you clearance. Any questions?"

"Iie."

"Dismissed." and with that I was out of the hokage tower. Now, back to my previous question. Where could Sakura have been. She wasn't at the hospital other wise the clan would have already requested that she not be allowed anywhere near Shisui. He had a habit of angering the pink haired kunoichi and injuring himself further. Sasuke was getting ready to train before I'd left home, however upon my earlier inspection I had found only the males of team seven training. She had been no where in sight. Annoyed I walked down the road and toward a food stand. It was past noon and still I had eaten nothing. Looking for Sakura could wait, at least until after I had gotten something to eat. Or so was the plan until I saw Sakura running along side Shizune-san and heading for the hospital. She was wearing training attire of sort, along with her medical gloves and had a rather large scroll strapped to her back. That was new. Perhaps it was a medical jutsu of sorts? None the less instantly I moved and followed suit after the two woman.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! With school starting and all it's been hard to get some time for my self. :( anyway, read and enjoy. Reviews welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10: Long Day

**Chapter Ten: Long Day**

Apparently there had been an ambush of sorts and had left a team of three in critical condition. Upon arriving I instantly got to healing the shinobi in the worst condition. All the while ignoring my surroundings. Medics were running up and down, following Shizune's orders and keeping out of the way, that much I knew. As to who was running and who was healing? Well that was beyond me. However, once the operating room was ready I walked in and got to work. My chakra hadn't been depleted while I was out training, and thank god for that. The member who's condition had been worse was covered in still bleeding wounds, had lost a lot of blood, was dealing with chakra exhaustion and on top of it all had been poisoned. Cursing I took in a deep breath and ignored the sudden commotion around me before focusing on stabilizing him. It wasn't easy, that was for sure. The poison in his blood was keeping him from breathing and to make matters worse as a side effect was preventing him from stopping the bleeding on his own. Mentally cursing I got to work.

"What are you standing around for? Get to preparing!" Shizune yelled, causing me to realize we hadn't walked into the operation room yet. It didn't matter, in the operation room or not I could save this man, could keep death from claiming one of Konoha's citizens and defenders. It hadn't been until the operation was done and the shinobi taken to the recovery area of the hospital that I realized we had made it into the operation room.

"How's your chakra levels?" Shizune called seriously while wiping sweat form her forehead.

"Good, I hadn't been training long and I hadn't been using chakra. Good thing too, ne?" I said with a grin. Shizune smiled and nodded at me before she sighed and shook off her weariness.

"Ready for the next one?" she asked.

"What's his condition?" I asked, already in medic mode and moving for the operation room next door.

"He came in with complete chakra exhaustion, a gash on his back and a couple of broken ribs. The third has been healed and is in recovery as we speak." she informed me. Nodding I took in a deep breath. My stomach was silently screaming, complaining that it was running on empty but I just ignored it. First thing was first, save shinobi. When I was done helping I could always go for a snack, it wasn't like I was lacking any money anyway. Sarutobi-san had been kind enough to put my pay into savings and lets just say if I wanted to give any clan in Konoha a run for their money in a poker game I'd be right up there with the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's.

"Hai, then you take a break. You're low in chakra and your shift isn't over yet is it?" I noted, causing Shizune to smile and nod. "Well then go take care of the paper work, I'll finish things up here." I said with a wink of an eye before walking off toward and into the operating room. I didn't have to see, to wait for Shizune's response to know that she smiled. It was common knowledge, to anyone who was close to me, that I hated to do paperwork beyond a doubt. Personally I didn't know how any sane person could do it without getting frustrated let alone how anyone could ever like doing it. Ugh. Upon walking in I found a medic sealing and healing the gash on the shinobi's back while another looked at his ribs before frowning. He was low on chakra and wouldn't be able to set and heal his ribs, not if he wanted to do it properly anyway.

"I'll finish up here." I called seriously, causing the medics to look up at me with relief in their eyes. They were thankful I'd shown up, that I had a almost full stock of chakra and that I'd be letting them rest before they had to tend to whoever was down by the clinic. Ah, the life of a medic. Constantly tending to others and healing them the way no one else could. Smiling I brought up my glowing hands to the mans chest and started the healing. Healing broken ribs didn't take long or a lot of chakra, it was almost as easy as breathing was to me. Natural.

As soon as I was done healing I allowed the waiting medics to take him to the recovery wing before walking out of the operating room and stretching. It had taken a total of two and a half hours to heal the two shinobi and I still hadn't eaten anything all day! _'Food!'_ my inner roared and I smiled. For once we were on the same page. Stopping by the recovery wing I signed the charts to my earlier patients and left instructions for the nurses on duty. However, as I walked toward the exit I felt the faint traces of a genjutsu of sort and listened to none other than Shisui Uchiha wooing a nurse. Anger rose in me then, so much so that for a split second I had forgotten about grabbing lunch. Storming into the room without being effected hadn't been hard, and riding the genjutsu for the nurse was just as easy.

"Back to your rounds." I called and instantly the small nurse jumped in the air. Everyone knew, had at one point or another seen me take charge of the hospital for shishou when she needed me to and so they knew just how strict I could be.

"Ha...hai Haruno-san." she squeaked. "Shisui-san." she excused herself from the Uchiha before rushing and heading for the door. As soon as she was gone I turned angry, glaring eyes toward the Uchiha before picking up his chart. He was cleared, had a good bill of health and so should have been released the night before. Hissing I turned to him with raging eyes. "And just why have you been prolonging your stay at the hospital Uchiha-san?" I asked viciously. He smiled sheepishly at me. _'Damn arrogant bastard!'_ my inner scram.

"Well you see I was being treated so well, and the nurses here really are good for viewing, so..."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice calm and from reaching it's peak.

"I mean good at what they're doing. Yea. Anyway, so I figured why not prolong my stay a little while, just to make sure I'm all fixed up." he said before smiling at me again. This time with that flirtatious smile he used on so many woman. Did this man have no shame? What was worse, did he really think I was that easy to woo? To be convinced and made to fall head over heels for just any guy? _'He's got another thing coming...'_ growled my inner.

"Well considering I am a medic, let me just take a look and make sure your all fixed up." I said through gritted teeth. Instantly Shisui-san moved away from my glowing hands and jumped off the bed before going for his change of cloths.

"You know on second thought I..."

"No no. I insist that you allow me to look at your wounds. We wouldn't want a member of the oh so proud and powerful Uchiha clan send home injured now would we?" I spoke. My words so laced with sarcasm I could see it in the air. However, before I could get any closer to Shisui there was a draft in the room and suddenly I could feel Sasuke's brothers chakra signature.

"This is none of your concern Uchiha-san. I suggest that you..."

"Shisui is of my clan and as future leader his health and condition is of concern, Sa-ku-ra." he said, tone of voice cold and emotionless yet oh so taunting. Damn this man! Was he some sort of stalker now? Taking in a deep, slow breath I decided I had had enough.

"First of all its Haruno-san while we're at the hospital or on duty. Secondly what the hell is your problem?" I demanded, all the while trying my best not to let my tone of voice raise any more than what it already had. "Thirdly, Uchiha-san I am..."

"Itachi." he said, shocking me into silence. Had he really just asked me, no ordered me to call him by his first name? _'What the hell?'_ roared my inner. After several long moments of silence went by I managed to shake it off and keep my glare at a moderate level. Shisui had gotten his cloths and finished getting dressed, which meant he was leaving with his cousin.

"It seems your ready to leave now that you have someone to talk to Shisui-san." I noted, ignoring Ita..Uchiha-san's demand. To hell if I was going to call his name! I would not, under any circumstances give him that satisfaction. Verbally or mentally. All the while I could feel his stare on me. One I didn't know how to describe but knew it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hai." he answered simply, not sure if I would continue my attempt at giving him a check up. Well I wasn't going to, not now that _**he**_ had shown up. Ugh. He was a major entertainment killer.

"Then I leave you both. Good after noon." I said while silently praying my stomach wouldn't make a sound. After having been shocked into silence I had also been reminded of the hunger I had been feeling before arriving and before having found Shisui in his little game. Then, just as I had gotten to the exit, just as soon as I had set foot outside the hospital my stomach growled, I sighed and Shisui spoke.

"So the kunoichi's hungry huh? How about having lunch with us?" he called. Angrily I ignored the man while turning and heading to the nearest food stand. Or so I had attempted to do so before Itachi appeared before me.

"You are in my way Uchiha-san." I noted when being blocked after trying to walk around him.

"Will you not join us for lunch Sakura?" he asked, a gleam to his eyes I knew to be taunting. Damn it all. We weren't on duty and I wasn't in the hospital anymore and so he was calling my name.

"Thank you for your offer Uchiha-san but I don't have enough for a restaurant. Now if you'll..."

"No worries kunoichi, its our treat. After all we wouldn't be much of gentlemen if we made a lady pay." he said. His tone wasn't taunting but it wasn't meant to insult either. Before I could response he turned to Itachi. "Ne, Itachi?" he challenged.

"Hn." he said and before I could get away I was hauled and lead to an expensive looking restaurant of sorts. Mentally I groaned. This was not happening! How the hell did I end up having lunch with two, not one but two! Annoying Uchiha's! Once inside the hostess bowed deeply to both Uchiha's before slightly nodding at me.

"Please take a seat where ever you'd like Uchiha-san, Shisui-san." the hostess called. Itachi nodded while Shisui lead the way and choose a booth in the back. He and Itachi sat beside one another while I sat across them, anger and annoyance evident in my eyes.

"What may I get you to drink?" the server asked.

"Any tea is fine for me." Shisui said with a wink. Instantly the server blushed and nodded while turning to Itachi. "And what may I get for you Uchiha-san?" she asked.

"Sakura?" he asked instead. The hostess blushed a deep red then, though I doubt it had been because he had spoken. Itachi prided himself on his manners and abilities as a shinobi. Of course he would be one of those, lady's first, type of guys. Sighing I answered.

"Jasmine tea, please."

"Ha..hai. Uchiha-san?"

"The same." was all he had to say before the woman turned and quickly took her leave. Poor thing. Displeasing an Uchiha was probably her worst nightmare. Quietly I looked over the menu and worked on keeping my eyes from widening. Half the things on the menu I'd never heard about let alone would have ever been able to afford on my own!

"I recommend a fish plate, any fish here is good." Shisui said with a smile on his face. Silently I glared at him before putting the menu down. After a couple of more silent moments went by our waiter came back and took our orders. This was so uncomfortable! Not even Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had ever gotten together to bring me to a place like this. As we ate we ate in silence. _'The food is great!' _my inner scram happily. Not even in the mortal world had I ever had anything as good as this! Once done we simply got up and left. Figured, the Uchiha's probably had a tab in every restaurant in Konoha. Once a couple of feet away from the place I sighed and turned to face the two. I was about to, against my will, thank them for the meal when all of a sudden I smelled smoke and felt two very familiar chakra signatures.

"So it seems that scroll I gave you was more than what it appeared to be. Care to share?" called Asuma, causing me to smile and turn while shaking my head.

"Iie, one mans trash is another one's treasure." I said with a wink before turning to Shikimaru. "Hey Shikimaru, long time no see. You get any better at chess since the last time we played?" I taunted. Asuma laughed, Shisui grinned and Itachi stayed quiet.

"So troublesome." Shikimaru noted before turning to Itachi. "Uchiha-san." he greeted.

"Hn."

"So Sakura-chan. What are you doing hanging around with these Uchiha? They aren't bothering you are they?" Asuma asked. Tone of voice surprised yet guarded. Where the hell was he when these two Uchiha's dragged me off to lunch?

"Captain Uchiha-san graciously treated me to lunch for assisting in a mission of his." I answered politely while revealing very little. "So what are you and..."

"Oi! Sa-ku-raaa." called Anko-san before I could finish. When I turned to meet her she had a grin on her face. Ibiki wasn't with her but I knew that he was in town. After all they'd gone on a mission together and so if Anko was back then so was Ibiki. Smiling she walked the rest of the way and soon I was surrounded by two Uchiha's, Asuma-san, Shikimaru, and Anko-san.

"Good after noon Anko, how was your mission?"

"A success of course." she said with a wicked grin before looking over everyone around us. As soon as she noted and took a silent moment she turned to me with mischievous eyes. _'Oh crap.'_ my inner muttered but I stayed silent and kept my face expressionless. So far she hadn't been able to see shock on my face, shock she caused, or any other sort of surprised expressions, so I wasn't about to let her see any now. Especially not when around the two Uchiha's.

"It seems you've been gathering ANBU captains around you. Why is that Sakura?" she asked sweetly. She was up to something, there was no doubt about it.

"It was not intentional Anko. Captain Uchiha treated me to lunch for assisting him and as I was about to part ways with he and Shisui-san, Asuma and Shikimaru appeared. We all just gathered by chance." I answered calmly. By that time Shikimaru was shaking his head, a sign of how much he was finding this whole situation troublesome and proving that he already figured out Anko's plan a feeling of dread overtook me. Which by the look on his face wasn't anything good.

"Is that so? Well then, are you all up for a quick training session? As captains we must help one another, ne." she tried to coo innocently. Rolling my eyes I shook my head.

"You just want an excuse to say you kicked four captains ass and one vice captain." I noted before looking around. Shikimaru met my eyes and instantly saw the gleam in them. I was ready, going up against Asuma, Anko and Shikimaru was already thrilling enough. But it was the opportunity to get that damn, smug, full of himself Itachi that was really pumping me up. _'Kick his ass!'_ my inner roared.

"You damn well know it. So how about it? You up for it Asuma?"

"Hell yea. Shikimaru?"

"This is going to be so troublesome." he noted before looking up at the two Uchiha's. Shisui smiled, a devilish grin playing his face as he took out a kunai and started playing with it in his hands.

"Of course I'm in. After all this should be fun, ne Itachi?"

"Hn." was all he said before we all teleported to the largest ANBU training ground available. As soon as we got there I checked for the boys chakra signatures, they had been training with Kakashi-sensei and at the moment I really, really hoped they had all gone out to lunch. After all three ANBU captains and a vice captain was enough of a challenge, looking after Naruto and Sasuke would have proven to be suicide.

"Okay kiddies here's the rules." called Anko, causing all of us to look up from where we were stretching and meet her gaze. Asuma was in the center of the clearing, Shikimaru closes to the shadows and the two Uchiha's were, sadly, a couple of feet from me. "The rules are simple. No killing blows, anything goes and of course this will be a free for all. No teams, no allies." she said. Shikimaru shook his head again before sighing and standing.

"This is so troublesome." he muttered while standing at the ready. Asuma smiled and jumped to his feet. He was radiating excitement. No surprise there. Anko was grinning like there was no tomorrow, in fact she had send in a clone, proof that she had been playing from the start. Shisui was leaning against the tree with kunai in hand, a grin on his face that was clearly directed at me. Damn, it looked like I'd have to put him in his place before going after the others. Oh well, it was his body not mine. At that thought I frowned and stepped forward.

"Anko do you mind if I add a couple of rules of my own?" I asked. She shook her head. "Thanks." I muttered before standing where I could see everyone and vice versa. "These are the medical rules. As soon as you've broken a bone your out. There's no ands, ifs or buts about it. Fractures are alright unless it's in the rib area, and if you, for some reason receive a large gash your to stop and call for me immediately. I don't need any of you passing out from blood loss, am I clear?" I called. Everyone smiled before nodding their heads. "Good." I noted before stepping back to where I was and looking at the grinning Anko. "Whenever your ready." I noted. She smiled.

"Then go!" she yelled and just as soon as the words left her mouth Shisui had thrown his kunai and gotten rid of her clone. I myself had taken to the tree tops, making sure that I didn't step in the shadows and suppressed my chakra signature. For a while I was alone, keeping out of anyone's way but then Asuma appeared and forced me down to the ground; I didn't really have much of a choice considering the tai-jutsu he was using against me was a nasty one.

"How about you show me that new jutsu of yours." he said while throwing kunai at me. Sighing I shook my head, easily blocking the kunai while going into a set of hand signs.

"Told you already, its mine. Besides I'm not gonna show that now." I said with a grin before a clone of mine charged him from behind and kicked him into a tree. He grunted as he hit but I didn't pay it any attention.

"Still as sly as ever." he noted while quickly jumping out of the way of a wind jutsu and cutting at the vines I'd send after him. Grinning I jumped into the air and blocked the kunai that had been thrown my way from the back.

"Anko." I noted while twisting in the air and throwing a couple of kunai at the snakes she had send my way. Laughing I went for the floor. As soon as they saw me their eyes widened and everyone was suddenly jumping for the air. As soon as my fist hit the ground several large boulders appeared and instantly I was kicking them to where I knew my opponents were. Shisui was sneaking up behind me and around me, moving like a snake. Mentally I grinned and shook my head. _'If he really thinks thats gonna work he really hasn't learned anything.'_ my inner noted mockingly. Silently I agreed while waiting for the right time to move. Then, just as he had gotten within range I spun, blocked and kicked him in the chest, instantly breaking a couple of ribs. He winced and when he hit the tree he stayed down. Smart man. Then, just as I was about to turn around and head for Shikimaru I found everyone else in a genjutsu. Cursing I did a quick release just in case and took kunai in hand. The scroll on my back was heavy, had been heavy for me up until my adrenaline had kicked in but now as everything went still I could feel its weight again. I knew I would sign it, that it was only a matter of time but signing it now, in front of him of all people, was not something I was going to allow my self to do.

"Should have known you wouldn't hold back in a spar against captains, Uchiha-san." I taunted while lowering my body into a crouch and toward the ground. All the while Itachi looked around, he took in the sight of the crater I'd created, of Shisui leaning against the tree and the snakes I'd cut down. When several moments went by and he said nothing I threw kunai at him only to watch and be stunned as he caught the kunai with his bare hand.

"Hn." he said before twirling it in his hand. Annoyed I quickly began on my hand signs and build up a powerful wind jutsu. The winds were a little stronger than what I had send at Asuma, and may have been near deadly pressure, but once again he dodged it effortlessly. _'Huh, of course he would.'_ my inner muttered.

"If you weren't going to participate properly why bother sparing, Uchiha-san?" I growled out and before I could move I was pinned against a large tree. His eyes were glowing sharingan bright, the black in them almost swirling in some sort of pattern. It didn't bother me though. I wasn't captivated by his or anyone else's sharingan. After all I had two teammates who used the sharingan, how could I not grow accustomed to it.

"Why will you not call me by name?" he suddenly asked, holding both of my hands with one of his while the other trailed down my neck with a kunai. Instantly I tensed but kept the shock from my face. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me stunned and scared. He didn't deserve it. Effortlessly I tried to break fee, I tried kicking at him to push him back but I could barely breathe without him feeling it let alone move. When I didn't answer he added pressure to his hands.

"I don't think its appropriate being so formal with my teammates brother." I growled out, trying not to hiss or to spit at the mans face. Not only would that be un-lady like but I'm sure that that would have been asking for a real fight.

"We are both captains, and have been assigned missions together as well. Therefore are we not teammates?" he challenged. Damn smug bastard.

"Let go of them, they won't last very long in your genjutsu and I'm not sure if I have the chakra to heal them all." I said instead, instantly looking around and meeting the sight of all of my friends wavering bodies. Itachi grinned then, one only a winner would wear.

"Say my name and I'll do as you ask, Sa-ku-ra." he cooed, sliding the kunai lower. Anger rose in me then. He was acting like a total jerk! Just because he was an heir, and he was strong enough to get away with what he was doing, didn't mean he'd always get what he wanted! Or that he'd always get away with everything he did!

"Let go of me Uchiha-san." I warned. He was pushing his luck and really pushing my temper.

"No." he said. As soon as the word left his mouth I gathered chakra on my finger tip and flicked at the tree behind me. Sure I'd get some cuts with the splinters but nothing too major. As soon as the tree behind me shattered both of us fell back. On our way down I flipped and slipped so as our positions were changed and I held the upper hand. All the while Itachi looked at me with calm sharingan eyes. Bastard. He was holding back! He had seen what I would do, could have stopped me if he wanted to, if he was taking this seriously and yet he had done nothing! _'Smack that damn smug look off his face!'_ my inner roared and before I could stop myself I did. I punched Itachi and send him flying away from me. He didn't hit anything, of course he wouldn't. Keeping angry eyes on him I slowly moved back and released the person closes to me of his genjutsu. Instantly Shikimaru took to a knee and looked up.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Fine, though I'm out. I don't think I have enough chakra to finish this." he noted.

"Hai. Will you go check Shisui-san and let me know how many of his ribs I broke? I'll get the others." I said confidently causing Itachi to smirk. He looked at me as if I were joking, as if he knew I wouldn't be able to free the others. A hiss build up at the back of my throat but I didn't let it out. I would not show him how angry he'd made me.

"Hai." was all Shikimaru said before he went for Shisui's side.

"Can you break my genjutsu Sakura?" Itachi called, keeping his eyes locked with my own.

"Watch me." I said before jumping and avoiding the kunai thrown my way and getting to Anko's side. As soon as I was close enough to her I build up some chakra and released the genjutsu. At first Itachi smiled and shook his head, paused and was about to say something when all of a sudden he blocked the kunai that were coming from his left as Anko smiled and her clone beside me disappeared.

"Don't underestimate your opponents Uchiha-san." Anko warned as she charged forward. Itachi hned before he disappeared and I freed Asuma. Yup, this was definitely going to be a long day. Anko and my truce hadn't lasted long before she had come after me at the same time she went after Asuma and Itachi. Her snakes could lock on more than one target and to be honest I didn't want to test their accuracy so instead I dodged. Every now and then Itachi would get to close but with a swing of a tree or a punch to the ground he'd take a step back and keep at bay.

By the time we were done sparing Shisui had three broken ribs, Anko had a gash on her stomach, Asuma on his arm, and I had splinters covering my back. It seemed that the only two who had gone through our training without injury had been Shikimaru and Itachi, thought that wasn't entirely true considering Shikimaru was out of chakra and Itachi had a bruise on his jaw. _'Ha!'_ my inner roared triumphantly. Silently I went to Shisui's side and began on reseting and mending his ribs.

"I'm impressed, you can keep up with Itachi." he noted before softly laughing. "And here I thought you were all talk and no bite." he taunted. Instantly I stopped numbing the pain and allowed him to feel the pain of having his bone set back in place before being mended. Instantly he hissed and formed a fist. Asuma laughed.

"You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you." he taunted before wincing and continuing to add pressure to his gash. Frowning I concentrated on what I was doing and tried to work faster though I knew that was foolish. Especially when dealing with broken bones.

"You've gotten better Sakura." Anko commented while wrapping her gash and grinning. The last time we'd spared I had barely even gotten a scratch on her, this time I had made sure she would remember what it was I was capable of. Once finished with Shisui I turned and bowed my head at her in respect.

"Thank you Anko, so have you. To think you could lock on so many targets at the same time and still hit your mark dead center." I said while starting on Asuma's wound. She smiled but said nothing more after that. It didn't take long to heal Asuma and as soon as I was done he sighed and stood.

"Well I'm off. If I'm late for dinner again Kurenai is going to kill me." he said before waving to everyone and taking off at a run. That man, where the hell did he get all that energy from? Silently I moved and quickly healed the bruise on Uchiha-san's face, knowing that his father wouldn't like me much more than what he already did. Silently satisfied at my handy work, and smiling, I moved to Anko and started to heal her. There was a comfortable sort of silence for a while, no one spoke. We all just simply sat and watched as the sun set. It was my favorite time of day. When I was done Anko nodded.

"Thanks." she said.

"No need, I should take responsibility and fix what I've cracked, ne?" I taunted, causing Anko to laugh.

"Hai I suppose that's true. Well, I'll see you around." she said. However before leaving she turned to face me with serious eyes, the eyes of a captain and those of the leader of the ANBU. Instantly I grew serious. "There's been a mission assigned to your new ANBU team. The hokage wants you in her office early tomorrow morning so get some sleep." she said.

"Hai Anko-san. Thank you." and with that she was gone. That left Shikimaru, Shisui and Itachi alone with me. Damn it all. Sighing I took to my feet and fixed the scroll on my back so that it was at a more comfortable position and not bothering what wounds I'd sustained. Once done I turned to the three men and bowed. "It was fun gentlemen but I have to go." I noted. Itachi stepped forward, he looked like he was about to protest to my leaving when all of a sudden Sasuke appeared. His eyes looked tense, annoyed and most of all angry. _'Oh hell no!'_ my inner scram, and for once I allowed my groan to escape.

"Hey Sasuke." Shikimaru called but Sasuke only nodded his way, keeping his eyes and his body angled to face his brother completely. He was like a wall separating the two of us.

"Otou-san is calling for you." he said, not bothering with names or titles. What the hell had gotten Sasuke so mad at?

"Hn." was all Itachi said before he turned to Shikimaru and me.

"Nara-san, Sakura." he noted as a fair well before turning to Shisui. "Let's go Shisui."

"Hai. See ya later kunoichi." he taunted before the two were gone. Tension filled the air as Sasuke turned to look at me with angry eyes. What the hell had I done? Why was he so angry? Was something wrong? Had he and Naruto gotten into another one of their childish fights?

"Well it looks like its getting late so I'm leaving. I'll see you later Sakura, Sasuke." and with that he was gone. Damn coward. Once left alone I sighed and started to walk for the back route home. Sasuke followed silently, all the while keeping his eyes on the floor. Finally, after what felt like forever he spoke.

"You were training with my brother rather than with us?" he stated more than asked.

"No. I had been training alone, looking over this scroll when Shizune called for me. They needed help at the hospital. I ran into Uchiha-san there and was forced to have lunch with him and Shisui. Afterwards Asuma and Shikimaru appeared, asking me what I was up to and next thing I know Anko is with us as well. The sparing session was her idea and since I owed her one I couldn't say no." I explained, tone of voice annoyed but controlled. Sasuke was pushing his luck, and whether he knew it or not I was not going to be so kind right now. It had been a long day, and all I wanted to do was to sleep before having to wake up and leave for a mission the following day.

"You should stay away from him Sakura. He's..."

"Tell me, does it look like I want him anywhere near me? Does it look like I'm the one following him around?" I growled out. "Besides who the hell are you to tell me who I can or can not talk to?" I challenged though in truth I wasn't sure why. Sasuke stayed silent for several more moments, seemingly feeling guilty about something. As we neared my home I stopped by an alley and sighed before turning to him.

"There's more you want to say, spit it out Sasuke." I warned him. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"What was he doing in your apartment the other night?" he asked, locking eyes with me. It wasn't surprising that he had noticed, they were after all brothers. Still it was annoying the way he treated me. Like a child unable to look after herself.

"He took me home after finding me drunk. That's all."

"Then why did he set traps for you? Why is he calling you by name?" Sasuke exclaimed and demanded. Enough was enough, to hell with this! Taking in a deep, slow breath I kept my self calm before answering him.

"Your asking the wrong bloody person. As for why he's calling me by my name well that's really a story I don't want to get into, so why..."

"What the hell happened between you and my brother Sakura?" Sasuke scram, causing my anger to truly show in my eyes then. He'd just broken the last straw and send me over the edge.

"You know what Sasuke it's been a long day and I really don't want to have to deal with you and your childish antics. Now go home and get some sleep. We have a mission tomorrow."

"But..."

"That's an order from your captain Sasuke." I growled before turning and heading home, leaving Sasuke in the alleyway alone and in what appeared to be shock. It didn't matter if he stayed there or not, if he wasn't fully rested and up for the mission or not because in the morning I'd be able to tell and I'd have every right to send him home. Though I doubted he was foolish enough to screw up so bad as to having to be left behind from a mission we'd all be able to go on together for the first time in several years. Sighing I opened the door to my apartment and shut it closed before kicking my shoes off and heading for my room. It would be best to sign the scroll now, before I went on a mission. So, taking in a deep breath I bit my thumb and drew blood while unraveling my scroll. Once I had enough blood I signed and before my very eyes the scroll shrank. On the center of it was another note, though this one was written in Hikari's deep blue coat color.

The bound has been made, however it has been a long day for you. We will be but a call away awaiting your orders mistress. Rest.

Was all it said. Smiling I stumbled over to my bed and went to sleep, not bothering with changing or getting out of my training gear.

_**~POV Change~ **_

_ Chika was annoyed as she walked out of the hospital. Her shift was supposed to have ended an hour after noon and yet she was just walking out at ten at night. It had been the second longest day of her life. The first being the day Kabuto-sama had decided to test her for her medic capabilities. Angrily she stomped toward the closes ramen stand and sighed. _

_ "A bowl of the special." she said tiredly. The man nodded and got to preparing the young woman's order. She looked like a shinobi and yet wore simply medic clothing. Perhaps she was a shinobi off duty, a medic like the hokage's apprentice. In truth though he had heard of no one who could surpass the medical knowledge of the hokage and her apprentice. Once done he set the bowl before her and turned back to clean the remainder of his stand. Meanwhile Chika cursed mentally. After Haruno-san and Shizune-san had left the hospital she had been asked to stay longer so as to cover for a sick medic. Upon accepting she was thankful that her shift had been moved to the third floor. Once the third floor had calmed down she had tried countless of times to get into the archives room but every time she came close she'd be called back into a patients room. 'So close!' she scram mentally before shaking her head. _

_ "Would you like anything else miss?" the man called. Chika shook her head. _

_ "Iie. I'm fine. How much?" she asked the man smiled and shook his head. "No need, it looked as if though you needed it." he said. Chika bowed her head before standing and heading home. She had taken the long route, passing by the tunnel she'd used the other day only to mentally frown. It had been caved in, it had been destroyed and worse of all it had been found out. 'Shit.' she cursed as she walked toward her apartment building. 'Tomorrow, I'll definitely get that blasted file tomorrow!' she scram at her self mentally before walking into her room and taking out other kunai. She hadn't thought she'd need them, that she'd do fine with out them and yet now she was thankful that she had gone against her self and taken with her anyway. _


	11. Chapter 11: Followed

**Chapter Eleven: Followed**

We'd left early the day before and still we were only just arriving at sand. Shishou had said the mission would be relatively easy yet still I couldn't help to worry. Our job was to inform our allies in sand, being the Kazekage, of sounds current movements and deliver a scroll. Of course the boys didn't know about the scroll, they just thought it was a B-rank mission. I guess in their case ignorance was bliss huh? As we neared the village we all felt something was off and could see the after effects of a large fire and the tell tale sign of an attack. Hissing I upped our pace until we were met with Gaara and his siblings.

"It's been a while Sakura-san." Gaara spoke while Temari simply winked at me. Apparently she hadn't forgotten our little girls night out. Damn. I was hoping that night would have gone forgotten.

"Hai a little too long by the looks of it. Is everyone okay?"

"Some injured, less in critical condition." Temari answered with a shrug before smiling. "I don't suppose you'd..."

"Hai." I answered before she could ask. Temari's smile widened while Gaara simply nodded my way. We didn't really hold conversations in front of others but it had gotten easier to talk to the Kazekage. "Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke. You three stay with the Kazekage until I'm done. We'll discuss things then." I instructed. Gaara smiled, seemingly surprised by my taking charge. Had Temari not told him I'b become a captain? Why?

"Captain?" he stated more than asked, causing a grin to spread across my face.

"Hai." I answered before quickly winking and turning to my team. "Kakashi your in charge, so you..."

"Oi, Sakura. why does Kakashi get to be in charge?" Naruto demanded. Sighing I shook my head before turning for the hospital.

"Simple. Experience before the brainless." I taunted and before he could complain and whine I was gone. He really never changed did he? When I got to the hospital I was amazed by the number of injured compared to the number of healers. The head nurse spotted me instantly, and, as she waved, a thankful smile spread across her face.

"Please tell me your here to help and not to observe. Other wise I'm going to have to bribe you." she taunted. I grinned and shook my head.

"No need, I'm here to help. Just tell the medics to keep the critical stable and to tend to the minor injuries. I'll take care of the rest." I said with a smile. The woman smiled, patted my should, silently thanking me, before taking in a deep breath. Then in a blink of an eye she was charging down the hallway giving orders. All the while I followed suit until I took the turn off and headed for where those in critical condition were. When I got there I found two medics per shinobi. Something that I understood had to have been done but not something I had approved. Walking into the shinobi's room whose bleeding still hadn't stopped I slipped my gloves on and summoned my chakra.

"You go help the medic's next door." I instructed one of them. Instantly they did as I asked. They knew who I was, where I had learned and more than anything they knew better than to decline assistance from a medic whose chakra reserves were running on full. Once in place I looked up to the medic who had stayed in the room with me. "As soon as I've stopped his bleed get to the third room and help. I'll be there as soon as I can." I instructed before getting to work. The shinobi was bleeding internally, one of his organs had been severely damaged and there was a gash running across his stomach. To be honest I was surprised he was still alive. As gently as I could I poured chakra into the organ and stopped the bleeding before getting to work. All in all it took about an hour or so to completely heal his organ and close the flesh wound. He'd need a second treatment for that to completely fade, but scares weren't all that bad. As I walked into the second room two of the medics left and one stayed, keeping the kunoichi steady. She was young, a recently promoted chunin perhaps and she had several broken ribs, a gash on her arm and complete chakra exhaustion. _'Well this one is not too far gone.'_ my inner muttered but I ignored her and got to work. After all the were other patients to see. The last patient was a injured and poisoned shinobi. He was young, a genin who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sighing I looked around and found that three out of the five medics were almost out of chakra. Quickly I walked around the room and drew the seal I'd need to work alone. Once done I inserted chakra into the seal before getting into place.

"You're all dismissed. Go look for the head nurse and ask for instructions or help with the minor injuries." I instructed and without hesitation they left. My heart felt for the young boy. He shouldn't have been at the front lines but by the minor wounds all over his body he hadn't been there on purpose. The poison was attacking his respiratory system and making it difficult for him to keep pulling through. Well lucky for him I was in town. Instantly I poured as much chakra into the young boy as I could, healing his wounds, stopping the bleeding from a gash on his leg and pausing the poison's effect. Once his breathing stabilized I sighed and got to work on extracting and treating the poison. By the time I was done the sun was setting. Sighing I gave the order to take the young boy to the recovery wing.

"You truly are the sanin's apprentice." came the head nurses voice. Looking at her I knew she was close to chakra exhaustion, was tired and in dire need of sleep. Shaking my head with a faint smile I spoke.

"I still have much to learn. Has everyone been taken care of?"

"Hai. I swear if it hadn't been for your help I don't think that young boy would have lasted much longer." she said seriously. "Thank you." she added gently.

"No need." I assured her before letting out a breath and standing. "I have to go. I still need to finish my mission."

"Hai. If there's anything we can do for you and your team before you leave don't hesitate to ask. We're in your debt Haruno-san." she said. But before I could protest she was gone. Sighing I left the surgery rooms and headed straight for the exit of the hospital. Nights in sand were cooler than in Konoha but nice none the less. As soon as I was out of the hospital a bento was handed to me. The smell of food made my stomach growl in thanks and my hands to move on their own.

"It's been a long day." Temari spoke. I nodded while walking over to a near by bench.

"Hai. What happened here?" I asked Temari seriously, taking a small bite from the rice ball and looking up to meet her eyes. Temari's eyes were rarely that serious, and when last I'd seen it in her eyes Gaara had been taken captive by the akatsuki.

"A small army of sound nin attacked. They were looking for something but when they didn't find it ran off. The only reason they caused so much damaged is because most of them had some sort of cursed seal." she said. Instantly a hiss build in the back of my throat. That damn snake bastard was still experimenting on ninja for his own personal gain.

"Deaths?"

"Thanks to you none. We're still cleaning up and there's a couple of sound nin running around the village but it seems Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke have volunteered to run rounds with Kankuro." she said. As soon as the information left her lips my eyes narrowed and anger flowed through my veins. _'I told them to stay with Gaara!' _ I mentally scram, taking to my feet and once again slipping my gloves on.

"Thanks for the food Temari but I'll see you later. I need to have a word with my team." I spoke, trying not to let my anger show. Temari shook her head with a half smile. She understood, any of my friends would have; any of them except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"I told them you'd be mad." was all I heard before I was gone. _'How dare they!'_ my inner roared. Just as angry as I was. I was their captain, I'd given my orders so who the hell were they to ignore them! Especially now that sound was here. Was Sasuke looking for trouble? Ugh. As I thought of the possibility of Sasuke's capture, of the sound nin with a cursed seal activating Sasuke's I picked up my speed and was at the border in no time. Instantly I heard a fight near by and mentally cursed. A sound nin jumped at me but before he could hit me I had a kunai in his stomach and ripping it up. I was definitely not in a good mood. As soon as I got to the clearing I cursed as I saw Kakashi's arm bleeding, Naruto and his clones covering him and Sasuke's sharingan draining his chakra. Anger over took me then, and before I could think about it I slipped in and punched the ground. Naruto was running low on chakra, Sasuke was even closer to chakra exhaustion and Kakashi was losing too much blood. _'Damn idiots'_ my inner muttered.

"Oi, what's with jumping in all of a sudden Sakura-chan?" Naruto called but I ignored him. When he tried to get in the fight I pushed him back and took care of the shinobi my self. Maybe seeing me finish these sound nin off on my own would finally make them see that I wasn't weak! That I had earned my title as captain fair and square. However, when I didn't answer Naruto got annoyed and tried to jump in again. Sasuke was about to follow suit when I pushed Naruto back and straight into Sasuke.

"What's this, three grown shinobi men need a little kunoichi to..." but before the sound nin could finish I had picked up a thrown katana and shoved it into his stomach. Sighing I turned and faced my team confidently.

"I am captain here Naruto, Sasuke, and you will listen to my orders." I said seriously while turning to Kakashi. "That wound is what you get for letting these two talk you into fighting." I growled out before slipping and dodging an attack. The sound nin backed up then, he took to a crouch and kept his eyes on me.

"Sakura, we were..."

"You weren't thinking." I cut Naruto off. His eyes were filled with hurt then but I didn't move to reassure him. I needed to be stern if I wanted them to last long out in the ANBU world. However before I could go on to explain there was an explosion of chakra and Sasuke scram. Instantly I jumped back and stood in front of Sasuke, keeping an eye on Naruto and Kakashi at the same time.

"What's wrong with you teme?" Naruto called but Sasuke fell to his knees and the instant his hand went for the cursed seal my eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi stay next to Sasuke, Naruto you'll be the front guard."

"Sakura you need..."

"I need to do what needs to be done and you need you to listen." I hissed while glaring at the sound nin in front of me. Two of his friends had stepped out of the shadows, both grinning wickedly at me.

"Well boys it seems the little kunoichi thinks she can stop us. Too bad for her we'll be taking the Uchiha brat back to Orochimaru-sama." he taunted. Shaking my head side to side I cursed at the position I was in and what my team had done. Had they not been so injured, and at least two of them been able to move, I could have been able to create a sort of sand storm.

"Your death will be your own for underestimating me." was all I said before kicking some sand up. I was on my own, I'd fight these idiots off, heal my teammates and then give them the lecture of their lives! I had to. It was either kill or be killed. As soon as I moved the sound ninja moved. I'd let two clones with the boys, ready to act if needed. The first sound nin to approach me tried to hit me with a sort of sonic wave. As I jumped up and out of the way I blocked the seconds kick only to earn a cut on my arm. _'Call for one of them! You've signed the damn scroll!'_ my inner roared. Sighing I took in a deep breath and went through the hands signs. The chakra I'd use for this summoning would be the last bit I had in me.

"No jutsu is going to help you now." the leader of the trio cooed as he charged forward with a katana in hand. As soon as I was done I felt my chakra release but there was nothing before me or the ninja. Instantly I jumped out of the way and back before the two clones. _'I did the hands signs, those were it...they had to be.'_ I thought franticly while throwing several tagged kunai at my opponents. Then, just as I saw one of the sound nin sneaking around to get to Sasuke's back I moved and took the attack. The pain exploded up my arm and spread throughout my body but I ignored it as I kicked the shinobi back and tagged a bomb on him. When it went out there was no trace of him left. Then, just before I could be hit from behind there was a loud growl and from behind me jumped the tiger with deep amber colored coat. Instantly she lunged forward and effortlessly killed the sound shinobi. A sigh left my lips as I cut off a piece of my shirt and used it to wrapped my wound for the time being. Then, before Rage could go for the other sound ninja a katana appeared through his stomach as blood ran from his lip. As soon as I felt the chakra signature a sort of peaceful feeling took over me. Somehow I felt, knew we'd be safe. Shaking it off I ran to Sasuke's side and started to force chakra into my hands. Rage, keeping her eyes on Itachi walked back toward me and sighed.

"It would have been better to summon Hikari instead of myself mistress." she spoke. I turned to look up into her emerald eyes.

"To be honest I'm not even sure how I summoned you. I thought I'd done something wrong." I admitted. The tiger slightly nodded her head.

"Is he friend or foe?" she asked but before I could answer Itachi walked forward. His sharingan glowing eyes locked on the tigers.

"Friend." he answered before turning to where I sat on the ground next to Sasuke. Sasuke had stopped screaming the instant the sound shinobi were all dead, but he was still in so much pain. "You do not have the chakra to heal." he stated.

"Mistress." Rage called, I turned to meet her.

"Hai."

"Take a drop of your blood and call for some healing chakra. The slightest will do to bring Hikari to you." she told me. Nodding I did as I was told and before I could blink Hikari was standing beside my bleeding arm and leaning in. I could feel a sort of healing chakra being emitted form her fur but instantly I shook my head.

"Iie. My team first." I instructed."

"But mistress we,..."

"Please Hikari." I said. Silently she nodded before moving to Kakashi. While she healed, slowly I stood. "Naruto stay by Sasuke, I'll need you to carry him back." I instructed. Silently he nodded and did as was told.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, walking toward me only to stop when Rage moved to stand before me as a sort of wall.

"It's alright Rage." I called soothingly. Hesitantly she stepped back before looking around.

"I will create a perimeter." she stated before running off. Itachi followed her with his eyes and when she was gone turned sharingan eyes back toward me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly. Itachi raised a brow then. Apparently not all Uchiha men liked to be ignored. Well tough, I was already in a bad mood. However, instead of repeating himself Itachi lifted his hand and pushed back a strand of blood covered hair back. There was a long moment of silence, both tense yet comfortable. However before I could show how it effected me I shook it off and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you think your doing Uchiha-san." I tried not to growl. He didn't get a chance to answer though.

"They are healed, may I take a look at your wound now mistress?" Hikari called. Sighing I took to a knee and removed the piece of clothing I'd used to stop the bleeding. Instantly I felt healing chakra and tried not to sigh. Then, and only then, had I realized how much of my mesh-shirt covered stomach I'd been exposing.

"I was assigned to follow the sound ninja that were spotted close to the border. They lead me here." Itachi finally informed before locking eyes with me. Crimson meeting my emerald. "What happened Captain Haruno-san?" he asked yet again.

However before I could answer a squad of sand ANBU appeared and escorted us back to the village hidden in the sand, well escorted my team. As soon as they'd seen the two large, and uniquely colored tigers at my side everyone kept a distance. Well everyone except for Itachi, unsurprisingly he had not been effected by their presence.

_**~Kazekage's Tower/Itachi's POV~**_

Being in the Kazekage's tower alone with no one other than the kazekage, Sakura and myself was surprisingly simple. What had been even more interesting was seeing what Sakura was capable of summoning. It was clear that she'd recently learned the summoning if she was still being instructed on how to perform the summoning but even as new as the jutsu was to her she was using it quite effectively. Not to mention how in some strange way the summoning animal truly suited her. Perhaps this had been the new jutsu scroll that Asuma-san had given her; the one that he could not perform himself.

"What happened?" the kazekage asked, addressing his question to Sakura more than to myself. Sakura sighed before she stepped forward.

"Apparently my team decided that they wanted to keep themselves entertained so ran rounds with your ninja." she said. Interesting, Sasuke has actually broken protocol, had broken a rule and most of all had gone against his captains orders. Did my foolish little brother truly think that lightly of her? Perhaps, however that would be his down fall. "They encountered some trouble. Temari let me know where my team had gone upon me finishing my rounds at the hospital. As soon as I was aware of my teams actions I went in search of them, I am sorry for my teams behavior Kazekage-sama." she noted seriously. Gaara-sama nodded before he turned to me.

"And what were you doing Uchiha-san?" he asked calmly.

"I had been send to follow the sound shinobi. Originally they were running along our borders and when they suddenly left our hokage thought it wise for me to trail."

"You were send in alone?"

"Hai. I've been assigned a sensitive mission however considering todays events I feel it wise to allow you and Haruno-san the information." I answered while taking the time to look at Sakura. She was a strong kunoichi, stronger than what I had first anticipated and full of surprises. But most importantly she was trustworthy, a person, shinobi or not, honest enough that I could trust without hesitation. Perhaps the first person I could truly see trusting with my life. That thought was rather surprising.

"Tsunade-shishou has not told me anything." she suddenly said, addressing her statement more to me than to the kazekage.

"It is a highly sensitive mission." I informed her before facing the kazekage. "Recently we had been send on a mission to find and deal with a sound shinobi who kept running rounds around the village. When the mission was done the following day I found a hidden tunnel leading into the village. I informed the hokage and have advised her of my theory."

"There's a spy in konoha." Sakura hissed, the anger in her eyes lit once again. That wild look on her truly did suit her. However, what I would have to make a point to find out was if she only made that face when angered or if there were other emotions that would make her look so wild.

"Hn. When the shinobi from the borders left I knew it was because Orochimaru had send another squad of ninja after Sasuke. However what should come first is finding and dealing with the spy in Konoha."

"Sand will help you in any way possible." the kazekage instantly responded. Sakura all the while stayed silent. After several seconds went by she finally took in a deep breath and turned to the kazekage.

"It seems my mission is done. Though now we're both caught up to speed." Sakura said with a faint smile. The kazekage lifted the corner of his lip. It wasn't like anything of a smile or grin, however one could notice the difference if they knew what to look for.

"So it seems. We've already prepared boarding for you and your team, Uchiha-san you are welcomed to rest here for the night before traveling back to Konoha." the kazekage spoke. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Gaara." she said, dropping the titles. Were they closer with one another than what they appeared to be? Once done Sakura and I both left the kazekage's tower. The sun had completely set and the moon was raising. It would be a full moon in only a few short days.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she answered, her tone of voice clearly distracted. There was something that was bothering her, something that had upset her even before my arrival. Had my foolish little brother and that annoying boy that called himself a shinobi done something else?

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Her eyes widened then, her body tensed, and her eyes also held a sort of amazement to them. Had she thought it difficult for me to ask someone to do something rather than to simply demand my requests to be made?

"How long has it been since you last ate?" she countered. Interesting response.

"Hn." I responded, kindly indicating that it was none of her business.

"I don't care if you think its none of my business. However as a medic I must ask considering how low on chakra you are." she answered in a as a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Most shinobi, assumed that that one syllable meant that I'd already eaten so when Sakura suddenly sighed and shook her head. I found it outstanding. She'd understood me. _'Just like Sasuke does.'_ my mind spoke up and instantly I felt irritated. Had she learned it from Sasuke?

"It's been two days." I answered her. She smiled and nodded, almost as if saying that she'd already known. However before I could question her, ask her how had she known she nodded.

"There's a nice ramen stand that way. Ramen may not be food but it's late and I want something fast." she noted before laughing. "I'd also like to order something I understand from the menu." she noted before walking off.

"Hn." was all I said as I followed Sakura toward the ramen stand. Upon arriving the owner had just begun cleaning but upon seeing Sakura had insisted to serve her. As he prepare our food she frowned.

"Why hadn't you told me about the tunnel when you noticed it?" she asked seriously.

"I'd discovered the tunnel while looking for you. It was only when I went to visit Shisui that I found you. However by that time I had already informed the hokage and had received my orders." Answering her honestly would be best. Sakura nodded in understanding before turning to the man.

"Oi, do you have any bottles of sake left there?" she asked. The old man laughed before going for where he stored the vegetables.

"You know I don't sell the stuff Sakura-san." he answered mockingly. "However because you saved my nephews life here's one on the house." he responded. So that was why he was so kind to her. Sakura had prevented him the pain of loss. It was amazing how such a well trained killing machine could bring happiness and prevent death with the same hands that killed.

"Aww you didn't have to and how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it. It was my job." she said while pouring her self a cup full of sake. "How is little Hotaka-kun?" she asked. All the while she spoke I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Sakura was something unlike anything else. Clearly she wasn't mortal, and knowing that she was like I didn't seem right. She was so much more, so much more captivating.

"The same." the old man answered before focusing on cooking once again. It was then that I found a cup being offered to me.

"You don't drink?" she asked, holding the cup of sake out to me. She hadn't called out to me formally however she hadn't said my name either. Silently she'd found a sort of loophole. Tricky.

"Iie." I answered as I watched her down the cup of sake. She'd set the cup before me, leaving it for me should I change my mind.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"A shinobi needs his.."

"Or her.."

"Hn. A shinobi needs his, or her, body to protect their village. Poisoning one's body is reckless." As soon as I finished my explanation Sakura was in a laughing fit. Her laughter was intoxicating, it was a sort of symphony of its own.

"You have a point but you know once in a while isn't so bad, ne." she asked innocently.

"Hn." was all I said as they set out food before us. Once we finished our meal Sakura was half way thorough the bottle of sake and fine. Raising a brow I looked over her, noted how her balance was intact, how she walked as if she had been drinking water and not sake only moments before.

"I'm not drunk." she answered softly.

"Hn." She laughed. Would I ever grow tired of that laugh? _'Iie.'_ my mind answered instantly.

"You raised your brow and were looking at me with unsure eyes. Your face is like a mask but did you know. The eyes are windows to the soul." she said confidently. What she was saying was ridiculous of course, however the confidence in her tone of voice and in what she was saying wavered my own mind set. We walked around for several long moments before we found the area in which our inn was in. Sakura slowed her pace.

"Itachi?" she called to me softly. The sound of my name leaving her lips once again brought about a feeling that was indescribable. One that I'd become addicted to from the moment she first spoke it that night so long ago.

"Hn?"

"Thank you." she spoke softly before sighing and turning to meet my foolish little brother. His eyes held anger then, true anger. _'Foolish little brother.'_ As soon as Sakura saw the anger in his eyes her own hardened.

"What are you two doing out of bed. Your supposed to be resting." she said numbly.

"We were worried about you Sakura-chan. You were..."

"I was doing what needed to be done. Our mission is done, we leave early in the morning and with the condition your two are in you need to sleep." she instructed.

"Aniki, what were you doing?" Sasuke called, wisely asking me and not Sakura. However before I could answer Sakura stepped forward.

"Uchiha-san is a captain, he was reporting to the kazekage just as I was. We were doing our job Sasuke." she growled. Allowing her anger to show. Sighing and shaking her head she turned to me with calmer, softer eyes. "You will be rooming with Kakashi, Uchiha-san, I'm sure that Naruto and Sasuke can lead you to your room. Now, if you would all excuse me. I need to get **MY** room key." she said before walking into the inn. Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor while his teammate stared after Sakura. Remorse and guilt were in their eyes. Good. Perhaps they learned their lesson.

_**~Sakura's POV~**_

Normally being in the Kazekage's tower alone with no one other than the kazekage and myself was simple. However Itachi was in the room too. Truth be told I wasn't angry at him, and I didn't mind him in the room. _'At least he doesn't underestimate us.'_ my inner muttered and for once I had to agree. He wasn't like Sasuke and Naruto who thought I still needed protecting, who thought my orders were simply suggestions.

"What happened?" the kazekage asked, addressing me more than Itachi. Sighing I stepped forward.

"Apparently my team decided that they wanted to keep themselves entertained so ran rounds with your ninja. They encountered some trouble. Temari let me know where my team had gone upon me finishing my rounds at the hospital. As soon as I was aware of my teams actions I went in search of them. I am sorry for my teams behavior Kazekage-sama." I noted formally. He in turn nodded before turning to Itachi.

"And what were you doing Uchiha-san?" he asked cooly. What was it with the powerful being so cool and calm? Was it a trait or did they just like to annoy the hell out of the people who surrounded them?

"I had been send to follow the sound shinobi. Originally they were running along our borders and when they suddenly left our hokage thought it wise for me to trail." Made sense, Tsunade-shishou wasn't the type to let criminals get away. Especially if they were so close to home.

"You were send in alone?"

"Hai. I've been assigned a sensitive mission however considering todays events I feel it wise to allow you and Haruno-san the information." he answered while taking the time to look at me? What the hell? We were in the middle of a report and he was taking the time to look at me up and down? Was he sane? _'Sane or not that man is hot.'_ my inner cheered. She was right. Itachi didn't lack in looks or in power. He came from a good family and had great manners! So what was so.._'NO!'_ I scram at myself mentally. _'He is Sasuke's brother!' _ I reminded myself before speaking.

"Tsunade-shishou has not told me anything." I noted while silently keeping my inner thoughts at bay.

"It is a highly sensitive mission." he informed me cooly before facing the kazekage. "Recently we had been send on a mission to find and deal with a sound shinobi who kept running rounds around the village. When the mission was done the following day I found a hidden tunnel leading into the village. I informed the hokage and have advised her of my theory." What? Why hadn't he told me anything? Did he too think little of me or was he not sure if I could be trusted? As soon as the thought came to mind a strange sorrow took over me but anger of the truth suppressed it to my relief.

"There's a spy in konoha." I couldn't help but to hiss. The anger I felt then was just too much, so much so that I couldn't help but to let it show in my eyes.

"Hn. When the shinobi from the borders left I knew it was because Orochimaru had send another squad of ninja after Sasuke. However what should come first is finding and dealing with the spy in Konoha."

"Sand will help you in any way possible." the kazekage instantly responded. After Gaara responded I found my self speechless. It just seemed like things kept going wrong, as if I'd never be able to go back to my simple life as a regular kunoichi. Sure there wasn't really such a thing as an easy life for shinobi but hey it had been a lot less stressful than what I now found myself in. Finally, after a numb sort of feeling took over me I took in a breath and spoke.

"It seems my mission is done. Though now we're both caught up to speed." I spoke with a faint smile. Gaara in turn faintly smiled the way he only did when he and I were joking. Only those who knew what to look for would be able to notice.

"So it seems. We've already prepared boarding for you and your team, Uchiha-san you are welcomed to rest here for the night before traveling back to Konoha as well." the kazekage spoke. In turn I smiled.

"Thank you Gaara." I said, dropping the titles once the mission was done. After all we'd both been genin's together. Sure he had tried to kill me but he hadn't so we were good. The walk out of the kazekage's tower was quiet and somehow comforting. Around Itachi I didn't have to speak, I didn't have to say or do much to keep him happy. Hell I doubt he expected me to.

"Sakura?" he suddenly called. A part of me was annoyed by how casually he had called me, by how familiar he thought we were with another and yet I still couldn't help that small part of me who liked the way my name sounded.

"Hmm?" I answered, trying to keep my tone sounding distracted. If I spoke I was sure my voice would betray me, would show him just how much I seemed to like the way my name sounded when he spoke it.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" As soon as he asked my eyes widened. Had he really just asked and not demanded me to join him for dinner? Was he really giving me the option to do so? However before I could answer, and make a fool of my self by sounding like a silly school girl, I took the indirect approach.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" I asked instead, waiting for his answer, hoping that he hadn't eaten yet so as to use it as an excuse to join him for dinner.

"Hn." he responded in the same way that Sasuke did when he was trying to tell me something was none of my business. Guess he had gotten it from Itachi after all huh?

"I don't care if you think its none of my business. However as a medic I must ask considering how low on chakra you are." I answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. To hell if I let him see how comfortable I really was with the idea.

"It's been two days." he finally answered. Instantly I smiled and nodded. Somehow I thought I'd been that long. Nor had I found it hard to believe.

"There's a nice ramen stand that way. Ramen may not be food but it's late and I want something fast." I answered honest before laughing and remembering the time he and Shisui had forced me to join them for lunch. "I'd also like to order something I understand from the menu." I said before walking off in the directing of the ramen shop.

"Hn." was all he said as he followed me toward the ramen stand. The walk was silent, again comforting and nice. Words I never thought I'd use when regarding Itachi. Upon arriving at the ramen shop I noticed that Hotaka-kun's uncle was cleaning up. I'd tried to tell him that it was alright, that I'd go else where but he had insisted that I stay. He said it'd be no problem. As we took our seats I suddenly found myself frowning before turning to Itachi. Hoping that he wouldn't answer the way my thoughts had answered me.

"Why hadn't you told me about the tunnel when you noticed it?" I asked Itachi seriously.

"I'd discovered the tunnel while looking for you. It was only when I went to visit Shisui that I found you. However by that time I had already informed the hokage and had received my orders." He answered me honestly. At first I was happy that he hadn't thought of me as weak but then the rest of his answer hit me. He had been looking for me? Why? _'Who cares. The man is hot and clearly interested!'_ my inner roared. Feeling a little shy with that suggestion I moved and turned with a smile to my long time friend.

"Oi, do you have any bottles of sake left there?" I asked. As soon as the question left my lips he started laughing before going for where he stored the vegetables. Ah, his private stash.

"You know I don't sell the stuff Sakura-san." he answered mockingly. "However because you saved my nephews life here's one on the house." he responded. Smiling I nodded my thanks. He was such a kind man and his nephew such a sweet boy. He'd turn into a find shinobi one day. Who knew, we might even be assigned a mission together when he joined sands ANBU ranks.

"Aww you didn't have to and how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it. It was my job." I said while pouring myself a cup of sake. It'd been too long of a day and Sasuke and Naruto had clearly crossed the line. More so than usual. "How is little Hotaka-kun?" I asked so as to distract my self.

"The same." he answered before focusing on cooking once again. It wasn't until after he had gone silent that Itachi had finally noticed the cup of sake I had been offering him.

"You don't drink?" I asked. All the while holding the cup of sake out to him. I may not have called him formally but I sure as hell wasn't going to call him by name. _'And why not? He's the only Uchiha who hasn't underestimated you!'_ my inner roared but instantly I ignored her.

"Iie." he answered as he watched me down the cup of sake. Once done I shrugged and set the cup of sake in front of him just in case he changed his mind.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"A shinobi needs his.."

"Or her.." I corrected him with a smile when he used the word shinobi as if only males could become shinobi. Protectors of their village.

"Hn. A shinobi needs his, or her, body to protect their village. Poisoning one's body is reckless." As soon as he was done explaining I went into a laughing fit.

"You have a point but you know once in a while isn't so bad, ne." I asked.

"Hn." was all he said as they set our food before us. Once we finished with our meal I was half way thorough the bottle of sake and fine. However that didn't mean I missed the look Itachi was giving me. Did he really think I was drunk with half a bottle?

"I'm not drunk." I answered softly, just to clarify things.

"Hn." I laughed at his reply. Sasuke really had gotten all of his one syllable responses from his older brother.

"You raised your brow and were looking at me with unsure eyes." I answered. "Your face is like a mask but did you know. The eyes are windows to the soul." I couldn't help but to say confidently. We walked around for several long moments before we found the area in which our inn was in. Instantly I slowed my pace. I was still angry at my team for what they'd done, thankful that they were fine, but angry none the less. What they had done was just too damn reckless. Then, for some reason my inner's earlier words echoed in my mind. _'...he's interested...'_ Was that really why he had been looking for me the other day? Why he annoyed me so much and why he was suddenly everywhere I went? What was more if he was then was I? Itachi was a strong shinobi, any kunoichi in her right mind would jump at the opportunity before me but was this something I wanted? Could I see myself with a man like Itachi? With Itachi?

"Itachi?" I suddenly called out to him softly. In truth all of the qualities he had, everything I looked for in a man for there to be some sort of relationship was in Itachi. Sure you couldn't necessarily see his warmer, kinder sides so easily but they were there. You could see it when he was defending Sasuke and when he rose his brow in question.

"Hn?"

"Thank you." I said softly. I was thanking him for the dinner, for setting the traps in my apartment, for taking me home when I was unable to take my self home but most of all I was thanking him for not calling me weak when he had found me crying in front of the memorial wall. However before I could add to what I had said I felt them. Sighing and turning to meet my teammates I was met with Sasuke's angry eyes. Instantly my own hardened. Who the hell was he to be angry at me? After all, I hadn't been the one who betrayed someone else's trust.

"What are you two doing out of bed. Your supposed to be resting." I spoke numbly, trying to keep my anger under control. They were worse then children!

"We were worried about you Sakura-chan. You were..." but before Naruto could finish I cut him off.

"I was doing what needed to be done. Our mission is done, we leave early in the morning and with the condition your two are in you need to sleep." I instructed.

"Aniki, what were you doing?" Sasuke called, wisely asking Itachi and not me. The nerve of that guy! He was afraid of what and how I'd answer him so he was demanding answers of his brother? Not that Itachi would answer but still. It was like a slap to the face.

"Uchiha-san is a captain, he was reporting to the kazekage just as I was. We were doing our job Sasuke." I growled. Allowing my anger to show. After a couple of seconds I sighed and shook my head before turning to meet Itachi with softer and calmer eyes. "You will be rooming with Kakashi, Uchiha-san." I said, somehow feeling awkward by having called out to him so formally. He had a point, we were both partners, had at one point worked together so I guess technically we were teammates. However I doubt it was wise to call him by name around Sasuke.

"I'm sure that Naruto and Sasuke can lead you to your room. Now, if you would all excuse me. I need to get **MY** room key." I said. Making it clear that I wanted them all in bed and resting before walking into the inn. Whatever happened between them out there was between them. However one thing was for sure. If they injured themselves any further with a petty fight then I'd make them run all the way back to konoha with their injuries.


	12. Chapter 12: Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter Twelve: Tragedy Strikes**

Early the next morning I couldn't help but to groan as I thought of the tense, awkward journey back home. Sasuke was sore, he'd be sore until we were back in Konoha and able to properly be able to reseal the cursed seal, Naruto was Naruto and Kakashi-sensei was reading. It amazed me how no matter how far we were running or how fast he didn't seem to have trouble with running and reading at the same time. What kept things tense was that Itachi was traveling back with us. Having done what he had been instructed to do, and more, he needed to get back to Konoha and report to Tsunade-shishou. He along with the rest of us that is.

"How much further, I'm starving." groaned Naruto. I was pushing them, was forcing them to run nonstop back to Konoha for fear of stopping and setting camp. Spending one night alone with my team and Itachi had been more than enough. And that that we had each had our own room! Imagine what it'd be like if we camped out? Ugh! The tension in the air was hard, so much so that I doubted that I'd be able to cut through it with my extraordinary strength.

"Suck it up and keep moving." I growled out. It was then that Itachi appeared beside me. Thankfully in the presence of others, and my team, he continued to address me formally. Though after what he had done for me and for my team I really didn't care anymore. Itachi was a comrade, a fellow captain and now one of the few I trusted with my life.

"Sasuke is lagging and the kyuubi..."

"Naruto." I corrected him instantly. I may have been mad at Naruto but I would still protect him, I would still encourage others to see him for who he was and not for what he carried within him. As usual he hn'ed at me before going on.

"Naruto and Hatake also seem to be at their limits. Perhaps it would be best if we stop." he advised. I knew he was right, and damn it did it annoy me. Not only was he right but weirdly enough I had been thinking the exact same thing! Annoyed I halted and looked around the area before sighing.

"We're a couple of hours away from home, lets set up camp here. Sasuke you rest, Kakashi you and Naruto set camp. I'll go set a perimeter." I declared.

"Yes! Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes before turning to me. He, unlike Naruto, was clearly still upset with me but I paid it no attention. Until we were back in Konoha we were strictly teammates, fellow shinobi and co-workers. He was a member on **MY **team, not the other way around. Nothing more.

"I can help with something." Sasuke declared, trying to stand from where Kakashi-sensei had set him down and instantly I shook my head.

"Iie. The seal took a lot out of you, besides we don't know how much it was weakened. Until we can get you back to Konoha I won't be able to check for any internal damage and or poisoning. Just rest." I instructed before turning to Hatake. "Help Naruto but first and for most keep him still."

"Hai." he said and with that I ran off. Being away from them when I was upset was always the best thing to do. I missed them, oh how I had missed them but what I missed more were having people who truly knew and understood me. Sighing I looked around and set several traps around the perimeter I had formed. Itachi had left the campsite just as I had but I had paid him no mind. If he wanted to double check my work or build a farther perimeter then so be it. After all he was not assigned to my team, he had stumbled across us and assisted us when in need of it. Therefore there was no reason for him to follow my orders as well.

**'Why didn't you invite him? You passed up on some good alone time with the hot Uchiha heir! Are you crazy?'** my inner scram but I paid her even less attention. Truth be told Itachi was growing on me. He was the only person, other than Shikimaru that is, who I could hold a sophisticated conversion with and the only one who seemed to recognize my strength as a kunoichi and a medic. What was more was he was everything I was looking for in a man! Strong, shinobi, independent, well rounded and able to look after himself. Hell he was even stronger than me! Something I had once though impossible to find in a man I found interesting.

**'Ha! You do like him!'**__my inner taunted but I ignored her. Had I fallen for him? Was it really possible that I had not only fallen for an Uchiha, again, but that I had fallen for the Uchiha heir and Sasuke's brother?

"No. No way in hell!" I snapped only to instantly turn around and throw a kunai straight to where I'd felt a faint chakra signature. It was too late to stop my attack but as soon as I had recognized chakra signature I knew he'd block it. Of course he would, nothing got past the Uchiha heir after all.

"You are upset." he said again. When the hell did he learn how to read me so well? Not even Sasuke and Naruto had gotten there yet, and I'd known them longer! I'd grown up along side them for crying out loud!

"Just annoyed. You set an outer perimeter, how far out form mine?" I stated before asking about it.

"Not far." he stated cryptically. _'Of course it wont be far.' _I thought dryly.

"Hai. Then lets get back to camp, they'll..." but before I could finish Itachi was standing right in front of me. His eyes looked different some how, strained. As soon as I registered the worry I felt for him the medic in me took over. My hands were glowing with chakra and reaching up for his temples. Instantly he took a step back.

"I am not injured." he said defensively. As soon as I heard that slight change to his tone I knew he was hiding something that he did not want me to see as clearly as I was seeing.

"You're lying." I said with a grin. I couldn't help it, it was after all rare catching _the_ Itachi Uchiha off guard. "Besides I am a medic, you can't fool me." I said seriously. When he said nothing, when he didn't move toward me I sighed and turned my back on him. "You've helped me more than once now Uchiha-san. I was only hoping to repay the favor." I noted before running off and in the direction of camp. Leaving behind a once again stunned Uchiha Itachi. However before I could get anywhere near camp I was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled to a stop.

"Sakura." he called. The way he said my name, called out to me, was so intense yet so calm and warming I couldn't help but to listen and give in.

"Hai..."

"You may look at my eyes." he said, all the while purring and digging his nose into my neck as his lips lightly grazed my neck. A shudder of excitement and anticipation when through my body then. In fact I was completely prepared to give into him if it hadn't been for my registering what he had just said. Instantly I sobered up and lightly pushed him back.

"Sit down." I instructed him and he did. "Close your eyes and sit still." I went on, allowing for the healing chakra to flow through me and into my hands. Itachi did as I asked, all the while completely trusting in me. Knowing that, seeing it send yet another shudder through me but this was nothing like anything I'd felt before. Pushing it back, and leaving it for later, I concentrated on what I had to do.

Soon after I had taken a look at Itachi's eyes and healed what I could I went back to camp and left him to ponder what I'd discovered. It wasn't surprising to be honest, Kakashi-sensei had been having the same problems and I have given him the same warning I'd given Itachi moments ago. Thinking back and knowing that soon I'd have to not only warn Sasuke but make it a point to ask shishou to warn the entire clan a sad smile spread across my face. They were a proud cloud, relied on their eyes oh so much. Even if I didn't like that father of theirs, or the whole clan, it was my duty as a medic to relay the warning. Then, as soon as I had appeared at the center of the camp I noticed Sasuke angry gaze and instantly frowned before allowing anger to show in my eyes yet again.

"You can rest now Naruto, I'll finish dinner." I called out to Naruto with tone of voice controlled as I headed his way. By the looks of it his wounds were healing nicely however he still needed to rest to get his chakra back to a safe level.

"I can cook, I don't mind Sakura-chan." he answered softly, not sure how to approach me for the time being.

"Iie. You three need rest. You're all injured." I noted dryly, instantly taking over. I was still made at them, a little calmer after having found something to distract my thoughts with, after having been able to release my anger and have some time to myself. Not to mention I now had other thoughts occupying my mind. Thoughts of the older Uchiha heir, of his words and how relaxed I found my self feeling when around him. As soon as Sasuke moved to sit by my side as I cooked I couldn't help but to suddenly tense.

"Gomen." he suddenly whispered, instantly causing my body to freeze. Had he seriously just apologized for having done what he did? Sasuke never apologized, not when he used the seal to get what he wanted, not when he and Naruto had tried to kill one another and certain not for telling me, oh so unkindly, that he had no interest in me as a woman. Soon Naruto was on my left and Kakashi-sensei sat across from me.

"Yea, we didn't mean to anger you or ignore you Sakura-chan. I guess we just need to get used to you giving the orders instead of being the one we protect." Naruto admitted. As soon as the words left his mouth I stopped cooking all together and took in a deep breath, holding my emotions at bay and making sure that no tears would fall. I was a captain, there captain, and as such I would not cry while out on the field and on a mission. Kakashi-sensei smiled then, as did they all. They knew that what I had just was a way for me to silently compose myself.

"You call the shots form now on, captain." Kakashi-sensei assured me before I finally allowed my self to smile and shake my head. Instantly the tension that once filled my body was gone, I was calmer; thought still made. What they done had not only been reckless, stupid and disrespectful but it had also put the mission at risk.

"I swear, I love you guys to death but if you ever ignore my command as your captain again I'm asking for a new team. I will not let you guys kill yourself just because you didn't listen to me." I said. My tone of voice was light, sort of play full but I knew that no matter what they'd be able to hear the threat that it held. They knew that to protect them from harm, and from themselves, I was wiling to do just about anything.

"I promise Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, keeping his tone in check.

"I'll be a better vice captain once my training comes back." Kakashi-sensei assured lightly but I knew just how serious he was being. It was then that I laughed and went back to cooking. It was nice, the silent that surrounded us while I cooked and my boys, my pain in the ass, strong, loving boys sat in silence and did as I had asked them to do. It wasn't until dinner was finished that Itachi had appeared and taking a his place beside Kakashi-sensei.

"Perimeters are set and undisturbed." he announced. In turn I simply nodded in approval before allowing my eyes to turn to Itachi. He was calm, collected and yet I couldn't help but think of him as excited and happy? The new gleam in his eyes showed just much better he could see, how much better he felt. Mentally I smiled and made a mental note so as to tease the older Uchiha heir at some later time.

"Dinner is ready." I called before silently serving everyone. Including my Itachi, after all he had assisted in setting a perimeter, the least I could do was serve him something to eat. Once done with dinner Naruto volunteered himself to do dishes and pack everything into place. Meanwhile I gathered Kakashi-sensei and Itachi off to the side. All of us talking in hushed voices.

"We need as much help as we can get. Kakashi-sensei is my vice as Shisui is yours. Letting them in on our plan would be wise." I instructed. A thoughtful, calculating look took to Itachi's eyes but it didn't take long for him to nod in agreement.

"Said information will be classified Hatake-san." Itachi said but before he could go on we all stopped as Sasuke grew within hearing range.

"I can keep watch." Sasuke called, as we all turned to face him and instantly catching Naruto's attention.

"We weren't discussing watch but even if we were you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are not allowed to participate. Naruto is close to chakra exhaustion, and Kakashi-sensei is recovering." Sakura said a little less coldly.

"You alone will..." Sasuke tried, spiking my anger again but before I could reprimand him Itachi spoke before me.

"She is not alone, Sasuke."

"Hn." however was all Sasuke said as he walked back and toward a sleeping bag. Once he was settled in his sleeping bag and our conversation finished Kakashi-sensei and Naruto followed suit after Sasuke. Itachi had volunteered taking first watch and so I allowed myself some sleep. Then, shortly after being woken to take second watch out of no where Sasuke starting screaming. He sounding in pain and close to breaking. Immediately I jumped up and ran to his side while Itachi flew into the forest behind Sasuke. Faintly I noted how Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were covering my back as I looked over Sasuke and his condition.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked frantically but he didn't answer. Instead he slipped off into the world of unconsciousness. Cursing mentally I shook my head and looked up.

"We can't wait for dawn. Naruto, Kakashi you guys run up ahead and get Tsunade-sama to the hospital. Uchiha-san?" I called and instantly Itachi was by my side. His eyes were glowing sharingan bright but that didn't bother me. The crimson and black was somehow comforting and calming.

"Hai." Naruto and Kakashi said before taking off. Itachi looked at me briefly before turning worried eyes to his younger brother.

"I need you to carry him and hold him as steady as possible. I'll be conduction an examination while we run." I declared while standing and taking in a deep breath. It wasn't the first time I had to do an examination while on the move but that didn't make it any easier.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

It was one thing being told to stay back and set camp up while Sakura went off to set perimeter but it was a completely different thing letting her go off knowing that Itachi was running after her. Sakura had been on the defensive ever since I'd asked her about Itachi at her apparent, even more so when I warned her of Itachi. Did she perhaps like him? Were they secretly dating? _'No!'_ my mind scram instantly. Of course they wouldn't, because if they were Ka-san would know, she would have already been inviting every possible kunoichi over to question if only to track down Itachi's love interest.

"Oi, sit still Sasuke!" Naruto called, his tone of voice just as loud as it always was. Sighing I shook my head and looked down only to find my fists tightening and my legs moving to stand on their own.

"Are you in pain?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Hn." was all I said. The seal had stopped hurting long before we stopped to rest. It was knowing and not knowing that was more nerve wrenchingly painful. What was more, what had Sakura said that Itachi calling her by name was a story she didn't feel like telling? Had something truly happened between them?

"Sasuke you should sleep. Sakura is setting perimeter, as well as Captain Uchiha." Kakashi-sensei spoke. However before I could comment on how fine I felt Naruto stood and got ready to go.

"I'm going after Sakura. She's been gone for..."

"Dobe, she's mad enough as it is. Just follow orders." I snapped. Kakashi-sensei sighed then. Silently agreeing and admitting that we were all at fault for angering Sakura. In truth it hadn't been until yesterday that I acknowledged Sakura as a strong kunoichi. Could I be blamed? Ever since our genin days Sakura was the one we all protected, who needed the most looking after. Naruto and I would do the leg work and Kakashi-sensei would help if needed. Otherwise he'd stand by and make sure Sakura was safe. Hell the one time Naruto and I tried killing each other she ran toward the fire, not away. It was only after that I had realized that I wouldn't have stopped, that both Naruto and I would have gone through her if only to accomplish our goal. We were foolish then, just like we had been now. Her rank was earned. While we were away training she had been too so it shouldn't have been hard to believe that she had earned the title of captain. But it had been, and so it had been hard to follow her orders.

"But teme..." whined Naruto and it was then that Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"Sasuke is right Naruto. Sakura, Captain Haruno had given us orders and we undermined them. It's not something ANBU are known to do. Disobeying a direct order will more often than not cause the squads death." Kakashi-sensei spoke wisely before standing and sighing. "We disrespected her in the worse possible way, we deserve her anger and her coldness." were the last words he spoke before he walked away and toward his own tent. We'd be camping the night and despite having battle for so long, using all of my chakra and being tired as hell I couldn't help but not want to sleep. All that ran through my mind was Sakura and her possible connection to Itachi. _'Jealous?'_ taunted a malice tone of voice in my mind. Instantly I shook my head. Of course I wasn't jealous, how could I be when she was my teammate, when I had refused her feelings during our genin days. My priority in life was being a shinobi, was raising in the ranks and proving my father that I was just as useful as Itachi! So why would he and Sakura...

Anger over took me before I could finish the thought and then, just as I was about to stand, to take at a run to go after and find Sakura she appeared at the center of the camp. She had a slight, sort of sad smile on her face but as soon as she noticed my tension and how I was ready to act she frowned and anger shown in her eyes once again.

"You can rest now Naruto, I'll finish dinner." she spoke, her tone of voice controlled.

"I can cook, I don't mind Sakura-chan." he answered softly, not sure how to approach her for the time being. His eyes held guilt, surprising, and showed, proved that he had understood and accepted what Kakashi-sensei had said as truth.

"Iie. You three need rest. You're all injured." she said dryly, instantly taking over. She was mad, and it had been us, her teammates who had angered her. What were we thinking when we thought she wouldn't get mad? That she, as a captain, would be alright with us ignoring her command. She was right, as was Kakashi-sensei. Making sure my brother wasn't close by, searching for his chakra signature I sighed when I didn't feel him close by and moved closer to the fire. Sitting to Sakura's right as I normally did when in camp.

"Gomen." I whispered to here and instantly she froze. Soon Naruto was on her left and Kakashi-sensei sat across from her.

"Yea, we didn't mean to anger you or ignore you Sakura-chan. I guess we just need to get used to you giving the orders instead of being the one we protect." Naruto admitted. This she stopped cooking all together and took in a deep breath. Kakashi-sensei smiled, as did we all. It was her way of composing herself, her way of keeping tears from falling from her eyes or showing some sort of weakness.

"You call the shots form now on, captain." Kakashi-sensei assured her before she finally smiled and shook her head. The tension that once filled her body was gone, she was calmer. We knew she was still mad, I more than Naruto or Kakashi-sensei but at least now she would talk to us, she wouldn't be so cold.

"I swear, I love you guys to death but if you ever ignore my command as your captain again I'm asking for a new team. I will not let you guys kill yourself just because you didn't listen to me." she said. Her tone of voice was light, sort of play full but we could all here her threat in it.

"I promise Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn."

"I'll be a better vice captain once my training comes back." Kakashi-sensei assured. Sakura then laughed and went back to cooking. It wasn't until dinner was done that aniki came back and took a seat beside Kakshi-sensei.

"Perimeters are set and undisturbed." he announced, causing Sakura to nod in approval. From where I was sitting it was clear, easy to see that her eyes were on Itachi? Once again anger surged through my body but I refused to let it show. _'I Do. Not. have feelings for Sakura.'_ I kept repeating over and over in my mind.

"Dinner is ready." she called and served everyone, including my brother. Sighing I nodded and took the offered food. Once done Naruto clean and packed our supplies while Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and aniki all gather for a meeting of sorts. I knew what they were discussing. Watch.

"I can keep watch." I called and instantly all three halted their talking and turned to me. This of course gained Naruto's attention but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sakura approved, allowed me to take turn on watch.

"We weren't discussing watch but even if we were you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are not allowed to participate. Naruto is close to chakra and exhaustion, Kakashi-sensei is recovering." Sakura said a little less coldly.

"You alone will..."

"She is not alone, Sasuke." aniki suddenly spoke, reminding me of his presence.

"Hn." however was all I said as I walked back and toward a sleeping bag. Until we got back to Konoha I needed to keep my temper in check. Sakura was only just now getting over her anger and I...I was no where near the answers I was looking for. Sighing I climbed into my sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. It was hard not to think, to wonder about aniki's and Sakura's relationship. What was more was that I was still uncertain as to where I stood. Then, what felt like having just fallen asleep, a pain so strong, so sudden caused a roar to errupt from me. Immediately I saw Sakura and aniki jump into action, aniki charging toward the forest behind me while Sakura took a knee beside me and Kakashi-sensei and Naruto covered her.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked frantically but the last thing I remembered was shaking my head side to side before the pain forced me unconscious.

**~POV~**

Chika had been going through the files for the last day and a half but still she could find nothing. Lady Tsunade had all of her secrets well kept, she'd admit that much but she couldn't, wouldn't go back home empty handed! Frustrated Chika snuck out of the records room and went down back to the floor. She'd be in the records room during before work, during her break, and after work. Her body was screaming for rest, for a decent nights sleep. Sighing she walked out of the hospital and went for the nearest ramen stand. Upon taking her seat Chika ordered her food and sighed. _'Will I find anything?'_ she scram at herself.

"Well hey there, what's a pretty little thing like you looking so down?" came a smooth, sweet voice. Chika mentally rolled her eyes before suddenly smiling and gleaming with joy upon taking notice who it had been to call out to her.

"Good after noon Uchiha-san, how are you today?" she purred, remembering Uchiha Shisui from his last visit at the hospital and how he had angered the hokage's apprentice. He was a player, she could see that in his eyes and she also could see how easily it would be to wrap him around her fingers and retrieve what information she needed from him.

"Eating alone?" he asked before looking up and placing his order. Smiling she shook her head.

"Not now that your here." she said happily. Shisui grinned at the woman and looked her up and down. She wasn't average looking but she wasn't stunningly beautiful either.

"How are you liking Konoha?" he asked suddenly, causing Chika to mentally falter for a second.

"It's relaxing, and everyone around me is so kind." she said before taking a bite of her food. Once done chewing and swallowing she took a sip of her tea and smile. "I like it here." she said. All the while mentally cursing at the village and its inhabitants.

"Hn." he said before returning to his food. For a while the two simply sat and ate, enjoying their lunch. Then, just as Shisui was done and about ready to ask Chika out both nodded the sudden commotion at the hospital. Instantly detecting his cousins chakra signatures and noting how the hokage was rushing over he stood and ran. Meanwhile Chika watched, surprised by what was going on. As soon as she walked in she found a fatigued Sakura, a worried hokage and the young Uchiha heir being taken to one of the more secure operating rooms. _'Something serious happened...'_ she noted before frowning and taking Shisui's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, true concern in her voice while mentally she was hoping that one, or both, of the Uchiha heirs were on their death bed.

"Yea, my cousin just slipped. No worried." he said half heartedly.

"Which one?" she asked, tone of voice innocent and curious at the same time.

"Sasuke." he said before frowning. "Listen I have to go, but I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully, causing Chika to smile and nod. He was proving to be a good source of information. Once she wasn't going to let go.

"Hai, I'll see you around." she said before winking and walking away. Sasuke Uchiha was a name everyone in sound knew well. He was the Uchiha heir their lord was after, the one he had wanted to take control of and the one he had given a cursed seal to. It was then that it had occurred to her. It was clear that the hokage's apprentice was strong, was just as capable, if not more so, of healing Ocohimaru-sama's arms just as the hokage would be. She was knowledgeable, strong, had great chakra control and most of all had a weakness. She knew of the legendary team seven, the team that was said to be the future team of the sanin's. Grinning evilly Chika walked back to the archives room, this time knowing exactly what she was looking for and what information she'd need. Half way there she was stopped.

"You there, are you clocked in?" one of the assistants on staff called. Chika smiled and shook her head.

"Iie. I clocked off an hour ago."

"Have you eaten?"

"Hai?"

"Good, suit up and follow me." he instructed. Mentally cursing the man out and imagining several ways on killing him as painful as possible Chika did as she was told and followed. Upon entering the room her eyes widened as she noted how she would be assassinating in the younger Uchiha heir's operation. Sakura sat behind her sensei while the hokage and her assistant sat across one another.

"I have brought an assistant." the man called. Shizune, the hokage's assistant, looked up and nodded before calling Chika over.

"Come sit over here, keep a stead flow of chakra going and don't stop until I tell you to." she instructed. Chika in turn nodded her head.

"Hai Shizune-san." she said. Upon taking her placing and focusing Chika allowed herself to glance down at the one called Sasuke. His face was in pain, he had a fever and upon taking a closer inspection she could see the cursed seal trying to break free of the seal that had been placed over the curse. Then, right before the procedure could begin Chika felt a faint, familiar chakra. It had been from one the many cursed shinobi she had met while in sound. Slighting increasing her chakra and retrieving the message before it could be seen Chika recovered the message while causing the Sasuke to scream.

"Keep it steady!" scram the hokage, and instantly Chika fixed her chakra control.

"Gomen." she called softly, sadly and most of all secretly happy that she had not only found the kunoichi's weakness but had also been given the information needed to activate and torture the young Uchiha as leverage.

**A/N: First of all thanks to all my reviewers! XD You guys motivate me to keep going. Just real quick, I know the first couple of chapters are confusing and I'm sorry! I'm intending on fixing them as soon as I'm done with the fic. It's just that I want to focus on it before I go back and clean up the beginning so bare with it and thank for reading. As far as updates go, well school kind of gets in the way but I promise to try to update quicker. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing! XD **


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings

**Chapter Thirteen: Feelings**

With Sasuke in the hospital and my confusing emotions over Itachi it wasn't so surprising when I found myself in the center of my personal, hidden training grounds. Sasuke was stable, every now and then his seal would react and he be in pain again but it was settling down, Kakashi had said it would happen though I had been hoping that it wouldn't. Sighing I sat in the center of the grounds and took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes. Instantly I pushed all thoughts of Sasuke back. Tsunade-shishou had promised to call me should his condition worsen and he need me. Not to mention that until he got better Naruto would stay by his side, as well as Shisui and Itachi. That was another thing, there were all of these confusing yet intriguing thoughts of Itachi. His slight grin, his taunting yet cold tone of voice...

_ 'No!'_ I mentally scolded my self, forcing the thoughts of him away from my mind and out of thought. That, he...we? Whatever it was, could wait until things calmed down, or at least until Sasuke was out of the hospital. Taking in a deep breath and having finally cleared my mind, I sat at peace. Sure the feeling of something still being wrong, of being off was still there but I had expected as such. Not everything in life could be ignored. Sadly that had only lasted for about five minutes for my mind had betrayed me and started showing me images of Itachi. What the hell was wrong with me? My teammate, and one of my best friends, was in the hospital, and I was thinking about his brother? Annoyed I jumped to my feet and punched at the first boulder that came into view. Instantly it shattered and fell for the ground. What had that man done to me? Years of being collected and calm, of keeping my mind on my career had all gone down the drain the night we met...the night he had found me. Sighing, and knowing what would get my mind cleared, I went through the hand seals and found Verlet standing before me. Her eyes were gleaming, almost as if smiling for her.

"It seems you've found time to train with us." V purred, the teasing gleam in her eyes just as strong and bright as it had been the first time that I fought her. Focusing my chakra I switched to that of healing chakra and easily summoned Hikari as I nodded. V purred, almost as if laughing as she watched.

"You remembered how to summon me." Hikari noted.

"Hai, though without feeling angry or in battle I don't know how to summon Rage or your leader." I noted, realizing that I didn't know the fourth tigers name. Hikari nodded before walking toward V.

"With two of us summoned you don't need to use chakra to summon Rage or leader. We can summon them ourselves." V instructed, her tone of voice surprisingly serious. Then, just as Hikari and V's tails touched Rage appeared.

"Are we to train?" she asked, stretching out and revealing the claws I knew were deadly to any threat to me or to them.

"Hai, but I can't use up too much chakra. Sasuke...he.."

"The seal is still active?" Hikari asked, her tone of voice confused and serious. Instantly Rage's and V's eyes were on her, looking over their sister and silently asking for the answers I so wanted.

"You saw it?" I asked, confused and worried at the same time.

"Hai. It is a sanin's doing, the one who betrayed your village." she said. Amazement flooded me. Not many had known about the seal let alone how Sasuke had gotten it. Yet by sight alone Hikari had been able to determine the curse and who had given it. When I said nothing she went on. "We must summon Leader-sama." she said seriously but before V or Hikari could respond there was a loud roar and a bomb went off. Instantly I ran after V, Hikari and Rage, all of whom who were running to the roar they recognized as their leader. I hadn't summoned her, hadn't felt anything close by and yet she was out? When we reached a smaller clearing with a stream cutting through I found Itachi on guard on one end and the leader of the tigers standing on the water. Sighing I stepped forward.

"What are you doing Itachi?" I asked, annoyance in my tone. It was then that the leader calmed and began to walk toward me.

"Do you know him?" she asked. Sighing I nodded.

"Hai. He is a fellow captain." I answered before whispering. "And a close friend." I admitted to not only her but to myself as well. I was tired of fighting myself, of pushing it back and trying to convince my self that I wanted nothing to do with him. She then turned to Itachi and slightly bowed her head.

"You have my apologies. I was only looking after my master." she said.

"Hn." was all Itachi said before turning to Hikari and locking eyes with her. His eyes were sharingan bright yet calm and passive. Anger took over me then.

"Were you trying to copy the summoning?" I asked, tone of voice low, angry and hurt. Instantly Itachi's red eyes faded back to their normal onyx as he too relaxed his posture and turned to face me.

"Iie. I was looking for you. Sasuke has developed a fever." he informed me. Instantly fear and worry took over my system before Hikari stepped forward. Her own gaze still on Itachi.

"Is the seal still in tact?" she questioned. Itachi turned and raised a brow at the tiger. I knew that he knew her, but I wasn't so sure if he knew her by name.

"Her name is Hikari." I informed him. Slightly he nodded.

"I am not certain Hikari-san. Lady Hokage was looking him over however she thought it best to call for you Sakura." he went on to explain, all the while turning back to face me. It amazed me how unlike so many others he had no problem with my summoning animal. How he accepted it was beyond me.

"Hikari." called the leader suddenly, instantly taking to my side and knowing that Hikari had not finished her earlier explanation. However when she hesitated to answer the unspoken question I knew that it was because she wasn't sure if she should answer in front of Itachi. Sadly I smiled and nodded.

"It's alright. Itachi is Sasuke's brother, and a person whom I trust with my life." I admitted, instantly turning my face Hikari and avoiding any and all eye contact with Itachi. I could feel a slight blush building on my face and knew that he'd see that but I didn't want to see into those deep onyx eyes. Who knew what I'd see if I did.

"Upon healing your team in the land of sand, and upon healing Sasuke I found, noticed that the curse seal placed on him was being activated. One of the ninja's whom mistress was fighting knew how to force the curse to react." she said. My blood went cold and the feeling that I was missing something over took me again. I had been so mad at them, had been so set on proving my status that I had failed to see the true danger. As soon as I realized what could have happened, how I had underestimated my opponents my knees went lip and I went for the floor. Instantly though Itachi caught me and held me in place. Hikari was with him, her own eyes looking over my body and her tail keeping contact with me.

"I...missed it...I was so mad..." I barely spoke.

"The shinobi is dead. He will..."

"He was not the only one who knows how." Hikari said and once again dread took over me. However before I could go into a panic attack, before I could freak out any more Leader-san stepped forward with a sigh.

"Enough. Hikari you will assist Sakura with treating Sasuke." she instructed before turning to face me. "What has happened is not your fault mistress, the knowledge is out there. The one who placed the curse must have shared the facts." she tried to comfort me but nothing worked. To be honest all I really wanted to do now was to get to Sasuke's side.

"We will be but a call away." V said as she faded away. Rage turned to face Itachi, suspicion and anger in her eyes.

"You will not harm her." she stated, her tone with a slight growl to it.

"She will be safe, you have my word." Itachi said, his hold on me suddenly tightening; rendering me speechless yet again. With his words she too disappeared and following her was leader. Sighing I tried to move, to climb out of Itachi's arms but no matter what I tried to do he wouldn't let me go. He kept me in his arms and supported me effortlessly. Not surprising but still. I felt too much like a child being looked after.

"Put me down."

"Iie."

"Itachi, I can..."

"Please mistress, we are simply looking after your well being." Hikari called, reminding me of her presence and her worry. Her tail was wrapped around my wrist, a light healing chakra emitting from it and flowing through my body. Sighing I nodded and stopped struggling.

"Hai." I said and with that Itachi started walking off. We walked in silence, all the while Itachi careful so as not to hurt me when he picked up to a run.

"Thank you." I whispered hesitantly, not liking the sudden silence that took over.

"Hn." however was all he said. Even in front of Hikari he would not let his walls down. Sighing I watched how the forest around us passed by in a blur, felt, and took notice, how no matter how fast we seemed to be going Hikari's hold on me did not loosen. Then, before reaching the hospital Itachi set me down and stood beside me. Not wanting to word my thanks again I nodded my head before heading for the entrance of the hospital and to where I knew Sasuke was.

Upon walking into the room I found a medic tending to Sasuke. Clearing my throat the medic ran out of the room and allowed me to do what I needed to do. As I neared Sasuke Hikari did as well and used her tail to rub against him, to spread her own healing chakra through his body. Meanwhile Itachi just watched as Shisui followed in behind us.

"Just breath Sasuke, you'll be fine." I instructed, trying to keep my tone of voice as calm and cool as possible. After all Sasuke and Naruto knew what to listen for to find out whether or not I was really panicking or not.

"It is being in use." Hikari suddenly informed me and instantly I had to shut my mouth and keep a hiss from escaping. Whoever it was wouldn't be living for long, that much I could promise.

"Can you track it?" Itachi called. There was a tension to his own tone of voice but I didn't ask and didn't push it. We were both worried for Sasuke. There was no changing that.

"Hai. I can not say for certain who but there is a medic in Konoha who knows the hand seals." she went on.

"What the hell are you both talking about?" Shisui finally asked, noticing how Sasuke had fallen asleep. Sighing, and knowing there wasn't much left for me to do I turned to Hikari.

"Stay by his side, numb the pain until I can track down the one responsible." I instructed her. "Use as much as my chakra as you need." As soon as the words left my lips I knew that Shisui and Itachi were looking at me disapprovingly but I didn't care. Sasuke was like a brother to me, a sibling I never had and I would do whatever it took to keep him safe and sound.

"Sakura..."

"I know what I'm doing, Uchiha-san." I said seriously, causing Itachi to silently nod my way. Guilt rushed through my system but I couldn't, wouldn't take my words back. Then, just as I was about to explain to Shisui Tsunade-shishou walked into the room with serious eyes. She took one look at the tiger beside Sasuke, numbing his pain and instantly turned to face me.

"You have some explaining to do." she demanded more than asked. Silently I nodded.

"Hai, however for my next mission I request that Captain Uchiha-san and Shisui be my partners." I asked. As soon as the names left my lips shishou sighed.

"The tiger is staying with Sasuke?"

"Hikari, and yes. She's going to keep him stable and from feeling pain." I stated. She nodded.

"My office, now. All of you." and with that I followed suit, knowing that should something happen Hikari would do as she was told and keep Sasuke safe.

**~Itachi's POV~**

Sasuke's condition had not let up and despite knowing that even Sakura needed rest it was difficult to allow any other medic to watch over Sasuke. The hokage checked on Sasuke when she could, had been the one to send Sakura away promising her that she's send word. Shisui had been assigned to watch over Sasuke by our father, however considering his condition he was working on removing him from Sakura's care. He wanted him to be a captain, to take the test immediately and be assigned his own squad.

"He'll be fine, he's an Uchiha after all." taunted Shisui yet his eyes weren't as clear and easy going as they always were.

"Hn." Was all I said to resume the comfortable silence in the room. There was no need to talk when there was other things to think about. Such as who the spy in Konoha might have been and Sakura. Sakura had taken up most of my thoughts, breaking through even my cold stoic mask. Smiling had never been something I'd done before anyone other than Sasuke and yet in such a short time she had gotten me to grin. Breaking me out of thoughts of the pink haired, intriguing kunoichi was a medic who walked into the room and once again began going over the chart. Kakashi had said that the seal was doing its job, was done properly and yet still Sasuke continued to feel pain every now and then. Then, just as the medic was about to leave Sasuke began breathing harshly and his face grew red.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san's but you need to step out." the medic commanded. Once in the hallway I left Shisui by the door and walked down the hallway. Already I could hear them calling for the hokage but I was in search of her apprentice. She would surely heal Sasuke now that she had replenished her chakra.

As I ran through training the grounds I knew instantly that Sakura had not arrived or visited said sights. Taking my search further I jumped over the wall and went for several hidden clearings that I knew of my self. As I grew closer faintly I could sense Sakura's chakra signature, almost as if she were near exhaustion. Instantly my sharingan took over and I searching. However before I could grow too close my body stopped instinctively to the danger around me. There was something lurking in the shadows, something strong and dangerous.

"It seems your curiosity is greater than what I had anticipated." a purring sort of voice called, anger in its tone as well. However before I could explain, locate on my target there was a loud roar and a large crimson and black coated tiger appeared on the stream across from me. Instantly I was on guard, and faintly allowed my self to note Sakura's chakra explosion and her running my way. Perhaps this was another on of her summoning animals. Then, as she cleared the bushes and walked into the clearing three other tigers surrounded her. Two I recognized, the other, and the one whom had targeted me, I did not know.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Sakura demanded. Her tone of voice was annoyed yet not angered and surprised.

"Do you know him?" Suddenly spoke the large tiger before me, tone of voice calm and collective. She no longer felt like a threat however summoning animals were rarely easy to read.

"Hai. He is a fellow captain." Sakura answered, her answer some how making me feel restless. Had I not pursued her, convinced her that my intentions were pure? Then, in the lowest of tones she went on. "And a close friend." Upon hearing her words, as faint as they may have been, something in me woke. A fire I thought had long since gone out. One that Shisui insisted I was born without.

"You have my apologies. I was only looking after my master." the tiger spoke.

"Hn." however was all I said before turning to a deep, midnight blue coated tighter and locking eyes with her. My eyes were still sharigan bright, I could feel their power, so could see how the tiger's coat was designed to look black to those with normal eyes.

"Were you trying to copy the summoning?" Sakura suddenly asked, bringing me out of my thoughts, my notes and causing me to mentally frown. Did she not trust me? Perhaps. She certainly did not understand me however that was to change. Sakura was becoming something in my life that would be hard to part with. Soon she would become a limb whom without I would not function. The thought of it brought anger to me, along with an indescribable feeling I wasn't sure how to place into words. However, considering her anger eyes brooding into mine I knew that now was not the time to taunt her as I so loved to do.

"Iie. I was looking for you. Sasuke has developed a fever." I informed her after cutting the chakra flow to my eyes. It would be more convincing should my eyes be onyx after all. Then, before she could speak further the deep midnight blue coat colored tiger turned to me.

"Is the seal still in tact?" she questioned. Had she seen the curse and it's seal while in sand? Most likely, Sakura had instructed her to heal her team before allowing herself to be treated. It had been a rather foolish antic in my opinion, one I would need to get rid of for her. When I did not answer, one for being lost in my thoughts, and two for not knowing how to address the rather large animal, Sakura spoke.

"Her name is Hikari." Upon being informed I slightly nodded.

"I am not certain Hikari-san. Lady Hokage was looking him over however she thought it best to call for you Sakura." I informed Hikari before turning back to and facing Sakura.

"Hikari." called the tiger I had been at a stand off with. Her tone was calmer, cooler and so unlike how she had spoken to me moments before. However Hikari didn't answer, she simply turned sad eyes to Sakura.

"It's alright. Itachi is Sasuke's brother, and a person whom I trust with my life." Sakura stated confidently, causing a sort of pride to arise in me. When she turned away, suddenly shy after speaking her mind, I couldn't help but to allow my self the slightest of grins once again. Her summoning animals suited Sakura, they would protect her, he trusted them with her life and therefore I would trust them as well. Sakura had nothing less than perfect judgement of character after all.

"Upon healing your team in the land of sand, and upon healing Sasuke I found, noticed that the curse seal placed on him was being activated. One of the ninja's whom mistress was fighting knew how to force the curse to react." Hikari informed. As soon as the information left the large tigers lips anger was the first thing I registered. Then, upon composing my self and looking at Sakura, I knew she was going weak. She was blaming her self for what had been done to Sasuke. Then, as soon as her knees gave out and she went for the floor I moved and caught her. Held her in place and keeping her from following. Feeling a strange chakra source, and upon glancing down, I found that Hikari had joined my side. The chakra somehow conjuring a sort of calming feeling in me.

"I...missed it...I was so mad..." Sakura barely spoke.

"The shinobi is dead. He will..." I began to remind her before Hikari cut me off.

"He was not the only one who knows how." she said.

"Enough. Hikari you will assist Sakura with treating Sasuke." the crimson colored tiger instructed before turning to face Sakura. "What has happened is not your fault mistress, the knowledge is out there. The one who placed the curse must have shared the facts." she tried to comfort Sakura.

"We will be but a call away." an orange colored tiger said as she faded away. Then, the amber colored tiger, the one whom had assisted and protected Sakura while in sand turned to face me. All the while suspicion and anger in her eyes.

"You will not harm her." she stated, her tone with a slight growl to it.

"She will be safe, you have my word." I assured her, my hold on Sakura suddenly tightening. There was a sudden protectiveness of her that had taken me over, a feeling of keeping her from any more pain. She was too innocent, to gentle to be a shinobi and yet somehow she was the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha and the apprentice to Lady Hokage.

"Put me down." she demanded, an annoyance to her tone.

"Iie."

"Itachi, I can..."

"Please mistress, we are simply looking after your well being." Hikari told her, reminding me of her presence. It was then that I also noticed her tail wrapped around Sakura's wrist. All the while emitting a light healing chakra.

"Hai." Sakura finally agreed. While on our way to the hospital I started off at a light walk, securing my hold on her before tightening my arms around her before taking off at a run. My eyes glowing sharigang bright, taking in everything and anything in site so as to keep Sakura safe and from harm. As we neared the hospital I slowed to walk and walked toward an alley way in the shadows before setting Sakura down there. She was too proud of a person, of a kunoichi to allow herself to be seen as carried and looked after.

"Thank you." She whispered hesitantly. Did she perhaps not like the sudden silence that took over? Interesting yet fitting. Sakura was too much a lively person, too energetic to be held to silence.

"Hn." was all I said before following after Sakura when she went for the hospital.

Upon walking into the room we found a medic tending to Sasuke. Sakura had cleared my throat and in that instant the medic ran out of the room and allowed her to take over. Yes she was strong, intelligent and very well respected. As she neared Sasuke, Hikari did as well before wrapping and brushing her tail against Sasuke. Meanwhile Shisui silently walked into the room and allowed for his eyes to slightly widen at the sight of the large animal beside Sasuke.

"Just breath Sasuke, you'll be fine." Sakura cooed.

"It is being in use." Hikari-san suddenly informed Sakura, and just as instantly as the words had left her lips I could see the anger and blood lust emitting from Sakura. She would find whoever was hurting Sasuke, there was no doubt about it however she would not kill. I would kill, and I would keep Sakura as clean from blood as I possibly could.

"Can you track it?" I found my self asked, allowing for some tension to show. Shisui was a close cousin and probably the only person I had ever trusted with my life before meeting Sakura.

"Hai. I can not say for certain who but there is a medic in Konoha who knows the hand seals." she went on.

"What the hell are you both talking about?" Shisui finally asked, noticing how Sasuke had fallen asleep and how there was something that he had not been informed of. Sakura sighed after he demanded her for answers before turning to face the tiger.

"Stay by his side, numb the pain until I can track down the one responsible." she instructed her. "Use as much as my chakra as you need." As soon as Sakura had given her that order a new wave of worry took over. Sasuke was my brother and despite not showing it I was worried, concern for his well being. However Sakura had somehow made her way into my inner circle, and as such I would now worry for her. .

"Sakura..."

"I know what I'm doing, Uchiha-san." she said seriously upon my trying to warn her. She was a medical shinobi, a strong kunoichi and I had no doubt that she would harm those who posed a threat to whoever threatened her loved ones. However Sakura's personality, her way of life proved and showed just how much she put others before her self. Therefore, if she did not, would not look after herself then I would do the task for her. Then, suddenly the hokage walked in. The first thing her eyes met with was the large deep blue tiger that sat beside Sasuke's bed side.

"You have some explaining to do." she demanded of Sakura.

"Hai, however for my next mission I request that Captain Uchiha-san and Shisui be my partners." Sakura asked. Interesting, she would not be taking Hatake or the kyuubi container for what she was planning? Perhaps it was in order to protect the rest of her team, keep them from harms way until Sasuke was better. In turn however, lady hokage-sama sighed.

"The tiger is staying with Sasuke?" she stated more than asked.

"Hikari, and yes. She's going to keep him stable and from feeling pain." Sakura stated, causing the hokage to nod.

"My office, now. All of you." and with those final words we all followed suit.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

It was one thing being in the hospital, it was completely different other with a guard and my older brother watching over me. What was worse was laying there knowing he wouldn't leave until I was released; knowing that he was somehow interested in Sakura. The anger that rose in me was confusing. As genin I had told Sakura countless of times that I wasn't interested in her, that my focus was to becoming the best shinobi I could. So why was it now, when someone other than the rookie nine, had taken an interest in her I was suddenly so damn protective? Did I like Sakura? Iie Would it feel bad kissing her? Don't know. Would I accept whatever man she decided to take to her bed? Depended. So what was it only the thought of my brother with Sakura that angered me so much?

"He'll be fine, he's an Uchiha after all." I could faintly hear Shisui taunting aniki.

"Hn." however was all he said. It annoyed me that I'd gotten that from him, that many of my habits I'd picked up from Itachi without realizing and now, upon his sudden interest in Sakura I was shown the truth. It was true that as a child I wanted to be like aniki, that I was striving to be him but it was also true that Sakura had helped me see, told me that it was alright to be me. To do what I wanted to do and set my own goals. She truly had become like a sister to me. Sister, that was why...But before I could finish my thought. Before I could ask Shisui to step out so that I could confront my aniki for the final time, I couldn't breath. There was pain over taking me again and I was slipping into unconsciousness. Faintly I could hear the voice of a nurse, she was telling Shisui and Itachi to get out.

"It's alright Uchiha-san, we'll help you get better in no time." she cooed while placing a cool cloth on my forehead. Then out of no where I felt fur rubbing up against me and I could feel Sakura's chakra signature.

"Just breath Sasuke, you'll be fine." she instructed, her tone of voice gentle and calm. She was in her medic mode. Finding the fur around me comforting I couldn't help but to reach out and take hold of it as if it were my only life line.

"It is being in use." a familiar voice spoke in a purring sort of way. Then, before I could stop it the image of the large, black coated tiger Sakura had summoned in sand took over my mind. She truly had earned her rank in ANBU. Sakura was powerful in her own right; and Naruto and me deserved everything she threw our way for not believing in her.

"Can you track it?" I could barely hear aniki. The pain was easing, I could breath but now all I wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep. _'Stop! Wake up damn it!'_ I scram at my self but the feeling was just too comforting.

"Hai. I can not say for certain who but there is a medic who knows the hand seals." the purring tone of voice spoke again. But before I could hear anymore my eyes fell shut and I allowed for sleep to claim me.

**~POV Change~**

Chika had gone straight home after doing what needed to be done. Saskue had been at the hospital for the past several days and for the past several days she had been testing the jutsu she's learned from him. Then, just as she was joyfully skipping about her apartment Chika found herself hissing. Just as she had slightly activated the seal yet again, taking pleasure in the pain it caused the young Uchiha heir, and happily watching as worry crossed the faces of so many leaf shinobi, she detected a foreign, tracking chakra of sorts. It had sensed her, the slightest bit but it had learned her chakra signature. Sighing and frustrated Chika walked back to her bedroom and placed a concealing jutsu on the room before removing and revealing the communication scroll. It was two days before her deadline, and it was now or never. Expertly going through the hand signs Chika felt herself slip into a mediative state before opening her eyes and finding herself standing in Lord Orochimaru's chamber.

"It seems you've finally news to report." he hissed, the darkness around Chika preventing her from seeing her lords form but able to sense his and Kabuto's chakra signature. Instantly Chika took to a knee and bowed her head.

"Good day Lord Orochimaru-sama." she greeted. "Kabuto-sama. I bring news." she said.

"Speak." hissed and lashed out Orochimaru upon feeling the pain surface again. His arms were dead, they would not bend to his will and would no longer do so. _'Damn that Sarutobi-sensei.'_ he cursed mentally. Meanwhile Kabuto rushed to his masters side and began to attempt a healing session.

"Lady Tsunade has proven to have no visible weakness. It would take me too long to find anything worth using to drag her back to sound."

"Then tell me why I send you to Konoha when I could have killed you myself!" Orochimaru roared, instantly causing Chika to bow lower and fear to take over her body. She loved power, she found it intoxicating however she was smart enough to fear it when it was directed at her in a not so friendly manner.

"You disappoint me Chika." Kabuto said angrily. Without thinking Chika spoke up to defend herself.

"But I am not done, I..." but before she could finish she suddenly found her body in so much pain. A scream erupted from her lips, it over took Orochimaru's chamber and Chika knew that if it hadn't been for the concealing jutsu in her room her neighbors and passing by shinobi would have heard her as well.

"Do not talk back to me you pathetic girl." Orochimaru hissed, before nodding toward Kabuto. Instantly the pain was gone. Outward appearances, Chika kept calm and collected while inwardly and mentally she was screaming and cursing at the two men before her. _'Just a little while longer and soon I'll be sitting beside him. In charge of sound as well.'_ Chika thought menacingly.

"Continue, and hurry with your report." Kabuto demanded of her. Without further encouragement Chika took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I have received the hand signs to activate Sasuke Uchiha's cursed seal. What is more is the hokage's apprentice, and the Uchiha's teammate, seems to be close to him. Using her weakness and feelings for him I believe and am confident in forcing Haruno Sakura into returning with me to sound and healing your arms Lord Orochimaru-sama." Chika said confidently. There was a gleam to her eyes and though as much as she wanted to smile she held it back. It would be unwise to anger her master and teacher again. Especially after feeling and knowing the type of pain that they were capable of bestowing upon her now. A malice, evil, vile yet oh so alluring laugh escaped Orochimaru's lips then. Chika felt a shiver of excitement and fear go down her spine. She had done well.

"Who would have thought that Tsunade would take an apprentice." Orochimaru mocked while shaking his head. "Is she the same kunoichi you battled against Kabuto?"

"Hai lord Orochimaru-sama. She is." he admitted, all the while Kabuto's anger raising on its own. If it had not been for her, for that irritating little kunoichi, Kabuto knew that he would not have failed in capturing and bringing Sasuke to his master the second time.

"Seems she has been taught well. Very well." Orochimaru said, amusement in his tone. "Proceeded as planed. When your ready call for Kabuto and he will go to Konoha so as to help you escort this medic to sound." he instructed. Once again Chika bowed to her master.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." she said and with that the jutsu was broken. It was closed and she forced back to her body. Instantly a hiss left her lips, the pain still faintly lingered in her body and she had no chakra left to heal her own body. Sighing Chika, against her bodies wishes, stood and went for the kitchen. She knew she now had a maximum of 24 to 38 hours before they found her responsible for Sasuke's pain but by then she knew she would have her plan in place and in action. Chika knew that by then Kabuto would be well on his way and most of all the pink haired kunoichi would eventually be left alone so as to force her hand. The feeling of putting others through pain was always a happy feeling for Chika, one she enjoyed to no end.

"Soon I'll have what Orochimaru-sama wants and then I'll be on equal ground with Kabuto-sama. I **will** be respected and the sound shinobi will be forced to acknowledge my power and strength." she purred to herself. A shiver of anticipation made her body shudder as Chika walked to where all of her hidden weapons were and she began on retrieving them. It wouldn't be long before she would make her move, before she would finally be able to dress as the kunoich she was and be granted the acknowledgement she so desperately wanted.


	14. Chapter 14: Calming Afternoon

**Chapter Fourteen: Calming Afternoon**

As soon as we walked into Tsunade-shishou's office tension filled the air and Shizune placed a concealing jutsu on the room. Normally I would have done it myself but considering she had just seen my summoning, new, animal and how I had instructed Hikari to feel free to tap into my chakra when needed she would not allow me to do much more. Once settled she took to her seat and sighed.

"You've gained a second summoning animal." she stated more than asked. Again, silently I nodded. "When were you planning on tell me?" she asked, hurt and anger in her tone of voice. It had never been my intention to hurt shishou, to make her feel as if though I didn't trust her it was just that so many things had come up recently that I hadn't had much time to inform her of everything.

"Soon. It's just with everything that's happened since I've gotten back, and the missions and all we haven't really had time to talk shishou." I said, tone of voice guilty and sad. "I'm sorry." I whispered soon after.

"Hai. Now then that's taken care of, what happened in sand to put Sasuke in this state. And don't hold back, I can tell by the look on yours and Uchiha-san's faces that you only recently discovered something of importance." she demanded. Mentally I smiled. Shishou hadn't changed, not one bit since I had spend those long years training under her.

"While in sand we found that they had been attacked. I volunteered my services at the hospital. While working rounds Naruto and Sasuke got bored so ventured out with sand shinobi to help defend from new intruding sound nin. Upon being told I went to my teams side." I said, editing my story some. Sure I had been mad at Naruto and Sasuke, but I wasn't mad enough to rat them out and have them be suspended for not only disregarding their captains order but for putting the mission in danger as well.

"Who was injured."

"Hatake-san had several large gashed, and was close to chakra exhaustion. Naruto and Sasuke were both at chakra exhaustion as well as myself. Using the last of my chakra I summoned Hikari and Rage to assist me. Hikari healed my teammates and my self." I answered, tone of voice calm, clear and that of a captains.

"You can summon more than one animal?" Shizune suddenly asked, amazement in her tone of voice. _'Hell yea!'_ my inner roared triumphantly, causing me to slightly smile .

"Hai, in total there are four to the pack. Hikari, Rage, V, and the leader." I answered before going on with my accounts of what had happened during the mission. "I would have been injured more seriously if it hadn't been for captain Uchiha's appearance. Once done we went to the Kazekage's tower and reported in on our findings." I said, not sure if Itachi would get into trouble for sharing his classified information. Nodding shishou turned serious eyes to Itachi.

"You told her and the kazekage about your findings didn't you." she stated more than asked.

"Hn. I thought it wise at the time to have at least two others with the information. As a sort of fail safe." he answered. Shishou nodded in an approving manner before turning to Shisui and smiling.

"And I suppose this whole time you've been out of the loop?" she taunted while shaking her head.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shisui responded.

"Well keep listening and keep up." she said before turning to me yet again. "Now tell me Sakura, what is it that you've discovered." she said. Frowning, and draining shishou of her light mood, I looked down to the floor and locked my eyes on the floor board just beneath me.

"A shinobi whom we battled at the land of sand knew the seals needed to cause Sasuke pain. In the midst of it all I did not notice, as such it has now been passed down to the spy in Konoha." I said, tone of voice tight and controlled. Instantly shishou hissed and formed a fist. However before she could retort I took in a deep breath and went on.

"We've also determined that the spy is a medical shinobi or at the very least medically trained." As soon as the words left my lips shishou hit her desk and the room echoed with the sound of the cracking wood.

"Tsunade..." cautioned Shizune.

"You three are to track and bring the spy directly to me. Shisui you are on guard duty, it would act as a good cover for the clan and you will remain active. Itachi, I want you to keep an eye out at the hospital and watch form a distance over any suspicious medics." shishou instructed, instantly going into her serious mode. It was rare but when she was serious and even more so, angry, she would not hesitate to act.

"Hai."

"Hn." both Itachi and Shisui said. Then and only then did Tsunade-shisou turned to me with grave and serious eyes.

"How long can you keep them summoned before it effects your chakra and ability to fight?" she asked. As soon as the question left her lips I knew what it was she was thinking of. Hikari could remain by Sasuke's side, as well as Shisui's and using her advanced hearing could keep an ear out, could ease drop on the medics in the hospital without so much as moving.

"I don't have a limit when more than one are summoned. When there's two by my side they use their own chakra." I informed her. Tsunade-shishou nodded her head before taking in a deep breath. She was going to regret giving me her up coming orders but we both knew it was necessary.

"Then for now keep sustaining Hikari. The less summoning animals you have around you the safer it is." she said. As soon as her words left her lips, from the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but take note of Itachi's sudden tense body. He didn't like it, he knew what chakra exhaustion did to the body, and though he wasn't trained to be a medic it was common knowledge that with sever cases of chakra exhaustion came death.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." I said, switching and using titles as a sign of the starting of our mission.

"All discoveries are to be brought to me immediately. Leave your post and what your doing and bring said information. The more info we have the better our chances are at finding and stopping the spy in Konoha. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the three of us said, causing shishou to nod.

"Very well, dismissed." and with that we were walking out of the hokage's tower. Shisui sighed then before turning to us.

"You two sure know how to leave a guy out of the loop." he muttered before shaking his head. "I'll be at the hospital. If one of you can be so kind as to bring me some actual food." he said, cutting himself off form insulting what food the hospital served. Though in truth I wouldn't have held it against him, the hospital food really wasn't any good.

"Hai, I'll see you in a while. I just need to change." I told Shisui kindly. He paused, faltered in step and looked at me as if I were a completely different person. To be honest I was just so tired I didn't feel like playing stupid, childish games. All I wanted was to get this spy out of my home, get Sasuke back on his feet and most of all get things calm again. _'Well as calm as they can get.'_ my inner mocked.

"Ha..hai." he said and with that he was gone. Sighing I turned and faced Itachi. His eyes were on me. Not surprising.

"Your following me aren't you?" I asked, with a playful tone of voice.

"Hn." he answered and I smiled. He never changed. Sighing I started walking for home, Itachi behind me and silence engulfing us. There were many who stopped and stared at Itachi and me walking side by side, some whispered but I honestly didn't care. For the fist time in my life I felt content with just walking side by side with a man. I didn't feel the need for there to be some sort of filler conversation. When we got to my apartment I let us in and walked for my room.

"You can take a quick nap on the couch or get your self something to eat. The cabinets and fridge are stocked." I called mockingly as I walked into my bed room and shut the door behind me.

"You should have turned down the hokage's orders. You will..."

"I will be fine." I called when he started to lecture me. It wasn't that he had angered me or anything. It was just that I wasn't about to let anyone look after me like some sort of child when my strength, when I had the opportunity to not only help but to save someone so close to me.

"Hn." however was all he said before I walked into the shower and he back to the living area. As the water fell over me a sort of happy feeling took over me. Naruto hadn't been around much, and neither had Kakashi. Granted both were busy, both up and down looking after Sasuke, running minor errands and who knew what else. Despite it all I understood their actions and why they couldn't be so close to me, but it just felt so nice to have someone looking out for me. It was then, in that instant that I realized that my heart had really fallen for the older Uchiha, that he had stolen my heart without my realizing. Instantly I felt heat rush to my face.

_ 'I told you so.'_ my inner taunted, not helping any. Well I'd be damn. Now how the hell was I supposed to look the man in the eye! How the hell was I supposed to face Sasuke now? He had been my first love, I'd confessed to him countless times before I started to see him as a brother, and more importantly of all we were teammates. Had been since our genin days and would be no matter what. Sighing I turned the cold water on and let it wake me up, allowed for it to snap me back to reality and to what really needed tending to. My feelings, my relationship with Itachi, if there really was a chance of one being developed, could wait until after Konoha was safe and Sasuke back to his old self. ...Sasuke; what would he think? Would he hate me? Shaking my head I walked out of the shower and got to getting ready. After all I needed to get back to Hikari and ask her if she had found the location yet, not to mention I promised Shisui lunch.

Upon walking out with dripping wet hair and a brush in hand it wasn't so surprising to find that Itachi had taken up my offer to the food and made enough for both of us to eat. Smiling I walked over to the table and looked at the rice and fried fish. It looked good, and smelled great! This man was just proving too good to be good. The thought made me laugh but before I could stop the giggle to escape it had and Itachi was looking at me with a raised brow.

"Hn?" he asked. Shaking my head and tossing the brush to the couch I shook my head.

"Nothing. Inside joke." I taunted before eating. "This is good. Where did you learn to cook Itachi?"

"When Sasuke was young I'd often help my mother with lunch." he answered. Once again surprising me with the truth and by how calm he was when sharing about his past and family. Sasuke hardly ever spoke of his mother or father. He was always conservative when it came to family matters. Itachi being so open with me was surprising to say the least.

"That's nice." I said softly before taking a sip of water. "I used to help my Ka-san cook too. Mostly when my dad was running late coming back from a mission or when there was something to celebrate." I said softly. It was weird talking about my own family to someone. Not even Naruto and Sasuke had grown enough courage to question me about it yet.

"Hn." he said contently. Smiling I finished the meal Itachi had prepared. Once done I took the dishes and placed them in the sink. They could wait for later.

"Guess I better go get Shisui his bento. Meet you at the hospital?" I asked, somehow feeling a lot less worried with Itachi around. It was as if with him I didn't have to be this strong, brave kunoichi. All I had to do was be myself; I could be a regular woman falling in love.

"Hn." he said before suddenly appearing in front of me. Instantly the blush returned to my face and my eyes darted to the opposite end of the room. For a second there after I swear I thought I heard Itachi chuckle! But it was so light, so fleeting that I couldn't be sure if he had actually done it or not. "Sakura?" he called my name smoothly, leaning into my hair and letting the breath tickle my neck. _'Take him! Now!' _ my inner roared but as usual I went against my feelings. _'This is not the time.'_ I reprimanded my inner self.

"Hmm?" was all I could muster up without seeming like one of those crazy fan girls that followed the Uchiha's around.

"Be careful." and with that he was gone. My heart was racing. Had that really just happened? Itachi had come close to me, had made it noticeable as to what his intentions were, had been, but that had been the first time that he had allowed himself to get so close to me. Sighing and pushing all thoughts of the Uchiha heir out of my mind I looked up, grabbing my gear and heading for the nearest food stand.

Shisui was more than relieved when I had taken him food and Sasuke was even more so when I offered him a bento from his favorite place. He had slightly smiled my way, almost as if he were feeling awkward while around me for some reason. Smiling I walked to his bed side and handed him his bento before picking his chart up and noting that the nurses had been tending to him on a regular basis.

"So will I be able to leave soon?" Sasuke had asked but I frowned. I knew how much Sasuke hated hospitals but I also knew that right now the safest place was at the hospital where Shisui, Itachi and I could watch over him properly without raising suspicion.

"Iie. We still haven't found the source of your pain and the seal doesn't seem to be working properly. I'm sorry Sasuke but you're to going have to stay here a bit longer." I said before turning to meet Hikari's eyes. As soon as she had locked eyes with me she bowed her head and stepped back to allow Sasuke to eat.

"I will return once you have finished eating Sasuke-san." Hikari said kindly. Sasuke nodded, confused and unsure as to what to say. Smiling I shook my head before answering his unspoken question.

"Her name is Hikari, and if I'm not around and you need anything feel free to call for her. She'll help you." I said confidently before heading for the door, Hikari at my tail.

"Your leaving?"

"Iie. Just need to go check on two other patients and get Hikari some fresh air. Be back in ten." I assured Sasuke as best as I could, smiling before glancing at Shisui seriously and then walking out of the room.

"Where will we be talking mistress?" Hikari asked, innocently curious. Signaling her to follow I walked down the hall and toward the last room. My office, thankfully, was located on the same floor Sasuke was being treated on. Not to mention it was sound proof and well guarded by several of Tsunade-shishou's jutsu's.

"Have you found the source?" I asked Hikari seriously as soon as the door had been close and I had time to enforce the jutsu.

"Hai, however I only know the location mistress. The spy caught a glimpse of me and so instantly let go of her hold."

"That's why Sasuke is doing so much better."

"Hai. I would advise that you summon Rage or V. They..."

"Iie. I have been given orders to keep as hidden as possible. You are to stay by Sasuke's side regardless of my location and or condition." I instructed. It pained me to do so, to tell her that she couldn't protect me but like any other shinobi I needed to put my village before my feelings. Hikari looked at me with understanding eyes before she walked up to me and suddenly bit her lip. Instantly blood flowed.

"Hikari..."

"Drink my blood and I will no longer be summoned by your chakra. Rather I would be here of my own accord. Should that be the case then you will keep your chakra in tack and able to summon one of the others should you find danger." Hikari instructed. I looked at her with amazed eyes then. How couldn't I when she had so easily understood what it was I not only needed to do but what I wanted to do as well. Swallowing and holding my breath I took the small vile of blood that seemed to appear from out of her fur and closed my eyes. As a medic I knew blood when I smelled it, but that didn't mean I liked it. Upon drinking it the blood slid down quickly and amazedly had a sweet, fruit like taste to it. It was nothing like what I had been expecting.

"I will have the location by noon tomorrow." Hikari announced before walking out of the office and heading back to Sasuke's room. Sighing I shut the door and took a seat in the office. I knew Sasuke was expecting me back, and I would go back. Just as soon as I had a couple of minutes to compose myself that is.

**~Itachi's POV~**

As soon as we walked into the hokages office tension filled the air and the hokage's assistant, Shizune, placed a concealing jutsu on the room. It was amazing how intuitive the hokage seemed to be when concerning her apprentice. It only proved my theory on as to how close she and her apprentice were.

"You've gained a second summoning animal." she stated more than asked. As soon as the words left her lips Sakura silently nodded, feeling, knowing there was no point in lying to her teacher. "When were you planning on tell me?" the hokage asked. It was clear that she had been hurt and was angry by the tone of her voice alone. However it was also clear that it had never been Sakura's intention to deceive her, to lie and not informing her of her new summoning animal. However one does not speak against or interrupts the hokage and so I kept silent.

"Soon. It's just with everything that's happened since I've gotten back, and the missions and all we haven't really had time to talk shishou." Sakura said, tone of voice guilty and said. "I'm sorry." she whispered soon after. Worry and guilt clear in her eyes. That look did not suit her, she was far too strong of a person to submit to others.

"Hai. Now, that that's taken care of what happened in sand to put Sasuke in this state. And don't hold back, I can tell by the look on yours and Uchiha-san's faces that you only recently discovered something of importance." the hokage demanded.

"While in sand we found that they had been attacked. I volunteered my services at the hospital. While working rounds Naruto and Sasuke got bored so ventured out with sand shinobi to help defend from new intruding sound nin. Upon being told I went to my teams side." Sakura informed the hokage. Listening to her accounts of the event it was clear of her editing. It was amazing how loyal she was to those she considered precious to her. Even if it meant her own punishment she would not place them in danger or in the direct line of fire. Rather she'd place herself before it.

"Who was injured."

"Hatake-san had several large gashes, and was close to chakra exhaustion. Naruto and Sasuke were both at chakra exhaustion as well as myself. Using the last of my chakra I summoned Hikari and Rage to assist me. Hikari healed my teammates and my self." As Sakura went on to explain her tone grew colder and colder. It turned into that of a true ANBU captain; to that of a shinobi even my father would praise.

"You can summon more than one animal?" Upon being informed Shizune asked with amazement in her tone of voice. Was it so surprising that she not only was capable of doing so but could do it as well?

"Hai, in total there are four to the pack. Hikari, Rage, V, and the leader." Sakura answered confidently before going on with the accounts of what had happened while on her mission in sand. "I would have been injured more seriously if it hadn't been for captain Uchiha's appearance. Once done we went to the Kazekage's tower and reported in on our findings." Once she was done giving her accounts of the events that passed the Hokage turned to face me with serious yet calm eyes.

"You told her and the kazekage about your findings didn't you." she stated more than asked.

"Hn. I thought it wise at the time to have at least two others with the information as a sort of fail safe." Upon answering her question the hokage nodded approvingly. There had been no doubt in me that she would have advised against my doing so. Sakura was her apprentice, and one of the very few shinobi she trusted with her life. It was then and only then that she turned to address Shisui.

"And I suppose this whole time you've been out of the loop?" she taunted while shaking her head. It was beginning to seem as if though there were many in the village to were amused with taunting Shisui.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shisui responded, his own tone of voice as serious as it always was while in the presence of the hokage or while on a mission.

"Well keep listening and keep up." she said before turning to Sakura once again. "Now tell me Sakura, what is it that you've discovered." she said. Frowning, and draining the hokage of her light mood, Sakura looked down to the floor and locked her eyes on the floor board just beneath her.

"A shinobi whom we battled at the land of sand knew the seals needed to cause Sasuke pain. In the midst of it all I did not notice, as such it has now been passed down to the spy in Konoha." she informed the hokage. All the while her tone of voice tight and controlled. Instantly hokage-sama hissed and formed a fist. Her anger had a reputation of its own in the shinobi world, and was one to be feared. However before she could respond to the information given to her Sakura took in a deep breath and went on.

"We've also determined that the spy is a medical shinobi or at the very least medically trained." Upon receiving the information the hokage slammed her fist down and hit her desk. The room was quiet, therefore it was not surprising when all that could be heard was the sound of her desk cracking.

"Tsunade..." cautioned Shizune-san, the proper assistant as always.

"You three are to track and bring the spy directly to me. Shisui you are on guard duty, it would act as a good cover for the clan and you will remain active. Itachi, I want you keep an eye out at the hospital and watch form a distance over any suspicious medics." the hokage ordered.

"Hai."

"Hn." both Shisui and I responded. It was then that the hokage turned serious eyes toward Sakura. Was she asking more of her? Would Sakura be told to go on a mission on her own? Iie. She would not act alone, I would make sure of that.

"How long can you keep them summoned before it effects your chakra and ability to fight?" she asked. As soon as the question left her lips I knew what it was she was thinking of, what she would be asking of Sakura. Then, just as instantly as understanding came to me the truth of Sakura agreeing regardless of her well being was inevitable. She would do what any proper shinobi would do, follow orders and place the village's safety before their own.

"I don't have a limit when more than one are summoned. When there's two by my side they use their own chakra." Sakura informed the hokage, giving the truth and being as honest as she always was. The hokage nodded her head before taking in a deep breath. She would regret asking her apprentice to put her life on the line, to put her well being before the village however as the hokage she needed to look after the village. What was more was that a shinobi's life was spend protecting his or her village; it was the fate of a shinobi.

"Then for now keep sustaining Hikari. The less summoning animals you have around you the safer it is." she ordered of Sakura. As soon as Sakura had been given her orders, being told to do what needed to be done my body tensed and I forced to struggle, to fight to keep my eyes the onyx color I had been born with before developing the sharingang and lashing out at the orders that had just been given. It was amazing, oh so very amazing how much the small, pink haired woman had caused me to change.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." she said, switching and using titles as a sign of the starting of her mission.

"All discoveries are to be brought to me immediately. Leave your post and what your doing and bring said information. The more info we have the better our chances are at finding and stopping the spy in Konoha. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the three of us said.

"Very well, dismissed." and with that we were walking out of the hokage's tower. Shisui sighed then before turning to us.

"You two sure know how to leave a guy out of the loop." he muttered before shaking his head. "I'll be at the hospital. If one of you can be so kind as to bring me some actual food." he said, cutting himself off form insulting what food the hospital served. That was wise of him, and surprising considering he normally didn't keep from teasing Sakura. Perhaps he was starting to learn, to do what was best to conserve his life.

"Hai, I'll see you in a while. I just need to change." Sakura told Shisui kindly. It wasn't surprising to watch as Shisui paused and faltered in step then. Sakura was rarely ever kind to Shisui, especially when on a mission.

"Ha..hai." he said, uncertainty clearly in his tone of voice. Once assured it was safe, Shisui took his leave and went straight for the hospital.

"Your following me aren't you?" Sakura asked. Her tone of voice all the while playful.

"Hn." was my only answer. From the corner of my eye I noticed how Sakura smiled, did she perhaps find my way of answering amusing? As we walked to Sakura's apartment it wasn't so surprising to find that silence had engulfed us. On the way to, there were also many who stopped and stared as I walked side by side with the hokage's apprentice. There were some who insisted on whispering and starting rumors however none of it mattered. There was no need to care for what others said. It was too much of a waste of energy. When we finally arrived at Sakura's apartment she let us in before walking toward her room.

"You can take a quick nap on the couch or get your self something to eat. The cabinets and fridge are stocked." she called mockingly as she walked into her bed room and shut the door behind her. Under normal circumstances I would have insisted on following Sakura, would have allowed for my curiosity to satisfy its self however Sakura was a woman who demanded that her privacy be kept. Disrupting that, taking it from her would not only be unwise but would only serve to hinder my plans. Slowly I walked to her bedroom door and stood on the outside, all the while observing and taking note of the rest of her apartment. The night I had brought her home I hadn't had the time to look. Mentally I frowned before speaking.

"You should have turned down the hokage's orders. You will..." I found my self lecturing. However before I could finish voicing my opinions Sakura cut me off.

"I will be fine." she called.

"Hn." Soon after Sakura walked away from the immediate area and so I knew she had gone to the shower. Giving her the privacy she deserved I proceeded to walk around her apartment before going for the kitchen. We had not eaten properly while on the way home from sand and with the addition in orders the more food Sakura consumed the longer it would take for her to deplete her chakra. Her home suited Sakura, like most things she surrounded herself with, there was a sense of intelligence, strength and peace to her home.

When Sakura walked out to her room the food was nearly done. Helping Ka-san cook for Sasuke when he was younger and demanding more of his mother had paid off more than what I had originally thought possible. When Sakura sat down and began to laugh it took me aback. Without thinking I rose an eyebrow and looked her over.

"Hn?" I asked, however Sakura could only shake her head in dismissal. Had I done something to entertain her? Iie, I wasn't entertaining to anyone.

"Nothing. Inside joke." she taunted before turning and eating. "This is good. Where did you learn to cook Itachi?"

"When Sasuke was young I'd often help my mother with lunch." I answered. Once again answering her questions honestly and calmly. It was best to talk honestly with Sakura, she was too loyal just to forgive anyone who lied or betrayed her.

"That's nice." Sakura said softly before taking a sip of her water. Among the many things Sakura was, and could be, she was also a good listener. "I used to help my Ka-san cook too. Mostly when my dad was running late coming back from a mission or when there was something to celebrate." she suddenly said. The last time she had spoke of family Sakura had been intoxicated and unaware of what she had been doing; however now she was sharing her past of her own free will. Knowing this pleased me somehow.

"Hn." However was all I could offer the pink haired kuoichi. Once we were done eating Sakura sighed and stood before placing the dishes we'd used into the sink. When she hadn't moved to wash them right a way mentally I smiled. She was like any other shinobi after all. Work first, clean later.

"Guess I better go get Shisui his bento. Meet you at the hospital?" she asked before strangely making sure of my appearance at the hospital. Was she perhaps worried that I would not show? That I would leave her to her mission, our mission, on her own and abandon her? Sakura needed to learn, to be taught that it did not matter what or where I would be; I would always protect her.

"Hn." was my initial answer. Then, looking at her expecting, anxious and shy face I couldn't help the chuckle and grin that slipped past my mask before moving with shinobi/ANBU like speed and making it so that I'd suddenly appeared before my "prey". Instantly the blush returned to my face and my eyes darted to the opposite end of the room.

"Sakura?" I found my self calling before leaning in and taking in the scent of her hair. It somehow smelled of sakura petals and morning rain shampoo. She truly was an enigma, a drug I'd suddenly become addicted to and an intoxication I couldn't quite get my self over.

"Hmm?" was all she said, causing another grin to appear on my face as I allowed for my breath to make itself known. Sakura would be aware of my intentions, of the feelings I held for her and what I planed to do with them. However, we were both shinobi before man and woman therefore our mission would come first. Upon it's completion? Well that was a completely different story now wasn't it.

"Be careful." I whispered, already able to hear that her heart was racing. It seemed as if thought Sakura were easy to tease, to render speechless and now, upon having found the method that worked best I intended to use it. As I neared the hospital I noticed several medic ninja rushing out of the hospital building and scurrying off somewhere. Remembering what the hokage had instructed mentally I growled at the suspiciously fleeting shinobi before following their trail. Yes, my role as a shionobi would come first for the time being but as soon as we had dealt with the problem Sakura would become mine.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Shisui look annoyed, serious and hungry all at the same time. Otou-san had instructed him to stay at my side, to keep guard until I was well enough to go back to the "safety" of the compound. Truth be told it was turning out to be an okay, relatively calm, but okay day. Mentally sighing I pushed all stressful thoughts out of my mind and was about to ask Shisui if he would leave his post and go find some real food when out of no where Sakura walked in bringing not only Shisui some lunch but me as well. As soon as Shisui's eyes had landed on the bento he looked happy, relieved and ready to eat the plate whole. Then, upon remembering everything I had been thinking over earlier I couldn't help the sudden awkward feeling around Sakura returned and I faintly smiled her way. Sakura being Sakura, smiled as she walked to my bed side and handed me the bento she'd gotten me. As I opened it I found that not only had she boughten me lunch but she had gone to one of my favorite stands in Konoha.

"So will I be able to leave soon?" I had asked and instantly she frowned. She knew I didn't like hospitals, how I hated staying in them and that it annoyed me to no end being watched over as if I were some child. Ironic really. At least now I knew how she felt and understood why it was she had got so mad at me and Naruto when we would try to "protect" her from rogue ninja. It was annoying!

"Iie. We still haven't found the source of your pain and the seal doesn't seem to be working properly. I'm sorry Sasuke but you're going have to stay here a bit longer." she said before turning to meet the tigers, not sure what her name was, eyes. As soon as they locked eyes with one another, she bowed her head before stepping back and allowing me to eat.

"I will return once you have finished eating Sasuke-san." the tiger suddenly said kindly. Silently I nodded, confused and unsure as to what to say. Smiling Sakura shook her head before answering my unspoken question. Years of being on the same team had allowed her to do so, had allowed for Naruto and I to have full conversations without having to speak a single word. It was what made us such a strong and effective team.

"Her name is Hikari, and if I'm not around and you need anything feel free to call for her. She'll help you." Sakura said confidently before heading for the door, Hikari on her tail.

"Your leaving?" I asked tentatively.

"Iie. Just need to go check on two other patients and get Hikari some fresh air. Be back in ten." she assured me as best as she could, smiling before glancing at Shisui seriously and then walking out of the room. As soon as she had locked eyes with Shisui, of all people, I knew instantly that not only was there something the matter but that they had in fact found something and weren't sharing the information for one of two reasons. One they had been ordered to remain silent or two; they were keeping silent so as to "protect" me. Sighing I went on and ate. It would do me no good to think and stress about things that were beyond my control.

Once done with lunch Shisui picked up after both of us and once again went back to his silent post. He looked over the room slowly, almost as if bored and yet I could feel the slight usage of his chakra. He was definitely looking for something, they all were.

"What are you looking for Shisui?" I asked bluntly at last, allowing for the annoyance to slip into my tone of voice.

"Now is that any way to talk to your precious cousin?" he tried taunting but I could tell, hear the seriousness behind his tone of voice. She was currently on assignment, that much was clear. What was blurry was how I tied into it and why he had been assigned to guard me by the hokage.

"Stop feigning innocence. I can tell somethings wrong. What's going on?" I demanded then. However, as usual, before Shisui could retort Itachi appeared at the window. His eyes were narrowed, slightly tense but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting the truth out of someone.

"You should rest." Itachi noted. As soon as he spoke the anger in me surfaced again, though I did better to hide the anger in me then.

"Hn." was all I said as the tiger walked back in. The question now was where was Sakura?

"Itachi-san." she greeted before turning back to me and once again wrapping her tail around my wrist.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"She will be back momentarily. She had some paper work to do." she said as I felt the her chakra flowing through me again. It truly was comforting.

"Is she well?" Itachi asked, as Shisui finally pulled away from the wall and started walking around. Before the tiger answered however the door to my room opened and in walked Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Paper work huh?

"Oi teme, how you feeling?" called Naruto as energetic as ever.

"Yo." Kakashi-sensei greeted as he walked and stood on the opposite side of me from where the tiger stood. She was quiet, despite having the ability to talk, but comforting in a surprising sort of way.

"Seems like we're all here." Sakura said with a smile. Mentally I smiled, even when things were in chaos, when one of us was down she always found a way to keep everyone happy and calm. She was something, soft, gentle, and yet amazedly strong. That much I could acknowledge.

"What you planning now little kunoichi." Shisui taunted Sakura. She ignored him with a bright smile before revealing a deck of cards and her wallet.

"We're going to play a round of cards, unless you boys are afraid to lose." she mocked wickedly. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei's eyes instantly widened. We'd played cards before, hell we had taught her how to play and now Sakura would clean us all out whenever we played. Mentally I grinned. She sure knew how to put together a calming yet interesting afternoon, even if I didn't feel like getting along with Itachi at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15: Fun and Games

**Chapter Fifteen: Fun and Games**

It was amusing to watch as Naruto and Kakashi looked at me as if I was the devil in carinate, as if though I were out to get them from the beginning and that no matter how hard they tried, how much they bet to out wit me I wouldn't budge. Of course all of that was true, well not the devil in carinate part, but the rest was. Which was why it made watching them squirm all that much more interesting!

"I raise three gold pieces." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. Mentally I couldn't help the grin that left my lips. Apparently even when I had been gone for so long, had been on that wretched mission Naruto's poker face was still as face and easy to read as it had always been. Sasuke, I would have to admit, had gotten better at keeping his face smooth and calm but he, like Kakashi-sensei was easier to read when that bright gleam took over his eyes.

"I'm in." I cheered, seemingly puzzled by my actions. Shisui had smiled then before shaking his head.

"Poor little kunoichi, playing a man's game. Do you even know what your doing?" he taunted while putting in his share and giggling. "Listen how about after this round you come sit next to me and let me teach you how to place." he went on. I didn't let the anger that so wanted to take over to take over then but I did allow my self to smirk. He was underestimating me again, like usual, although this time he wouldn't be able to recover.

"Shisui..." cautioned Sasuke but Shisui just rolled his eyes and raised the amount that was being bet. Instantly Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were out, each frowning and dropping the cards on the table.

"So how about you little kunoichi, you still in or am I too rich for you." he mused. In the instant that the words left his lips I pouted and hesitantly added my bet into the pot. Finally, after putting up a good show and ignoring Naruto's and Kakashi's hesitation Shisui turned to Itachi.

"And what of you cousin, are you still in?" he asked, his tone a bit more serious then. So it was Itachi Shisui didn't know how to read, that made two people he was uncertain of and once he was underestimating. In truth I had been expecting to watch Itachi go all in but when he hesitated, when he grinned just the slightest bit before placing his cards down I wasn't sure what to think.

"I'm in." called Sasuke, his tone of voice unsure yet somehow still confident. Instantly I knew he had a high hand, a three of a kind or a full house. Shisui's grin told me he already out carded Sasuke but wether or not he could top me was a completely different story.

"Iie, I'm out." Itachi called, calmly placing his cards down. Smiling I turned to Sasuke.

"Then after you, you were the first one to bet after all." I taunted, all the while keeping my cold, empty eyes locked with Shisui. As soon as he realized, took note of how he couldn't, wouldn't be able to read me his eyes unfocused and uncertainty crossed his features. _'A little too late don't you think.'_ my inner taunted, causing me to mentally grin. Yes, Shisui was a little too late.

"Three tens and a pair of jacks." Sasuke said, putting his hand down and showing them to all who were playing. Shisui laughed before shaking his head.

"Poor little cousin, you're good but not good enough." he taunted while placing one card at a time down on the table with a grin on his face. "Too bad too, you were so close. Three jacks and a pair of queens." he said, already reaching for the pot before I slapped his hand and made him stop.

"The game wasn't just between you two boys." I cautioned before smiling and setting my cards down. Four kinds and an ace stared back at the room full of shocked men. Smiling and humming I took the money and placed it in my back, leaving only behind the payment for the next round. Shisui's jaw was dropped, Kakashi looked as if though he wanted to keep going but wasn't sure he had the money for it, Naruto looked pained, Sasuke was amused and Itachi? Itachi didn't look any different. He was just as calm and collected as he always would. Damn it.

"Huh, who'd ever thought that the little kunoichi knew how to play." muttered Shisui, causing Naruto to groan and fall for the floor, Kakashi to wince and Sasuke to sigh.

"She wouldn't have if it hadn't been for me and dobe over there." he admitted, causing my grin to widen.

"It was your fault for saying women were only good at losing money when it came to gambling." I said, reminding him of said day and laughing as I shuffled the deck once again. It was then that I noticed Itachi's gaze, that I felt the heat in them yet was frozen by the lack of evidence. No one other than myself would be able to tell, to feel this head and he knew it. He was making it so that it was so!

_'Damn! Jump him now!'_ my inner roared, causing a blush to surface and my face to turn. Sure I'd finally admitted my feelings to myself but that didn't mean that just because I had come to terms with the truth that I now knew how to act and what to do so as to silently portray said emotions.

"Why did we do it? Why?" Naruto exclaimed regretfully, covering his eyes and shaking his head. "At this rate I'll go broke and have no ramen to eat!" he cried. A part of me felt guilty, felt as if though maybe I should give him a chance but then I too remembered back to that day and how Naruto had been thinking the same thing Sasuke was. No. He deserved this, any male in this room who had underestimated me in anything deserved this. Sadly Itachi was among said men so what did that mean? Would I take his money, punish him for something Sasuke and his cousin were responsible for? Iie. Even I wasn't so cruel as to do such a thing.

"Then perhaps we should bet with things of value and not simple money." Itachi said, causing my body to freeze and heart to stop. Was he really implying what I thought he was? Shisui burst into a laughing fit, wrapping an arm around him playfully.

"And here I thought you had no sense of adventure." Shisui said before wiping a tear away. "Hai, I'm in. What about you brats, or are you too young to.."

"I'm in."

"Hai hai, same here." Sasuke and Naruto chimed in happily. Kakashi all the while looking Itachi over, uncertainty clearly in his eyes. Hell who wouldn't be when the oh so serious eldest Uchiha heir was suddenly proposing a game with no moral.

"I'll be the dealer, I have to see this but not at the coast of my safety." Kakashi-sensei said before taking up the deck and shuffling the cards. It was then that Shisui turned to me, that his eyes seemed to gleam more than what they normally did and that he was thinking about taking up this opportunity to further make my life miserable.

"What of you, kunoichi? Will you back out?" he taunted. I could feel Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes on me, each burning a whole on one side of my head. Sasuke would be angry if I agreed, if I took Shisui's bait and played the manner in which Itachi had suggested we played. Meanwhile Itachi was burning a whole of fire and something I was quite sure what to name. _'Are we in?'_ I thought, for once asking my inner for her opinion. Everything was quite, I was going to withdraw but then she smiled.

_'Hell yea we're in! Look it that smirk, we'll wipe it right off his face!'_ she roared and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Sakura I think..."

"It's alright Sasuke, I haven't lost a game since you and Naruto taught me and I'm not about to start now." I cooed to him, my eyes soft and warm before turning to face Shisui as ice cold gems. Yes, I would join the card game, I'd win and then I'd make Shisui regret he had ever doubted me. "Hai, deal me in Kakashi-sensei." I cheered, settling back against Hikari as she continued to keep her contact with Sasuke. The others may have, were acting as if though she wasn't there but I wasn't. How could I when her presence was so strong, well at least to me it was.

"Hai." Kakashi-sensei sighed before pausing. "What are the rules?" he asked.

"Simply whoever loses has to listen to the person that beat them." Shisui called before turning to Itachi. "Or do you wanna use a harder set of rules?" he asked. Harder, what was so hard about the one's he had already given us?

"Iie that's fine." he said and so with that they game started. Kakashi-sensei all the while keeping an eye on Naruto; he had a habit of cheating when things didn't go his way. Sasuke kept his face as stoic as possible while Shisui kept grinning.

"Place your bets." he said, as soon as the words left Kakashi-sensei's lips Shisui grinned.

"If I win then whoever loses, kunoichi, will have to make me dinner and treat me like a king." he declared. Naruto grinned widely then. The suddenly realization of the opportunity he had before him.

"I'm in and whoever loses to me has to buy me ramen for a month!" he cheered, causing all of us, except for Itachi of course, to falter and stare at the man. He still wouldn't accept the fact that there was more to eat out there other than ramen.

"If I win I gain information." Sasuke said, causing me to pause and look at him seriously. There was no doubt in my mind that he had figured something out, that he had his suspions and was now trying to get answers his own way. However that was not something I willing to bargin with, to bet. Locking my eyes with his I looked for any signs of his bluff, for any hint as to what kind of hand he held. When, for once, I couldn't see anything I sighed.

"I win I'm going on a shopping spree." I said, causing Kakashi-sensei to sigh in relief of not having joined the game and the others eyes to widen.

"Loser will do as I say." Itachi said simply before turning to Shisui. "You placed the first bet, show your cards Shisui." he instructed.

"Hai, I have a four of a kind in tens." he announced happily. Naruto groaned as he put his cards down, revealing the high full house he held. Sasuke was next, only as he placed his cards down there was a wicked grin on his face. It was rare when he showed that grin, when he truly smiled but when he did I was always happy to see it.

"Four jacks, your out Shisui." he said, causing Shisui's eyes to widen and Itachi to raise the side of his lip. He was smiling, he had known Sasuke would beat Shisui, what the hell had he seen that I'd missed?

"Nice hand Sasuke but read them and weep. I have four kings. I win." I said triumphantly before Itachi cleared his throat.

"I believe I am still in the game, Sakura." he said, calling my name softly at the end so that Sasuke wouldn't hear. Instantly I froze. No, way! There was no way he had a higher hand that I did. Impossible! Yet as he slowly set his cards down one by one, ace after ace I knew I'd lost. I knew that I had gotten myself into deep water and that now I'd either have to give up and drown or fight and swim.

"Four ace's." he said as if no one in the room hadn't seen it already. Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Shisui was, of course, the first one to break into a laughing fit, all the while holding his sides. I shook my head before reaching into my bag and taking a quick shot of sake. Naruto and Sasuke didn't like it when I drank at the hospital or when they weren't joining but hell I needed a shot. After than round we kept playing, we it had been a unanimous decision that we not gamble any more, at least not until next pay check. By the time we left the hospital it was late, Sasuke and Shisui were both sleeping, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were taking turns keeping watch and Itachi was walking me home. A part of me was still annoyed that I'd lost but I wasn't so petty as to go back on my word. Then, when I noticed how late it was I sighed before going to Sasuke's side and allowing for a small amount of healing chakra to flow through my hands.

"He is fine mistress." Hikari assured me softly, keeping and not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Hai, I know. Just wanted to help." I said with a smile before sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow. And thank you Hikari."

"No need mistress. Good evening to you as well Uchiha-san." Hikari said before curling up on the side of the hospital bed and resting. She would sleep, but only when she felt and knew that Shisui was awake. Nodding I walked out of the room with a smile and headed down for the exit. As usual the walk with Itachi was quite and calm. Not to mention comfortable.

"So what am I to do?" I asked lightly as we walked down the street and toward my home. Immediately I regretted my words. Itachi had me pinned against the wall, in a hidden alley way in less than a blink of the eye.

"Sakura." he called cooly, leaning in closer so that his breath would caress my neck. _'Oh my god!'_ my inner roared, fighting to take control so as to jump the man before. Damn, she really was worse than a school girl over flowing with hormones. Then, to make things worse his lips were on my neck, gently kissing and working his way down toward my collar bone.

"Ha..hai?"

"Don't forget to set your traps." he said with a grin before suddenly disappearing. Well shit. He knew just what to do to get a girl worked up. Sighing annoyed and tired I teleported to my home and fell right into bed. Who cared if I did or didn't set my traps, it wasn't like he was going to find out. I'd just set them in the morning and make look as if though I had done as he had told me to.

**~Itachi's POV~ **

When Sakura had first walked into the room, holding a deck of cards and suggesting that we gamble I thought for sure she had been joking. Not many shinobi were good at gambling let alone had the money to gamble against three Uchiha's and company. However as soon as she had dealt the cards and placed her bet it wasn't as surprising that she was interested in gambling and playing. Well, not upon taking into account who her teacher was. So the game started, Sasuke playing from his bed and the rest of us surrounding him. At the beginning Sasuke seemed weary, constantly observing Sakura. She was decent, strong and was clearly able to note when someone was bluffing or lying. However why she needed to be watched was not understandable. At least it hadn't been up until she won four rounds in a row.

"I raise three gold pieces." called the annoying blonde man with a wide grin on his face. Upon taking note of him Sakura grinned. Her grins normally mean that someone had a high hand, worth being caution of while every time Sakura began to look over each of us smiling before highly raising the bet usually meant she had the better hand or she was trying to bluff. Shisui had been the one who had taught me and had been a player who knew how to hide what he was thinking yet watching Sakura keep at his pace confirmed my suspicions. The beginning rounds hadn't been serious to her, they had merely been a chance to observe the new plays and detect their faces and faults.

"I'm in." She responded happily while hesitantly adding her bet into the pot.

"Poor little kunoichi, playing a man's game. Do you even know what your doing?" Shisui taunted while putting in his share and laughing. "Listen how about after this round you come sit next to me and let me teach you how to place." he went on. However Sakura kept her anger from showing, from taking over her and distracting her from the came. She truly was a capable person, intelligent and worth a persons suspicion.

"Shisui..." cautioned Sasuke but Shisui just rolled his eyes and raised the amount that had been added to the bet. Instantly the blonde kyuubi container and Hatake-san were out, each frowning and dropping the cards on the table. They knew, more than any other men in the village, than any other shinobi in our world just how dangerous the small, fragile looking kunoichi was. She was like the center of a story, calm when in the center, in the closeness to the fire but deadly when on the outer rings.

"So how about you little kunoichi, you still in or am I too rich for you." Shisui mused. When the words left his lips Sakura seemed to pout, hesitantly added her bet into the pot and looked around worriedly. It was amazing how despite those closes to her claimed to know her so well, none of them were able to tell, to take not of when Sakura was truly worried and hesitant and when she was simply acting. It wasn't until after she had taken time to look over all of us silently, to give her silent and practically unnoticeable signal to her teammates that Shisui turned to face me.

"And what of you cousin, are you still in?" he asked, his tone a bit more serious when addressing me. What a fool. Sakura had not been observing me as of yet, had not been suspecting me of bluffing or hiding.

"I'm in." called Sasuke before I could respond. His tone of voice was unsure yet still confident. It would seem to be that Sasuke had a three of a kind or a full house. A somewhat relatively high hand. When Shisui grinned it told me that his hand was higher than what Sasuke had and when turning to stare at Sakura's uncertain face yet still brilliant, shinning, confident eyes I could only assume that she stood on equal footing with Shisui or she had a higher hand.

"Iie, I'm out."

"Then after you, you were the first one to bet after all." Sakura taunted, all the while keeping her eyes, cold and empty, locked with Shisui. It was in that moment that Shisui had realized just how unrevealing Sakura's had been, how they were and most of all it was now too late for his withdrawal. In short he had fallen into her trap with no way to get out.

"Three tens and a pair of jacks." Sasuke said, putting his cards down and showing his hand.

"Poor little cousin, you're good but not good enough." Shisui started to taunt, hiding the fact that he was in fact worried about what Sakura had in her hands and if it were higher standing than what he had. "Too bad too, you were so close. Three jacks and a pair of queens." he said. Foolishly reaching for the pot of money before Sakura's hand reached out and slapped his hand. Forcing Shisui to stop.

"The game wasn't just between you two boys." Sakura cautioned before smiling and setting her cards down; revealing four kings and an ace. Yes, amazing, intelligent, dangerous and caring. Smiling and humming, Sakura amusedly took the money and placed it in her bag, leaving only behind the payment for the next round. During which time Shisui's jaw had dropped, Hatake-san looked as if though he was unsure about going on, the blonde looked pained, and Sasuke seemed to be amused He had seen this coming, had known what Sakura was capable of and yet he had continued with the game?

"Huh, who'd ever thought that the little kunoichi knew how to play." muttered Shisui which in turn caused the blonde to groan and fall for the floor. Hatake-san was wincing, feeling the pain and understanding the surprise Shisui was under while Sasuke began to sigh.

"She wouldn't have if it hadn't been for me and dobe over there." he admitted. Ah, so it had been my foolish little brother and his teammate who had taught and hoped that Sakura wouldn't learn, wouldn't be well at the game just as he teacher was. Truly foolish men.

"It was your fault for saying women were only good at losing money when it came to gambling." Sakura remanded Sasuke before breaking into a laughing fit as she shuffled the deck once more. As she did so it was difficult not to stare, to allow the intensity I felt toward her to seep into my gaze and completely direct to the woman.

"Why did we do it? Why?" The kyuubi exclaimed. Regret laced in his tone of voice as he began covering his eyes and shaking his head. "At this rate I'll go broke and have no ramen to eat!" he cried. Clearly he was going to have to stop the game, he didn't feel, he knew that at this point it was be nearly impossible to win his money back. Perhaps he wasn't completely incapable of using common sense. However, simply because they had no money to gamble with left that didn't meant we couldn't still gamble. In fact perhaps it was time that I myself grew serious in the game.

"Then perhaps we should bet with things of value and not simple money." The suggestion shouldn't have been all that surprising, well at least not to Shisui. He of all people should had understood me and my motives.

"And here I thought you had no sense of adventure." Shisui said before wiping a tear away. "Hai, I'm in. What about you brats, or are you too young to.."

"I'm in."

"Hai hai, same here." Sasuke and Naruto agreed readily. Hatake-san turn to me as soon as I spoke my was uncertainty in his eyes, something I found I would see so long as I was attempting to get close to the pink haired kunoichi or when I was willing to help without reason. Not many trusted me though I had thought Hatake-san would be one of the few who would.

"I'll be the dealer, I have to see this but not at the coast of my safety." Hatake-san finally said before picking the cards up and shuffling the deck. Upon Hatake-san doing so, Shisui turned to face Sakura. His eyes gleaming more than usual, showing his amusement and excitement for the game to come.

"What of you, kunoichi? Will you back out?" he taunted. It was doubtful that Sakura would refuse. She was competitive by nature, however even when knowing the truth my eyes seemed to gravitate to her figure and stare at her. She was so full of surprises, constantly doing what I expected her not to and so the thought of her refusing was somehow saddening. As I stared at her, took in her posture and expressions I noticed how Sasuke seemed anxious. It was as if he would be angry at Sakura should she agreed, should she take Shisui's bait and play within the terms I had suggested.

"Sakura I think..." Sasuke began, attempting to talk Sakura out of the game that was about to take place.

"It's alright Sasuke, I haven't lost a game since you and Naruto taught me and I'm not about to start now." Sakura cooed to him, her eyes soft and warm when addressing Sasuke yet ice cold gems when facing Shisui. After several silent moments, and upon making up her mind, Sakura turned to face Hatake-san. "Hai, deal me in Kakashi-sensei." she answered happily while lightly leaning against Hikari-san. Though despite her mistress using her as a comforter, Hikari-san kept contact with Sasuke. The others seemed to be content acting as if though the large tiger was not in our presence though it was not only hard to do but wrong. Hikari-san was Sakura's summoning animal, was meant to assist and aid Sakura, not those around her.

"Hai." Hatake-san said with a sigh before pausing. "What are the rules?" he asked. Ah, wise man.

"Simply whoever loses has to listen to the person that beat them." Shisui answered before grinning. "Or do you wanna use a harder set of rules?" he asked while turning to face me. The simple set of rules to which Shisui was referring to simply meant that whoever won would force the person whom lost to the winner to do as he or she was told. The harder set of rules stated that said loosing party would be forced to listen for a duration of time. However considering who we were playing with, it would be best to start them off simple.

"Iie that's fine." I answered. Hatake-san started the game then, he began to shuffle and deal.

"Place your bets." Hatake-san called. Upon doing so causing Shisui to grin mischievously.

"If I win then whoever loses, kunoichi, will have to make me dinner and treat me like a king." Shisui declared, unknowingly causing an anger to raise in me. Sakura was not a mother to him, and was certainly not another one of his toys, therefore he would not win this hand. The kyuubi container grinned instantly, clearly thinking about using the game so as to find a sponsor for his favorite dish.

"I'm in and whoever loses to me has to buy me ramen for a month!" he exclaimed happily, causing the others to falter and stare at the man.

"If I win I gain information." Sasuke called, causing Sakura to pause and force her to look at him seriously. There was no doubt Sakura had figured something out, that she knew of how he had his suspicions, and that he would now try to get answers the answered he wanted through said card game. Perhaps my foolish little brother wasn't quite so foolish, though that wouldn't matter. Not in the end and not when I would be taking the wind and taking Sakura for myself. However, it wasn't so surprising to watch as Sakura turned and locked her eyes with Sasuke, allowed herself to show how she was looking for any sign of Sasuke's lie.

"I win I'm going on a shopping spree." Sakura declared. Upon doing so I noticed how Hatake-san sighed in relief of not having joined the game and the others eyes to widen. Did Sakura shop that much or was she simply the type of woman who liked the expensive and high quality materials.

"Loser will do as I say." I stated, holding back the grin that wanted to slip past my lips before turning to face Shisui. "You placed the first bet, show your cards Shisui."

"Hai, I have a four of a kind in tens." Shisui admitted, causing the kyuubi container to groaned as he put his cards down, revealing the high full house he held. Sasuke went next, all the while as he placed his cards down there was a wicked grin on his face. When had Sasuke become comfortable to show, to allow himself to show such an expression was beyond me, though undoubtedly it was right to say that Sakura had some sort of doing in it. She had such strange abilities, one of which was helping, causing those around her to feel so comfortable that they would do things they wouldn't normally do.

"Four jacks, your out Shisui." Sasuke said, causing Shisui's eyes to widen and force a grin on my lips. Sasuke had some knowledge in the game, that was clear.

"Nice hand Sasuke but read them and weep. I have four kings. I win." Sakura cheered, a grin on her face and ready to hand Sasuke a list of what she'd be wanting to shop for. It was then that I cleared my throat and gained her attention. She had either purposely forgotten of my playing the game or had done so subconsciously. None the less I would remind her.

"I believe I am still in the game, Sakura." I said, calling her name softly so as to keep Sasuke from hearing. As soon as she was reminding Sakura froze, only serving to further my amusement. It was clear that Sakura didn't, couldn't believe that I had a higher hand and yet as I placed my cards down one by one, as she saw ace after ace being shown her eyes widened.

"Four ace's." Upon my statement it was clear Sakura refused to want to believe in her loss while Shisui, of course, broke into a rather loud laughing fit. After shock wore off, she took her winnings and put them away and pulling out a bottle of sake.

Before leaving Sakura walked over to Sasuke's side and allowing her hands to glow green. Hikari-san was still by his side, still keeping contact yet still Sakura had approached him herself.

"He is fine mistress." Hikari-san assured Sakura softly, keeping and not wanting to wake anyone else in the room up.

"Hai, I know. Just wanted to help." Sakura said with a smile before sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow. And thank you Hikari."

"No need mistress. Good evening to you as well Uchiha-san." Hikari-san said before curling up on the side of the hospital bed and resting. It was amazing how she had been using so much chakra all day and yet did not show any signs of chakra exhaustion. How despite having been sustaining a summoning animal neither did Sakura, in fact Sakura looked rested and find. It was late when we had finally let, Sasuke and Shisui were both sleeping while the kyuubi and Hatake-san took turns keeping watch. Either Hatake-san knew of Shiui's position and was silently assisting or the two were like Sakura. They were looking out for their teammate, a man they thought of as family.

"So what am I to do?" Sakura suddenly asked lightly as we walked down the street and toward her home. Originally I had planned on simply walking her home, on being a sort of escort and nothing more. However as soon as the words had left her lips, as soon as Sakura had spoken my body moved and I had her pinned to the wall in an alley way.

"Sakura." I cooed while leaning in closer so as my breath would caress Sakura's neck. Sakura was mine, she would realize it soon and she would not fight me on it. Slowly I allowed my lips to set upon her neck, to gently kiss and work my way down toward her collar bone. The way her body tensed yet gave in woke a fire in me, made me want to take here then and there. However Sakura was not an easy woman, and she was not simply a form for which I could allow my frustrations out upon. She was a woman who demanded, deserved and would be insured respect.

"Ha..hai?"

"Don't forget to set your traps." I reminded her before suddenly disappearing and leaving her behind. Sakura was a woman who didn't need protecting, she was capable of doing so on her own though in the village there was no need for her defending herself. Well not while heading home. The day had proven to be productive and interesting. Sadly the kunoichi's I had followed after from the hospital proved to be clean. They had been in a rush to leave because of a late double date. Women, how they organized their priorities was beyond me, and not something I needed to know. Upon getting home Ka-san and Otou-san were both sleeping. They would call for Shisui early in the morning, they would question him then and when I able to remain by Sasuke's side.

**A/N: Not many POV changes here, just two. ^^ Again sorry for the late update and promise I'll try updating sooner! XD Again thanks for all the reviews and most of all for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16:Start of it all

**Chapter Sixteen: Start of it All**

It hadn't take long for Chika to slip into the medics apartment and place a jutsu on the place so as she remained undetected. _'Huh and she calls herself a shinobi?'_ Chika thought mockingly upon noticing the lack of traps in her apartment. _'She's either that cocky or that well known. Either way it'll be her down fall.'_ she thought while looking around the apartment. Somehow Chika wasn't surprised to find that her home looked like that of any book worms home. Placing herself in the center of the kunoichi's home Chikia once again took in her surroundings before focusing on the task at had. Well trying, it would be so easy for Chika to slip into the young woman's room and kill her in her sleep but her master wanted her alive. He needed her alive and it angered Chika to no end that the kunoich was so needed by so many people. That even her master had a use for her before he had ever acknowledged Chika's usefulness. Tempted to trigger the curse seal Chika took in a deep breath and calmed herself down. Upon triggering it whoever was watching would know and instantly go to the kunoichi's aid, knowing not who's chakra it was that was activating the seal but where it was originating form.

"You will pay for being something that master Orochimaru wants, craves more than me." Chika hissed as she picked up a piece of paper and wrote her note. The contents of it all the while being as mocking as possible and yet as serious and threatening as could be. _'Yes she will pay.'_ Chika thought while dropping the piece of paper before pinning it to the floor with a kunai. Slowly she walked to the bedroom door and felt what lay behind it. Once again she sensed no traps, no jutsu's of sort. She could only feel the annoying kunoichi sleeping.

_ "_This will be your last peace filled nights sleep, that I can promise you Haruno." Chika hissed silently while slightly pushing the door open and finding the young medic wrapped in her blankets and sleeping. She was too soft for a shinobi, too weak and it was about time she proved it to the world. Sakura Hruno should not have been something so needed. Soon the world would not see her for what she was but as the weak, ordinary woman who would rather give her life then see those she cared for hurt. _'Honestly who would die for another's sake.'_ Chika thought angrily before growling and leaving the door slightly open. It was then that she went for the front door and smiled sweetly at the young medic.

"Sweet dreams." she mumbled before walking out and deliberately leaving the door behind her unlocked. It didn't take long after that for Chika to get home and go through the hand seals she'd been going through for the last month or so. Once again she was overtaken and before long she was standing in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kneeling she bowed her head.

"Good evening Lord Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san." she greeted.

"What news do you bring us?" Lord Orochimaru snapped, clearly in pain and annoyed that he had still not been healed completely.

"The preparations have been made Lord Orochimaru-sama. I now only await for Kabuto-sama to join me." she answered sweetly. Licking his lips Orochimaru smiled evilly and nodded his head in approvingly.

"Kabuto, leave. Help Chika bring our guest back." he cooed and yet the way he did so did not sound kind or welcoming. Rather it was the most vilest, spine shivering, malice filled tone of voice Chika had ever heard. Oh and how she loved it. Yes he had power, power that Chika planned on learning, on using and most of all on taking so as to rule on her own.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied instantly before leaving his chamber and running for Konoha. Meanwhile Chika stayed kneeling down, refusing to move until she was spoken to or addressed to do so other wise.

"Stand my dear, you've done well." Orochimaru praised the young kunoichi, impressed by not only her continuing devotion and loyalty but by the fact that she had succeeded in capturing his old teammates apprentice. She was a devious, calculating and resourceful little kunoichi and as such he would acknowledge her.

"Tell me, do you like playing ninja with those weaklings you call teammates?" he suddenly called. As soon as the words left his lips Chika mentally smiled and knew that she had finally gotten what she wanted. Now it was only a matter of time. Time to get back to sound, to serve along side Kabuto-san for Orochimaru-sama and his plans. Most of all it was only a matter of time before she achieved the power she wanted, before she took what secrets she could from them and put them to use.

"Iie. I've always wanted to serve you Orochimaru-sama. That has been my goal from the moment I left the academy." she answered honestly. Instantly Orochimaru laughed evilly. The sound echoed and Chika felt as if thought it were physically wrapping itself around her, as if mocking her yet accepting her at the same time.

"Very well, we shall reward you. Hurry home my pet, it will be then that you will be given what you want." and with that the jutsu was no more and Chika sat alone in her home. No it wasn't her home, it was her disguise, her hidden base to lure out the kunoichi and achieve her goal; to conquer and succeed in her mission. Now, all that was truly left to do was to wait for Kabuto's signature before showing herself and luring none other than Haruno Sakura to where she wanted her.

Hours passing her by felt like eternity to Chika but as soon as she had gotten Kabuto's signal, as soon as he had called out to her Chika grinned and lit her home on fire. Not only would it distract the village but it would also keep them from looking for their medic and give Chika time to escape. _'Finally, I'm going home.'_ Chika thought as she teleported out of her apartment and to where she had left a mark in the forest just outside of the village.

**~Sakura's POV~**

We'd left Sasuke's room late the night before. A part of me felt guilty for having left Shisui behind on his own but as soon as my inner had reminded me of his nickname for me I let it go. Whatever bad things handed to him in life he had it coming one way or another. Sighing I shut the alarm on the dress off and stretched. A nice, long, warm, shower first thing in the morning was the best thing in the world. However, as soon as I noticed the door to my bedroom slightly open, and the locks on my front door undone, I had a kunai in hand and my senses spreading across my home and looking over my entire apartment for anything else out of place. _'I should have listened to Itachi!'_ I mentally scolded myself before silently taking in a deep breath and moving toward my bedroom door. It was then that I noticed a paper on floor in the center of my living room, pinned down by a kunai.

_'Someone has a death wish.' _ my inner instantly hissed and to be honest I had to agree with her. Everyone in the village respected, knew that I was just as strong as my sensei, that I had her temper but most of all that I'd inherited it from her. It was clear who had left the message. However, before I could slip out and get to the note the door knob turned and the door began to slowly open. If they had come back they weren't going to leave so easily. Silently and effortlessly I slipped into position and tensed. Then, as soon as the door swung open, and before the invader could get any further into my home I had him pinned to the wall with kunai to his throat.

"Have I offended you Sakura?" Itachi questioned, his tone of voice clearly confused. Then, as soon as he noticed the faint sign of a ninjutsu and the pinned note to the ground his eyes flashed sharingan bright and he stood before me. He was protecting me. Usually it would have annoyed me, I would have gotten angry but at the moment I just felt so damn violated that I needed to be taken care of.

"When?" he asked, instantly looking over the note, trying to find any signs of a trap. There weren't any, not if the note was meant to taunt me, to mess with my mind before the spy came after me. The question really was why me? I had done nothing. Hell I hadn't even been aware that there was a spy in Konoha until a couple of days ago.

"I don't know. The ninjutsu kept me form listening or sensing anything in my sleep." as soon as the words left my lips he turned annoyed, angry eyes my way. They were intense, burning with true anger, bloodlust and rage. He was going to kill the spy before I could get my hands on them, that was clear. Yet somehow I couldn't help but to feel as if though his anger was directed at me.

"You didn't set traps." he stated more than asked and instantly I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Hell before I knew it my back was against the wall and Itachi was standing inches in front of me.

"I...Iie. I was tired and it was late." I answered honestly. Somehow unable to find the fire and strength in me to be challenging. Slowly, with still sharingan bright eyes, Itachi took a strand of my hair in his hands and lightly growled.

"Do you perhaps enjoy in angering me Sakura? In making me worry?" he asked. The words he spoke shocked me, so much so that even my inner had gone silent. That was a first. She always had some sort of comment or another. When I said nothing Itachi leaned in and took a deep breath of my hair. My heart stopped. What the hell was going on? Finally, as my face grew red with embarrassment I recovered and had enough strength to push him back.

"No one asked you to worry." I said, tone of voice trembling and unsure. Walking past him I picked up the note and headed toward my room. "Your not leaving, I'm smart enough to know that. So just stay here, I'll be out of the shower in five." and with that I left him in the living room. My heart was still racing as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. The blush I had developed was slowly fading but still just as bright. Shaking my head I opened the note as I turned the shower on and hissed as I read it. It read:

Good morning to you miss Haruno. It is such a shame that your teammate Uchiha-san is out of commission and in so much pain. However I offer you a compromise. You follow me and agree to heal my master and I give you the remedy to your dear teammates so called illness. Should you agree to my terms burn this note, and go to the tunnel hidden along side Konoha's wall alone. If not, well turn it in to your hokage and be prepared to watch as Sasuke-kun gets much, much worse.

Sign,

Your friend.

As soon as I was done reading the letter an anger, rage so deep and so strong in me lit that I wasn't really sure if I was even my self anymore. That bastard! Whoever the hell this spy was, it wouldn't matter how strong they were or who they were. I would torture the information out of them before killing them. Oh they would pray that their death would be swift, and they would regret the day they ever went after my family and friends. Quickly I jumped in the shower and placed my captains mask into place. Itachi would insist on my going to the hokage with this but there was no way I'd let that happen. Sighing I burned the note in the bathroom before walking out and getting into my ninja gear. This was my choice, this was what I would have to do to keep Sasuke safe. If anything happened to me I was positive, more than positive in fact, that Itachi would request him to be transfered to his ANBU team so as to keep an eye on him himself and Kakashi would help as well. Naruto had Tsunade-shishou and Jeriya-san. In the end there wasn't any reason for me to worry.

"I have set several traps on the window and doors. You should do so in your bedroom." Itachi instructed. Silently nodding I braced myself for what I was about to do. Itachi, he was the only man who had understood me the way I had hoped one would someday would. He was strong, trustworthy and too damn smart for his own good. Addressing him coldly would only anger him further and upon my disappearance I knew he'd understand immediately but until then I would just have to live, maybe die, knowing that he hated me.

"There is no need to report this to the hokage, not with so little information." I said, tone of voice cold and emotionless. Instantly his eyes locked on my own but I knew for a fact he would be unable to see the guilt and sorrow that was currently overwhelming me inside. If I didn't die in battle for the information that would help Sasuke then I would surely die from having done this to Itachi.

"Sakura, we should..."

"The note was addressed to me personally, Uchiha-san, and as such I decide what is to become of it. Not a word until I've spoke with Hikari." I stated with a tone of voice that left no room for arguing. _'Ouch'_ my inner mumbled and a piece of me broke then. I hated hurting others, even more so when I truly cared for them but this was for Sasuke, this was for his brother and despite him not knowing it he would one day. Hopefully then he'd forgive me.

"Hn." however was all he said before he opened the door and left my apartment. As soon as he was gone I shut the door and fell to my knees. Tears endlessly falling form my eyes. What had I just done? Why was it that every time something good came into my life I was always forced to push it back for the sake of others? After what felt like an eternity I took in a deep breath before effortlessly going through the oh so familiar hand seals and watching as V appeared before me. The light in her eye that usually meant she was in one of her taunting moods left as soon as she noticed my puffy red eyes.

"Mistress, what..."

"Listen carefully. Captain Uchiha is going to go to the hospital. Go to Hikari's side and tell her I know and not to give the information out until you have given the signal." I said, tone of voice steady yet broken. A shinobi's duty was to protect their village and follow their ninja way. This was my ninja way, protecting those most important to me and keeping my village safe at all cost.

"Mistress it would be wise for one of us to follow you."

"Iie. I have been instructed to go alone. As soon as you sense that I'm out of the village and a good distance off run straight to the Hokage and make sure that no matter what Hikari stays by Sasuke's side." I said. She looked at me hesitantly then, unsure about the instructions I was giving but as soon as she saw the determination in my eyes and the sorrow she nodded before running off in the direction of the hospital. Once that had been done I grabbed my gear and went for the door. The last time I left on a secret mission I had been gone for years at a time. _'Hope we come back this time.'_ my inner and I mumbled at the same time before turning and heading for Konoha's wall. Jumping it would be no problem, and most of all the easiest way to leave without being detected. _'Please, please forgive me Itachi.'_ was my last thought before I broke into a run and headed straight for the meeting sight.

It hadn't taken taken me long to find the meeting spot and hardly any time to completely hide my chakra signature. As I neared the clearing my inner growled as a hiss escaped my lips. It shouldn't have been difficult to find her, hell I should have been the first one to suspect the little so called medic. Who else other than shishou would be able to produce a capable medic. Glaring at her small, fairy like figure she laughed.

"It seems I've angered you some, no matter." she said, waving her hand in a dismissing gesture. Without thinking a kunai slipped for my hands and went straight for the kunichi's heart. Of course I wasn't surprised that she blocked, any shinobi, high ranked and properly trained, would be able to deflect that attack. _'Should have used chakra.'_ my inner growled once again.

"I won't do anything until I've gotten the hands seals." I declared and before the kunoichi could speak a vile, evil, menacing yet oh so family laugh filled the air. My body tensed, ready for battle as my eyes narrow. Of course she wouldn't come alone. She was well trained, an expert in gathering intelligence and would be taking it back alive.

"That's not a nice way to greet a new alley." Kabuto cooed, but I knew it was meant to taunt more than to calm. This only meant that my earlier theory was right. She had been send in to Konoha to gather some sort of black mail to use either against me or shishou. Instantly, despite the situation I was in, I felt relief wash over me. Shisou needed to stay in the village, safe and able to take care of Konoha. I may not have been around to help Sarutobi-san when he needed me but I would not fail a second time. I would fight, I would do whatever it took to keep my home, my family, my friends and most of all my loved ones safe. That was what I had promised my self to do after training under shishou and that was what I intended to do. It was my ninja way and by god I was going to live by it or die trying.

"The last time I checked, alleys don't black mail one another." I spat out before grinning wickedly. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't have had to have sunk so low if you **had** the ability to heal that snake yourself." I taunted. In a blink of an eye Chika stood before me with a kunai to my neck, here eyes deadly, glaring and clearing showing the blood lust she now suddenly felt for me.

"Do not fall for her baiting." Kabuto growled, forcing the girl back and to stand beside him with her head bowed. So she answered to him and Orochimaru; and what was more was that she would rather die then go against their orders. This was interesting.

"Who said I was baiting, I was merely stating the facts." I taunted and that time it was Kabuto who moved in for an attack. Easily I blocked, avoided his deadly glowing hands and grinned as I did so too. He'd gotten faster since the last time I had faced him, I'd give him that much, but he would not harm me without risking the wrath of his master.

"It would be wise for you to shut your mouth Sa-ku-ra." he warned before grinning himself. "Unless you want poor Sasuke-kun to suffer some more." As soon as the words left his mouth I froze and glared at him and the smiling kunoichi behind him. Sadly he was right, he had the hand seals and knowledge to cause Sasuke so much pain.

"What is it you need from me for the exchange of information?" I asked softly then, tone of voice hard and cold. Kabuto laughed and shook his head before walking back and standing beside his little kunoichi. Huh and here I had thought he preferred men over woman. Oh well. We couldn't be right all the time.

"Isn't that obvious? Heal Lord Orochimaru's arms." he said grinning before shrugging it off. "Then you get what you want."

"How do I know you wont continue to give other ninjas the information or a scroll explaining the process?" I challenged. Sasuke was important to me, he was my best friend, the closes thing I had to a brother and yet I could not afford to put him before the village. If Orochimaru had already made one, failed, attempt at destroying Konoha then what was to stop him from doing so again after I had healed his arms.

"Still clever I see." he said seriously and locking his cold gaze with my emerald. "You don't have to do this. We can always try to convince Tsunade-sama to do so. I'm sure she'd love to see her dead brother and lover again." he taunted. Anger spread through me like a wild fire and before I could stop and take a deep calming breath, I had punched the ground and jumped. Instantly Kabuto and his medic avoided the crater and the uprising debris. Damn.

"It's your choice, Haruno-san." Chika called out sweet, as if what we were talking about weren't life or death. "Help Orochimaru-sama and save your precious Sasuke-kun or watch as your sensei is dragged to the dark." she cooed. This was not right! There had to be something I could do, some sort of trick. Then, for some strange reason Itachi's face appeared in the fore front of my mind. Itachi...I'd miss him. He had been...that was right! He had been the first one to find me and keep following me since my time on the mortal plane! If anyone could find me it would be him and V. Hikari would not go against my orders after all. Sighing defeatedly I stopped my attacks and fell to my knees. I knew by going with them, doing this wouldn't guarantee Sasuke's safety, or my life, but I just had to try. I would not let harm befall anyone I held close to me again. What was more was that I could try to kill the evil sanin myself with this chance.

"...I'll do it." I whispered, finally admitting defeat while allowing my mind to work overtime and come up with a new plan. Kabuto smiled evilly. He had known I would choose this path, hell I had known it from the start too but I couldn't go without a fight. Without having had tried to beat the information out of them before giving in.

"Like I said, clever." was the last thing I heard before I was hit from behind and send into a world of darkness.

**~Itachi's POV~ **

Having arrived late the previous night it wasn't surprising when Otou-san and Ka-san were asleep. Ka-san was worried about Sasuke, and as such and been in an irritable mood, one not even my father would challenge. However it was early and before arriving at the hospital I thought it wise to check on Sakura. She was a strong shinobi, an outstanding medic and a capable kunoichi. However, she was a soft hearted woman and as such I knew that she was with holding information. Woman had tendencies to do so and kunoichi even more. As I approached Sakura's apartment I detected the slightest form of jutsu around the area and wrapped around Sakura's apartment. Silently and as quickly as possible I went for the door and placed a hand on the knob. I couldn't detect any traps, any threatening jutsu's. Simply the remnants of what had once been. Shaking my head I slowly turned the door knob and pushed it open. Perhaps it was best that I make it a point to stop by Sakura's apartment every night and set traps for her. If she would not look out for her well being then I would do so. Mentally smiling I paused. The way I protected Sakura reminded me of how I used to act when Sasuke was still a child not yet ready to join the academy or capable to defend himself.

Shaking it off I swung the door open. However before I could get any further into Sakura's home she had me pinned to the wall with kunai to my throat. Her eyes held anger, fury, rage and a slight hint of fear? Had I offended her before somehow? Had I I done something to upset her? Iie. Sakura had made her preferences clear, and since she had, I had made it a point to keep them in mind.

"Have I offended you Sakura?" I questioned, tone of voice confused yet calming. When in a defensive situation, when feeling threatened it was best to keep calm and not react irrationally to whomever was irrational. What had caused her to become like this, like a frightened animal being cornered into a corner with no way out. Upon looking around the apartment I felt the last of the jutsu fading and then noticed the faint sign of a ninjutsu still intact. Along with the jutsu was a pinned note to the floor with a kunai. Instantly my eyes flashed sharingan bright and my body moved so as to stand before Sakura. Protecting Sakura felt like second nature, just as right as it was to protect Sasuke.

"When?" the question left my lips as I instantly began to look over the note from where I stood. All the while trying to find any signs of a trap. Once done looking it over and determining there weren't any traps I continued to looked over Sakura's apartment and double checking for any hidden traps. My eyes would not miss it, not when I weld my sharingan.

"I don't know. The ninjutsu kept me form listening or sensing anything in my sleep." Sakura answered, her tone of voice even and steady. Thought I knew well of the fear that ran in her mind. That of course didn't stop me from turning with annoyed, angry eyes her way. Whoever had entered Sakura's apartment, had left her the note and gone so close to her, _('to what is mine', I thought')_ I was going to kill them before anyone had the chance to. That of course meant for Sakura as well. Still, the anger I felt for her did not die down. She was trained, she knew better, and as a shinobi should have known better than to skip proper precautions.

"You didn't set traps." I clearly stated more than asked before Sakura let go of a breath. As soon as the breath left her lips my body moved on its own and I had Sakura pined to the wall behind her.

"I...Iie. I was tired and it was late." she answered honestly. The lack of fire in her now was somewhat amusing, would have been so had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. Then, slowly, with still sharingan bright eyes I took a strand of her pink hair in my hands and lightly growled. How could she have been so reckless? Or had she planed this little escapade? Annoyed, I spoke.

"Do you perhaps enjoy in angering me Sakura? In making me worry?" I asked. Surprising myself as the words left my lips. It was rare when I was honest, when I spoke the truth to anyone other then Shisui and Sasuke. Sakura truly held a strange power. She had not only managed to succeed in a mission that would have been considered impossible, one most shinobi would have denied and she had been able to become one of the few people I was able, willing to trust. As I continued with my actions Sakura blushed. Mentally I grinned, the color suited her. It accented her already pink hair.

"No one asked you to worry." she suddenly said. Her tone of voice trembling and unsure. Yes, it would truly had been amusing under different circumstances. Once she had had enough of my taunted Sakura walked past me before picking up the note that had been left for her and headed toward her bedroom.

"Your not leaving, I'm smart enough to know that. So just stay here, I'll be out of the shower in five." she said and with that left me in the living room. Once again I found my self looking through her apartment, this time keeping in mind what had been moved and taking not of where the jutsu's had been strongest. Growling I found my self silently vowing to keep and maintain Sakura's traps every night. She clearly had no interest in keeping and maintaining them. The task would also prove helpful to find more excuses to spend time with the kunoichi.

After finding more signs of the concealing jutsu I set several traps and genjutsu's as a precautions. Once done and just before I had the chance to place several traps in Sakura's bedroom she walked out of her room with wet hair and fully dressed in her shinobi attire.

"I have set several traps on the window and doors. You should do so in your bedroom." I instructed her though knew better than to expect that she would. Perhaps while she was visiting Sasuke at the hospital I would turn back and place them myself. Silently nodding Sakura took in a deep breath, seemingly bracing herself. Did she perhaps intend on going against my actions? On demanding that I remove the traps and genjutsu's?

"There is no need to report this to the hokage, not with so little information." she said. All the while her tone of voice cold and emotionless. Instantly my eyes locked on hers, looking for any sign of that I'd able to use so as to figure out what it was she was thinking. What she was planning by keeping said information from the hokage; he teacher and mentor.

"Sakura, we should..."

"The note was addressed to me personally, Uchiha-san, and as such I decide what is to become of it. Not a word until I've spoke with Hikari." she stated with a tone of voice that left no room for arguing. She felt strongly about the matter, something that I'd seen and learned from experience that there would be no changing her mind on the matter. At least not right away.

"Hn." was all I said before turning and leaving her apartment. While inside nothing would get to her, not with the traps I'd set in place however should she leave I had no control over her actions and those of the world around her. This woman, she's be the death of me. Upon arriving at the hospital I found Hikari-san closer to Sasuke's side and her chakra stronger than before. Almost as if it were completely her own.

"Aniki." Sasuke greeted. He was alone? Shisui was supposed to... "Otou-san called for Shisui. He wanted to know how I was going." Sasuke answered. He, along with Sakura, was the only one who truly knew what to look for so as to understand which way my thoughts were headed. Nodding I leaned against the wall by the window and watched as the village went on with its normal routine. How they managed to miss, to not feel the danger that lurked just around the corner was unbelievable. Then again it was understandable considering not all had what it took to be a shinobi.

"Good morning Hikari-san." I greeted the tiger, keeping my eyes at the window and silently alarming her of my knowledge of not only what had happened earlier but that I had taken notice of her suddenly tense posture. Instantly she bowed her head my way, always proper and respectful. So much like Sakura.

"Good morning Uchiha-san." she greeted effortlessly while moving so as beside Sasuke but closes to the door. Would Sakura call her and not explain herself? Would she ignore me much like she had earlier. The note was not nothing. Any capable and true shinobi could see the lies that she spoke yet why had I allowed her to keep to her lie?

"Aniki, where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked, true worry in his tone of voice. Even when she was working or at home Sasuke seemed to worry for her. Though I could not blame him, for as strong and powerful Sakura was she could also be too kind and soft hearted. So much so it was usually the reason for trouble finding her.

"Mistress is in her office where she is filling out reports on other patients and looking for a better way to manage your curse mark Sasuke-san. She will be here soon." Hikari-san answered smoothly. Her tone of voice steady, calm, matter of factly and yet still I could see the doubt in Sasuke's eyes.

"I want to see her now."

"Sasuke, it would be wise to listen to Hikari-san. Sakura has left her in charge for a reason." the words were true. That had been clear from the start. However having to have spoken them hadn't meant that I didn't feel a slight annoyance at Sasuke's worry and clear doubt of Sakura.

"Hn." however was all he said for the morning. In fact neither he nor the tiger spoke until the blonde kyuubi container appeared. He had a slight frown to his face though said nothing.

"Oi teme, I just got permission to get you out of here. Let's go." the kyuubi container said. His tone was some how serious, darker and ready for a fight. Sasuke's body was tense already, was allowing him out of the hospital truly the best thing to do. Meanwhile Hikari moved with Sasuke, keeping her contact while giving him room.

"I was right wasn't I?" he asked.

"Hai. She should have known better." as soon as the words left the blondes mouth and Sasuke not only glared but hit his teammate I knew what they were talking about. Something had happened, Naruto had found something of Sakura had I had missed. Impossible. I never missed anything, not with my onyx eyes and most certainly not with my sharingan.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, turning angry, sharingan bright eyes there way. Sasuke sighed and was about to answer when I shook my head and locked eyes with Hikari. She was tense because of the orders she had been given. How without being approached was something I did not know but intended to find out. When Sasuke and the kyuubi container turned wide eyes to the tiger I knew it was then, and only then, that they had realized another piece to the puzzle.

"What you are asking me makes no sense Uchiha-san. Perhaps..."

"What orders did Sakura give you?" I demanded specifically. Instantly she froze and a calculating sort of gaze looked me over. Her eyes were not that from a kekki genkai, her eyes did not know what to look for and so I had no fear of losing in a spar against the animal. Should she be injured during the spar I had no doubt that Sakura would be as well. However her feelings would have to be put on hold for the time being.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Naruto called, his tone back to its annoying self. Sakura must do something so as not to accidently kill her teammate with the voice he had.

"Hikari?" Sasuke said then but before much could happen a large, orange tiger appeared and placed between ourselves and Hikari. It was clear that the orange coated tiger was a fighter and not a healer. However that did not mean that there was a chance in my losing.

"You're late." Hikari noted but the other tiger said nothing. Instead she locked eyes with her fellow pack member and stood. One would have had to have been blind, or in Naruto's case of considerably low IQ, not to have noticed the clear communication that was taking between them. Instantly I separated them with a kunai. The orange coated tiger growled.

"We don't have time dealing with you." she growled before she turned for the door. "Let's go Hikari, you too Sasuke. You are not to leave Hikari's side." she demanded. Sasuke froze, he looked hesitant at first but when he and Naruto looked at each other before turning to the tiger. As soon as they met their deep emerald eyes both nodded and began to follow suit.

"Iie. I am of high standing rank. You will stop and explain yourselves first." I instructed. Sasuke sighed before looking at the floor, seeming to be having difficulty with the truth.

"Aniki, I'm mad at you right now. Don't push it." he warned before walking out of the door with two tigers and a determined looking shinobi. That was interesting in many ways. For one Sasuke had never ignored, disregarded a direct order from me, the tigers seemed to have approved of Sasuke's actions and what was more was Sasuke had finally been honest with me. That aside it was clear that the tigers, if not one but both, knew of what had been written on the note and what Sakura had been keeping from me. Without hesitating I left behind a note explaining to Shisui and giving him instructions before teleporting myself to the hokage's office.

**~POV change~ **

A morning full of paper work was not the best thing in the world, not even the happiest but what had to be done needed to be done and, considering I had already gotten drunk the previous night, it had to be done. So here I was, minding my own business, filing out file after file while Shizune tended to what needed to be tended when out of no where Uchiha Itachi appeared in my office seconds before said doors flew open and in stomped Naruto and Sasuke along with two of what appeared to be Sakura's summoning animals? Sighing I shook my head.

"Shizune, the concealment please?" I called, allowing for my anger and annoyance to seep through. Though as, of course, usual neither of the Uchiha heirs made a sign of remorse or fear while Naruto frowned.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune called though really I wasn't paying too much attention to her. Then, as soon as the concealment was up there was chaos.

"Those two are with holding important information. As such..."

"It's like he says, honestly oba..."

"I shouldn't be in the hospital, not when..."

The fact that they were all speaking at the same time had been confusing enough, but what was more confusing was that not only had I been able to listen to all of them at the same time but that I had been able to determine that they were all complaining about the same thing. The only silent people in my office, excluding Shizune and myself, had been both tigers. The blue one was Hikari if I wasn't mistaking, the one with the medical and healing abilities. Finally, upon having enough I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"Enough!" I scram, and instantly there was silence. Good. "Now then, one at a time." I cautioned before shaking my head as all three men stepped forward and waited to be called. Well if they were going to continue acting like children then I was going to teat them as such. Looking past them I locked eyes with the orange coated tiger and spoke.

"Who are you?" I demanded, tone of voice serious and leaving no room for argument. With a slight bow of the head the tiger stepped forward.

"My name is V. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Tsunade-hokage-sama." the tiger spoke. Not only introducing herself properly but answering me completely.

"What is it that you know about a captain and two ANBU members intruding in my office." I asked, clearly calm yet serious. The blue coated tiger stepped forward then. V hadn't seemed to mind, in fact she was more than glad to step down and look around my office. It was new to her, a place where her master spend most of her time and a place she would be at from time to time.

"My mistress has instructed us to speak but only upon given the signal. V came to me for that reason however she has not given either one of us a signal." Hikari spoke. Sighing I nodded before turning to the two brats.

"Okay Naruto, you..."

"Sakura isn't at home and her office is empty. I know she can be at the library or out training but Sasuke and I don't feel right. Something's off, Sakura is in trouble." Naruto answered immediately, not bothering to allow me to finish. As soon as he was done, and upon noticing the fist he had formed, a sigh left my lips before I turned to Sasuke.

"You agree with Naruto." I stated more than asked.

"Hn."

"Is Hatake aware of this?" I challenged, catching the two. They were always prepared to fight for Sakura, to defend her and keep her safe but they still didn't understand that not only was Sakura an ANBU captain now, not only was she strong and powerful but she was also capable of defending her self. What was more was that she would rather they act as a team than as the foolish duo that they were.

"Iie." they finally answered. Nodding I turned to Itachi.

"It's your turn, what have you been holding back and don't say nothing. They keep looking at you like if they can't wait to get a moment alone with you."

"There was an intruder in Sakura's home late last evening. There was a note however Sakura refused to address it or bring it to your attention. She declared it a prank however I did not believe it to be so." he answered just as calm and cool as he always was.

"Aniki!"

"Oi, what's the big idea Uchiha?" Sasuke and Naruto instantly started to yell. Both clearly upset at the information. The tigers once again stood as if knowing, seeing what had been coming. Then, before I could quiet the two there was a loud snarl and a great growl eurrpting in the room. Instantly everyone froze and turned to face V, the source of the sound.

"Just as always, you two are acting like children in the time of need." she snarled, before turning to face me with cold, hard emerald eyes and the power to back her words up. "She's been taken. The signal would be the instant she had been rendered unconscious or she released the slightest of taunting chakra my way." she growled, before turning to Hikari. Both stood, looked at one another before what felt like an eternity went by.

"It would be wise for V to be allowed to leave. The faster we find her scent the easier it will be to find our mistress." Hikari answered. Instantly Itachi stepped forward.

"I will take the mission and follow after V-san." Itachi declared. Sasuke stepped forward with Naruto then.

"We're going as back up."

"Yea, we're getting Sakura-chan back!" exclaimed Naruto. Itachi's shook his head.

"I will only require Shisui." Itachi said.

"I will not leave Sakura alone aniki. I am going."

"Me too!"

"You do not know how to follow orders. The life of your..."

"Enough! All of you!" roared V before turning and locking eyes with me. "She's getting further and further away. A team of three or four to follow me and an additional three to stay by Hikari's side and we will bring Mistress back." V declared boldly. Everyone's eyes widened, hell even my did but that didn't mean I didn't believe what she was saying. How could I not believe in her when she was clearly being so honest.

"Captain Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"You have an hour to get Shisui, Naruto, and Sasuke ready to leave with V. Is that understood?"

"Hn."

"Go." I said and with that all three were out of my office, leaving behind a worrying Shizune and two very angry tigers. Sighing I shook my head. "Hatake is out on injury from a mission I send him on. Who will you need." I asked bluntly. Both turned to one another.

"Asuma, Hinata and Ino should prove useful." Hikari said, causing me to frown. Not only did they know who was close to Sakura but they also knew what they were capable of and if they had any kekki genkai.

"Asuma is away on a mission along with Hinata and the rest of team Kureni. You may take Genma, Ino, and Shikimaru." I said. The two nodded before they were gone. Sighing I turned to Shizune with serious eyes. If it had not been for my current position, for my role in the village I myself would have gone after Sakura and killed the bastards that had taken her from me.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Call for Genma, Ino and Shikimaru. Tell them to suit up and get ready." I said, unintentionally allowing for my voice to come out angry and clipped. None of what was happening was Shizune's fault, how could it be? It was simply the fact that Sakura was my apprentice, the only one other than Shizune who had completely the training and made it as far as she had. Hell she was a better medic than Shizune already and soon she'd leave me behind.

"Hai.." and with that Shizune walked away, ran in search of the shinobi I had called upon and I reached for the bottle of sake I had been saving for a happier occasion. Damn it all, why of all times, did everything have to start now.


	17. Chapter 17:Preperations

**Chapter Sixteen: Preparations**

How had Sakura gotten herself caught? She was Tsunade's second apprentice, one who was not only younger than I but stronger as well! The note had to have been from the spy in Konoha, if so then why hadn't she wanted to share it? Was it threatening us? Blackmailing her? Sighing I slowed to a walk as I entered the ANBU HQ building and was met with Genma. He had helped Sakura make up her mind on training for the ANBU exam and helped her train for the captains examination. He was like an older brother to her, close, and most of all understood Sakura. Which was precisely why Tsunade had called for him. When I found Genma he was talking with a fellow Jounin interested in ANBU.

"Genma-san." I called. Instantly causing both to pause and turn. "You are being summoned. Report to the hokage's office in an hour."

"Hai." was all he said before we both left. Next on the list was Sakura's best friend. Ino Yamanaka. She was a feisty blonde and Tsunade's last apprentice. Her family owned a flower shop, not all being shinobis, and their specialty was having the ability to control their enemies through a mind transfer jutsu of sort. She was assigned not only because she knew Sakura, and well, but because she was the only medic Tsunade knew who was capable of keeping Sakura, if injured, stable and calm. Thinking of medicine brought to mind that beautiful black-blue coated tiger. She was deadly that was for sure, and yet she was calm, passive, kind and willing to heal.

"Welcome to, oh. Shizune-chan isn't this a surprise." Ino's mother called, suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts. As politely and calmly as I could I smiled.

"Last minute mission?" Ino's mother asked with a smile before walking past the counter and toward the stairs. "Ino! Shizune-san is..." but as usual before she could finish Ino was standing before me with gear in tact and ready to go.

"The hokage is summoning you. Report to her office in an hour. Don't be late." and with that I was off yet again. The last of whom I needed to find, and the hardest to find, was Shikimaru. When not at ANBU HQ he was off playing chess with Sakura or cloud gazing. Sakura...why had she left herself get caught? She wasn't the passive type, if anything she was a true fighter. The only time, reason I could think of to explain her actions was if she was doing it for someone she cared about. _'Sasuke!'_ my mind scram at me, shocking me into a stand still and causing my hands to ball into tight fists.

_'Of course! The reason his treatment wasn't working was because of the spy was a medic and using him against her!'_ I yelled at myself before taking off at a run yet again. They knew the hand signs to give Sasuke comfort and to make him suffer. Sorrow over took me at the fact that once again Sakura had placed the responsibility on her shoulders alone and anger at the thought of her having gone through with it this time around. Time and time again Tsunade and I told her, assured her that she was strong but even the strong needed help every now and then.

"So troublesome." I suddenly heard Shikimaru say and instantly stopped. What was he doing? Upon expanding my senses I realized that not only was he in a near by clearing but so was Itachi. Then, as soon as I felt Sakura's faint and fleeting chakra signature I burst through the tress and stood before the two.

"Hn."

"Damn." the two noted. Anger again overtook me then.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing? Your supposed to be getting ready!" I demanded, first yelling at the Uchiha heir before turning to the Narra. "And you. You need to make your self more available." I growled. Sakura was gone and the two were off trying to take it solo? Idiots!

"My preparations have been made." was all the stoic Uchiha said. Making the anger in me grow and strengthen.

"So you decided to leave your brother alone? The one Sakura risked her life for?" I couldn't help scream and instantly regretted it. In the blink of an eye Itachi's eyes were crimson and completely focused on me.

"What is it you have discovered?"

"Oi, cool it you two." Shikimaru spoke though why he was addressing it to me as well was beyond me. After all I wasn't the one with the active kekki genkai now was I?

"That's better left said before the hokage. Now both of you lets go." I said before quickly turning around and running off. Hours had passed and by the feels of the faint chakra it had been clear that her captives had gotten a head start. Didn't matter though, because we would do what needed to be done to get Sakura back.

Once everyone, including Sakura's tigers, were gathered at Tsunade's office and my concealment jutsu was in place I stepped forward.

"Lady Tsunade-sama. I've news."

"What?" she asked, unintentionally snapping. How could I blame her? Sakura was like a sister to me and so she was like a daughter to Tsunade. She had been calm, worried, but calm when she had taken the position as hokage and found that Sarutobi had given her some leave time. The time period she was gone wasn't, shouldn't have been troubling but it still had been knowing that she'd been taken was frustrating.

"It's been said that the spy was a medic. The only new, and missing, medic is Chika. Sakura willingly left with her not only knowing her but knowing that she was causing Sasuke pain." As soon as the words left my lips I felt the tension grow behind me before the chaos began.

"What? When did this happen?" exclaimed Ino while Genma formed a fist and fought to keep himself calm and controlled. Wouldn't have blamed him if he'd lost control.

"So troublesome."

"...It can't be...Sakura?"

"That bitch." Shikimaru and Genma whispered to them selves while Naruto cursed at the kunoichi. Ino stood speechless, shocked and worried. She had worked with Chika, had seen her everyday and yet had, like everyone else, not suspected her. Nodding I stepped to the side and allowed for Tsunade to do what needed to be done. I'd done my part, and as much as I would have loved to join the rescue teams I knew that I would be needed in Konoha to pick up shifts with two of our best medics gone.

"Enough. This mission is long and an S-rank. Anyone not willing to..."

"We're all in, just get on with it!" roared Naruto, causing Sasuke to grip his arm. Poor Naruto, he of all of us had it the hardest. Sakura had after all been the first to befriend him in the village.

"Your temper." Tsunade warned before sighing. "Captain Uchiha and Captain Narra are in charge. Following Captain Uchiha will be Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui and Hikari." the hokage answered before turning to Hikari. Once again her coat stood out, it was alluring and yet repelling. "Go." and with that they were gone.

"V-san, you will be accompanying Captain Narra, Ino and Genma." Tsunade spoke, causing the orange color coated tiger to step forward. Instantly Ino stepped back while Genma and Shikimaru looked over her. She was beautiful, strong and deadly.

"Can they keep up?"

"Hai." she assured the tiger.

"Then we'll send word once reaching our destination." she said, turning to lock eyes with me. Could she perhaps hand seen the amazement and respect I felt toward her.

"You're brighter than I thought." was all she said before falling into place. Tsunade sighed, and knew that she couldn't have her shinobi on the field but it was for Sakura. Hell I would have gone myself had I not been needed in Konoha to take shits up.

"Go." and with that they were gone. Once again Tsunade stood in silence, though this time I didn't feel like filling it in. We were both too worried about Sakura and her well being.

**~Itachi's POV~ **

It had been unintentional to discover the place where Sakura had been kidnapped from. Much less that I find Narr-san of all people within the field as well.

"You feel it to." I stated more than asked, carefully observing the surrounding field and noting how a small part of me was suddenly anxious. Knowing she'd been taken was news any shinobi should be able to deal with and yet the longer she was gone the more this feeling grew.

"You know what's happened." Narra-san countered, proving once again that his intelligence was near a level even I would prove to struggle against.

"She's been captured. Two ANBU teams are to be send out." I answered his unspoken question while noticing the broken trees and footprints proving Sakura had battled at least two opponents before being taken. Why? How had she allowed herself to be caught?

"So troublesome." was however his only response. Then, before I could reply the hokage's assistant appeared with angry, glaring eyes. This was most certainly not the time to fight much less for things to worsen themselves.

"Hn." I greeted her as Narra proceeded to curse the situation. No doubt that he had already begun to calculate and formulate some sort of simulation of the battle that had taken place. Perhaps the hokage would request his assistance. If so then I would surely feel better about going into enemy territory with Sasuke and his inexperienced companion.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing? Your supposed to be getting ready!" roared Shizune-san; clearly angry at me. Which was strange considering I'd done nothing to offend the woman. Perhaps all woman were strange. "And you. You need to make yourself more available." she finished reprimanding.

"My preparations have been made." I stated in an attempt to calm her of her violent mood.

"So you decided to leave your brother alone? The one Sakura risked her life for?" she scram. Clearly demanding an explanation of me. However her words only served to anger me. Anger me because there had been no reason to accuse me, because what she had said was true, and most of all because the truth angered me. I did not know what, if any, relationship lay between my brother and Sakura. However I knew how I felt about her and I knew that regardless of what or who she may feel for I would fight to make her mine. It was upon thinking that thought realizing how strongly I felt that my eyes went sharingan bright.

"What is it you have discovered?" I demanded. My tone cool, blank, calm and yet deadly. There were times where even I had my moments, as good as I was even I had a limit to how far I could be pushed.

"Oi, cool it you two." Narra-san spoke, causing my attention to shift and eyes to calm. Upon doing so Shizune-san spoke.

"That's better left said before the hokage. Now both of you lets go." and with that she was gone. Running straight for the hokage's office with Narra-san and myself on her tail. Upon arrival, and upon everyone's arrival, Shizune-san stood before the hokage.

"Lady Tsunade-sama. I've news." she stated. Her tone of voice controlled and calm. That was, of course, to be expected of a properly trained shinobi and kunoichi.

"What?"

"It's been said that the spy was a medic. The only new, and missing, medic is Chika. Sakura willingly left with her not only knowing her but knowing that she was causing Sasuke pain." As soon as the words had left Shizune-san's lips the room grew tense and those who weren't aware began to speak.

"What? When did this happen?" exclaimed a blond kunoichi I knew to be the hokage's second apprentice while Genma-san formed a fist and fought to keep himself calm and controlled. Was he another man close to Sakura? If so he was yet another to keep an eye on.

"So troublesome."

"...It can't be...Sakura?"

"That bitch." Narra-san and Genma-san whispered to them selves before Sasuke's blonde teammate cursed at the kunoichi responsible. The blonde kunoichi stood speechless, shocked and worried. She needed to learn how to handle her emotions better. Nodding Shizune-san stepped to the side and allowed for the hokage to do what needed to be done.

"Enough. This mission is long and an S-rank. Anyone not willing to..."

"We're all in, just get on with it!" roared the kuyuubi container, causing Sasuke to grip his arm. Upon taking hold of his teammate the blonde one calmed down. Interesting, I had never seen Sasuke move to comfort let alone calm someone down. Perhaps they were close friends. If so they would prove to be a good pair.

"Mind your temper." the hokage warned. "Captain Uchiha and Captain Narra are in charge. Following Captain Uchiha will be Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui and Hikari." the hokage answered before turning to Hikari. The tigers coat was as deep and as it had first been. Still the deep blue of the coat hiding behind its own shadow. "Go." she instructed and with that we were gone. I'd teleported my self and my team to the field where Sakura had been taken from.

"Oi, where are we?" called the blond while Sasuke caught on quickly. Instantly his own eyes had gone to glow sharingan bright. He had learned, he'd grown and for that I would owe Hatake one.

"Is this where..."

"Hn." I answered Sasuke's half finished question before turning to Hikari. "Have you found a trail to follow?"

"Hai. They have almost a days worth head start. However we will arrive at the same time. V will lead the others to the front of the base." she informed. They knew who had been behind the kidnapping and should my assumptions be correct it had in deed been a wise choice not to share my theory with the hokage.

"Hn. We will travel in formation. Shisui cover the back, Sasuke and the..."

"His name is Naruto." Sasuke said, instantly keeping me from calling him out with what I knew of the man.

"Hn. Naruto and you shall travel center and I will take the front guard." I instructed while turning to the tiger. She was the one who would be leading however she was also responsible for keeping Sasuke free of pain.

"My maintaining Sasuke's seal will not be of hinderance. Should you be ready, I have found the trail." she said calmly. She was a wise animal, understanding as well for not taking offense of my unspoken question. Truly the summoning animals Sakura had found, had decided to learn from, were beings that fitted her best.

"Then lets go already. We need to..."

"Before we leave I do think it wise we make some preparations. For example, should there be traps I will go in alone and secure the location of my mistress before sending for you. Upon injury we all stop and hide. I will find you by scent." Hikari-san spoke, her tone even and leaving no room for arguing. She knew Sakura well, that was clear.

"Very well." I allowed before turning to face my team, my own eyes glowing sharingan bright. "To make things clear I am captain here. My orders are to be followed regardless of emotions or feelings. Should you be unable to accept this as truth then I suggest that you stay." As soon as the words left my lips Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto tensed. They instantly understood, realized that I had somehow found out of their lack of respect for a captains orders.

"We will follow, Captain." Sasuke mumbled while Naruto nodded. Locking eyes with Shisui I found that he had already set the perimeter and that he was just as ready.

"Very well, then lead the way please, Hikari-san." and with that she ran. Instantly I and my team on her trail, all the while keeping formation. Never would I have imagined my self so personally involved on a mission, would have I imagined that I would be effected so strongly by a single person let alone a single woman.

As I ran I tried not to think, to imagine all of the horrible things Orochimaru could do to Sakura and yet the thoughts would not leave me. The truth was that Orochimaru was a vicious man, capable of anything and everything, despite his current situation, and so I knew that everyone on this mission should have been preparing themselves to not only fight but to also find a broken, beaten and possibly dead Sakura. The thought of Sakura passing was ridiculous all of its own and yet still I knew better than to disregard the thought. As strong as a shinobi, or kunoichi, was there was always the possibility of death. Even with her knowledge in medical jutsu Sakura's fate was unknown, and would be until we found her. Until we came upon her and saw for ourselves, until I saw for myself, what had been done to her and if she still breathed.

_'She is just another kunoich, death is inescapable.'_ my fathers voice reprimanded me from the debts of my mind and yet despite its constant speaking and constant reminding I could not seem to agree. Life lessons he had taught me, drilled into me since I was but a child had suddenly lost its meaning. The truth behind the words was gone and now there was only determination to prove those words wrong. However should the time call for it, should the situation be put into play between Sasuke and Sakura I knew who I needed to protect without a doubt. Sasuke. That was the logical sense in me. Not only would the clan need him, would Ka-san still need him, but Sakura had risked her life for him. She had given into the enemy so as to find a cure for Sasuke's curse. What good would her sacrifice be should he lose his life in the process. The choice, logical one, was clear and easy yet still I ranted to my self. Reminding my self and made preparations to chose Sasuke over her. Over the only woman I had ever been attracted to and perhaps even loved.

**~POV change~ **

As soon as the news of Sakura's kidnapping had left Shizune's lips Genma froze and his body numbed. _'Has she really been taken?'_ he wondered silently, all the while listening to what was going on around him. As shinobi they were trained to take said news calmly, anyone of them could not be around the next day, could just as easily die while out on a mission. The fact that Sakura had been taken captive shouldn't have been such a shock either. She was the apprentice to their hokage, to the legendary sanin of their world. Of course those who thought they could control her would go after her. Sakura herself had prepared herself for it, had fought to keep herself strong so that no one would ever have to go to her aid. For crying out loud she'd undergone Ibiki's training in torture. Yet now. Now she'd been taken.

"V-san, you will be accompanying Captain Narra, Ino and Genma." the hokage called, snapping Genma out of his thoughts and to focus. All the while Ino's eyes widened. She hadn't known Sakura had found a second summoning animal, hadn't known that there was a spy in Konoha much less one that had been after Sakura. The thought of Chika doing what she had done, using Sasuke to force Sakura's hand angered the young blonde woman but the instant the large tiger stepped forward Ino couldn't help but to take a step back. Meanwhile Genma and Shikimaru looked over her. _'I have to admit, she is beautiful.'_ Ino thought warmly.

"Can they keep up?" she asked and as soon as she had anger took over Ino. She may not have been as good as Sakura in medical jutsus or as strong as her teacher but Ino prided herself on being one of the strongest in the village. Not many women became shinobi and even less made it to have as long of a career as she had had. Genma mentally groaned upon noticing the tigers personality. It was competitive and one that would push when needed. Shikamaru tried not to groan out, to keep his thoughts to himself but he knew that as perceptive as the tiger was she had already probably figured out what it was he was up.

"Hai." the hokage assured V none the less.

"Then we'll send word once reaching our destination." V stated, proving Shikimaru's theory. _'They know where she is.'_ he thought, sighing thankfully in his mind at the fact that at least two of the groups being send knew where to go and where to look.

"You're brighter than I thought." she addressed to Shizune-san before turning and facing the hokage once again.

"Go." the hokage instructed and just as she had Genma, Shikimaru, and Ino were all teleported to Konoha's front gates. Sighing V turned around and locked eyes with all three of them. Ino's eyes widened in further amazement. The tigers eyes were emerald, and not just any emerald. They were the same color, same shade as that of her best friend.

"My name is V, I'm one of Sakura's summon animals. I'll be leading, the captain stays beside me at all times. Other than that Captain Narra, you are responsible for the rest of our preparations." V spoke.

"Amazing." Ino whispered, causing V to laugh. Instantly Ino turned and locked eyes with the tiger. Seemingly calmer upon meeting the familiar shade of emerald colored eyes.

"What's so funny?" Ino challenged but V simply shook her head.

"Listen up." Shikimaru called, tone of voice serious and ready. Everyone stilled and turned to meet their captain. Upon getting everyone's attention, including V's, Shikimaru took in a deep breath. "We'll be running in halves. Ino stick to the shadows. You'll be acting medic on this one. Genma you cover her. We need her whole for when the battle comes."

"Hai captain." Genma replied causing Ino to raise a brow.

"What about you Shika...I mean Captain. You need to have someone cover your back. We can't afford to..."

"What do you think I'm here for girl. I know my mistress cares about all of you therefore I will not only be tracking but be sensing for danger. Guarding three of you is nothing." V said, tone of voice clearly angry but calm. Ino gulped before silently nodding and turned to her captain. Silently signaling that she was ready. Shikimaru then turned to Genma who had already taken a kunai in hand and gotten it ready. He figured he'd be traveling with at least one weapon in hand.

"Good. Don't act unless I or V give the signal. Stay close and watch each others back." he reminded before he himself turned to V and nodded. "We're ready." he said. V's eyes gleamed then, almost as if smiling.

"Keep up then." she noted before taking off at a run. It was true that her mistress's captives had had a head start but not only did they not know of her and Hikari but they were easy to track with Hikari's sense of smell. The trail was strong and upon picking up Hikari's scent V instantly knew which way to go so that when they met they'd meet across from one another.

As Shikimaru ran he went over simulation after simulation. Should there be forces waiting they were likely to be waiting in the shadows about a mile form the hideout. If that were the case then he would be able to hold as many of them down while Genma cleared a path for Ino to get to Sakura's side. Of course with V's help, and appearance, he doubted that many sound shinobi would approach them. However should they find no opposing forces it would be clear that upon arriving a trap would have been set. If that were the case then the wise choice was to send himself in while V stayed with the others awaiting the signal. He had no problem sending V in, however he knew that Sakura cared for the animals just as much as she cared for her friends. Sighing he shook his head and ignored the tigers look.

_'So troublesome.'_ he thought, upping his pace when the tiger beside him did. All the while double checking his surroundings and on his team. He had been keeping himself form thinking, from going over the possibility of Sakura's death. The instant she passed the tiger would leave his side, so were the rules for summoning. Therefore should they leave before their arrival what would be the best move? The answer was simple, however that didn't mean he wouldn't need preparing.

Ino all the while ran and kept sighing. _'How could she just let her self get caught!'_ she scram mentally and silently. Annoyed at her best friends, angry at the pink haired kunoichi but most of all worried for her life. Sakura was her best friend, the one who had gotten Sasuke to soften up when no one else could, the first to befriend and show the village how kind and happy Naruto was but most of all she was a source of light. The one person you could always count on to help you, to heal you and when you needed it the one person you could turn to who would listen without a doubt. Looking to Genma Ino noticed the fierce yet worried look in his eyes. She knew everyone who had been send on the mission were, and when the village, if they were told, found out about Sakura's disappearance would be sure to worry as well. Angrily she shook her head and tired to keep from screaming. She should have known better.

Genma all the while kept to his post and ran at top speed. It wasn't difficult to keep up with his teammates, it never had been and the only reason he had never gone for captain was because he was happy where he was. Mentally sighing he wondered how Sakura was doing. If she was still alive, if she would do what her captive wanted her to do or would she die protecting the village and people she loved. Sadly, mentally, smiling Genma tried not to let out his ironic laugh. So many had thought of her, seen her as another one of those weak kunoichi who depended on her teammates to protect her. Yet now she was all grown up, the hokage's apprentice, a force to be reckoned with and the captain to team seven. Still, that didn't keep her from going with the enemy if it meant keeping everyone safe. _'Should have known.'_ Genma thought sadly before looking up and over the tiger. That animal. He had felt the genjutsu on the scroll but knew he hadn't had the control to perform it. Asuma had found it while out on a mission to mist and had instantly thought of Sakura. A scholar she was.

"You suit her." the words suddenly left Genma's lips, causing V to slow a bit and allow herself the distance so that he would be able to hear her response.

"Thank you, Genma-san." she answered, not only proving her intelligence but her ability to remember what had only been spoken once.

"She's still alive." Ino called, questioning to her tone along with a deep worry. She had finally allowed her self to feel, to show her worry and her sorrow. V inclined her head before picking up her pace again. Yes, her mistress was alive but knowing, feeling and seeing the situation she was in through her minds eye was making her think that perhaps, just maybe, death would be a kinder thing to the pink haired woman.

**~POV Change~ **

As soon as Kabuto had gotten back to sound with the kunoichi in hands he had had Chika take her and lock her in a cell. The cell was suiting and would prove useful as soon as she discovered the signs and old, ripped, bloodied shirt of her precious teammate. Life was cruel yes, but the life of a shinobi was crueler. One needed to be strong to survive, to gain power if they wanted to last long. From the moment Kabuto had set eyes on her he had felt she was too weak, too emotional to be a shinobi let alone a proper kunoichi. Yet after having fought her only once he knew she had made him rethink his opinion of her.

"Enter." called Orochimaru from the door, not needing, waiting for Kabuto to knock on the door. He would recognize his minions chakra signature anywhere and knew that he wasn't one to bother unless called for. Upon walking in Kabuto bowed and went to his masters side. He would hear the annoyance and pain in his tone but his master would not voice them. He would instead lash out at whoever was closes.

"Where is she?" Orochimaru growled out, causing Kabuto to slow his step and think before approaching his masters side. He may have been injured and unable to use jutsu's but he still had his lower body strength.

"Chika has taken her to the holding cell. She has agreed to follow though I doubt that convincing her to heal you will be easy." Kabuto said with a matter of fact tone of voice. He could see it in her eyes. Her decision to follow if only to try to escape and to kill anyone and everyone who knew how to cause Sasuke pain. In all fairness she had a chance, should she be able to escape and get past the guards without using chakra or getting too injured.

"Is she injured?" Orochimaru snarled, angry at the fact that one person who might be able to heal his arms was injured herself. Immediately Kabuto shook his head.

"Iie. She is unconscious." he informed him carefully and softly.

"Will she be ready to heal my arms by midnight?" he asked, practically growled. Orochimaru was not one who held much patience let alone restraint when what he wanted was oh so very close to achieving.

"Hai Lord Orochimaru-sama. She will. Upon waking she will find that she will have no choice but to do what is asked before saving the younger Uchiha heir." he said, a sort of taunting to his tone of voice. Nodding Orochimaru grinned, slowly licked over his lips like a predator watching his prey. He was close, so close and he knew it. Could feel it.

"Make what preparations are needed, we will gather in the hall."

"Hai Lord Orochimaru-sama." and with that Kabuto left, leaving his mater to his thoughts while he did as was told. After all no one ignored the snake sanin and lived to tell the tale.

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'M SORRY! However I hope that this extra long chapter makes up for it. I promise the next chapter will be up on friday. I'm finishing my editing and tweeking. Thanks to all my readers again and enjoy! XD **

** p.s. plz don't forget to R&R ^^**


	18. Chapter 18:Pain

**Chapter Eighteen: Pain**

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been a really long time since I last updated and I'm sorry! But I have some good news, I've been working nonstop and have decided, or rather am hoping, that Found and Bound should be completed no later than the monday after thanksgiving. Again key word is should. Another big thanks to everyone who's read and who's reviewed, without you guys I'd have no motivation! Now enjoy ^^ **

The next time I opened my eyes I wasn't surprised to find myself locked in some foul smelling cell in the darkness. The stoned floor was cold, it send shivers up and down my spine but I paid them no mind. After all prisons weren't meant to be comfortable, rather they were meant to break the captive. By what I could sense, and hear, there was two guards just outside of the hallway and two more hidden in the shadows around me. Damn, the one time where I was expecting to be underestimated and here I was being given full credit. Sighing I moved to lean against the wall and pulled at my restraints only to find that they were chakra enhanced. Damn Kabuto to hell.

_** 'Focus.'**_my inner called, reminding me that I should be taking in everything and anything I could about not only the cell I was trapped in but the instant I noticed a familiar dark blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem on it, and blood, I froze. I was sitting in the same cell they had dumped Sasuke in. That twisted bastard was using him, the one person I was trying to keep from him, to break me and by god he was getting close to winning! The smell of blood was suddenly so much stronger, it was that of Sasuke's and faintly I noted how with it there was the slight scent of bile. God what had they done to him? Sasuke was not the easiest person to break. He was strong, he had to be as an heir to his clan.

** 'Focus!'** my inner scram at me again. But who could, who would be able to focus despite seeing, knowing and feeling the truth about what had been done to someone so close to them. Sasuke, why hadn't I been around? Why did I have to take the mission and leave behind the people I loved, leave them to their death and pain. They had needed me, and when they needed me the most I was no where to be found. Damn my pride! Instantly hot tears took over my face. Anger and rage taking over yet the guilt and the sorrow was what fueled my tears in that moment. Naruto, he of all of team seven must have needed me the most. What with Sasuke gone, Tsunade-shishou probably keeping him back for his own good and all. Who was left to help him, to support him and assure him that everything was going to be alright? Sure he had the rest of rookie nine but it wasn't the same, not for him, not for Sasuke, and most certainly not for me. We were a team, a family and no matter what happened, what changed or where we went we would need one another.

"Pathetic." suddenly came a cruel and taunting tone of voice. I didn't have to look up to know who it was, to know that it had been that small, dangerous and vile fairy like woman who was speaking for I would never forget her face or her voice. A snarl erupted from me before I could stop and instantly laughter filled the hall of cells. No one was around me, in the same hall and though I knew it I still couldn't help but to feel as if I were joining others like Sasuke and myself.

"Now now, temper my dear." she cooed before releasing a slight amount of chakra and causing pain to explode throughout my body. Yes she was properly trained, and though it seemed she had many specialties, her torture was nothing like what Ibiki had put me through when I was training for becoming a captain.

"So..I see...the snake...has a new...whore.." is said in between breaths, causing the woman's eyes to narrow as pain once again took over me. Only that time it didn't fade. Instead it grew. My eyes narrowed, tears fell from them endlessly but I would not scream for such a vile woman.

"You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds." she growled out before throwing a small bowl of what appeared to be rice my way. As she did so the pain was slowing fading away, leaving behind an empty, cold, numb feeling in me. I didn't move to eat what had been thrown at me and I wouldn't do so. If they needed me to eat, if they needed me alive, then I would keep myself alive after I had what I needed; what I wanted. The bars didn't look too tough, even without chakra I'd be able to bend a couple so that I could slip through. The problem was the amount of guards guarding me and the chakra ropes around my wrists.

"Eat." she instructed but again I held my ground. "Eat it or I'll force it down your throat." she warned, getting closer to the cell. Groaning and growling I took what food that hadn't fell to the floor and started to eat. I would need my strength and if it turned out that these ropes simply bound chakra and not drained me of what I had left then the more chakra I secretly build up the better.

"You're going to die before this is over." I said as I finished and leaned back against the wall, stretching out my legs before me. Once again that vile laugh left her lips and she shook with amusement. She of all people shouldn't be underestimating me.

"And tell me how so Ha-ru-no-san." she taunted while moving closer, leaning against the bars that kept us apart. Instantly my inner grinned, knowing what I was planning and that she had taken the bait. Shrugging I looked around before locking eyes with her.

"How? Well by my hand of course." I said gently before suddenly kicking the empty bowl of rice toward her, watching as it shattered into pieces and as the pieces flew straight to all of Chika's vital points. When she dodged I shrugged it off and smiled. "Don't think that just because I'm bound I can't fight back." I taunted her. As soon as the words left my lips Chika slammed the cell door open before effectively kicking me in the gut. Instantly my body went for the floor, my arms struggled to come up and block another kick to the gut but she changed and kicked at my legs. Again I kept my hisses and roars of pain in. She would not have the satisfaction of having broken me.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she roared as she continuously kicked at me. "You're no one, just some little girl who likes to play shinobi!" she roared, her strength increasing. Mentally I smiled as she hit the rope, losing the knot the slightest bit but still enough so as to allow me a little more chakra. "You're..." but before she could finish I swiped her feet from right under her and with chakra laced nails I cut down her arm. A scream of pure rage and furry left the young woman's lips and instantly the guards rushed in. One of them slammed me across the length of my cell and straight into the wall while the other took Chika in his arms and helped her stand.

"You bitch." she hissed as her hand expertly came up to heal her arm. I knew she would be able to heal herself, I knew that she'd have the backup to stop me from truly hurting her but I also knew what would come next. However before Chika had the chance to do what I had hoped she would her master and teacher walked in and glared at the guard who had kicked me.

"She is not to be harmed." he growled before turning to Chika with a slight grin as she finished healing her arm. "You may be a fast learner but you still lack control. You shouldn't have taken her bait." he reprimanded her seriously, causing Chika and the guards to bow at their substitute leader.

"My pardons master Kabuto-sama." Chika said sweetly, instantly submitting to his control. _'And she called us pathetic?'_ my inner roared but I ignored her. Now was not the time to be listening to her, to be talking to my self or allow myself to fall for my own comments. I needed a plan and I needed to get information, but most of all I needed to do it fast. After all I had no intention of healing that monsters arms. In fact I was planing on killing the bastard, even if it was the last thing I did.

"It seems the rumors are true. You've acquired more than your masters powers and knowledge. It seems you've acquired her temper as well." he taunted. Grinning I shook my head before taking in a deep calming breath. I may not have been able to heal myself but I knew how to handle pain. I had to, I was a medic after all.

"And it seems you just being a lackey hasn't changed, or have you upgraded to being everyone's bitch yet." I taunted. Kabuto's eyes narrowed and held a sense of danger so strong it made Itachi's stare feel like a kittens.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that you're here on your own terms. You live because Orochimaru-sama wishes it." he growled before walking in and he himself kicking me in the gut. It was then, and only then that I allowed for the slightest of sounds to escape my lips. Bastard, men were stronger than woman, to some degree, and yet still he continued to kick me and treat as if I were some sort of man.

"Bastard." I spat out at the taste of blood. I could taste it and that was more than what I needed. Huffing he shrugged off my comment as if it were nothing before he and the others left me alone. Quickly I spit the blood on the floor and thought my anger and rage so as to summon Rage. Nothing happened, not with my wrists bound.

So I sat there, staring into my cell, surrounded by the reminders of Sasuke, of his pain both present and past. Again tears fell from my eyes. The pain I was feeling in that moment, the fire that burned at the pit of my stomach and the small cut on my arms was nothing, shouldn't have been anything. Not when compared to the pain that Sasuke was under. Not when I had been the one who had caused everything. Minutes felt like hours to me, and despite knowing, using the sound of tripping water to keep time, how much time was actually passing I still couldn't help the desperation in me. I'd left my home behind knowing I probably wouldn't make this out alive, I had left my friends without as so much as a word knowing what may or may not have been and most of all I'd left my boys behind. They were my world, had always been and would forever be. Only now there was a new face. Itachi's, my new found love for him, the pain of knowing that I wouldn't see him again was far worse than any pain I had ever felt.

_'It is needed.'_ my inner whispered, though even her tone was uncertain. It had been my choice to leave, to sacrifice my self for my village, family and friends; yet despite knowing the truth, despite constantly reminding myself of the truth I couldn't help but to feel the pain. Truth was that you only got one change at being saved, at being found when you were lost and stuck; and my turn had been used when Itachi had found me on the mortal plane. Thinking of him, the image of his grinning face at the forefront of my mind was enough to cause a new wave of pain to take over and for my body to instinctively curl up into a small ball. Effectively silencing my soft cries and hiding the tears that endlessly fell from my eyes.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

As we ran and got closer to that bastards lair the seal flared on its own, my ribs ached and all of the pain I had gone through, I had endured for those few weeks I'd been held captive, were brought back. That bastard had had his own medic to keep tabs on me, had told him to keep me still with whatever method he so desired and he had. The first time I tried to escape, to kill him I was slammed against the wall with a kunai in my arm. Kabuto had smiled upon seeing so much of my blood, twisted the kunai and took pleasure as a roar and growl of pain had left my lips.

"Are you well?" suddenly called Hikari, her tone of voice as soft as possible yet still, as usual, Itachi had heard and stopped the group.

"Hai."

"Your body is tense, do you feel pain?" she noted but before I could answer Itachi cut in.

"Sasuke, perhaps you should..."

"No. I'm fine. Let's go on." I cut Itachi off, at the moment not caring if I disregarded a direct order or not. Itachi looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes; proving that he still saw me as a helpless child.

"I'm not a child, captain. I can go on." I couldn't stop the words form flowing, from showing my being offended but it didn't matter. It never did.

"Hn." was all he said as we picked up pace yet again. Damn that snake bastards and his minion. If it hadn't been for them Itachi wouldn't be constantly looking after me, I wouldn't have turned out to be so psychologically scared and wouldn't have caused said situation. Sakura had already proven she was strong and it was clear she wouldn't heal that snake bastard. Instead she'd rather take what she wanted, what she needed, kill everyone who posed a threat to her home or die trying. It was the die trying part that I was worried about. Still, how could that quiet, timid, soft, kind hearted girl turn into one of the deadliest forces in the village?

"You should not worry about the mistress." I heard Hikari but no one else heard. Not even Itachi had glanced to turn my way, to check to see if what she was saying was true or if what was being said were only words to keep me calm._ 'What the?'_

_ 'Correct, I need not voice my words so long as I have contact. She is well, you must concentrate on your own task. That is what she needs, what she is counting on.'_ she said and that was it. That was the end of it. Her words were true, I knew what she was saying was right but damn it I was so used to looking out for her. I was used to taking care of Sakura. It was when we passed a giant oak tree that pain spread through my body like wild fire and I froze. Even with the tigers help the pain was seeping through, my body was trying to keep me from going to that place I had been tortured, form the place that had broken me so long ago.

"Oi teme, are you alright?" Naruto called, his tone uneasy and uncertain. Of course now he would chose to start thinking, to look at the facts and what was worth sacrificing or not. Well to hell if I'd let anyone give up, not now. Not after we had traveled so far.

"It appears that there are many trigers within this forest. It is wakening the seal." Hikari informed for me, her tone serious and grave. Damn it, she was making it sound as if though I was weak and would be nothing but a pain.

"None the less, we will wait here for the signal. I assume you and V-san are able to communicate with each other silently." Itachi stated.

"That is correct. May I add that it would be best to rest within the shadows, it is easier to hold a concealment jutsu there while I am healing." Hikari said, surprising all of us except for aniki. Where the hell did she get all of her power from? What was more was how could she? Summoning an animal, especially when drawing blood, took a lot out of the shinobi who performed it and required a constant stream of chakra. Sakura was captured, being kept and probably tortured by that bastard and Hikari was taking chakra from her? Chakra Sakura could use to break herself free and out of that place!

"Sakura, is she loosing chakra as you use yours?" Once again the words left my lips before I could think of speaking. Naruto's eyes widened in what, as usual, was realization. Hikari's eyes locked with mine and for the first time since I'd met the relatively calm tiger I felt danger and death. Yes, just as she was capable of healing and giving life, she was also capable of giving pain and death.

"My mistress has her chakra, I would not leave her so defenseless." she growled before sighing and walking off, looking for what I imagined would be camp for the night. Me and my big mouth.

"Oi teme, what was that for?"

"Shut it dobe."

"Oi, listen..."

"That is enough, now is not the..."

"There's a cave to set camp up ahead. It's clear, hidden and well out off the path." Shisui suddenly said, appearing beside aniki. I had forgotten he had been traveling with us, that Itachi would not take a high level mission like this without at the very least brining his second in command with him.

"Then it is settled. Upon arriving Hikari-san will place the concealing, the rest of you rest. I will take first watch, Shisui second and third will be Uzamaki." he said. The way he addressed Naruto was the same way he addressed anyone else. Blank and without a second look at them. He was underestimating us, underestimating his teammates and he would regret every minute of it. As we walked into the cave I pulled Naruto aside and sighed. Aniki had excellent hearing however that didn't mean he'd hear everything we spoke of. The trick would be keeping the tiger from hearing or talking her into joining us.

"Oi, what's the matter teme?"

"Hush dobe." I growled softly before turning to Hikari and closing my eyes. _'Can you hear me?'_

_ 'Hai, what is the matter? Are you in any pain?'_

_ 'No, Naruto and I, we want to keep going. Are you with us or will you stay?' _I thought bluntly before locking eyes with the tiger. It was clear she wanted to get to Sakura's side just as fast, and as bad, as we did. When she stood and began to approach us I knew she was in, I knew she'd be following us and leaving behind a clone of herself just as we'd leave behind a clone of ourselves.

"Well, is she in or not?" snapped Naruto silently, earning a glare form me and a look form the tiger. She was observant, all of them were and thankfully far more so than what Itachi was at the moment. Therefore if they weren't, if Hikari wasn't raising an alarm or going against us it was because she knew just how much more of a winning chance we had to get away with what we wanted and what we were trying to do.

"Shut it dobe and follow my lead." was all I whispered before I followed Hikari and Naruto after me. It wasn't surprising to find that the tiger could not only create a clone of herself but one of Naruto and I. She was strong, held her own chakra and would be the only one of us who's chakra signature Itachi was not only confident in but one he would not think, or feel, the need to double check every so often.

**~POV change~**

As Ino ran along side her friends and teammates her heart ached. She was worried for Sakura, afraid that they wouldn't get to her on time and that she'd be left without a best friend. However what stung worse, what fed the pains of fire was the feeling of being betrayed. Sure Sakura hadn't meant to, had done what she did to keep the village and her family safe; but that hadn't made it hurt any less.

'But damn it, she needs to look after herself too.' thought Ino angrily. Looking out in front of her and down Ino stared at the large orange tiger and couldn't believe Sakura had been the one to summon her. Yes she'd grown from that weak little girl into a strong and fierce woman but this was impressive. The only question now was whether it'd be enough to withstand that bastards torture and live afterwards. Ino knew Sakura wouldn't heal his arms but she also knew that a person could only take so much pain before they either gave in or gave out.

"We're nearing the halfway point and the meeting." called V. Ino sighed and kept following after the tiger and her team. She hadn't thought it'd been wise to be send in on the mission. Ino could think of countless others who were capable of doing so much better and yet she also understood exactly why it was they had send her in with the teams. Thinking of her pain, of what she was going through suddenly reminded Ino of Sasuke and Naruto. The two thickheaded men in Sakura's life who Ino knew for a fact Sakura would die protecting. They had been there, been around her the most a little after her parents died, had helped pushed Sakura to grow stronger and when they left had been the one's who had hurt Sakura the most when they had left her behind while they went off to train. Mentally sighing Ino shook her head and was going to let it go, was trying to focus her mind when her heart suddenly began to race at the feeling of the two faint yet familiar chakra signatures. Then, all of a sudden she could place said chakra signatures. They were Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra signatures, she would bet her own life on it that it was. _'What the...'_ thought Ino while jumping down and joining Shikimaru by his side.

"This place, are we meeting them directly face to face?" Ino asked, curiosity in her tone of voice as she tried to hold back the fear and sudden anxiety that was slowly starting to take over her body.

"You should know better, you should be..." Shikimaru spoke, keeping the tiger form answering Ino's question. He was the captain of the team, was responsible for the lives of the people who traveled beside him and so when on a mission was always a bit colder than what he normally was capable of being.

"Shikimaru, I need to know. This is..."

"You're not the only one on edge. Get back to position Ino." Shikimaru reprimanded Ino gently, all the while V listened and watched over the two leaf shinobi. At first she couldn't help but think the ninja to be poorly trained but as she slowly saw the realization, slowly saw how Ino knew something that everyone else had missed she continued to listen more intently. Or so had been prepared to do so before Ino snapped.

"Enough." Ino snarled, stopping in her tracks and causing the others to pause as well. The large tiger turned to face her, eyes seemingly calm and collected though there was a slight, sudden glow to her fur. She was emitting some sort of chakra. A chakra Ino knew to be deadly.

"You guys can't tell me you didn't feel that." Ino protested, eyes serious and dangerous.

"She's going after her alone along with the two idiots." V stated through a growl, sighing and keeping her comments to herself. As soon as she had voiced how she had missed what Ino had not, V had tapped and checked on Hikari's status only to find how she was no longer near the elder Uchiha heir but running along side her mistress's teammates. She was wise, strong and was just as deadly as Rage could be. However V also knew how wrong her decision had been. She may have been the supposed smart of the pack, the one who held all knowledge but sometimes she was still simply a child.

"What's going on?" Genma called, tone of voice clearly uncertain and worried. Sighing V shook her head and turned to face a different way, getting ready to lead them around and toward where she could feel Hikari had left a clone of not only herself but of the two idiots who had convinced her to push forward.

"Follow me and keep up. We have little time to act." she said and with that took off. Instantly Ino, Genma and Shikimaru were on her tail. All following suit after the large tiger and keeping up to pace. They ran for what felt like minutes before arriving and storming into a shadow covered cave. Of course before any of Itachi's or Shisui's kunai made contact with V and her group of shinobi she had deflected them all.

"V-san?" Itachi called, recognizing the large orange tiger and looking over her with uncertainty in his eyes. He had known the plan, they would meet at the snake's base, would ambush the guards from both sides so as to have and to cause chaos; thus putting things to there advantage. However instead of responding to the Uchiha's unspoken question V walked up and expertly threw three kunai straight to Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari. In the blink of an eye they were gone, the shadow clones that had been left in place of the actual beings disappearing. Growling V turned to Itachi. She had thought better of the older Uchiha, and thought he would prove to be the wiser, the one who would not underestimate his teammates as well as his opponents.

"You underestimated your teammates and so they've decided to prove themselves to you. What's more is that they managed to talk Hikari into joining them." she spoke with a low tone of voice. Itachi's eyes had immediately gone sharingan bright and Shisui had run out of the cave to cover the perimeter he had set. Sharingan bright eyes met with deep, angry emerald eyes. Meanwhile Itachi couldn't believe it. He had not been aware, had been so focused on Sakura that he had failed to see, to accept just how capable Sasuke had truly become. Not to mention Naruto. They may have fretted over Sakura unjustly but he had just done the same and now the price may not only be causing Itachi Sakura's life but that of his brothers as well.

"There's a faint trail, they're moving fast." Shisui spoke as he appeared back in the cave. Snarling V turned and headed for the exit of the cave. Her eyes were hard, she was angry but she would not take her revenge. Not until she had her mistress safe in her home, in the village she belonged to and surrounded by the people that not only loved her but the ones that she loved as well.

"Nara-san, take Genma and Ino with you. Lead them to the original meeting point. Uchiha and Shisui you are both with me." V declared, instantly taking charge of both teams combined and giving out orders. Shisui hesitated for a fraction of a second, turning to face Itachi and waiting for his approval. Of course it hadn't taken long for Itachi to agree.

"Damn idiots. If they don't get themselves killed I'm going to finish them off myself the instant we get Sakura back." growled Ino as she slipped back into the shadows and into her medic role. No one spoke on what she said, Itachi hadn't even spoken to remind her of his presence and his relationship to Sasuke. He had simply moved and did as was told. He had no problem with taking orders, he took orders form the hokage all the time after all.

"Move out." V growled as she ran out of the cave first with Itachi and Shisui right on her trail. While running Itachi remained quiet, Shisui as well and V thought things over. When they got to the bastards lair V knew that Itachi would need to chose. Sighing she slowed her pace so as to stay by the elder Uchiha heir's side.

"You as well as I know that upon arriving you will need to choose. However, I will advise you of this. My strength is nothing less than a sanin, my mistress, Sakura will be well in my hands." was all she said before she picked up speed and went back to the leading point. Shisui hadn't heard, Itachi knew he hadn't though also knew that if he had, Shisui would not comment on the tigers words. After all, not many mettled in with the Uchiha clan and it's business much less with the situation and the dynamics between the two brothers. Of course Shisui was an Uchiha himself, he was close to the two heirs but he was still just a cousin and a fight between brothers was most definitely not a place he wanted to be in.


	19. Chapter 19:Crosswords

**Chapter Nineteen: Cross-roads**

It was inexcusable to have underestimated Sasuke and his teammate, to have been tricked and forced into such a situation and now not only did he have Sakura's life at stake but Sasuke's as well. That woman, ever since I had discovered who she was, what she was and what she was capable of, all of my thoughts seemed to revolve around the pink haired kunoichi. She captivating, intriguing and oh so intoxicating. So much so it was clearly driving me insane.

"Itachi, this.."

"Keep going Shisui." was all I said, stopping Shisui from his pointless ranting and talking. The tiger before us was fast, faster than I and yet still she continued to run at our speed, leading and allowing us to keep track of her trail. She had a right to be furious, not only was her masters life at stake but I had offended my brother and his teammate in a manner in which no shinobi deserved. To be respected by his comrades and not be underestimated was a courtesy all shinobi deserved; and I had just ignored them of theirs.

"We are close, it smells as if though a battles begun already." V-san called as she growled and shook her head. "They split up. Sasuke went in through the front. The other two went through a hidden entrance." she informed. Sasuke was foolish yes however he was proving to be truly capable of taking charge and setting his plans so as to protect himself and his team. He and his father were wrong to have underestimated and be little Sasuke. If anything he was showing how true of a shinobi he was simply by hiding his true potential. Something I would from now on keep in mind when regarding my little brother.

"Shisui follow the hidden entrance, catch up to Naruto and Hikari-san. I'll go after Sasuke." I instructed, gaining no objection from V-san. Not that she would object, clearly she had a few choice of words to share with her fellow pack member.

"Then I shall follow him, the faster I get to Hikari the faster I may summon the others. Will you be alright Itachi-san?" she called, a sort of taunting to her tone of voice. Even when angered or in the face of battle the tiger would keep her taunting and child like attitude. That however was a tactic of its own. Her personality would keep her opponents from underestimating her, which in the end would cost them their lives.

"Hn." and with that we broke off. Shisui followed after V-san, keeping up with her speed, or rather she accommodating for him, and doing as instructed. Meanwhile I was running in through the front, casting genjutsu after genjutsu so as to keep from physically fighting. The faster I was in, the faster I could get to...get to...who's side? Who would I follow if I discovered one before the other? Would I, could I leave Sasuke if I came across Sakura first? Would I abandon my brother and risk losing him? Would I accept and take the blame my mother would hold against me for not saving her youngest son? Would I risk my fathers wrath for not having been fast enough to save him? To finish my mission. On the other hand would I be capable of abandoning Sakura when she needed help, when she, for once in her life, needed someone to look after her and not after the village? She was strong in her own right, was capable of summoning a total of five summoning animals and healing herself therefore in theory she was alright. She would be able to last longer than Sasuke could in the snakes grasp.

"Your..." a sound shinobi suddenly called but before he could finish, alarm the other guards down the hall his throat was slit and my eyes were true crimson. I could feel my chakra flaring, all heading for and empowering my eyes. My sharingan was by far the strongest of the clan. It was then that Sakura's words, warnings rang in my mind. Overusing the sharingan placed stressed in the eyes, would damage them and was capable of damaging them to a point where I might lose my eye sight. However should the time come where I would need to, in which the situation called for my giving my eyesight for the life of my brother, or the woman who I couldn't seem to stop thinking about, then I would sacrifice my sight to keep my comrades, my family and those precious to me safe.

It hadn't taken long to reach the hall way at which I found signs of dead shinobi, at which I knew Sasuke had fought and then given in. Someone, more than likely our spy, had appeared and gave, tricked Sasuke into giving in and doing as he was told to do. The problem now was having to decide. Before me stood two hallways, one to my left and on to my right. On my left I could feel Sasuke's chakra as well as that snake bastard and his medic. They would die by my hand today, they would fall and Konoha would no longer need worry about its former shinobi, its former protector and its former sanin. Then, on my right, was the hallway that I knew for a fact lead to where Sakura was being held, to the cells in which she had been confined in and the place where they had at one point held Sasuke as well. It was my choice, the moment in which I could have to choose and it had come sooner than expected; though I knew exactly what I needed to do, who I needed to follow and who would need me more. Growling I made my choice, took kunai in hand and sped down the hallway.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

As we raced to where Sakura was, as we neared the base and that snake bastard the seal began to pulse, almost as if calling out to me and reminding me of how I had come to receive such a mark and who was in control of said mark. Mentally I growled as I moved and got closer to the tigers side. The closer I was to her, the less it pained me. At least for the time being. Sighing I suddenly stopped before looking around and signaling Naruto and Hikari to my side. Out of the three of us it was Hikari who held the most experience and yet still it was I who had taken charge of our small makeshift team. It was strange really, being in charge. For so long I had followed Kakashi-sensei's lead, had saw him as the leader, then when Sakura took over I had, learned, to follower her as well. Now, as we were running and racing against time to save our third member, our medic and sister it was I who was being looked up to. Did the pressure of so many lives, of the lives of a full squad, effect Kakashi-sensei and Sakura as much as it was effecting me now? If so, how the hell did they manage?

"It's going to get more dangerous as we go in." I said seriously, sighing and mentally smacking myself for allowing my mind to wonder in such dangerous territory and the orders I was about to give out. "Naruto, you and Hikari stay by each other's side. Don't get separated no matter what." I instructed. Instantly Hikari's eyes widened and Naruto shook his head.

"Iie. I'm staying with you until we get to Sakura teme." he declared.

"It isn't easy to get into the center of the base. Beside they're probably keeping Sakura in...a cell." I said, hesitant toward the end before thinking of the more likely cell they'd chose for her. _'My old cell.'_ I thought, knowing that if they wanted to break her, if Sakura had really followed this twisted, sick bastard than it had been because she was doing it for me; because they had promised her a so called cure to my cursed seal. Which also meant that they were doing everything possible so as to break her and talk her into joining their so called cause. After all Sakura was the hokage's apprentice, was a better medic in all of the shinobi world, and that included Kabuto.

"Sasuke-san, we must stay as a group." Hikari said, her tone softer, worried and yet hesitant. It was clear she was used to taking orders and not giving them.

"Iie. You have to get to Sakura as fast as possible. The holding cell area is dark and maddening. Plus I'm sure they're restraining her with chakra draining ropes." I informed her. Instantly her eyes widened for the slightest of seconds, she realized why it was I was trying to split us up, how it was I knew so much about the base and the inner workings of them as well.

_'You...'_ she thought but before she could finish her question I nodded and turned to Naruto. There was still hesitation in his eyes but I knew that knowing that Sakura was weak, had been drained of her chakra, she'd need the most help. That his place would be far better useful along Sakura's side.

"Naruto you have to stay with Hikari."

"Hai." he finally gave in, admitting and agreeing to what it was I was ordering. He, like I, knew there was a chance that none of us would get out of the base alive, at least not Hikari and he, but me. I would probably be caught and forced to go through that hell once again. Hell who knew, he probably had come up with a new way for torturing me. If Sakura was dead it didn't matter, I would probably be deserving said torture. However if she was still alive, injured and weak, there was going to be hell to pay and nothing, no one, not even that snake bastard and his minions, would keep me from taking Sakura home and taking my revenge on the man who was continuously ruining my life.

"Right. Then listen up. There's a hidden entrance just beyond that tree line. The door is carved into the tree and hidden well so look carefully. I'll go in through one of the main gates, make a scene and fight my way threw for a couple of minutes before using a clone and heading toward the cells. I'll meet you both there." I said, using a stick to draw a sort of map in the ground. Hikari's eyes semi glowed then, almost as if looking and taking a picture of the makeshift map I had drawn. Was there no limits to these animals and the power they held? That question, that answer was going to have to wait for another day sadly.

"Right. To Sakura-chan." Naruto quietly, for once, declared dangerously as he dusted the dirt form his pants and stood up. Hikari turned concerned and unsure eyes my way then.

"Should you not meet with us within minutes of our arrival I will leave my mistress to Naruto and search for you." she declared. Her tone of voice sounded, was as if she was stating simple and common facts. It was a tone of voice that I couldn't, nor would I be, able to oppose. It was clear that in the short time she'd spent with me she had found a sort of kinship with me; just I felt with her. Her soothing, healing chakra had helped me in more ways than one, even if she was unaware of the matter.

"Hn." however was all I said before sneaking and weaving my way toward one of the more guarded gates. There would be guards out who would recognize me, who would rather bow than fight and oh how that would make my job a lot easier. However I also knew that upon my escaping, upon having been rescued there were also many who had been angered, who had felt betrayed for my returning to the village hidden in the leaf.

Wackos! They had taken me from my home and now all of a sudden expected me to instantly call them my new family? Hell no. Once in front of the gate I'd be approaching I nestled myself into the shadows before looking around. Hikari had said there would be no problem with communicating with one another over a long distance however after a couple of minutes we would no longer be able to hear or talk to one another. Therefore the one chance we had before said link disappeared needed to count.

_'We are in place Sasuke-san.' _ I heard, and with that I charged in. Instantly I was attack, kunai had been thrown my way and easily I blocked them. They had trained, they had improved since the last time I had been in their hospitality; however I had grown as well. Therefore it wasn't so surprising that to me, in my eyes, they seemed weaker still. They seemed behind and they seemed to be having difficulty keeping up.

"Bastard! How dare you attack us now!" roared one of the guards who had looked up to me. He had been a small boy assigned to giving me my meals, now he was a shinobi, an enemy; no longer a boy but a man.

"Hn." however was my only response as I slipped past his attack and slammed him to the floor, effectively knocking him out. He had been raised to think illy of me, to think of me as nothing more than a manner in which Orochimaru would be able to live forever. What he couldn't, at the time, understand was that I had been taken form my home and, like he, I had been raised a different way.

As I continued I set several genjutsu's down and once my time was up I ran in and headed to where I knew would lead me to where Sakura would be. However, before I could get too into the base, to where I needed to be I found myself at a standstill with the bitch who had invaded Konoha, who had brought, forced and tricked Sakura into coming here and helping that monster.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama has missed you dearly." she cooed. Her eyes were calm, amused and yet as deadly as could be.

"You're the one who kidnapped Sakura." I growled, balling my hands into a fist while glaring at the young woman. She was power hungry, she was daring and she would one day die by the hand of her teacher for trying to take over. That of course would have happened should I had not been here to kill the snake bastard and rid myself of his presence once and for all.

"She came of her own accord." she said while shaking her head before her own eyes narrowed. "Now I suggest that you follow me. Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san do not like waiting." she hissed. She was a low life, a piece of trash that needed to be taken care of and taken out. Of course running was now out of the question. She knew her way around the base just as well as I did, if not even better. She after all she had joined the monster of her own choice, had wanted to do what she was doing, and clearly had no problem with it.

"Never." and with that I ran at the vile woman. It was true that Hikari and Naruto were waiting, that they would more than likely need my help but disposing of the one responsible, of the spy who had gotten into Konoha was just as important, and regrettable if not more so, than saving Sakura from her place in the cells just below.

"Really? Well isn't that a shame." she taunted while dodging what attacks I send her way. "Besides, the longer you avoid the inevitable the more pain your dear Sakura-chan will end up going through." she hissed, instantly pausing my actions. There was no way that what she was saying was true, that Sakura could have already been broken, and that they had found a way to torture her without having to be present. There was just no way!

"You bitch." I growled, giving in and stopping my attacks none the less. She smiled and shrugged, almost as if taking the insult as a compliment. Once by my side she released some chakra, activating the seal on my shoulder ever so slightly, and forcing a growl out of me. So she was the spy, she was the one who had been putting me through a hell of pain for the past week or so.

"Temper temper Uchiha-san, after all we don't want you too worked up." she taunted before pushing me and ushering me down the hall. this was bad, I knew it was. I also knew that at this point I really only had two options. Kill the bitch in front of me and leave Sakura to her fate or do as I was being told and save her from sacrificing herself for my sake.

**~Sakura's POV~**

The silence that surrounded me wasn't so bad, in fact it helped clear my mind. Sure I wasn't one for quiet places, for silence when I had spend so much of my life active and laughing. When I had been raised with sounds of happiness and peace. None of that mattered now though, all that mattered was making up my mind. I could either heal the bastard, betray my village, and die; or I could flat out refuse and try to fight my way to get to the answers that I so desperately wanted. If worse came to worse a part of me, the one I was currently refusing to acknowledge, knew that I would and that in doing so I'd be killing a part of me. That once it was all over, once this bastard was dead and I was back in Konoha, forgiven for my actions for having killed the snake bastard, there wasn't any way that I'd be who I used to be. That I wouldn't be me again. No, a part of me would die today, a flame would go out and I would be that much less whole.

**'Of course we're fighting...right?'** my inner called. Her own tone of voice uncertain and hesitant as to what was going on. Apparently my train of thought, what I was thinking was more serious and the risks a bit too high for even her to gamble with. It was true that I cherished my life, that I wanted to live, to fight, to see Naruto become hokage, to see Sasuke prove his father wrong, and it was true that I wanted to fall in love some day. Hell what girl didn't want to fall in love? But the truth was that I was a shinobi, I was a kunoichi, and therefore my village, and my duties, came before my own wants and needs. Sighing I shook my head and pulled at the ropes, effectively loosening them a bit. I could feel a bit of my chakra, could feel the slightest of access but before I could do anything I froze. My senses, my chakra had not only been slightly released but had allowed me to further expand my sensing range and thus enabling to sense a couple of familiar chakra signatures. As they grew closer I realized, with dread in my heart, who they were and just how close they were. Hikari was close by and with Naruto? Wait, what about Sasuke. The two, when involving a mission, they were inseparable. So...

'No! What the hell are they thinking?' I scram out mentally, allowing for anger to overtake me and releasing the slightest bit of chakra once more. That time I felt something, I felt the same feeling I did when summoning Hikari and V but saw nothing. Annoyed yet suddenly overwhelmed with so much pain, I scram and instantly the guards walked in. The scream had been triggered by that bitches hand seals but she had had good timing. I needed pain, I needed a distraction and I needed something to snap me back to reality and force me to focus on what it was I needed to do and not on the possibilities. Naruto was with Hikari, he would be safe and if Sasuke wasn't with him, running along side them then I was counting that Itachi had kept him back. Had someone how managed to talk him to stay outside rather than going in.

"What's wrong kunoichi?" one of them growled out, anger and confusion in his tone of voice but I just kept screaming. That bitch may not have placed a cursed seal on me but she sure as hell was talented with causing pain from afar. Instantly the two rushed to my side but before I could act Kabuto walked in with a wicked grin on his face. He knew what was wrong with me and with the grin on his face, that vile, wicked grin, I instantly knew that Sasuke was here. What was worse was that I knew he had been caught and that we'd soon be meeting one another in that snake bastards chambers. Why the hell didn't Sasuke listen? Did he think I had come in alone for the glory? For building my already famous reputation? If so he was highly mistaking and when all of this was over he was due for a major ass kicking. The pain numbed as the anger in me grew though even if I hadn't gotten angry I doubt it would have been necessary for it was then that I felt the jutsu was fading.

"It's time to work." Kabuto said before harshly yanking my arm and pulling me to stand. He started dragging me down and out toward the chamber before I had a chance to walk myself.

"Let go you ass whole." I growled, struggling against his hold and trying to break free. All the while allowing for my full wait to be felt. I went limp, I stopped struggling and gave him, proved to him that despite my appearance I had a pretty hight muscle mass and so my body wasn't "logically" light. Yet despite it all Kabuto effortlessly threw me into the wall, forcing the bars of the cell by window to hit my shoulder blades. I didn't scream that time, I simply growled and kicked one of his little lackey's into the adjacent wall. Instantly knocking him out. The other guard tried rushing in but Kabuto simply laughed and raised his hand. Halting the guard from his actions.

"Think before you act." Kabuto warned through a growl before kicking at my stomach, Grinning my inner cheered me on as I caught his foot, loosing the ropes further, and yanking him to the floor. However before I could kick or punch, before I could pay him back for the hit he'd given me and the hit the other had given me before, I felt a kunai slice down the length of my arm and then rip my shirt. Exposing my breast and my stomach. This bastard just didn't know when to stop. A hissed escaped my lips then, one of pure anger and rage. My body moved, moved back and fought to break free. Kabuto smiled, taunted at the lack of my success. However, just when he was about to rub it in my face I swiped kicked him before hitting his ribs. There was a sickening sound then, the sound of bone breaking. He growled, lifted a glowing hand up to his rib cage and glared at me with so much rage, so much malice I was finding it hard to keep myself from feeling any fear.

"Behave or I'll leave your precious Sasuke-kun to Chika." he said dangerously, swiftly disappearing before reappearing and digging the kunai into my shoulder while forcing it down. I held in my screams and glared at Kabuto before regrettably nodding in agreement. The wounds I had just received weren't major, were scratches really, but if I had to fight, if I was going to attempt to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto along with their little whore then I would need to be in fighting condition and with great strength. In turn Kabuto just grinned, seemingly pleased with my agreeing before punching me in the stomach, drawing blood from my mouth. He laughed, pleased with seeing my blood before dragging me away. All the while the guards helping the one I had knocked out.

"You should be thankful Orochimaru-sama wishes to keep you alive." he growled as we walked out of the holding cell hall before going down a long, creepy and vile looking hallway. Faintly I noted how I could hear screams of men and woman. Some sounded as if though they were charging, others were out of fear, some out of pain but mostly I could hear the screams of those who knew they were about to die.

** 'We will kill these crazy ass wholes.'** my inner chanted over and over again. Determination clear in her tone of voice. It was when we came to a stop in front of a rather larger, decorative and repulsive door that I knew where we were and who we would be facing next. Mentally I prepared myself for battle, for torture and pain. But most of all I prepared myself for the crossroads I was about to be lead before.


	20. Chapter 20:Found

**Chapter Twenty: Found**

Upon reaching the holding cells both Naruto and Hikari were stunned at the empty sight of it all. Worry instantly flood both of their systems but again they tried to remain as calm as possible. If a shinobi were to ever lose control of their emotions while on a mission it would almost always most certainly mean death for said shinobi. Silently and holding back a deep growl, Hikari tried to ignore the faint scent of her mistresses blood. She had been hurt, wounded and for that she would make them all pay.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, not sure what to do. They still had time to kill, time in which they needed to wait for Sasuke before he would be able to lead them around. He after all knew the compound more than anyone of them. However upon turning to look for the tiger Naruto's eyes widened. Not only had Hikari grabbed the guards who had been keeping watch outside, she had knocked them out and done it all so quietly Naruto could have sword she wasn't there. It was as if she was transparent.

"What...how?" he stuttered but Hikari paid him no mind. Instead she began to concentrate and extracted the knowledge she needed of the compound from both of their minds. She needed to know where he mistress was, if she was in danger and if she'd been injured harshly enough so as to put her life in danger. Though to be honest Hikari doubted that was the case, especially when they'd tricked her into leaving Konoha so as to heal the vile man the sound shinobi called their leader. After several minutes had passed she had what she needed but she had also realized that Sasuke had not met with them within the agreeing time. Sighing she turned to Naruto.

"I need you to go back, get Itachi and V at least, and get them in the way we came. Sasuke is late and we will need back up." she instructed. However before Naruto could object to the idea there was a soft growling. At first Naruto thought Hikari was growling at him, which surprised him because she seemed like the calm and peaceful type, thought she had been signaling him to do as she was saying, but when he turned to see her again he found that an orange fur coated tiger now stood behind her. Instantly Hikari bowed her head, knowing that not only had she angered her sister but that she had also placed their mistress and her cause in danger.

"She is not here." Hikari whispered.

"I can see that." V growled before turning to the blond shinobi and teammate to her mistress. "You are as dumb as the rumors say. What were you thinking?" she growled, almost demanded of him but before he could answer V shook her head and snarled as she sensed how Sakura had tried to repeatedly summon Rage and the blood that they'd drawn from her body in who knew what matter. Turning behind her she met Genma and Shisui. Both of their eyes held amazement at the speed at which the tiger could actually run. They had almost lost her twice but she had noticed and so had slowed down so as to allow them time to catch their breath.

"Naruto...you...idiot.." Genma panted, causing him to smile. In that moment Ino walked in, catching Naruto's smile, and glared at him. _'What the hell was he thinking?'_ she thought angrily before noticing that her best friend was not in the holding cells. Worry flooded her senses instantly but she didn't let it show. Ino needed proof, a dead body to inspect perferably, to make sure that her best friend and comrade was dead. Without a body she'd hope, she'd search and by gods she'd make whoever was responsible in the first play. She didn't know she'd make them pay, who they was yet or if it would be a wise choice but Ino knew that she, like Sakura, was willing to place her life on the line for someone she cared about.

"Wipe that smile off your face, this is serious. Orochimaru has Sasuke and if we don't move quickly that other Uchiha heir is going to act alone. Damn their Uchiha pride." V growled before turning and leading the way. Apparently she had already distracted information for herself. "Lets go." she called and with that the group followed after the orange color coated tiger. Ino all the while annoyed, just because she could move at the speed of light didn't mean that they all could. As they ran they encountered empty hallways and hallways covered with the bodies of sound shinobi. None of them needed to ask who had caused it but that didn't mean that their surprise and amazement at what had been done, by one person, wasn't hart to hide. While running V kept Hikari by her side, both holding a silent conversation of their own. It was clear by how their eyes shifted, by the small nods and almost silent growls that emitted from the tiger. However, just because they had noticed, because it was noticeable, did it mean that any of them were willing to ask if they were in fact arguing, or discussing, and what they were doing it about. Then, just as they reached what looked like a crossroads of sort they saw Itachi run off toward where Sasuke's chakra was. Mentally smiling V followed after him at top speed. All the while knowing that at the moment where ever Sasuke was then so was her mistress. Upon catching up to the Uchiha Itachi seemed to be unfazed. Almost as if he had known they would be searching for him.

"I see you've made up your mind." V taunted, all the while Hikari stayed silent.

"Hn." however was his only response. Then, before they could get to the large double doors V swiftly positioned herself in front of the Uchiha and forced him, and the group that followed, to stop.

"We need a plan." she said seriously and Itachi knew she was right. However that didn't mean he wanted to stop and plan. Rather for the first time in his life he simply wanted to act without thinking, without having to worry about the consequences of his actions or what they might cause. Seeing the tigers serious eyes reminded Itachi that she was right, that it would be foolish to act without planning and so nodded before turning to Shisui.

"Report." he ordered and instantly Shisui told Itachi everything he knew and everything they'd found. Once done Itachi nodded and turned to V. "It would be best if we create an entrance for ourselves." he said, knowing that the instant a fight broke out sound shinobi would be charging in as well. V nodded.

"I agree. Hikari and I can summon Rage. She will be able to provide us the entrance." she said before shaking her head and turning to the group. "That snake bastard is mind." she stated, taking claim on her prey. As soon as the words left her lips everyone nodded. Everyone except for Itachi that is. Itachi had been uncertain about challenging the tiger, had never been picky about who he fought with; at least not until that moment. The snake sanin had long since plagued his life, had continuously turned it upside down and made a mess of everything before anything ever got better of him Itachi would always raise and go beyond what was to be expected of him. In truth it wouldn't be a lie to say that the man, the monster, had had a great impact and had pushed Itachi to work harder. It grow as a shinobi so as to be able to protect his home and his family but that he'd also be able to Sasuke from his vile hands.

"I will fight him as well." he stated. For a long moment there was silence, then, before anyone could say anything, before the tiger could protest there was a loud, pain filled, shocking scream. It was familiar, feminine most definitely, and heart wrenching as well. After the shock of hearing such a pain filled scream, they all knew it to be Sakura's, knew that she was already in the snakes presence and refusing to heal his arms. However before anyone could move V took in a deep breath and snarled. She would allow Itachi to fight the sanin out of rationality, knowing that her mistress would be the one who needed aid and not the Uchiha heir. Meanwhile, Ino's heart froze. Was that scream truly from Sakura? She wondered. What the hell were they doing to her? Her thoughts went on, going from worried and fear to anger and rage.

"Focus. She needs us to do that at least." V reprimanded. Nodding the others tried to ignore her scream and when it finally settled they were able to continue with their planning.

"Shisui, you take out as many sound shinobi as possible. Genma stay by Naruto's side." Itachi ordered, instructing his team as to what posts to take and who would do what. Nodding both focused, taking kunai in hand while Shisui activated his own sharingan. Naruto all the while balled his hands into fists. He had never heard his teammate scream, much less like that. It was horrible and just as instantly as he thought of Sakura he thought of Sasuke. The snake bastard not only had Sakura in his grasp but Sasuke too. He had his captain, his sister and his best friend. Naruto held back a growl, tried to keep focused as he silently vowed that should either of them be injured, near death or knocked out then damn what anyone said. It would be he who would face off with the sanin.

"Focus Naruto." Hikari whispered, noticing his sudden tension and trying to help him as best as she could before turning to V and Itachi. "I will fight the medic who brought Sakura with her." Hikari declared, for the first time allowing for the killing intent she felt to surface and show in her eyes.

"Kabuto is mine." Ino snarled, for the firs time in her entire career feeling true hatred toward her opponent. Wanting to fight the man and not it being a have to base. This was her fight, it was a medic to medic fight and Ino would be damned if she let anyone else place themselves in danger against the bastard. Everyone nodded, understood why she wanted to do so, why Hikari wanted to do so, and so no one held any objections. They were both medics, as was Sakura, and so only they would be able to fight and hold their ground against the two medics. _'An eye for an eye.'_ Ino thought angrily, focusing her mind and summoning all of her medical ninjutsu knowledge to the forefront of her mind. Mentally preparing herself for the battle that was about to take place.

Once everything had been settled Hikari and V moved closer to each other so as to summon their sister. However before they could properly do so another ear shattering scream was heard. If possible the second was worse than the first, it was filled with true pain, despair and somehow through the scream alone one could hear the killing intent that was there if Sakura did not do as she was being instructed to do. Almost as instantly as they'd all heard the scream and as Hikari and V wrapped their tails together Rage surfaced with a loud snarl. She had been aware of everything from the moment her mistress had attempted to summon her, had been able to see and to feel through her eyes and now she was out for vengeance. She would fight to the death if she needed to in order to not only keep her mistress alive but to make those who had been causing her so much pain pay.

"Are you ready?" Rage demanded as she walked down the hall and toward a particular spot. Everyone looked over each other then, knowing that this may well be the last time they saw each other, that there was a possibility that not all of them would make it out alive. However all of them knew what they were fighting for, that under no circumstances would they tuck tail and run just because of who it was they were fighting against or who lay behind the wall. Probably waiting to be attacked before countering and pinning them down. None the less, they would go to the aid of their comrades, of Sasuke and they would save the pink haired kunoichi that made their home so lively, that had showed the world her heart without expecting anything in return and without fearing that someone would one day be capable of breaking it. They needed her, just as all of Konoha needed her and so they would all do what they could, try their best and go beyond their limits so as to get their pink haired medic, and their idiot Uchiha heir, back home and where thy belonged.

"Lets go." Naruto said, tone of voice tight and barely controlled. With a nod of the head Rage summoned chakra to her tail before whipping it around and causing an explosion. As soon as the whole in the wall broke through they knew they would only have so much time before reinforcements would arrive. Therefore the plan had been to move quickly, to act and to hit their opponents before what had happened even registered in their mind. However when they saw Sakura on the floor, blood trailing down from the side of her lips, her body hunched on the ground as if barely capable of doing so, they all halted. It was horrible. Never before had anyone seen their pink haired medic so battered, so bloody from a fight, and on top of that on the losing end! Sasuke's eyes were wide before he understood and so braced himself. Silently shifting so as to stand in a defensive stance and ready to move to help his comrades attack the on slaughter of sound shinobi that were sure to make their appearance soon.

Meanwhile Itachi was overtaken with anger and with pure rage; but as soon as Sakura stood, as soon as she smiled their way confidently and wiped the blood from her face he knew she was ready to fight. He knew that her screams had been for them, that she had been buying time because she had known that they would go for her, that they would not only follow in search of herself of his foolish brother as well. Amazement filled his mind, surprise by her ability to still stand, and then a sort of pride he never thought he'd feel toward anyone else other than his brother. It wasn't until she turned and cursed at Orochimaru that he realized there was true malice in her eyes, that they were cold, angry, and most of all that of a true shinobi who was ready for battle. He had never before seen her in such a state and to be honest the sight, the look in her eyes made an emotion in him he thought had been lost long ago, surface and remind him that he too was a man.

**~Orochimaru's lair~ **

Sasuke hadn't been surprised when he had been lead into the room with Orochimaru sitting on his wanna be throne. There was anger and annoyance in his eyes, and Sasuke knew exactly what it was that was causing it. However as soon as Chika closed the door behind her and forced Sasuke to stand before the vile man, to stand within striking range Sasuke could see a sort of gleam in his eyes. He was pleased, pleased to see Sasuke. In fact it was the look in his eyes in that moment that made Sasuke's defiance to grow.

"My my, you're a busy little bee my dear." he cooed to Chika, who in returned bow slightly. She was pleased that he was beginning to see her for her worth, that he was praising her more often than not. But more importantly he was drawing her closer and closer into his inner circle. Chika was getting what she wanted, would soon be able to climb the ranks faster and hopefully be able to stand on the top as Orochimaru's right hand, just as Kabuto was his left.

"I only aim to please you Orochimaru-sama." she cooed softly before forcing Sasuke to his knees. Making it seem as if though Sasuke was bowing and showing great respect for the man. That of course was completely the opposite and so had to struggle to keep from snarling at the man. Then, before Orochimaru could taunt Sasuke the doors swung open and in walked Kabuto. A flash of a familiar blur of red, white and pink flew in after Kabuto before hitting the floor in front of Orochimaru and where he was seating. Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew, had only recently accepted the fact that Sakura was their captain, that she was their leader, and an opponent to be reckoned with. However as he watched as she bled, as she moved, and allowed herself to be treated so harshly without retaliating was worrying to Sasuke. She was anything but passive when aggression was addressed toward her. Then, when he noticed the gash on her stomach, the slight skin being exposed anger coursed through his veins and yet again he had to fight against himself to keep from running to her side and aid. Not only would that put them both in a worse situation but that would only make her angry with him. As instantly as Sakura had hit the ground, Sakura hissed but did nothing more. She wouldn't attack, wouldn't move until the time was absolutely perfect. Taking to a knee Kabuto greeted his master.

"Orochimaru-sama." he greeted. Licking his lips with his snake like tongue, Orochimaru grinned before turning to the small, fragile looking medic before him. He had expected a more mature looking kunoichi, one who would look as threatening as his former teammate did.

"My my, Tsunade really has lapsed in judgement. Are you sure this small thing will be able to heal me?" Orochimaru asked, eyes glaring daggers at Kabuto. Instantly he bowed his head, silently asked to be allowed to speak before going on. Once given the signal Kabuto stood and went on.

"She is Tsunade-sans apprentice and more than capable of healing you Orochimaru-sama." he said before turning to Sakura and removing the restraints. As soon as they were off there was a group of sound shinobi behind Chika and Sasuke, all of whom were ready to attack as soon as the signal was given. Mentally Sakura sighed. She could feel her chakra again, could feel her strength returning and knew that with the slightest of ease she would not only be able to knock the watching shinobi on their asses but that she would also be able to burry Chika alive. Sadly Sakura knew that burying her alive also meant burying Sasuke. Which was of course not why she had come here. Though to be honest she did feel like she could clobber him into next weak for not following orders. _'Which I know he disobeyed.'_ she thought angrily. Itachi was anything but untactful, even when going into the lair of one of the legendary sanin. She knew that Itachi, knowing what Orochimaru wanted with his brother, would have kept him by his side as long as possible. Therefore it was only right to conclude that he and Naruto had disobeyed their orders.

"Is this true kunoichi? Can you heal me?" Orochimaru asked, suddenly placing his complete attention on Sakura's bloodied body. In turn she and her inner smiled mischievously. Suddenly realizing that if Sasuke was here then so was Naruto and Hikari. On top of which she also knew that if Sasuke had acted out, had gone off on his own like this toward the one person who wanted to take over his body then Itachi and his own team wouldn't be so far behind. All she needed to do was buy time so that they'd be able to find her and Sasuke. Which was exactly what she was going to do.

"That all depends." she spoke with a taunting tone of voice. Instantly Chika's eyes narrowed while Sasuke mentally scram at his at his teammate, at his captain and friend. She was angering them, she was taunting them and he knew that this sure as hell wasn't the time to do so.

"You're walking on ice." growled Kabuto and caused Sakura to laugh so cruelly, so evilly that Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was not his teammate, his captain and the loving, caring, kind and gentle woman he knew to be one of the few friends he had. She was colder, stoic and somehow deadlier.

"Actually that would be you and that so called master of yours. I'm the one who can heal, or not, those arms you so cherish so much." Sakura said, a sort of hissing, cooing yet completely venom filled tone of voice. "Bottom line is you need me." she said, slowly standing and wiping the blood from her lips. Sakura didn't bother trying to heal the gashes she'd earned, she knew it was pointless to do so. Especially when there was sure to be a battle soon.

"You little bitch." snarled Chika, stalking forward with anger and rage in her eyes; all the while a slight glow taking over her hands. Sakura turned, locked eyes with the little fairy like woman and instantly caused her to stop. Her eyes were hard, still their normal emerald color and yet Chika could suddenly feel so much more danger being emitted from the small pink haired woman. Every being in her body telling her to run, that before her stood not a prey but a predator instead. Upon noticing Sasuke was frozen as well. What had happened while he and Naruto were away? What had caused her to train so hard while they were gone? What was more was that Sasuke wanted to know what had happened while she had been send into such a long and secrete mission?

"You shouldn't be one to talk, dog." Sakura growled. Chika was about to charge forward, despite her mind yelling at her to run away, when Orochimaru turned to where she stood.

"You will not harm her." he ordered, freezing the young, angry woman in place and forcing her to bit her tongue. She wasn't so stupid as to challenge a direct order, at least not from the most powerful shinobi she'd ever met. "What is it you want?" Orochimaru said, voice grim and serious. Sakura knew then that she had him, that he was willing to listen to her demands and most of all that he had acknowledged the truth behind her words.

"I want many things, but what I want you to do is very simple." she said lightly before her own eyes narrowed and true malice shown in her bright, jewel like eyes. "I want you to get rid of that seal on Sasuke, to leave him, and all of Konoha, alone." she said, the silence and the tone of her voice silently implying that she wanted his death as well. Laughter erupted from the mans lips then. His former teammate had chosen well, he had been wrong when he had spoke of her ill judgement of character. That however did not mean he was going to give in to the kunoichi's demands. After all he'd only been acting, making it seem as if though he would allow her, give her what she wanted before making her heal his arms. No, she had made her choice, had followed Chika willingly and therefore should have known what she was getting herself into.

"You are a lively little thing." he mused before his eyes grew colder and forced Sakura to falter mentally in the slightest of ways. His eyes held power and death, even without his arms Sakura somehow knew that he'd be an opponent who would prove difficult to defeat. "However you forget who holds your life." he growled and with nothing but the nod of his head Sakura's body was overtaken by pain. She felt as if though her veins were on fire, as if she was being doused in acid and stabbed with thousand of small needles. It wasn't like anything she's ever felt; not from a genjutsu and most certainly not from a poison. It was horrible, to say the least, cruel, and so over whelming that despite her best efforts she had opened her mouth and allowed herself to scream. Sasuke's eyes widened, worry and astonishment in them. He had seen Sakura battered and broken, had been there when she'd lost her family, when she'd been injured and when she'd been bullied as a child. He had seen her take it all in stride, the pain the sorrow; none of it had effected her enough to cause her to scream the way she did now. Chika's smile grew. It was wicked, cruel and yet you could see just how pleased she was at the sight of Sakura's pain filled body.

It felt like an eternity before the pain began numbing, before she had enough control to keep from screaming and before Sakura had the ability to support her body with her hands. Their was blood dipping from the side of her mouth as anger took over her being. That bitch may not have placed a cursed seal on her body but she knew that there had to have been a seal placed for such pain to be activated. Kabuto by that time was standing, staring at the young kunocihi with a grin on his face. He was pleased to see her suffering but most of all was glad that Orochimaru now had someone else to vent his anger out on. Upon catching her breath Orochimaru smiled.

"Now, heal my arms and I may consider allowing you to live once you've completed the task." he taunted. Sakura snarled, stood once again and locked her eyes with his. For so long she had been in fear of this man, had hated him for what he had done to Sasuke and now that she was before him there was no way she wasn't going to prove to him just how strong she was and just how far she'd go for her teammates sake. Meanwhile, as Sasuke watched he couldn't help but let guilt take over him. If it hadn't been for his mistakes as a genin Sakura wouldn't be in so much pain, wouldn't have willingly surrendered to the bitch beside him and they would have been simply fighting by now. Then of course if he hadn't slipped as he had, Orochimaru would have more than likely ended up attacking Konoha twice and not once as he had already done.

"That was something." Sakura mused flexing her hands so has to silently, and chakra-less, assert the damage that had been done to her. So far her nervous system was fine and so there was nothing to worry about. If she had control of her body then she had the ability to fight. Easy enough. "Give me what I want." Sakura said then, her eyes still locked with the snakes. He smiled and once again with that silent signal he had given before, Kabuto activated the seal and Sakura was overtaken by pain. However that second time Sakura could stand, could hold it all in and focus so as to search for the origin point of all of her pain. Her eyes were locked with Orochimaru's and as her appearance seemed unfazed he turned to Chika and nodded his head. As soon as she had gotten the signal she too activated the jutsu with her own chakra. As soon as she had the pain within Sakura doubled, she scram and went for the floor yet all the while she mentally smiled. Not only had the pain been worse because there was more than one person activating the seal, because the amount of chakra being used, but they had also allowed her, helped her to find the sea. Once again it was a while before her body went numb but as soon as it had Sakura removed the seal with her own healing chakra, all the while using as little as possible so as not to be caught.

"We can do this all day my dear, however it would be so much easier on you if you simply do as I say." Orochimaru cooed but again Sakura threw defiant eyes his way. She would not betray her village, she would not betray the people she loved and most of all she would not betray the memory of her mother and father. They had died protecting the village, had set their lives on line for the sake of their village and so if it needed to be done, she would do so as well. However, before he could give the signal, before Orochimaru had the chance to order Kabuto to once again induce pain in her there was an explosion and on the wall to the right of them all stood Itachi, Hikari, V, Rage, Shisui, Naruto, Ino and Genma. Grinning Sakura stood, wiped the blood from her lip and shook her head. They had come, she had bought enough time for them to find her and Saskue.

"Go to hell Orochimaru." she hissed and with that the battle irrupted.


	21. Chapter 21:The battles begin

**Chapter Twenty One: The battle begins**

The stillness at the beginning was something that everyone knew to be tense. Eyes went from opponent to opponent before the sound shinobi charged in through the main doors of the snakes lair. Just as instantly as they had moved, as it had happened, Naruto had charged forward. All the while fully intending on keeping any sound shinobi from getting anywhere near Sakura and Sasuke. Meanwhile Genma stayed on his heels and went straight for the sound ninja that had been aiming at Sasuke. Obviously orders had been given before hand, they had all been warned and instructed that should an attack were to take place then to take Sasuke, as well as the pink haired medic, and run. Well Naruto would be damned if he'd ever let that happen again. Without so much as a second thought he kicked back the men who had gone straight for his teammates and snarled as he instantly went through the hand signs and summoned several shadow clones. Genma acted just as instantly, kicking and slashing with his katana before performing a simple wind element jutsu and effectively pushing all of their enemies back and away. They would need room to fight, to keep from blocking each other's path and most importantly they'd need room to keep from accidently hurting one another.

"Stay focused." he warned Naruto as he continued to fight. Naruto didn't respond, he simply kept going, kept blocking and attacking as he needed to do; he kept fighting for his teammates. Meanwhile Rage had joined their side, kicking, slashing and biting at anyone who tried to go past the trio and toward her mistress and the others. Meanwhile Shisui was working on genjutsu after genjutsu, hoping that by the mere number of genjutsu's he'd be able to lessen the number of sound shinobi who were able to fight. It helped, but damn it there was just so many shinobi. Shisui of course had no problem on multitasking, using genjutsu after genjutsu and attacking the shinobi physically at the same time. He would follow his captains orders, he would die defending his younger cousin, and he would die protecting his village. Sasuke may not been the liveliest person to be around and he may have had a bad sense of humor but Shisui cared for his cousin none the less. How couldn't he when he had helped Itachi raise his younger brother more often than not. What with their parents always at meetings or simply too busy to care. When he'd helped Itachi look after him while their parents were out on missions, when he'd seen Sasuke grow up over the years and grow to be a proper man. Then, finally after Sasuke seemed to have gotten over his initial shock, he was suddenly beside Naruto. Both effortlessly going into a sort of rhythm, a pattern that only they knew how to decode and understand wordlessly. Mentally Shisui smiled, he'd grown into a good man and he was thankful that he and Itachi had been able to help him be more of a people person than Itachi himself. Sure he only had a few to call friend and many comrades but at least he'd learned how to open up to someone. Genma at that moment thought it safe to turn and head for the higher ranked sound shinobi, deciding that it would be best to take out the leaders in hopes that the younger, less organized fighters would come to a halt. It was a good plan, after all an army without a leader would more than often cause the members to turn against one another in hopes of gaining power and leading.

"About time teme." Naruto taunted his teammate. Silently reminding Sasuke on how instead of Naruto being the one frozen in shock from the sudden enemy attack, it had been him this time. Sasuke kicked back a sound shinobi, easily stabbing him before turning to the next with a grin on his face. Naruto had been annoying to him at first, had proven to be reckless but over the first year of being on the same team as him Sasuke had come to see him, recognize him as not only his comrade, as his rival, but also as someone he could call his friend. Naruto had tried to avenge him when he thought that Haku had killed him, how couldn't Sasuke trust someone who had done such a thing.

"Heh, shut it dobe." he said before he and Naruto suddenly stood back to back. It was the way they had gotten used to fighting, leaving Sakura to watch, or to guard, whoever they had been assigned to charge. Then, as usual and with the slightest of nudge to Naruto's back, aiming for the center, both jumped up before going through the familiar hand signs and each summoning their favorite jutsu's.

"Whoever gets the most buys the loser dinner." called Naruto happily as he went for the earth and hit what seemed like a whole army of sound shinobi, instantly pushing back those who were the farthest from him while knocking the closes to him out. Sasuke shook his head, all the while mentally cursing and reminding himself on how he couldn't loose. His wallet was barely replenishing what he had to pay from the last time he had lost this kind of bet. Meanwhile Shisui smiled, send several large fire balls to the surrounding shinobi and went on with his fight. It was clear that Sasuke was fine, that he was in good hands and would be able to hold his own in a fight. Genma was holding his ground, had been until all of a sudden he came upon a fast and deadly opponent. At first Genma thought he was a goner, that this was it and that no matter how much he had tried he wouldn't be able to see Sakura's smiling face again, that he wouldn't be able to welcome her home and give her a lecture of the century for having given herself up to the enemy so damn easily. However before the sound shinobi's final blow came the large orange fur coated tiger came to his aid and effortlessly tore the shinobi to shreds. Genma tried to keep his eyes from widening in amazement but it was useless. The tigers actions were just that, amazing and astounding.

"Where is Sakura?" Genma asked, not liking and feeling guilty at the fact that Sakura's summoning animal had left her side to aid him in his. V snarled as she kicked back another shinobi who had tried to take advantage of her turned back.

"My mistress can hold her own." was all she said before dragging a shinobi away from Shisui and ending his life with one effortless strike to the head. It was then that Rage approached her, her own coat glistening with blood and yet still looking as clean as it had been when she had first been summoned. V mentally smiled, knowing that she looked so natural, that it was because of her coats color that kept her from looking not as dirty as the rest of them did.

"How is mistress?" Rage asked, keeping her guard up as she paused for a moment. Genma meanwhile stood, got over his shock, and got back to work. His body was covered in small cuts and scratches, he could feel how he had sprained his wrist but knew now was not the time to be stopping because of a sprain. Especially not when there was so many enemy shinobi running and charging.

"She is fine, she will kill the one responsible for her pain." V said confidently before shaking her head. "How about we show these shinobi what true teamwork is?" she said with a taunting tone. Rage simply nodded her head before the two stood side by side. This was the first time in a long time where they'd be able to fight their own battles and show what power they had aside from the power that their summoner gave them.

"Then lets get to work shall we?" and with that they took off. All the while keeping their eyes on the comrades they knew their mistress cared so much about and protecting, aiding them when in need of it.

**~Sakura vs. Chika~ **

Everything had moved so fast after I had cursed at the sanin. He was a vile man and though I knew Itachi could handle himself, that at the end of the battle he'd be fine, I still couldn't help but to worry. Rage had taken it upon herself to help Genma, Shisui and Nartuo go after the sound nin. Her snarls and growls could be heard and despite how much the sound ninja tried to avoid her attacks none of them could. She was fast, angry and vicious upon being angered. Sasuke had hesitated for slightest of moments, had stayed in his spot and watched as chaos broke lose, but as soon as he moved he had jumped and joined Naruto's side. Despite everything, despite all the chaos though I couldn't help but to notice that Kakashi-sensei wasn't apart of my so called rescue team. It was rather surprising not to see Kakashi-sensei here though I knew it could only mean one of two things. One, it meant he had been injured while I was gone, or two, he had already been assigned a new mission before my departure with the vile woman had taken place. With all the adrenaline running through me it was hard to miss anything, to over look everything and anything. So much so that it wasn't until I saw Ino charge toward Kabuto that my heart completely stopped. She was good, strong and a perfectly capable kunoichi, but Kabuto was faster and had more experience in medical ninjutsu than she did. Especially in a fight. It wasn't that I didn't have any confidence in her and her abilities though. It was just that Kabuto was a cheap shot. Hell I knew, I'd fought him first hand once before. However, as soon as Hikari was at her side, helping her, making it so that it was harder for Kabuto to use his medical skills I knew she'd be fine, I knew that Hikari would watch Ino's back and keep her from getting injured too drastically.

It seemed like everyone had their work cut out for them, that their choice of opponents was made and there was no turning back for them. Which in the end left me with the spy, the bitch who had brought me here and placed that damn seal on me. To be honest a part of me was impressed by her abilities, her knowledge with torture type seals and knew that if I managed to catch her alive, if I had the opportunity to take her back to Konoha alive Ibiki would have a field day extracting information from her and taking her torture seal secrets from her. He was a torture expert and the more tools at his disposal the better, well for him at least. However that thought had only lasted for so long. After remembering, taking into consideration everything that the vile woman had done I knew there was no way that I would be kind, that I could show her, in any way shape or form, mercy. No. She would pay, she'd feel all of the pain she had caused me and Sasuke, and she'd feel it three times worse too. She would die for having harmed Sasuke, for having tortured me, and for having invading my home so recklessly.

"Seems like your friends came to die." she taunted, snapping me out of my thoughts and reminding me that just as the others had their fights cut out for them so had I. In turn all I could do was shrug. She wouldn't be baiting me, she would not get under my skin, and she sure as hell wasn't going to live long enough to get what she wanted. I would make sure of that.

"You obviously didn't learn anything during your time in Konoha." I said while smiling as I felt V join my side. Apparently she had been waiting for the perfect time to join me, and right before the fight began was as good as any. Smiling though I couldn't help but to take notice that, as always, she was the one to make a dramatic entrance. At the sight of V though, Chika instantly grew tense, her eyes narrowed and her focus shifted.

"What, afraid of a cat?" I taunted. Growling Chika went through a series of hand seals and smiled. Watching as the grin spread across her face was enough to tell me what the hand signs were supposed to do. So with a wink to V I started to double over and hiss as if in pain.

"I learned enough." Chika said while withdrawing a kunai form her back and grinning. "Therefore I'll just keep stalling you long enough to watch as that precious tiger to you is killed before your eyes." she growled. As soon as the words left her lips I burst into laughter and stood. Originally I had planned on tricking her, I had thought about making her come closer and waiting for the right time to strike; but that would just be sad. Not to mention it wouldn't be fun at all. No, she had put me through hell, had caused me so much pain and had put Sasuke's life on the line. This woman would not go down easy and she sure as hell would not go down painlessly. On the contrary, I'd make her feel everything she had bestowed upon me, and Sasuke, three times, no ten times as worse as what she had put me and Sasuke through. **'She's gonna die.'**__my inner growled and silently I agreed with her.

"Don't make me laugh bitch." I hissed while dodging a sound shinobi who had been charging at me silently and taking what kunai he had before letting V finish him off. "This fight is only just beginning." I warned. Her eyes narrowed as anger and realization registered in her mind. In the background I could hear Rage snarl and growl, could hear the clashing of metal on metal and the angry roars of enemies, and comrades alike, as they charged into battle. There were a couple of explosions, there was fire flying across here and there but none of it was surprising. These were my comrades, they were all strong and they would all live. Chika smiled as she watched V was distracted before charging my way. It didn't take long before V swiftly moved and kicked at the woman, causing her to jump right into a series of taijutsu sets that Rocklee had taught me. She blocked for the most part and just when I thought that I'd pin her she'd slip away effortlessly. She was good at evading and clearly even better at long range attacks more than hand to hand combat.

"You should have just healed Orochimaru-sama. Then you would have been able to live." she growled while taking a katana form a nearby sound shinobi and wiping the blood from the blade. V growled, grew tense and ready to move while I got into my usual defensive stance.

"Even if he was healed, even if you had gotten on his good graces, you would have just ended up like all the others." I said, tone of voice tight. "You would have been a whore who got passed around until you became useless." I taunted and deflected her attack. Instantly V moved with me, stayed close and waited for whatever signal I would give her. Dodging whatever Chika send my way was clearly frustrating for her, had been from the moment our battle started. Apparently she was too used to being the better kunoichi with evasions. Oh well. One thing was for sure though, if she honestly thought that a couple of hours, maybe a day or so, of beings stuck in a so called traumatizing cell would make me weak then she had another thing coming. If anything going through what Sasuke had gone through, being forced to listen to what I was being told, and being beaten, was nothing but motivating. Eventually Chika scram out in furry, her anger uncontainable as she slashed out recklessly. Bad mistake.

"You will die." she growled upon pausing to catch her breath. As she did so, it was then that I noticed how despite having Rage at their aid Genma was having trouble keeping to Naruto's side, keeping him calm and fighting at the same time. Hell he was having trouble fighting against high standing sound ninja. Sasuke and Shisui being the Uchiha that they were seemed to be holding their own. Well it helped Sasuke that Naruto was by his side, though that of course didn't mean it would keep Naruto as calm as he needed to be. _'Of course they would be.'_ I thought bitterly before mentally rolling my eyes. Then, just as Genma was about to get hit, just as a sound shinobi was about to go for a killing blow I turned to V.

"Go." I warned and hissed as Chika had taken my observation as an opportunity to attack. She hadn't hit me as solidly as she had planed and despite the sting that came with the gash I was fine. V growled, hesitated but when I called to her again she was off and charging toward the shinobi who was attacking Genma. There was no way in hell I'd let him die, not here and not like this. Genma was like an older brother to me, had been a mentor as well, and as such I would keep him alive if I could. I would protect what little family I had left with my life and I would follow my shinobi way.

"Big mistake." Chika said before ditching the katana in her hands and summoning medical chakra to her hands. I knew it was that of killing intent but I didn't care. It didn't matter. She was still new to using and wielding medical ninjutsu in a fight, therefore she would only be acting out recklessly and letting her anger get the best of her.

"Bring it on bitch." I taunted and with that she charged, her hands glowing with chakra while mine slowly began to as well. If she wanted a fight medic to medic then she'd get one. She'd just better not be surprised when not only did I win but when she felt her body growing cold and losing life at the end of it.

**~Hikari and Ino vs. Kabuto~**

Ino hadn't taken long to get to the medics side. Her eyes full of anger and hatred while Hikari calmly stood by her side. In truth Ino wasn't sure how they would be able to fight against the medic effectively and without getting in each other's way without having practiced before but she knew that there was no time like the present to find out. Not only that but she trusted Sakura and as such would trust whatever summoning animal she had found on her own.

"You've come here to die." Kabuto said, tone of voice passive and bored. Then, as if remembering something amusing Kabuto laughed and shook his head. "It's a real shame they have unfinished business. If not perhaps maybe then I could have had fun. I could have paid that woman back." He said before growling in anger. It was clear to Ino that he had met Sakura before and had been at the losing end. Hikari growled, allowed for her chakra to seep out and into the open with no restraints. This man was deadly, as much of an expert in medical ninjutsu as her mistress but less refined. None the less it made him all that much more deadly.

"Don't underestimate me." Ino growled before charging at the man. He dodged effortlessly, almost as if he had predicted her movements. Mentally sighing Ino went through a serious of hand seals and tried to catch him in her mind swapping jutsu but it was no use. He was either too fast or too observant and so would not fall for it. Cursing mentally Ino dodged one of his attacks only to hiss as she felt the sting that only a kunai would cause.

"See, you're nothing but a third rate kunoichi." Kabuto taunted only to amazedly watch as the tigers tail wrapped around Ino's wound and heal. Instantly his eyes went from amazed to that of a scientist wanting to dissect a subject before him. Upon noticing Ino growled, took back his attention and viciously smiled herself. He would pay for calling her third rate and he would pay for underestimating her while in battle. Sure she wasn't as fast or as well trained as Sakura was but she had her own tricks up her sleeve; and that was what made Ino just as deadly as Sakura was.

"You're not the only one who is compared with the sanin's apprentice." Ino admitted angrily, revealing a bit about herself. At first Kabuto was confused but when he was suddenly dodging hand to hand combats and allowed for himself to be grazed he understood what she meant. As soon as Ino had grazed him he felt his entire arm go numb and limp. She had struck at his nervous system and was keeping him from properly fighting. Anger rose in his eyes, not only had she been able to harm him in more ways than one but she had brought to the light the truth he so hated. Ino had effortlessly reminded him of his loss against Sakura and her mentor, had reminded him of how Tsunade-sama had rearranged his functions the first time he'd confronted her during the kunoichi's training. His master was in search of her, having just found out that she had found an apprentice and that she was a prodigy in the medical world. Being the vicious man that he was, Orochimaru had wanted her apprentice, had wanted to take away yet another person close to her and put her through the pain of loss all over again. Obviously it hadn't worked for the rumors had been true. The young kunoichi was a prodigy in the medical field.

"You will be a dead kunoichi and that pet of yours will be my lab rat." he growled, bringing up his other hand and trying to heal what she'd done. At first it proved to be difficult as the tiger chose that time to attack. Hikari lashed out with her tail, aiming for any and all of the man's vital points. Kabuto dodged but none the less noticed where the tail had hit the ground and had effectively created a small crater. It was then that Kabuto knew a hit to any vital organ from the tigers tail would prove to be lethal. Of course then there was the kunoichi before him that he needed to take into consideration. He had known of Sakura, had fought her once before but clearly he had failed at collecting and updating his information on the medic's in Konoha. What was more surprising was finding that Tsunade had gotten a third and last apprentice, one who was proving to be just as troublesome despite her less experience in fighting with medical ninjutsu.

"Try to catch us if you can." Hikari growled, once again striking at the man and forcing him right into Ino's range. It hadn't taken long after that that Hikari and Ino grew into a sort of pattern. When one would strike the other would block or lead Kabuto into the awaiting trap. Every now and then Kabuto would read their movements, would begin to try to lure them out individually but as soon as Ino and Hikari noticed they'd switch their approach and attack yet again. Cursing his opponents, for his luck, and his taunting, Kabuto moved. Effectively dodging yet another attack. Going through a set of familiar hand signs Ino jumped back and pushed Hikari back with her. As soon as Kabuto's hand signs were complete a pool of acid was on the floor and the ground was rotting away. Hikari took in the scent and growled, knowing what forbidden jutsu he had just used and knowing exactly where they'd learned it.

"Avoid the ground." Hikari called to Ino, who in return simply nodded. She was about to try to force Kabuto back, to push their battle to an area where the acid would not reach when all of a sudden some trees appeared and effectively covered the acid, neutralizing its effect and riding Hikari and Ino of the danger it posed. Kabuto laughed.

"Your trees won't last long." he taunted. However when he saw how they stayed in place, how they were slowly absorbing the acid and reversing their effect he narrowed his eyes and turned to Hikari. She was standing in a defensive stance, was getting ready to pounce when she was forced to jump back and avoid the kunai and poison tipped senbon needles Kabuto threw her way. As soon as his acid was neutralized Kabuto knew that it would be easier to deal with the kunoichi once the tiger was out of the way and no longer a threat. It was clear to him, then, that she was the one who was silently taunting, buying time before she moved in for the kill. He was the prey and she was the cruel predator playing with its food before ending their little dance.

"Hikari!" Ino called before charing in herself, all the while avoiding the needles as well and going through her own set of hand seals. She would not let Hikari get hurt, she would not win this fight at the expense of the beautiful tigers life and Sakura's sorrow. They would win and they would all go back to Konoha standing on their own two feet. It was then that Ino took off in hand to hand combat against Kabuto, leading him to Hikari sometimes while other times she tricked him and managed to hit him dead on. Kabuto all the while grew angry and irritated. He was supposed to have no problem when fighting against leaf shinobi, hell they weren't even supposed to be here. He could heal, Orochimaru only needed him as his healer, and yet he had demanded for the hokage of the village in the leafs, or her apprentice, so as to be healed and rid of the effects that the former hokage of the village in the leafs had left him with. What could that pink haired kunoichi do that he couldn't? Panting both Kabuto and Ino jumped back, taking in deep breaths before both of them got ready to go in one final time. Ino was about to, was going to put her life on the line with this final attack when out of no where Kabuto roared in pain, much like how he had heard Sakura screaming, and fell to his knees. Turning she saw Hikari staring at the mans fallen body and froze in astonishment. Ino saw how Hikari's eyes were locked on his body and were not moving. They were locked on her prey and she would not allow for that to change.

"How do you like the seal you placed on my mistress?" Hikari asked through a growl.

**~Itachi vs. Orochimaru~**

Itachi's mind had been over taken by rage when he'd seen Sakura covered in blood, had demanded for blood to be spilled and for retribution to take place. She was a powerful being, was a capable kunoichi and yet because she was so caring, so willing to save those she held dear to her she was now battered and bloodied. She was cut and bleeding when normally she'd be covered in the blood of her enemies and left without a scratch on herself. However, as soon as her smile broke, as soon as she'd locked eyes with his and she grinned before ordering, not suggesting, Orochimaru to go to hell he had felt a pride well in him. One so immense, so great that his anger disappeared and he knew that no matter what the out come was of this battle, Sakura would have paid those who had harmed her back ten fold. Therefore, as soon as the fight broke lose and everyone went to their post, to their declared opponents Itachi didn't hesitate to run after Orochimaru. His eyes were full of anger and venom but it didn't phase Itachi. It never had and never would.

"Why if it isn't the Uchiha clan's oldest heir." he growled before licking his lips with his snake like tail. "Are you here to accept my offer?" he asked, still siting on his throne like chair and amusingly looking over the fights. His shinobi were fighting, would all die if he instructed them and by how they were failing, by how many they were falling Orochimaru began to contemplate on whether or not he should address them to do so. After all what good were shinobi if they could not do as they were told.

"Iie." Itachi said, withdrawing his katana and looking over the man. He was once a legend, a man to be reckoned with and to fear; and yet now as Itachi stood before him he could feel no fear. Not even the slightest of anxiety or uncertain was felt throughout his body. Silently though he did take notice how V had stayed back to watch before turning and running to Sakura's side. She'd made up her mind, had decided that he was more than enough to deal with Orochimaru and as such Itachi was not planning on failing. He would succeed, he would kill the snake before him and eliminate the threat to his younger brother once and for all.

"That truly is a shame." Orochimaru taunted before narrowing his eyes and in a blink of an eye attacking Itachi with his hidden sword. The sword was dripping of poison but Itachi knew not only that did their medic carry the antidote to said poison but that with his current state and the pain he was in his attacks wouldn't be as bold as they normally would be. Therefore making it that much easier to dodge and read Orochimaru's movements. Sure enough, Itachi easily evaded the snakes attacks, blocked with his own sword, and dodged with his body as he silently cast a series of genjutsu's. It wasn't surprising when Orochimaru avoided it, when he saw them coming and dispelled him without so much as a hand sign to release. He was still a sanin after all.

"It appears you're holding back. Why is that?" Orochimaru taunted, slashing down with his sword and then quickly bringing it up in hopes of catching Itachi off guard that time. "Is it because you want to protect that little brother of yours?"

"Sasuke is a shinobi and a grown man. He does not need my protection." Itachi stated as a matter of fact, all the while his own tone of voice bored and calm. Mentally, however, Itachi growled at the mention of his brother. It was being true that Sasuke was a grown man but because of what he, and Shisui, had done for him he could still be emotional at times. He could still be tricked by the use of emotions and those closes to him. That didn't mean, however, that Itachid wasn't aware of the fact that he was being taunted. Itachi knew it but he could not show it under any circumstances. It was clear to Orochimaru that his baiting and taunting wasn't working and yet he couldn't stop his fishing. There was no such thing as a perfect shinobi, Orochimaru knew this more than anyone, and he also knew that Itachi, just like any other shinobi, had to have a weakness of his own. It wasn't until Itachi and Orochimaru heard a loud growl that they turned and saw as the orange colored tiger that had been fighting along side Sakura ran to the aide of her comrades. Leaving the pink haired medic alone to deal with Chika alone.

"It's truly surprising what that little woman can do. Perhaps I should make her my new host." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, and despite Itachi's best efforts, Itachi's eyes slightly narrowed and his attacks harshened. Orochimaru roared in laughter then. It was surprising, to say the least, that the one weakness the Uchiha Itachi, heir to the mighty Uchiha clan, had a weakness as normal as any other normal man.

"She is quite a catch. I'm sure that the men in my army would love to get their hands on her too." he said. Instantly Itachi charged, dodging whatever was thrown his way before slicing and cutting Orochimaru down his arms. Blood spilled and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. However it was not because he felt pain or because he had been injured in the first place. Rather it was because Itachi had been able to keep up with his speed and further damage his already injured arms.

"You truly are a prodigy." Orochimaru growled before jumping back and trying to put as much distance between he and Itachi as possible. It was upon being injured, upon watching his arms bleed and still not move, not feel the injury that had been caused, that Orochimaru knew that he was in no condition to fight. At least not against an opponent who had the capability of competing with him, of posing a challenge and truly ending his life. Itachi however did not give him the comfort of staying at such a far distance. Instead he moved, he started to send fire jutsu's toward Orochimaru, setting yet another seires of genjutsu's and traps. At one point Itachi had thrown a kunai at the snake sanin knowing that he'd dodge it as if it were a normal kunai and think nothing of it. When the attached bomb went off Orochimaru had been caught and this time scram out of fury and pain. The bomb had caught his legs, thus effectively slowing him down. Laughing evilly Orochimaru shook his head, turned to look for Kabuto and frowned when he saw that even he was in battle and having difficulty against his opponents. Rationally he shouldn't have blamed his medic, Kabuto was fighting against a medic and a summoning animal at the same time. Something even he would not take likely while in battle he admitted.

"You are as much of a monster as I am." he growled. Itachi looked over the man as if he were speaking a different language. He was not a monster, he did not kill needlessly or pointlessly. He didn't attempt to kill his brother or clansmen in order to gain power. Itachi knew he was stoic, that he seemed to repel others however he also knew that it was not intentional. It was simply the result of being raised the way that he had been raised. If he were truly honest with himself, Itachi knew that he would also be able to admit that it weren't for Shisui he would never have been the way that he currently was. That in a sense he would have been much worse.

"Hn." was his only response before dodging the sanin's next attack and slipping into his own series of attacks. Every now and then he'd allow himself to turn, to take note of how his comrades were doing, how his brother was holding up and how Shisui was doing. As soon as Itachi saw how several sound shinobi were suddenly protecting Shisui and or going against one another he knew that his cousin was putting his unique ability to work.

"You shouldn't deny it, you'll see in time how right I am." Orochimaru said, his tone of voice soft. Almost as if he were trying to lure Itachi and convince him that what he was saying was true. When Itachi said nothing in return Orochimaru smiled, thinking that he was finally getting to the Uchiha.

"That's right, think of the opportunities you have before you. Join me, give me your little brother and I'll introduce you to a group who will give you so much power you'll be able to surpass my own." Orochimaru cooed, holding back his attacks while smiling and dodging what few Itachi was sending his way. It wasn't until Itachi completely stopped that he stared at the man and thought. Yes it was true that he had been forced to enter ANBU at such a young age. Yes he had been trained ruthlessly by his father from the moment he could walk. And yes he was constantly watched and expectations were constantly placed on him; but was that really something that Itachi resented rather than thanked? After all, had it not been for it he would not have become the strong man and shinobi that he was. However had he not been put through said difficulties he would have had a normal childhood, would have been able to stand being around others and perhaps have more friends than just Shisui. Pausing Itachi looked at the man, the sanin and strangely thought that perhaps he had been put through the same trials he had. Meanwhile Orochimaru mentally smiled, he scram in joy in knowing that he'd caught the Uchiha's attention and that perhaps he might just be able to convince the mighty Uchiha Itachi to join him and aid him in his quest at destroying Konoha.


	22. Chapter 22:Battles

**Chapter Twenty two: Battles**

**Recap**

_ Panting both Kabuto and Ino jumped back, taking in deep breaths before both of them got ready to go in one final time. Ino was about to, was going to put her life on the line with this final attack when out of no where Kabuto roared and fell to his knees. Turning she saw Hikari staring at the mans fallen body, Ino saw how Hikari's eyes were locked on his body and were not moving. _

_ "How do you like the seal you placed on my mistress?" Hikari asked through a growl. _

**Present:**

Thinking over their fight quickly Ino tried to think of when Hikari had landed a solid hit on the man. When she couldn't think of a time, of when and how she had hit Kabuto on his body, Ino instinctively looked down and was amazed to find a large chakra seal drawn on the floor. Eyes wide Ino froze and watched as Hikari continued to torture the man. His screams of pain were loud and Ino knew that there was no way she would ever be able to forget the screams Kabuto was emitting from the depths of his soul. He was in true pain, in agony and was probably just wishing that he'd be put out of his misery.

"It really is quite an effective jutsu. It is hard to trace and to dispel as well." Hikari noted before applying more chakra. Kabuto scram again, his body completely going limp. Despite her best efforts to look away Ino continued to watch as the tiger paid the man back, as she forced him to feel the same pain that he had inflicted on Sakura. Her mind raced, she tried effortlessly to turn away, in fact if it wasn't for the sounds of a large explosion that caught Ino's attention, Ino didn't think she would have been able to look away. It was just one of those things one knew not to look at yet couldn't help but to do just that. To look, watch, and let that vile image burn into the depths of your mind. Thankful for the distractions, and how it made her forget the man's cry of pain, Ino turned to see what had been the cause. However, instead of keeping that relief of being able to turn away, Ino found that an amber colored tiger she'd never seen before along with V were both fighting. They were what had caused the explosion. Shisui was holding his own, strangely being protected by several sound ninja while Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way of the damage the two tigers had done. It wasn't until she noticed Genma's bleeding form that Ino cursed softly. In all honesty she had no true reason to fight against Kabuto. Nothing other than the fact that he was a medic and that it would have been safer for her teammates that she face off with the man that is. Sure she was angry, had been enraged by her best friends screams of pain and agony but looking at Hikari and how she dealt with him she doubted that her help was really needed. That she really needed to be apart of the battle anymore. Then, before she could leave a clone behind to aid Hikari, though again it seemed as if though she needed no aid, Hikari spoke. Her tone of voice was detached, emotionless and sounded like a scientist observing his or her own experiment. It was ironic really. Ino had seen that same look in Kabuto's eyes when he'd first taken notice of the tigers healing and medical abilities, had seen how he wanted nothing more than to split the animal open and find how it worked and where it had gotten its healing chakra from.

"You must tend to your comrades. Go." she encouraged as chakra strings suddenly appeared and seeped out of the chakra seal. "I will handle this medic." she said, anger in her tone of voice then, and for the briefest of moments showing some sort of emotion. Only toward the end though. Ino nodded before softly speaking.

"Should you need me I'm a call away." and with that Ino ran off. She went straight for Genma's side and immediately started to heal the gash on his stomach and the broken wrist he seemed to have attained.

"Where is Hikari?" suddenly called the tigers as they kicked back the on coming sound shinobi and protected Ino as she healed Genma. Ino finished setting the bone he'd broken during battle before answering the tigers question.

"She's dealing with Kabuto." she answered, hesitation and amazement in her tone of voice. It was then that they all heard the loud screaming, not only claiming their attention but causing the on coming sound shinobi to pause and to stare as a large, black-blue tiger stood over Kabuto's form and without touching him forced screams from his body. Everyone knew it wasn't a genjutsu, that the tiger, the animal had not casted such a thing because none of them could see it, could sense it or detect it. After all even the best and highest level of genjutsu's left some sort of trace to detect and or sense from. They could however see the chakra seal on the ground, holding, tying Kabuto down and keeping his body from moving due to the compulsions the pain was causing.

"Hell hath no furry." spoke V, a sort of amusement to her tone of voice before turning and watching as Sasuke got slashed across the arm and Naruto's ribs broke. She wasn't so worried about either of them and yet still she turned to her sister tiger and sighed. "Lets get back to work before those two decide to get themselves killed." she said. Nodding Rage braced herself and turned to Ino.

"You will be safe here, no one shall get past." she declared and with that she took off alongside V. Meanwhile Ino finished healing Genma and instructed him to stay still due to his lack of chakra and weakened state, before throwing several bomb tagged kunai toward a couple of sound shinobi before Shisui jumped in and kept guard over the her and Genma. All the while using the sound ninja that seemed to be aiding him to keep Ino safe.

"Are you alright?" he called breathlessly. He had been moving around none stop, had been in battle for what seemed like forever and yet Shisui knew that the longest that could have gone by was at least several long minutes. Ino simply nodded before she tried to reach out to him with glowing hands. Instantly Shisui shook his head. "I'm alright." he assured her. Nodding Ino turned to where Hikari stood and frowned. Kabuto had long since stopped screaming but his body continued to move, to try to force itself to move with the compulsions he was having from the pain she was inducing. He was in his own personal silent hell and by the looks of it there would be no hopes of escaping. There was no way out so long as the tiger willed it to be so.

"She's...cruel." Ino found herself whispering and just as the words left her lips Hikari turned, with sad eyes, met Ino's before turning around growling. Hikari had wanted him to suffer, had wanted him to feel the pain that had over taken her mistress. It was only fitting and the proper way to send him to his death. Therefore she hadn't thought it was strange at the pleasure she felt from the mans pain, from his screams, at how he had reached a point in which he could no longer scream out in agony, and how no matter what he tried to keep his body from moving it would move. All he could do was feel, take what was being given to him and hope that the end would soon be near. However as soon as Hikari had heard Ino, as soon as she realized the word cruel had been used to describe her Hikari met Ino's eyes with sorrow. She had a point, she was being cruel and yet it was also true that to call her cruel was cruel itself. She had been taking revenge for her mistress, keeping her and her comrades safe, simply doing what was best so as to stay alive. Knowing that not only was Ino able to watch what she was doing but able to listen Hikari turned with angry eyes to the man she was holding down and spoke. Knowing that upon hearing her words, listening to her final words toward the man who had harmed her mistress, Ino would understand why it was she had been so cruel and kept the man from deaths' grasp for so long.

"This is for the pain you've put my mistress through and for abusing the power to heal and to kill." she growled and with nothing more than a snarl Kabuto fell dead. Blood was still spilling from his lips, his body was covered in bruises but Ino couldn't believe it. It was also in that moment that Ino felt fear, felt danger being emitted from the black-blue tiger. Once done she turned and in the blink of an eye joined Ino's side.

"Does he require more healing?" Hikari asked but Ino shook her head. Still speechless at what she had just witness, what she had just seen and heard. None the less understanding the tigers actions and words upon listening to her before ending his life once and for all.

Nodding Hikari turned and looked up to find her sisters fighting as they normally would and sighed as she noticed Sasuke and Naruto still fighting despite their injured states. Turning to Ino she spoke yet again. "I will take my place by the Uchiha's side once more, you may fight. Should there be a need to heal I will do so when this is all over." she said before poofing away and appearing beside Sasuke and Naruto. Ino watched in amazement for several more seconds afterwards before shaking it off and watching as Shisui continued his work. Smiling she focused on her chakra and noted how she had enough to fight a bit longer before she had to stop just in case she needed to help heal after it was all over. Despite Hikari reassuring her that she would be able to heal anyone afterwards, her sensei's lessons were still strong and at the forefront of her mind. Medic's needed to take care of themselves before being able to take care of others. A medic's chakra was important and was needed to save the lives of their fellow shinboi, their comrades. As if it were second nature Ino went through the hand seals that her father had taught her and effortlessly slipped into a near by sound ninja's mind. He was young, had been brain washed, tricked into believing that by helping Orochimaru he would be able to meet with his dead mother again. Sighing Ino got to work on helping him, breaking the brain wash and getting him to fight against the other sound ninja and not her comrades or herself.

Meanwhile Shisui watched as the kunoichi slipped into her enemies minds and smiled. He had heard of a small shinobi family with the natural ability to perform mind jutsu's as if it were a kekkei genkai. Of course it wasn't a kekkei genkai but it was impressive enough to take notice of. Genma stayed still, picking up and throwing what spare weapons flew by and or landed near him. Refusing to simply stand on the sidelines despite his current condition. He had long ago decided to go down fighting, to keep fighting until it was all over and they were all in Konoha safe and sound. At the same time Naruto was beaming with joy. Not only was he in the lead by ten but he was relieved when Hikari had suddenly appeared by his and Sasuke's side. Silently healing their wounds and putting them back in top shape.

"Looks like your paying for dinner teme." Naruto called as he slashed at an enemy with their own kunai before dodging another attack. Sasuke hn-ed before going into a sires of taijutsu sets and catching up to Naruto. Smiling he shook his head and grinned when Naruto moved faster trying to stay ahead and win their little bet.

**~Sakura vs. Chika~**

Sakura had to admit that Chika was a fast learner. She had learned a lot of what she herself had taken a couple of years to master. Hell it was right to say that she could have been a prodigy, if it hadn't been for her temper that is. Smiling Sakura dodged Chika's lethal attack, using her power enhanced nails to create a gash down Chika's arm while dodging gracefully. An ear piercing scream left the woman's lips and it was then that Sakura knew what her weakness was. Panting, and as Chikai healed her own wounds, Sakura moved glowing hands and stopped the bleeding from the cuts she herself had sustained throughout their battle. There wasn't any needed to completely heal her wounds yet, not when the battle was still going on and not when there might be healing to be done once everything was done and over with. Turning Sakura saw Hikari holding Kabuto down as she forced ghastly screams from him. Sakura watched as Hikari used a chakra seal of sorts so as to keep his body from moving with the convulsions she was inducing with the amount of pain she was causing alone. The screams she recognized, knew, understood, and was positive that nothing else in the world was capable of causing pain like the pain the seal had induced when activated. What was more amazing was how easily Hikari had seen it if only to replicate it. Chika noticed, listened to the agonized screams of her teacher and mentor only to snarl.

"That damn cat is going to die." she growled, turning and charging for Hikari only to be blocked and kicked back by Sakura. Hikari had held Kabuto down, had chosen to fight with Ino against him for a reason and she'd be damned if she allowed anyone to interfere in her fight. Even if Ino had left Hikari to fight on her own in order to heal Genma. Who Sakura had easily noticed was in need of healing and out of chakra. As the medic Ino would now protect him, stand by him until the battle was over, careful not to use to much chakra just in case anyone else needed healing. Mentally Sakura smiled. Ino had grown, had come along way during her time in that blasted mission though to be honest she was happy for her best friend and former rival.

"It's rude to interfere with someone else's fight." Sakura taunted, grinning, though mentally cringing, as yet another scream irrupted from the mans body. Hikari was capable of healing, had a soothing healing chakra and now as she fought Kabuto Sakura was proven right on her theory. She had known, had had her suspicions that just as soothing and just as healing Hikari's chakra could be, it could also be deadly and devastating. Hikari could be cruel and could insure that her enemy would feel true pain, would go through a torture so overwhelming it would make Ibiki's look like a walk in the park. Growling Chika was about to go through a familiar set of hand signs until Sakura caught her off guard and once again split open her stomach. A hiss escaped Chika's lips as her hand instantly went down so as to heal.

**'She's falling for it. She keeps healing herself. Baka!'**__Sakura's inner cheered, content and taunting in her tone of voice. So much so Sakura couldn't help but to smile herself. It was true. Chika was falling into her trap and it was all thanks to her anger, to the fact that despite being so expertly trained and knowing high level medical jutsus she had no patience what's so ever.

"Who does that infuriating animal belong to?" Chika asked. True annoyance in her tone of voice. Mentally Sakura grinned. Chika was underestimating her, was assuming that just because she'd been caught and her chakra had been bound she was unable to sustain a jutsu let alone sustain a summoning animal. Hell she hadn't even been suspected of being the summoner to the large, beautiful yet oh so devastatingly dangerous animals yet. Being honest with herself Sakura also found she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Being underestimated usually angered her and yet considering her current situation she was finding that being underestimated was rather amusing to watch.

"Why? Want to learn how to summon them as well?" Sakura taunted, jumping up and away from Chika's fist only to let her body fall for the ground and with a chakra infused kick creating a creator underneath the woman. Annoyed Sakura watched as Chika once again effortlessly dodged the attack and the creator beneath. She had a knack for dodging, almost as if it were second nature to her but that didn't matter. It wouldn't matter because in the end it would be her anger and rage, and her lack of patience, that would win the battle for Sakura. That would be Chika's down fall.

"On the contrary, so that I can pay back the summoner for what that wretched animal is doing to Kabuto-sama." The tone in which Chika used made Sakura sick. This woman was power hungry, was out to take Orochimaru's position from right under him despite knowing that failure would surely lead to her demise. Hell not only was she a sick woman, a power driven woman, and one who would clearly do anything to get what she wanted, but she was also a delusional one. It was also clear, from her tone of voice, that she was planning on using Kabuto to achieve her goals, to get what she wanted and then keep him at her side so as to help lead. So as to have some sort of company, one that she could trust in the least bit. Narrowing her eyes upon hearing the insult addressed at her and her summoning animals, Sakura forced herself to stand up straight despite the pain from her half healed wounds, and met Chika's eyes head on.

"Her name is Hikari." was all Sakura had to say before Chika went off in a fast, complicated, and deadly sires of attacks. It was clear that not only had Chika understood the hidden admission but that she had been enraged by it as well. Sakura dodged what she could, got Chika where it counted and made sure it wouldn't be the easiest to heal. The further the fight went, the longer it was drawn, and the more Chika stopped to heal her wounds, the more Sakura knew that this was a fight to the death. However Sakura also knew she'd be damned if she lost but most of all she knew that no matter what she needed to win. Sasuke's life depended on this, if she and that snake bastard died then there would no longer be a threat. Hell she didn't think the seal would last past the monsters death.

"You will fall and Orochimaru will..." but before Chika could finish her words she found her wounds weren't healing as rapidly, her body was slowing, her reaction time cut in half, and her healing chakra was refusing to surface. Rather, instead of surfacing it was frantically trying to heal from the inside out. Sakura mentally frowned. During one of her days off she had been reading over some of her medical and poisons books. During which she had found a rather interesting discovery, noticing how if the person's chakra control was exceptional, which Sakura had, then it was possible to turn ones chakra into a sort of poison. It had been a rather interesting revelation for Sakura, one she had wanted to try before things got so out of hand. Now, as Chika gasped for air Sakura paused and withdrew her chakra from her hands. There would no longer be a need to fight, to use chakra for she knew what type of poison she'd turned her chakra into. She had made a poison that would attack the major systems of the body while effectively blocking any and all control of one's body. It wasn't until Chika's eyes were suddenly filled with tears that Sakura turned and found Kabuto laying on the floor, blood dripping form his mouth and the life in him gone. Hikari had finally put him out of his misery.

"You would have been an exceptional healer, had you not allowed yourself to be corrupted by power." Sakura whispered sadly. Angrily Chika glared at Sakura, forced her body to its knees and weakly slashed out at Sakura in a desperate attempt at harming her before dying. Chika was a healer, she could feel the poison spreading, could feel as it was shutting down her internal organs, halting all of her bodies major systems, causing paralysis, and inducing internal hemorrhaging. Chika also knew that because of the length of the fight, because of how long they had been fighting, how long it had been since she had last rested properly, and how she had kept pausing, had constantly been healing her own wounds, that there was no chance she'd be winning let alone be living long enough to see the outcome of the battle between Orochimaru and the Uchiha heir.

"You...bitch..." Chika growled as she coughed up blood and wiped it away. Sakura wasn't proud of herself for what she'd done, for how she had chosen to end the battle but she knew that it was the best thing to do. That as the medic for her comrades she needed to put herself before her enemies. It wasn't long after Chika cursed at Sakura that she passed and Sakura leaned down to extract her chakra and the poison it had created. It was best that no one knew of how she had taken out her opponent, at least for now. Sighing Sakura turned, looked to where Ino was fighting and protecting Genma, watched how Shisui and she had slipped into a competition of who could control and manipulate the most minds. Sasuke and Naruto were their usual selves as Rage, V, and Hikari were all fighting hard. As Sakura watched how the three tigers fought to protect everyone she held close to her Sakura smiled before turning to Itachi. His fight with Orochimaru had been the most worrisome. However when she turned and found Orochimaru cooing to Itachi, trying to talk him into something Sakura's body froze. Orochimaru was grinning, smiling as if he'd just won, as if he had just talked Itachi into joining him. However Sakura knew that there was no way Itachi would betray them, would leave his brother and Konoha. She felt that there was no way he'd leave her for power. Or was there? Worriedly she ran to where the two stood, glaring at the snakes eyes and how they gleamed at the sight of her appearance.

**~Itachi vs. Orochimaru~**

Itachi saw Orochimaru's smile and knew instantly that the sanin thought he'd won, that he thought he'd been able to talk him into joining him and his so called cause. His brother and cousin were still fighting, Genma was down and despite everyone's best efforts they were all nearing chakra exhaustion. Itachi needed to think of a plan, a way in which he would not only be able to defeat the snake before him but before he could think, could finish he noticed Sakura's battered, bruised, and bloodied form facing him, and for the briefest of seconds lock eyes with his own. It amazed him that despite his sharinagan activated eyes, his using the highest level of the sharingan possible, Sakura did not flinch. She didn't even blink. All she seemed to be able to do was worry for his safety. Then, with angry eyes she ran toward them and glared as Orochimaru's gleamed at the sight of her appearance.

"Well well, it seems you gave my poor Chika a run for her money. Too bad she had to die, I actually liked her." the sanin said tauntingly. Instantly Sakura stood in a defensive stance, raising her uninjured hand and getting ready to punch the ground. It was then that he had thought of the perfect plan, had figured the best manner in which to approach the battle, in which to end it all once and for all. However, he only hoped that Sakura truly knew him as well as he hoped she did. When Itachi saw her lift her fist, turn and give the slightest of signal of what she was going to do he nodded and hoped she'd follow his lead.

As soon as her fist had hit the ground a loud rumbling irrupted throughout the snakes chamber as a large creator was formed. Without skipping a beat Itachi moved, dodged and helped Orochimaru so as to keep him from being crushed. Instantly the vile man laughed contently. He had gotten what he wanted, had turned Itachi against his comrades and his village and soon not only would his arms be healed but he would have the perfect hosts body. The body of Uchiha Itachi.

"Seems like you're on your own kunoichi." Orochimaru taunted. Sakura's eyes were wide, anger, betrayal and hurt clear in her eyes. It was then that Itachi locked eyes with her, that he lowered and then altered his sharingan in hopes that she'd solve the hidden clue in his eyes. It wasn't until she sneered, that she had smiled just before doing so, that Itachi knew she understood his plan and that she'd be going along with it. Meanwhile Sasuke had froze, had dropped his jaw at the sight of his brother saving the bastard that had not only captured him, had tortured him, but that had taken Sakura as well. He wondered if he even ever truly felt anything for his teammate or if it had all just been a disguise.

"Should have seen this coming. You're too good of a shinobi, a prodigy." Sakura growled, leaning into a crouch and getting ready to attack. "Your just power hungry." Sakura growled before going through a serious of hand signs and emitting a deadly medical chakra. Itachi's eyes missed nothing, Sakura knew that they wouldn't and so also knew that despite the appearance he'd be able to see the hidden chakra being mixed in with the deadly. She had perfect chakra control, she was just hoping that Itachi trusted her just as much as he understood her intelligence.

"You're no match for two power shinobi." Orochimaru sneered, once again withdrawing his blade and aiming for the kunoichi. Smiling Sakura stood and waited for the vile man to attack. All the while Itachi mentally panicked, wondered if perhaps this would be too great a task for Sakura.

"If you kill me with that poison then you'll never be healed." Sakura taunted while turning to glance at the dead bodies of Kabuto's and Chika's body. "After all your only medic's, which I may add were half rate at best, are both dead." As soon as the words left her lips Itachi mentally grinned and praised Sakura. Meanwhile Orochimaru growled before turning to Itachi.

"Knock her out and bring her with us." he ordered, fully intending on staying out of the battle from that point forward. Sighing, and going through a quick set of hand seals Sakura mentally called out to the tigers around her.

_'This is not for real, its a set up. Stay back and keep the others calm.'_ she ordered before cutting the chakra and smirking. The battle between her and Itachi needed to look real, she knew it had to but that didn't make it any easier to go at him with deadly intent. She loved him, she cared for him, and as such feared to truly hurt him. However she also knew it was her duty, that it was his plan and that if hurting him, even in the slightest and for the briefest of moments, meant saving Sasuke and Konoha then she had no other choice.

"Still a coward?" Sakura asked Orochimaru, causing him to growl. As soon as he growled Itachi charged at Sakura, went at her without holding back. Surprisingly enough Sakura found herself keeping up. After that one sparing session with her, after finally admitting to herself how she felt about the man she found that keeping up with his speed, finding him, and tracking his movements wasn't as hard as it first had been.

"Traitor." Sakura growled as she dodged one of Itachi's katana's attacks and effortlessly kicked him back. Itachi hn-ed when he felt pain explode on his chest, knowing that she had at least fractured a rib or two. After catching his breath he moved in for hand to hand combat, hitting and effectively pushing Sakura back. In the quickest movement Itachi had ever seen Sakura moved, and lightly, she grazed his chest and easily healed his fractured ribs. It had cost her but he knew that she understood the reason behind his actions. Behind his plan.

"Itachi!" scram Sasuke, anger in his tone of voice. Itachi briefly glanced, noticed the anger and rage in his brothers eyes. It wasn't so surprising to find that his brother believed his actions, that Shisui was smiling and keeping his fight, and competition, against the sound shinobi going, while Naruto glared along side his brother. He had made the mistake of underestimating them, had regretted it, and yet now as they doubted him he no longer regretted having doubted them. They were even now. However, before Sasuke or Naruto could charge and join Sakura's side the tigers moved and easily held the two back. All the while placing a barrier between them.

"Those animals are something, tell me. Are they yours?" Orochimaru asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Screw you." Sakura growled.

"She is the summoner, yes." Itachi clarified. Further showing, making Orochimaru believe that he had truly jumped ships. Laughing Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes, bring her back alive. She'll replace my second rate medics." Orochimaru taunted. Instantly Sakura growled defiantly. There was no way in hell that she'd ever heal him, even if Itachi had betrayed her for real. She would have rather kill herself than to ever do such a thing.

"Never." and with that the fight between she and Itachi resumed. Every now and then she threw a kunai tagged with a bomb toward Orochimaru but every time Itachi would block and or redirect the kunai. Sakura knew this was all part of the plan, that it was all an act and yet still she couldn't help but to feel annoyance at how easily he redirected her attacks. Meanwhile she could hear her teammates screams, begging her to let him in and help her fight. She could hear Sasuke's worried, emotionless and shock filled tone of voice at watching as his brother defended the man he had at one pointed hated with ever fiber in his being. It must of have been hard for Sasuke, Sakura knew it must have been, but she also knew that what she and Itachi were doing was for the best.

"Damn it Sakura let us help you!" roared Naruto as he banged on the tigers barrier over and over. All the while the tigers kept their backs to her. She understood why, she knew that if they saw her having as much supposed trouble as she was then they wouldn't be able to listen, that they'd all keep the barrier up but not be able to stand back and simply watch. As their lethal fight continued, as their dangerous dance went on, Sakura could feel Orochimaru's eyes on them and knew that if one of them didn't show blood soon he would be on to them. Sighing she "slipped" in front of Itachi's katana and allowed herself to be cut. Worry and guilt flooded Itachi instantly. He wanted to do nothing more than to turn and attack Orochimaru directly, to ditch his plan but they were so close. What was more was that he knew Sakura was committed to this and had "slipped" on purpose.

"Damn Uchiha." she growled, once again not completely healing the wound but stopping the blood flow at least.

"Hn." was all he said before activating his highest stage of his sharingan. He needed to be convincing, he needed to prove to Orochimaru that he was serious about joining him and as much as it would hurt him later he needed to hurt Sakura a little more before they could make their move.

"Bastards." Sakura growled turning to Orochimaru. "I won't let either of you leave here alive." she warned, her hands still glowing with her healing yet oh so deadly chakra. Smiling Orochimaru shook his head.

"I believe it will be you who will die if you don't choose to join me like your lover did." he taunted. As soon as the word lover left his lips a flush covered Sakura's face. It was that of embarrassment, of knowing she would have liked for that to me more true than what it currently was, and most of all she blushed out of anger. How dare he use him against her, think that just because he had so called betrayed Konoha so would she.

"Was." was all Sakura whispered, faking true hurt but allowing for some true sorrow to slip, before going into the fight with a renewed strength and force. Itachi and her may not have been lovers, may not have been anything to one another but she knew she wanted something to be there. For there to be more than simply a comradeship and or friendship. When next Sakura attacked, she not only went after Itachi but after Orochimaru at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23:End

**Chapter Twenty Three: End**

It was amazing how upon being angered Sakura had found a new found strength, how she was suddenly so much faster and so much more accurate. What was more surprising to Itachi was that not only was he trying to truly hit him now, but that she was attacking him and Orochimaru at the same time. He got hit every now and then, all of which were painful, more so than the last. It had even gotten to a point where she had broken the blade of his katana out of pure rage and send it toward Orochimaru's heart. She did continue to heal Itachi secretly though he doubted that was wise.

"Enough, knock her out and lets go." growled Orochimaru. It was upon hearing his voice that both knew their time was up. That it was now or never. Sighing mentally Itachi positioned himself, and Sakura, so that they'd be facing each other while both had Orochimaru to their sides. Smiling wickedly Sakura allowed for her chakra to slightly flair. She was showing how this, to her, would be her final attack, that she'd take them both out even if it meant taking herself out. Itachi knew it was her cue though, her silent way of saying she was ready whenever he was.

"Hn." was all he said before the both charged toward each other before effectively looping around and aiming at the snake bastard. Sakura dodged a kick he sent her way, a frown on her face as she flipped in the air and threw some kunai his way. She had taken them from the dead bodies of the sound shinobi around her. It was obvious they didn't need them anymore. Growling Orochimaru withdrew his sword. Sakura braced herself, dodged what attack he send her way but when she heard Itachi's grunt she froze, her heart raced and fear was suddenly overwhelming her body. It was not possible that he got struck, that he was hit. Itachi was prodigy, was the best of the best. _'No...god no...'_ Sakura thought worriedly. However it was upon turning and finding that Orochimaru was in the process of withdrawing the kunai from his stomach that Sakura knew it was true. A new, more powerful wave of furry and rage overtook her body.

"Hikari." she whispered and instantly the tiger was at Itachi's side, dragging him back and toward the barrier. Sasuke was screaming at his brother, worry and fear in his own tone of voice while everyone else was left speechless at what had happened. Sakura didn't blame them, not when they had putting on such a good show.

"Too bad, he would have made the perfect host." Orochimaru said as if it were nothing, as if what he had done was of no importance. Knowing that in Hikari's hands Itachi would not die Sakura picked up a random katana and poured her deadly chakra over it. This was it, she'd send that bastard to hell where he belonged even if it was the last thing she did.

"You'll die today." Sakura said, her tone of voice calm, emotionless, empty and yet full of rage and death. Orochimaru looked over her cautiously. He had never seen a kunoichi react the way that she had, had never seen a kunoichi encouraged to fight rather than break down upon seeing her lover fall.

"Sakura!" Naruto roared again, true worry and agony in his tone of voice. Shaking her head she spoke to her summoning animals without turning away from the sanin before her.

"Rage, V, get rid of those annoying sound ninja. Bind them." she instructed and within the blink of an eye it was done. Once sensing it to be so Sakura went on. "Ino, help Hikari please." she asked, her tone of voice a bit softer that time, showing the worry and hurt in her tone of voice. Nodding Ino quickly ran to Hikari's side, leaving Genma with a stunned Shisui.

"He won't be saved. That's the deadliest poison." Orochimaru taunted before his eyes narrowed and hardened. "You should have listened to me when you have the chance." he growled, picking the sword back up and getting ready to fight the kunoichi before him. Sakura all the while regarded him as if he were some sort of child throwing a tantrum. As if her were truly no threat to her or her comrades. After a couple of moments of silence went by Sakura shook her head.

"You're wrong." she said evenly before her own eyes hardened and her tone grew dark. "You should have taken my offer when you had the chance." and with that she charged forward without a care in the world. Sakura dodged the sanin's attacks effortlessly, seeing through his every move and predicting the next. He would pay for having tortured Sasuke, for having caused her so much pain and most of all for endangering Itachi's life. All the while their fight went on, as the two danced the fastest, the most lethal dance possible Sakura's comrades stood in silent shock. Genma watched Sakura move with accuracy and lethal intent that he'd never seen in her. Ino was concentrating on what she was doing, slowing down the poisons reactions and effects while Hikari looked over it and started to poor an antidote into his system. Finally, when Naruto could take no more he spoke.

"What the hell is going on?" he roared, confusion, frustration and worry in his tone of voice. "First this guy turns on us." he said while pointing at Itachi. "And then he goes and tries to help Sakura only to get injured?"

"Aniki..." Sasuke whispered, watching and waiting for the medics to finish. He had felt, witnessed Hikari's work first hand and so there was no doubt in his mind that his brother would not survive.

"It was Uchiha-san's plan." Hikari informed, taking it upon herself to explain. "The plan had been to convince Orochimaru of his treachery before they both attacked at the same time." she said before sighing and turning to Ino. "I'll work on the poison, treat his eyes." she instructed. Without question Ino did as was told, finding that he had major damage surrounding his central optic nerves. Naruto's questions stopped then as he turned to look up and watch as Sakura fought with all her might. It was true he was practically out of his own chakra but he had that of the nine tails, he could tap into it. As if reading his mind V spoke.

"No way kid, that's way too dangerous." she said before turning to Rage and nodding. With a slight flare of chakra both bound the sound shinobi permanently, inducing pain to any who moved. It wasn't until Sakura roared, until she scram as she kicked him back and straight into a wall that all of their attentions turned to the fight at hand. Well everyone's except for Ino's and Hikari's that is.

"I was wrong to underestimate you." Orochimaru growled, anger in his tone as he leaned down and wiped away his blood with his shoulder. Sakura snarled, ignored his commentaries and kept attacking. His sword had grazed her a couple of times already but she was dulling the poisons effects, was keeping herself from feeling them as she fought. Annoyed and knowing that it was probably a bad idea she took in a deep breath, dug one of her hand's nails into an open wound, covered them in blood and then went through the summoning hand seals again. Instantly V and Rage growled but didn't move. They could feel what she was up to, what their mistress was intending on doing but neither of them would stop her.

"You die today." Sakura said again before completing the hand seals. At first there was nothing there, Orochimaru burst into a laughing fit and shook his head.

"It seems you haven't yet mastered how to summon." he taunted before narrowing his eyes and charging in. Sakura was confused, mystified by what had just happened. She was sure that the hand signs were right, that she had poured the last of her chakra into that summoning and yet again there was nothing. Then, just before Orochimaru could pierce her as well a large, silver coated tiger appeared and easily blocked his attack. As soon as she stood before her, Sakura's body felt the side effects of summoning her with so little chakra on hand.

"You should have asked them to summon me for you." she said, a lecturing tone to her voice. Bowing Sakura showed her remorse before throwing a kunai and diverting Orochimaru's attack. His eyes held true anger then but that didn't matter to Sakura anymore. His anger however was to Sakura. How could it not have been when she was summoning before him, performing jutsu's and yet he didn't even have the use of his arms. He would never be able to perform jutsu's, even if he lived.

"A shame isn't it." Sakura taunted, forcing her body to stand and keep going. "Even if you were to live you would never have been able to perform a single hand sign yourself." she taunted venomously. A growl of pure rage left Orochimaru's lips as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura. His actions causing the leader of the tiger pack that to shift and stand before Sakura defensively before sighing.

"We only have enough for one final attack." she said, silently warning Sakura that she had to make it count. Nodding in understanding, Sakura in turn raised her katana, all the while watching as the tigers silver colored chakra wrapped itself around it as she too prepared her self for the final blow.

"Die." both Orochimaru and Sakura said at the same time before they charged toward one another. His sword glided by Sakura, missing her by the smallest of inches, but before he could have moved, could have slashed out and toward Sakura, her sword was in him and blood was trailing down the side of his lips. The silver tiger growled, anger in her tone as she bit into him and effectively ripped his arm off. It wasn't until Orochimaru's body fell lifelessly to the floor that Sakura sighed and dropped the katana in her hands. Both the tiger beside her and Sakura turned to find that her comrades were fine, that all of the sound shinobi were beginning to surrender; thus causing her to smile. Everything was going to be alright, everyone she had held dear and near to her was safe now and soon they'd all be heading back to Konoha. Slowly Sakura started to walk toward them, her eyes full of tears as the barrier fell, as she noticed how Itachi was now breathing on his own, and most of all as she noticed how he was slowly stirring and coming back to the conscious world.

"Thank...god..." were the only words that left her lips before Sakura's body fell for the floor. The silver tiger growled, roared before disappearing and instantly Hikari was by her mistress side.

"Sakura!" scram Ino as she joined Hikari while Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi woke with the scream, turned to meet his sorrow eye filled cousin, a worried looking Genma and the horror stricken faces of Sasuke and Naruto. Confused, and noting how suddenly everything was calm, quite, he turned and found Rage and V taking the surrounding statement of sound shinobi and Orochimaru's dead body. Worry and fear, for the first time, spread through out Itachi's body before he turned and was met with the sight of Ino and Hikari hovering over a familiar pink haired woman. He tried to sit up, to force himself to go to her side but his cousins hand held him down as he slowly shook his head side to side.

"The sound forces are surrendering, you're the highest, conscious member of us all. You need to give orders out." he reminded Itachi softly. Naruto and Sasuke were both about to run to their teammates side when Rage growled and V appeared before the two.

"She will be fine, safe with Hikari treating her. You need to take orders." she growled, still angry at the fact that both had ignored Itachi's earlier commands. Naruto and Sasuke turned to one another then, not sure if they wanted to listen, if they were going to but then remembered how angry Sakura had gotten when they disobeyed her orders. Sighing, and reluctantly, both turned to Itachi and awaited their orders. It took several long moments before Itachi turned to Shisui.

"Set a perimeter." he ordered and without a word Shisui took off. He was low on chakra but had enough to manage and to do as needed before having to rest or take a soldier pill. Turning to V, Sasuke, and Naruto next Itachi spoke. "V stay by their side, I don't need them running off again. The three of you are to make sure no one approaches Hikari, Ino and Sakura." he said, knowing that not only would it make it easier for the two to listen but that it was probably be the best. Sakura was their captain, their teammate and without knowing how she was doing neither of them would be able to do their job properly. Turning Itachi found Genma weak form his fight and shook his head. "You need rest, you stay still." he said before turning and finding Rage. "I need a message sent, we need reinforcements." he said. Nodding Rage turned and ran out toward the exit in search of the closes Konoha nin out and on their way back to Konoha.

It hadn't taken long before she returned with Ibiki, Kakashi and Anko. Anko seemed confused but said nothing. In turn she simply moved to heard the sound shinobi into the cells down the hall until further investigation and decisions were made. Ibiki had started questioning the squad leaders as to what had happened and when it all started. Completely expecting it Kakashi had send out his own summoning animals to round up the hiding sound shinobi while he went and stood guard by Sakura's side. By the time it was all done and further reinforcements had arrived Sakura was stable but still unconscious.

"It would be best if we leave as well. It will help with her chakra regeneration." Hikari had said, turning to Ino and handing her a small scroll with her tail. "Use this should my mistress's condition worsens. The hand seals are there and you will be able to summon me however because you are not a summoner you will suffer from some side effects. If you are not..."

"I'll take it." Ino said before the tiger could finish her explanation. Nodding she handed the scroll to the medic and disappeared. V smiled, looking around as Sakura was more and more surrounded by her friends and family she had fought so hard to protect.

"I'm out of here too." and with that she was gone. Itachi by that time had been approved, allowed to move and so had began on questioning sound shinobi as well, writing his report and taking notes of everything. He had also made it a point to decapitate Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Chika so as to take back proof of their death. That and to make certain they'd stay dead. It wasn't until they were getting ready to head back to Konoha that Rage approached Itachi.

"You will keep her safe." she said. Itachi nodded and with that the tiger was gone. It took another day before Itachi, and everyone who had been involved in the fight against the snake sanin to return to Konoha. Upon arriving Genma was escorted to the hospital by Ino while Shizune had been called and asked to take over Sakura. Then, after everyone had submitted their mission reports were they all taken off the active duty list and ordered to rest by the hokage herself.

What was troubling was that Sakura still hadn't woken. Itachi made it a point to visit her every day, despite the fact that he was still healing himself. Apparently the poisons and its effects had been stopped before any permenant damage could be done but he still needed the extra time to rest and to heal. What had been annoying, even more so than his condition, was that his father had been furious when he had found out about Sasuke's capture, not having known, while his mother had been worried. Not like it mattered now, or so Sasuke had pointed out. Ino was sitting in Sakura's hospital room, looking over her medical chart with worry in her eyes during her break. She, like the rest of team seven and Itachi (though no one really knew about Itachi's visits) visited her pink haired best friend as often as she could.

"She'll wake up. Don't worry." came her teacher's voice. There was confidence there; no sign of doubt what's so ever.

"How do you know? It's been three days and still..." she whispered. She herself had returned to Konoha with chakra exhaustion, had been treated and lectured but Ino hadn't really listened to said lecture. All her mind could think about, could worry about was her still unconscious friend.

"She's been through a lot, her mind needs to protect itself." Tsunade explained, though secretly she too was worried for her daughter like apprentice. Sighing she turned to Ino and frowned. "I know it's a bad time and your supposed to be off duty but..."

"I'll head down. Besides what with Sakura out you need all the help you can get around here." she mused lightly. Smiling Tsunade nodded and watched as Ino walked out of the room. Tsunade summoned healing chakra to her hand, checked all of Sakura's vitals and noted how everything seemed to be in order and frowned. Everything was fine, just as Ino had said, not that she'd doubted her, and yet still she was out.

"How is she doing?" came a calm, cool tone of voice. Mentally smiling Tsunade turned to face the window. Itachi had been a regular visitor to her young apprentices room. However she noted how he made it a note to visit only when no one was in the room or when it was simply her.

"Stable, to be honest there should be no reason for her unconsciousness state." she admitted, allowing some worry to seep into her tone of voice. After a couple of silent moments passed by she sighed and turned for the door. "If she wakes while you're hear..."

"You'll be the first to know hokage-sama." Itachi said as she walked out of the room. It hadn't been until Sakura had stayed asleep, had been bound to the hospital that he realized just how much he missed her presence. How much he missed seeing her smiling face out in the market place, walking, in mission briefings or at the ANBU tower filing what paper work she needed or had been requested of her to file. She was a source of light, like the sun, and everyone felt and missed her presence. Sighing Itachi took a seat by her bed side and took her hand in his. It was the first time he had allowed himself to touch her as she slept.

"Wake up Sakura." he purred, worry and hurt in his tone of voice. Itachi was so lost in his thoughts, his sorrow, and guilt that he hadn't noticed when, how, or even that Sakura's hand had reacted to his and held on to his tightly. He had thought of the battle constantly, had known that he shouldn't have been so worried for Sakura when she was more than a capable kunoichi in battle. However it had been surprisingly difficult for him to leave her be, to keep his full attention on the fight at hand and nothing else. It wasn't until she called his name, until she began stirring that Itachi realized she was waking.

"Itachi..." she whispered, worry in her tone of voice.

"Hn." he called, not sure what to say. A light smile played her lips but Sakura's eyes stayed shut.

"I'm glad..your alright." she mused before holding on to his hand tighter. Gently, slowly and subtly Itachi felt her own healing chakra checking him, making sure that he wasn't injured and completely healing what injuries he still had. "Better?" she almost whispered. Unable to hold back his smile, Itachi allowed for it to show as he nodded. "Good." she said before finally opening her eyes. Af first the bright light assaulted her eyes and Sakura brought up her other hand to half block it form her line of sight. After taking some time to get used to it she tried to sit up only to feel how in protest her body was against the action. However with Itachi's help she managed to sit in a manner of minutes. Several long, silent moments went by, during which no one spoke a word. Sakura due to her dry throat, due to her confusion, and most of all due to her sudden shyness at the fact that they were still holding hands. She had always wondered what it'd be like to have his hand in hers, to be able to feel the warmth of his skin with her own. Meanwhile Itachi was simply debating with himself. He had assured the hokage that she'd be the first to know upon Sakura's woken state but in all reality he simply wanted her to himself. He wanted no one and nothing to interrupt his time with her, not after what they had gone through. Sadly, in the end her health came first and he sighed.

"I must let the hokage know." he said but before he could stand Sakura tightened her hold on him and shook her head

"Iie." she called softly and instantly Itachi complied. It was in that moment that he noticed her smile, a grin full of innocence and humor. What she was thinking was beyond him, was maddening and yet he knew that she'd share with him when she was ready to do so.

"Hn." was his only response at that point. Silently both sat together, content with the others company. Then, finally, after several long moments Sakura spoke.

"That's twice now." she mused. When she didn't go on Itachi raised his brow, silently encouraging her to go on with her explanation. Smiling Sakura lightly traced a trail up and down his arms, around his wrist and over again. "I meant that's twice now, that you've found me." she said. Itachi allowed himself to grin again, though not as wide as he had done before.

"Twice now you've gotten into trouble for not thinking." Itachi said, allowing some of his anger at her to show. Sakura took it in good stride, smiling and acknowledging his anger and the reason for it. She had been expecting it from him and was expecting it from so many more. It had been the main reason why she didn't want to see her shishou so soon.

"All for good reason though." she taunted before shaking her head. It was then that she grew serious, that a tension filled the air and that suddenly made Itachi slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know what she was thinking, what she wanted to say but he knew what he wanted to say; he just didn't know how to.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"What do you think about me?" Sakura's question caught him off guard. He was surprised to say the least but none the less answered her question.

"I think you are an intelligent woman, a good captain and a caring person. You put others..."

"That's not what I meant." Sakura said shyly, her tone of voice a bit softer then. It was then that Itachi understood and it was then that he turned to face her with sharingan bright eyes. Sakura's breath caught, surprise and confusion over taking her mind.

"What did you mean?" Itachi asked, his tone taunting once again. Sighing, and unable to ignore his question Sakura answered honestly.

"What do you think about me as a woman?" she answered. Itachi grinned, moved his free hand to lightly graze a line up and down her neck. He hadn't thought Sakura was the type of woman who would make the first move. It was surprising and yet fitting when concerning Sakura's personality.

"Your a beautiful, intoxicating woman." he purred before lightly placing a kiss on her neck. Sakura shivered more out of desire than being cold but none the less Itachi moved back and tucked her in. Annoyed at the fact that she was being treated like a child Sakura untucked herself and met his eyes. She smiled, no longer annoyed by his antics. He had simply been thinking about her, putting her before himself, and it was for that very reason, and so many more, that Sakura knew was the reason she had fallen in love with him.

"That's twice now." she said. Itachi yet again simply raised a brow, not completely sure what it was she was referring to. After all Sakura was proving to be more and more unpredictable. Softly Sakura laughed, shook her head and met his sharingan eyes again. All the while moving a hand to place at his temple before slowly healing his eyes. She didn't know who had repaired the damage he'd caused during his fight against Orochimaru but they clearly weren't knowledgeable, at least not like she was. Once done Itachi widened his now onyx eyes and waited for her to go on. When she didn't answer he asked.

"Hn?" Again she smiled, took in a deep breath and tightened her hold on his hand.

"That's twice now that..."

"That I've found you." he repeated with a slight grin. Sakura smiled, nodded and lifted their hands so as to place a light, gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

"Hai, and that's also twice now that you've bound me to you." she whispered shyly, not sure about his reaction to what she had just said. Then, after a coupled of silent seconds she went on, her tone of voice just as soft as it had been moments before.

"I love you." she admitted. As soon as the words left her lips Itachi leaned down and met her lips with his. They kissed for several minutes, not caring about the possibility of a nurse walking in and catching them. When they parted Sakura found herself breathless and found Itachi with a grin, smiling she moved so as to lean against him, suddenly finding herself tired again.

"Sleep." he cooed, gently placing a strand of her hair back into its proper place. Sakura in turn tried to still a yawn before talking.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked, her tone of voice low, clearly tired and ready for sleep.

"Hn." was all Itachi said as he leaned down and placed a light kiss to her forehead. The kiss being the only reassurance Sakura needed to slip back into the world of dreams. As soon as she had Itachi smiled. She was his, no one would ever be able to claim her, call her theirs, nor would they be able to take her from him. She had fallen in love with him, as he now realized that he had done so with her. Content with knowing that Sakura was fine, that she would be waking up when rested and that she loved him just as he loved her, Itachi sat in silence. Keeping his hold on her hand and passing the time by counting the drops from the IV strapped to her wrist before he too slipped into unconsciousness.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was three weeks after the incident with Orochimaru. Shishou, upon getting over the shock of the condition she'd found me when I woke, had given me a lecture of the century for having left without explaining, without telling anyone what my intentions were but had none the less forgiven me for my actions once I handed over a complete report on the torture seal that had been placed on me and how to use it. Though to be honest I though Ibiki was happier about it than shishou herself was. Ino hadn't been so easy to appease but as soon as I admitted my feelings toward Itachi and told her how he felt the same way about me she had completely calmed down. Of course sadly that had come with a barrage of questions. Smiling as I thought over the last couple of weeks, I kept walking out and toward the training grounds. I had been given a clean bill of health just three days again and had spend the last two training on my stamina and taijutsu. Being out and on bed rest was maddening, had been so bad and what was worse was that I hadn't even been allowed to use my chakra. My boys had visited me often upon hearing I was awake. Both were happy, ecstatic that I'd finally woken and yet they were also mad at me. Not that I blamed them. Though I had tried to explain my self to them, to tell them why it was I had done it and what my logic had been at the time. At first, and as usual, they had been stubborn, asking the same thing over and over again until I could take it no more. Then, just when they noticed how I was about ready to knock both of their asses out they grinned like there was no tomorrow. Naruto gave me the biggest bear hug in the world, while Sasuke pulled his sleeve down and showed me the area where the cursed seal had once been. It hadn't occurred to me then, as Sasuke willingly shared the truth with me, about asking Sasuke of the seal and what had happened to me. Tears of happiness instantly left my eyes. Even Anko had subtly left me a thank you gift, apparently her cursed mark was gone as well. It wasn't until I was nearing teams seven training grounds that I heard yelling. Instantly I recognized Sasuke's angered voice.

"Damn it will you tell me what she is to you!" he roared and instantly I knew who he was screaming at. Apparently Sasuke hadn't ignored the tiny fact that Itachi was visiting me just as often as he was, that he made it a point to bring me lunch every day until I was out of the hospital and that even when I was released he looked for me. To be honest I had been expecting this, had known it was bound to happen but I had also been hoping that it would happen later rather than sooner. When I arrived I found Sasuke with kunai in hand, Naruto by his side and Itachi looking over the two with a bored expression on his face. Well it seemed bored to Naruto and Sasuke, but I could see the slight guard in them. I could how Itachi was taking them serious. Smiling I nodded. When I had heard the reason behind Naruto's and Sasuke's complete disregard for Itachi's orders I wasn't mad at them, rather I was annoyed with Itachi. How could I be when I knew exactly what they had been feeling at the time. That of course hadn't stopped me from warning them that if they'd ever ignore a direct order again, from me or another captain, I would knock them both into next week.

"My relation to Sakura is none of your concern." Itachi finally answered, doing nothing but further angering Sasuke and Naruto. Silently, while surprising my chakra, I jumped into the trees and watched what would happen. A small part of me knew that letting them fight was probably a bad idea, that I should stop them but the over whelming part of me wanted to see the outcome of this two against one fight was too great.

"Yo." Kakashi-sensei called from behind me, that smile of his fully taking form underneath that mask of his.

"Hi." I responded, my eyes and complete attention locked on the men below.

"You're not going to stop them?" Kakashi-sensei asked, his tone of voice clearly amused by my lack of response and protest.

"It's bound to happen one way or another. Might as well let them get it out of their system. Then I'll knock some sense into them myself, all three of them." I said curtly. Nodding Kakashi-sensei turned and like I watched as the men below fought.

"She's our teammate, our captain aniki. We deserve to know." Sasuke growled. Naruto nodded, his hold tightening around a kunai. It never surprised me just how fast they were to jump the gun sort of speak. How they would always refuse to listen to reason and simply go in to the fight.

"Yea! How do we know you're not just playing with her!" Naruto accused. Instantly I held back a laugh of my own. Clearly none of them knew, or chose to understand, Itachi well enough to know that he wasn't that kind of guy. That once he set his mind to something he was committed to seeing it all the way through.

"I owe neither of you an explanation." Itachi replied simply again. That time Sasuke and Naruto didn't hold back. Instantly both charged at Itachi. At first Itachi seemed to stand still, not sure whether he should really entertained them or not. However when Naruto's kunai came too close to comfort and Sasuke managed to land a kick on his stomach Itachi narrowed his eyes and hn-ed. It was amusing to say the least. Here he was, the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Itachi, fighting against his younger brother and my best friend, my teammates, over me. It was strange to watch, didn't feel completely and yet I had to admit it was funny, flattering even; but in the end it was still childish. Didn't those two know that if they wanted answers all they had to do was ask me? It wasn't like I would lie to them, like I wouldn't share.

"Why are you always around Sakura?" Naruto demanded, easily creating ten shadow clones. Instantly Itachi's sharingan was activated and sendbon needles dispelled what clones there were. Growling Naruto crouched, acted as if though he were about to charge before Sasuke acted and caught Itachi's sleeve. Annoyed I hissed.

"Rooting for the older Uchiha?" Kakashi-sensei taunted. At least he was alright with my choice in men. None the less I shook my head.

"I bought him that shirt." was all I had to say for Kakashi-sensei to nod in understanding. Apparently I hadn't been the only one angered by Sasuke's actions because the next thing Sasuke knew he was flying across the training field and straight for a tree.

"Damn Uchiha." Naruto muttered before he charged in and went into a combination of taijutsu and ninjutsu sets. Itachi blocked all of them, not too surprised when Sasuke joined in and attacked with a large fire ball. Kakashi-sensei chuckled then. He had noticed the same thing I had. Itachi was getting into the fight, was starting to let go and let them see that he was no longer playing. He was starting to prove, in his own silent way, that he was serious about me and that there was no changing it.

"That shirt is going to burn to a crisp if..." but before he could finish I jumped off the tree and before all three could collide with one another I slammed my fist into the ground. Clearly none of them had been expecting me, not even Itachi. This of course made me smile smugly, after all not many could say that they caught the Uchiha heir off guard and by surprise.

As soon as my fist made contact Naruto and Sasuke cursed under their breath while Itachi easily dodged the derbies that went up. A cloud of dirt went up and about but it didn't bother me. I had created enough creators to get used to the cloud of dirt. Once everything settled I found Itachi standing a close by tree, Naruto panting as he balanced on the rim of the creator, and Sasuke standing next to me. There was worry, anger, and confusion in his eyes. Sighing I turned to the two.

"We were supposed to be training together. The three of us." I said, anger in my tone of voice. Both stayed silent. Giving them the time to think I turned up to the trees. "Get down here Kakashi." I called, not using the sensei when we were gathered as a team. I was the captain after all.

"Yo." he greeted the boys. Itachi nodded his head, Naruto raised his hand and Sasuke just hun-ed. They were all acting like children, hell even Itachi was. Sighing I shook my head.

"If you guys had questions you could have just asked me. You didn't need to go after Itachi when I wasn't around." I said with a reprimanding tone of voice. Naruto sighed, and as usual, was the first to response.

"But the last time we asked you got mad Sakura." he whined. That may have been true, but only because of the manner in which they asked. Asking me flat out, and in a crowed area mind you, if I was sleeping with a certain Hyuuga was not the wises thing to do.

"Of course I would, we were in a public area." I growled before shaking my head. Getting angry over what had happened was pointless. "Now, if you have any questions ask now. Because the next time this happens I can assure you your opponent won't be Itachi." I growled. Gulping Naruto looked at Sasuke. There was uncertainty in his eyes but when Sasuke met mine there was nothing, nothing but true concern. Oh well now he was worried. Stupid contradicting idiot.

"Are you two...dating?" Sasuke finally asked after several long silent moments. By which time Kakashi had moved to stand in the middle of the two, forming a sort of line. Apparently he wanted a clarification as well. Sighing I nodded, causing Itachi to take to my side and take my hand in his.

"Hai, we are. Though how that's any of your, either of yours, business is beyond me." I said, annoyance clear in my tone of voice. Naruto frowned, not sure how to take the information. Finally, after having let it sunk in he whispered.

"Are you happy?" he asked. Smiling I nodded.

"Very, so please. Would the both of you stop acting like the annoying, stubborn, over protective brothers you can be and back off. I'm fine. I'm happy so there's nothing to worry about." I said softly. Naruto nodded then, seeming as if though he had accepted. Kakashi nodded, smiling behind his mask again but still eyeing Itachi. I hadn't expected for them to accept it so easily. None the less their reactions were surprising.

"Aniki..." Sasuke called. Itachi hn-ed, letting Sasuke know he had his attention. At first though it seemed as if though Sasuke didn't know what to say or how to word what he wanted to say. But then, after a couple of minutes he looked up and locked his own sharingan eyes with those of Itachi's. "Are you serious? You're not going to hurt her, you'll take care of her." he said, worry and the silent promise of pain if he were to ever hurt me in his tone of voice. Mentally I smiled. Sasuke had come a long way, had grown over the years and I was happy to see that it was for the better. It was easier to talk with him now. It was as if he had had an epiphany of sorts. Itachi didn't falter when he spoke, causing a warm sensation to spread throughout my body.

"Hn. I love her." he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as if the question was pointless because the answer was as clear as day. Smiling I tightened my hold on his hand and nodded.

"And I love him." I stated. Sasuke's shocked filled eyes turned to me then. After a couple of silent, tense minutes Sasuke finally nodded in acceptance before inactivating his sharingan. Smiling brightly I nodded before turning with a slight annoyance in my eyes and addressed them at the onyx eyed love of my life. "You, you shouldn't have taken that bait." I tried to growl but it was useless. It was kind of sweet how he defended me and our relationship. He hn-ed, as always and I shook my head.

"So captain, are we training today or not. There's a new..."

"Finish that sentence Hatake and I'll have you running laps around Konoha faster than you can say Icha Icha Paradise." I growled before turning to meet my team and slipping my gloves on. "I'll meet you in three hours for lunch." I called to Itachi before suddenly charging in and causing Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi to jump back. Damn it felt good to be up and about, to be home, to be with my boys and have everything back to how it used to be. Well almost. The one thing that made it all the better was knowing that Itachi was mine and that he'd be by my side regardless of what happened.

**'Of course he would be, he found us and he bound us to him.'**__my inner mused. A smile spread across my lips instantly. She was right. He'd been the one who found me, he had saved me twice now and thus I was bound to him for all of time. Amused and satisfied with the truth I grinned as I felt Naruto trying to sneak up on me from behind. With a shake of my head I effortlessly went through the hand seals and chuckled as I heard Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all curse under their breath at the sight of V standing at my side.

"Finally we can train?" she asked, amusement and excitement in her tone of voice. All it took was a nod of my head before the both of us moved and went after our teammates. Yup, life was good. At least for the time being.

**A/N: And there you have it boys and girls this fic is done! XD I want to thank everyone who's given my fic a chance and a big thanks to all of my reviewers whom without I wouldn't have been motivated to make sure this was best fic ever! And special thanks to all of my constant reviewers. XD Note I am thinking about making this story a part of a trilogy. There's some thoughts floating around in my head so as soon as I've got something solid I'll post it up on my bio. Well the description because I know I'm gonna need help with the sequels title ^^ Anyway thanks again for everyone who reviewed, everyone who continues to review and for everyone who reads my fic! **


End file.
